The Hunter and The Butterfly
by JinxWriter
Summary: Set in modern times. Lorna Bow excitedly starts her job as a paralegal for a law firm she had her heart set on. When she sets foot in the door, she believes she is ready for the job, that is until she meets her boss, James Keziah Delaney. Faced with a sense of uncertainty, Lorna must learn to adjust to her new surroundings as mysterious feelings linger between the two.
1. Chapter 1

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 1

A proper man knows exactly the time to get out of bed, exactly at the right moment and the right time. A proper man knows the outfit to pick out for work, colors matching, pants and shirt neat and ironed, shoes buckled just to the ankles. A proper man locks the door behind him when he is done tidying up the bedroom, eating breakfast, and on his way to work. And that is exactly what James Keziah Delaney does in the morning.

James heard the alarm of his iPhone ringing on the dresser next to his bed. His eyes tightened and his hears rung at the sound of the annoying thing, but he knew exactly when to turn it off the minute it was meant to. After three more beeps and rings, he slid one finger across the screen and the large bedroom was filled with nothing but silence. Once his mind was cleared of the annoying sound of his clock alarm, James groaned and yawned, his blue eyes squinting before they slowly opened to the fresh sunlight peeking through the blinds of his bedroom window. He rubbed both hands over his eyes and sat up, stretching his arms above his head and rolled his shoulders backward to make himself feel refreshed and ready for today's work. Once he ridded himself of his tiredness, Delaney slowly unveiled the sheets from his lower body and kicked his legs over the side of his bed.

James picked up his phone and read the time: 7:30 AM. Having to be at the law firm no later than nine, he immediately dove into the morning's routine. He kicked on his slippers and headed towards his dresser, where he opened one drawer to reveal an assortment of neatly folded pants and underwear. He settled on a plain pair of brown khakis and pulled them out, slipping them over his legs and around his waist. He changed out of his nightshirt and headed towards his closet, opening it to reveal an array of dress shirts and other comraderies. He shifted in and out, trying to find a shirt that best suited today's work hours. His eyes settled on a nice long-sleeved grey and white stripped collared shirt, a small pocket just above the left breast. He slid it off the hanger and buttoned it over himself before he knelt down and grabbed a pair of brown derbies.

After he was done getting himself ready for the day, James looked at himself in the mirror that hung above the vanity. He looked devilishly handsome, to his satisfaction and pleasure. His attire did not perfectly match, but everything in the Delaney household even had the little flaws that he could deal with just finely. He tied the ties to his brown derbies and walked over to a small jewelry box that was set in the middle of his dresser. Once his hands reached for one of the tiny drawers, he suddenly hesitated. His one hand clenched into a tight fist before he mustered up enough courage and pulled out the drawer, revealing a single silver watch with a black face, silver hands, and a small leather brown band. He flipped it over and read the engraving on the back.

 _To my pride and joy, James Delaney. You are God's greatest creation. Horace Delaney._

Sighing, James quickly fastened the watch around his left wrist and took another look around his bedroom before walking out and closing the door behind him. If today was going to go as he planned, then there would be nothing that would get in his way. Walking down the large staircase, the sound of his shoes echoed through the hallway until he reached the bottom. He turned his attention towards the kitchen and sat along the countertop on a stool, tapping his fingers on the counter impatiently and checking the time on his watch. He did not like it when he had to wait for breakfast, but saw there was already a plate set out with food and a drink for him. Getting off the stool, he walked towards the kitchen. It was a plain plate of pancakes with a side of strawberries and a glass of orange juice. To the cup there was a note attached that read: _Breakfast is served. Sleeping in late today. Have a good day at work. Brace._

Smiling, James took the cup and the plate of food towards the dining room table and took a seat, digging in and ready for a day's work. So far, everything was looking up today, and if he was right, there was indeed nothing that would stand in his way.

* * *

 _Brring-brrring-brrrrriinnng!_ The loud sound of an alarm clock filled the air as Lorna Bow groaned in bed. She was lying flat on her stomach and she had both arms tucked underneath her pillow, covers flung all over the place and pillows scattered chaotically on her bed. She groaned in her sleep and rolled on her side, covering her ears to the sound of the annoying alarm that was filling her room. She even put another pillow over her head to try and block it out, but everything proved to be fruitless. Groaning tiredly and only a quarter awake, she rose out of bed and pressed the alarm button, finally silencing the darned thing after several minutes of chaotic ringing. Lorna let out an audible yawn and stretched her arms over her head, her eyes glazed and half open. She looked around her bedroom a full three hundred and sixty degrees before flinging the covers off herself. She saw herself in the mirror that hung on her bedroom door. Her curly red hair was in all directions and her dark green eyes were glassy and bloodshot, almost as if she had woken up from a severe hangover from a night of drinking in town. Shaking her head and repeating her yawn, she opened her bedroom door and walked out of the living room.

Her pink and white striped pajama bottoms drug along the floor as she made her way towards the kitchenette, grabbing a random bowl from one of the cabinets that hung over the stove and pulling out a spoon from one of the drawers, flinging it on the countertop. She grabbed a box of cereal from another cabinet and rummaged through the fridge until she found a carton of milk, pulling a bar stool against the white marbled counter and crunching down her bowl. She rested her head against the palm of her hand with her elbow on top, the tiredness only half fading as she sighed. Once her bowl of cereal was finished, she took it to the sink and rinsed it out, sitting it in for another day of dishes to wash.

After she was done eating breakfast, Lorna walked back into her bedroom and began rummaging through her drawers. She pulled out a pair of grey jeggings, a half sleeve red blouse, and a pair of black boots. Today, she was starting her first day at a new law firm she had applied for over two weeks ago, and only was it three days ago she had been informed of her job offer. Through her tiredness, excitement bubbled in her lower abdomen, creating the sensation of butterflies fluttering. She walked into the bathroom and combed the knots from her red hair, wincing as some were a little bit more painful than she realized. Once her hair was softer and more tolerable, she tied it back into a curly bun atop her head. Smiling at herself, she opened her medicine cabinet up and pulled out a toothbrush and toothpaste, brushing her teeth before preparing her makeup. It was basic mascara and eyeliner for today, as she did not want to stand out on her first day of work.

Once she was finished preparing herself for her job, Lorna threw on her boots and walked out of her bedroom and into the living room. She turned and stared at the clock above the TV stand. It was eight already? Sighing, she plopped herself on the couch and grabbed the remote from the coffee table. The TV hanging on her wall clicked on and she began to flip through random channels before settling on one of the news channels.

"This just in today police are still looking for a suspect caught on surveillance robbing a 7 Eleven at nine o'clock in the evening last Tuesday…" the news anchor reported.

Lorna sighed in boredom as she kicked her legs onto the couch cushions. "Boring news, as always."

Fortunately, the sound of the phone saved her from her boredom. Turning to her left, she saw her cellphone light up and ringing and vibrating loudly. Hopping off the couch, Lorna hurried over and grabbed it, flipping it open to see who the contact was. Smiling widely, she pressed the phone against her ear and happily greeted her mother on the other end.

"Good morning, my dear! I know it's early, but I wanted to congratulate you on your first day of work," Mrs. Bow cheerfully chipped on the other end.

"Thank you, mother. It feels so nice hearing you this morning," Lorna said.

"What time are you supposed to be at work?" her mother asked.

"Not until nine. I have about thirty more minutes," Lorna informed her.

"That's great! Your father and I don't know how proud we are of you, sweetheart. We know you wanted this job for a long time now," Mrs. Bow mentioned.

"I know. I can't believe it's happening. I just hope my boss likes me. From what I've heard, he's not easy to work for," Lorna frowned and gulped.

"Well if there's one person I know who can handle anything, it's our dear Lorna Bow. Isn't that right, Bradley?" Mrs. Bow asked.

"You bet, honey!" Lorna could hear her father's voice for a moment and she giggled.

"Well, I should probably get going. I don't want to be late for work."

"Of course, of course. Be careful sweetie, and remember, your father and I love you very much. Call us if anything happens today, ok?"

"I will, mom. I love you." Lorna heard the line click and she sighed, flipping her phone shut. She took one last look around the living room and she nodded in determination. Grabbing her workbag that lay against the door and her car keys, she walked out of her apartment and headed down the hallway.

* * *

To Be Continued

This is my first attempt at a Taboo story. I saw the show on TV and it's the only show I reblog on Tumblr! But anywho, if you all haven't noticed, this story will be set in modern times. I will do my best to portray James's character as true to the show, but I kind of wanted to give Lorna a livelier side. In her introduction, she was introduced as a sort of "gold digger," but we all saw how amazing she turned out to be. If this story isn't your style I understand, but I just couldn't help myself.

If you all think this could use some work, is great as it is, or just plain terrible, let me know! I welcome all sorts of criticism, flames and all. :)

See you all next chapter! :)


	2. Chapter 2

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 2

As Lorna closed the door to her apartment, she was met with the immediate exposure of bright sunlight. She had to squint her eyes because of the bright rays, and she felt the heat emanating through her blouse. She had forgotten to check the weather for today, and she just now remembered that it was going to be well over the eighties. As she looked down at her work attire, she was tempted to go back in and throw on a nice summer dress with sandals, but she knew that she had to be at work in thirty minutes or else her chances at impressing her boss would be all for nothing. Sighing, she locked her door and headed over to her car, a standard blue Nissan Sentra SR. She pushed the button on her keys and heard the locks to the car door click. Climbing into the vehicle, she closed the door and started up the engine, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

The air conditioner was on full blast as she immediately felt the humidity rising throughout her car. Lorna reclined a little as she cruised down the road and into town. As her car grew cooler and welcoming, a smile spread across her facial features. As much as she was nervous, she also felt a sense of pride. This was her first _real_ full time job, and she felt absolutely grateful to the person who took enough time out of his or her hands to actually look through her resume and see all the anxiety, time, and care she had put into it. When she got the call back that she had been hired to work for the law firm, she had to put the phone down and squeal with excitement, but she immediately retained herself and thanked the woman over the phone.

Lorna's smile grew wider as she continued to drive. She eyed her radio and turned it on, flipping through a couple of stations before she finally came to her favorite one that played a mixture of eighties, nineties, and current music. To her sheer luck, Billy Ocean's "Caribbean Queen" was just announced as the next song playing on the radio. When she heard the beat of the song's temp blare out of the speaker's, Lorna's rhythm shifted.

"Caribbean Queen, now we're sharing the same dream..." she sang with Billy Ocean, her smile ever so the widest. Rolling her windows down, she felt a slight breeze curl its way through her fingers, and now she felt content knowing today would be a great day.

* * *

James Delaney road in his BMW M4 convertible, the silvery paint glistening in the sun as he sped down the highway towards the law firm. To anyone's surprise, the same sheer, non emotional look spread in all inches across his handsome face. With a flick of a button, the roof lowered itself and the roar of the engine could be heard throughout the car. James kept one hand on the steering wheel as he turned on the radio, passing slow moving cars that dared stand in his way. A couple beeped their horns, but he shot them a glare that made each driver shut their mouths and stare ahead. He tuned the radio until it came to a relaxing radio station that played light classical music. By the tune playing, he could easily identify the song as one composed by Mozart or Bach. Mumbling to himself, he nodded in satisfaction as he continued to focus on the road.

Once he pulled into down, he slowed his vehicle to a halt once he came to a light. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he leaned back in his seat and waited for the light to turn. If it was one thing he hates, he despised having to wait at the longest light in the intersection. The red light stayed as traffic passed in front of his car, some turning onto side lanes and others continuing straight through town. He gripped the steering wheel with one hand and rested his head in his hands on the side of the door, tapping his fingers impatiently as he continued to wait. He closed his eyes to take in the sound of the music playing from the radio until they snapped open when he heard the audible voice of another driver.

"When the doves cry..." a blue Nissan pulled up behind him, seeing its driver through the rear view mirror. James had to squint his eyes until the outline of a female figure was made visible. He could not see her fully, but he saw that she was dancing to the loud music that echoed out of her car windows. Narrowing his eyes, he took his eyes away from the mirror and back to the cars in front of him. He never liked it when other drivers played loud music, and it got to the point where he put both hands over his ears to the oblivious woman behind him. After what seemed like an eternity, the light finally turned green and he sped off down the road, hoping to never run into this rude driver ever again.

* * *

Lorna still had the same smile as Prince's song "When Doves Cry" played on her radio. As a kid, her mother would play his album Purple Rain on an old record player, and each time until she got older, it would be the first song she would ask her to play. She and her mother would dance around the living room in circles, singing the lyrics out loud until her father joined in the fun. Giggling, she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel in rhythm with the song, slightly swaying hips from side to side and singing the words out loud as if she had no care in the world. She was so wrapped up in her day dream she unconsciously turned it up louder and lowered her windows, unknowingly annoying some of the drivers around her. Once the light turned green, a driver had to honk their horn to alert her. Lorna's eyes snapped open as she realized what she had been doing, waved a hand in apology, and peeled off down the road. Once the song ended, she sighed and reclined a little back in her seat. The rest of the radio station played music she had no interested in listening to, so she decided to roll up the windows and carry on her journey in silence.

The young redhead did not have to drive long soon after. Turning to her left, she saw the huge structure coming up in the distance. She started to grow excited when she saw the law firm, and after waiting another light out, she pulled right into the parking lot and parked her car in one of the spots a little far from the building. Turning the engine off, Lorna turned around in her seat to stare at the magnificent beauty. It was not a large building than what she had anticipated, but it was still mighty and intimidating. Two gigantic pillars held up the tan colored roof, a revolving door was its entrance way. Large golden letters spelled out the name of the building: H.D. LAW. She wondered why it had a simple name, but the title did not matter. From the great reviews she had read on Google and Yelp!, she knew it was the one for her.

Checking the time on her watch, she realized she had only fifteen minutes before work starting. Realizing the time, Lorna climbed out of her car, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulders while locking the doors. Once she stepped out, it already felt like it was eighty-nine out and she immediately felt the heat cling to her jeggings and blouse. Lorna let out a breath and fanned the collar of her shirt out before marching straight for the entrance to the main building. She saw people were already passing her in and out of the firm, a lot of them talking to their partner or on their cell phones. Some were so into their work a couple almost bumped into her, none of them giving an apologetic look and instead glaring as if she were the one who initiated it. Shrugging, Lorna ignored their looks and made her way inside.

Her heart skipped a beat at how massive it was on the inside than the out. A bunch of people dressed in business suits and dresses passed her, a huge circular desk with a bunch of receptionists working endlessly on their computers, phones ringing off the hooks. The whole place was like New York City, busy and never dying down. Butterflies began to flutter in her stomach as she stood in the middle of the entry way. Looking up, she saw a gigantic portrait of a pan hanging above the circular desk. It was a picture of a man, in his late fifties or early sixties, with grey hair and a strong jaw. He had blue eyes and he was sitting next to a desk in a chair with one knee over the other. He had a grey suit on and one hand was resting under his chin as if he were deep in thought. The background was a simple gold color with no details whatsoever. She realized the picture had not been taken by a photographer but it was actually a gigantic painting, shocking her at the amount of detail that was put into it.

"Hey watch where you're standing, lady!" A man in a business suit talking on his phone bumped into her as he passed her.

"Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry," Lorna apologized as he passed her. Snapping back to reality, Lorna approached the circular desk to a receptionist who was answering a phone call. The woman fixed her glasses on the bridge of her nose as she lowered the phone from her ear and gave her a less than amused look. "Can I help you, ma'am?"

"Yes I'm here for my first day of work. I was told over the phone someone was supposed to meet me out here around nine," Lorna informed the receptionist. The woman took a closer look and her eyes widened.

"Oh my! You must be the new paralegal they just hired. My apologies miss, I'll phone the main office. If you could just take a seat, they should be right here any minute to greet you."

Lorna nodded and turned to one of the benches against the wall. Her heels clicked against the marble floor as she took a seat right across from the swivel doors that lead into the building. Sighing, she sat down and took a moment to relay everything that had just happened in a short span of a few weeks. She remembered going in for her interview, followed by a dreadful week of no phone calls before finally she had a call back for the great news that she had been hired. While the woman over the phone did not share her excitement, Lorna could not help herself. It was as if the world was telling her everything was going the way it should, a new job that payed well and working for a lawyer that she did not know much about. Her thoughts were cut short when she saw two other women sitting across from her, their eyes darting from her to each other and hands over their mouths, whispering in low tones to one another. Once they saw her staring at them, they gasped and scooted away, but Lorna knew not to be fooled. Turning away, she nonchalantly scooted closer towards their direction until she felt close enough to hear them.

"Can you believe _she's_ the one they hired? Out of everyone who applied, they had to pick her!" the woman on her left whispered to her friend.

"Oh my goodness me! And of all the people she has to work for, James Keziah Delaney is her boss! I'd hate to be in her shoes!" her friend whispered back.

"Her shoes? Please, did you see her attire? With her dressed like that, she won't even last ten minutes!" Lorna glared at them as they both snickered at their last comment. They had to think she was a complete idiot that she was not noticing them, but oh boy she was there to prove her wrong. Clearing her throat loudly for them to hear, both women gasped and turned towards her way.

"You know, ladies, the best thing to talk about is the weather or how your job is going and not to judge someone based on their attire or who their boss is."

"Excuse me, but we weren't talking about you," the first woman scoffed. They saw Lorna get up from the bench and walk in front of them.

"Really? Because I heard a lovely conversation about this James Keziah Delaney. Should I inform him of your gossip?"

Both women looked at each other and immediately got off the bench, swiftly passing her to another part of the lobby. Smiling in victory, Lorna gladly took the seat they had given up and sat proudly with her legs cross. If there was one thing her mother told her, do not let anyone walk all over anyone, regardless of gender. Sighing happily, she leaned back on the seat and took in the sunlight that was pouring through the endless wall of windows. Indeed, she realized, today would be a great day. Her happiness was soon interrupted when she heard the sound of heels clicking against the marble flooring her way. Leaning up on the bench, she saw a man dressed in a black business suit with a gold and black tie. He had short wavy brown hair that was curled under, almost as he appeared to be a man from the 1800s wearing a powdered white wig. He had lighter green eyes than hers, but from the look on his face, she could tell he was rather in a busy mood.

"Ms. Lorna Bow?" the man asked.

"That's me. Are you James Keziah Delaney?" Lorna asked. The man's expression turned fearful and she immediately regretted asking. Thankfully, the man smiled and shook his head.

"Oh no, goodness me! My name is Michael Godfrey. I'm here to show you to your office. I hope you were not waiting too long," the kind man referred.

"Not long at all," Lorna smiled back. The man nodded his head and motioned for her to follow him. She fastened her workbag and followed him down the large central hallway through two red doors. As they walked, Lorna saw various statues of men and women, some wearing suits and carrying folders and others in battle like stances. There were random paintings plastered upon every wall they passed that made Lorna realize this building had to be at least over one hundred years old. Michael Godfrey eyed her curiously and nudged his elbow against her shoulder.

"I heard this is your first day on the job," he smiled at her.

"Does everyone know I'm working here?" Lorna turned to him.

"Word gets around quickly, especially if James Delaney is your boss," he said as he shuttered. "By the way, just between us, I prefer Godders or Godfrey."

"All right, Godders. My name is Lorna Bow," she shook his hand as they walked. Godfrey shook her hand and his smile grew wider.

"I can already tell it is going to be a pleasure working with you, Ms. Bow," Godfrey remarked. Lorna corrected him to use her first name, and by the time they both knew it, they were having a conversation until they reached the office Lorna would be residing in. Handing her a set of keys, she was informed that this would be her set and she was responsible for her own office. It would be cleaned twice a day, but the rest was all on her shoulders. Nodding her head in understanding, he said his goodbyes and turned to walk away, waving as he passed. Sighing heavily, Lorna felt relieved at least there was one friendly face in the building. Shaking her head, she reminded herself this was only her first day and she turned the doorknob to her office. Unfortunately, she saw it was locked. Lorna arched an eyebrow and picked through each key until one fit through the lock. Once the door was unlatched, she stepped inside and saw the interior.

Lorna's office was not entirely big but not small either. She stared at her surroundings, seeing the four walls had a portrait hung on each one. She wondered if the building had an obsession with painters. Her desk was a modest sides, a black swivel chair sitting behind it. The desk itself had one standard sized monitor, a keyboard, and the actual computer tower just sitting underneath it. There were two large bookshelves sitting on each side, one filled with books and the other one bare. Lorna figured it was one she could put her personal stuff upon. Behind her was a large window that overlooked the back of the parking lot, the blue sky shone through the paned glass. There were three chairs sitting in a row against the second left wall, and when she saw nothing else was in her office, she had taken everything in. Her feet muffled against the red carpeting as she went towards the computer desk.

Leaning back in her chair, Lorna felt the comfortable black leather. It was made of a material that was smooth and silky as if it was a special kind that would not stick to her bottom if she tried to stand up. She exhaled in contempt as if she were at her second home. Looking down at the computer, she pushed the power button beneath it and the screen started to light up. She saw the law firm's home screen saver, and to her realization, it required a log in and password. The young woman was about to search around when she saw a small sheet of paper with her log in name, her full name, and her password which required her initials followed by the numbers one, two, and three. Tilted her head to the side, she looked in amusement and typed in what was required. Finally she was taken to the home screen and saw the standard Windows home page with a purple backdrop and all the common programs to access.

The office had gotten quiet as Lorna leaned back in her chair. Now that she was here, what was she supposed to do? She saw the office phone next to one of the bookshelves, but she had no idea who to call. Turning her attention to her bag, Lorna picked it up and ruffled through its contents. She pulled out folders, papers, a small pencil bag, and finally a couple personal items she brought from home: a picture of her parents, one with her two best friends from her home town, a statue of Liberty she had gotten from a girls night out trip to New York, and a small shiny large plaque with her and her father's favorite saying, _We Never Know Our Full Potential Until We Put it in God's Hands._ Smiling warmly, Lorna placed it on the bare shelf right next to her desk. Lorna heard a loud knock that startled her. Gasping, she sighed in relief and turned to the door. Before she could answer it, a heavyset man with a goatee stepped inside.

"Ms. Bow? Pardon the interruption, but James Delaney is on his way up to meet you. He should be here in around five minutes." the man informed her.

Lorna's happy look turned into one of panic and uneasiness. Her boss was already meeting her just as she was about to start to settle in? At her old internship, it took about two hours before she could meet her former boss, but he was actually going to make an effort in meeting her on her first day? Gulping down her fears, the young redhead reminded herself that she was the one who applied for this job. Nodding her head, she thanked the man as he closed the door behind her. As she was left alone, a million thoughts swirled in Lorna's head. Would James Delaney like her? Would he be a bastard? Would the look in his eye send her sprinting home sobbing? Would he be the nicest boss and give her special permissions no one else could ask for? Leaning back in her chair, Lorna stared at the door and waited for the man's arrival.

After waiting for a few more minutes the knob turned and the door opened ever so slightly. Lorna tensed, waiting in anticipation to see who was stepping in to greet her. A man's foot stepped through followed by his entire body. She sat frozen in the office chair as she watched him close the door behind him. Turning around, she saw her boss for the first time. James Keziah Delaney had on a simple pair of brown dress pants along with along with a semi-matching grey and white striped long sleeved shirt with a pocket just above his left breast. He had on a pair of matching derbies tied neatly, and on his wrist she eyed the bedazzling watch. When she saw his face, it was enough to make her cheeks flush red. He was a strikingly handsome man, his hair a mixture of various dark and light blonds. His head was shaves around the edges with a full patch of hair on top, yet it matched perfectly when she saw how it attributed to his proportioned build. He was not entirely muscular, his blue eyes being enough to kill a person with just a glance. His mouth was in a thin line and he had this serious tone, meaning he was all business and nothing more.

"Ms. Bow, I presume," James's gravely and rough voice echoed through her office. Lorna, swallowing her nervousness, nodded and cleared her throat.

"My name is James Keziah Delaney, and today is the day your life will change forever."

* * *

To Be Continued

Thanks to everyone who has viewed, the 11 of which I am speaking too. :) Anywho, I have nothing else to say but enjoy.

Don't be afraid to hit me a PM! I want to hear your words :)

See you next chapter! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 3

"My name is James Keziah Delaney, and today is the day your life will change forever," James said as he closed Lorna's office door behind him. Lorna's nails dug into the arms of her leather chair, but she was confused as to what he meant like this. What exactly did this James Keziah Delaney have in store for her? Staying silent, Lorna saw he was carrying some papers in one hand as he locked her office door, intending his visit to be strictly private. Once his attention turned towards her, he maintained a pace as he walked towards Lorna, not fast but not slow either. She saw him roll his shoulders back as to lift a weight of something that was crushing against his back, and by the look on his face, she assumed he was less than interested in meeting the paralegal he had called in for hire.

"James Delaney," Lorna got up from her office chair and stood up in an effort to show politeness. "It's an honor to be working with you." While she was still nervous, a part of her confidence never wavered.

"So it seems," James acknowledged in a bored tone. Once his eyes met hers he took the folder from one hand and smacked it against her desk. An audible yelp escaped Lorna's lips as the sound had startled her. James's ears picked it up and inside he could help but feel a bit amused at how tense she was presenting herself. Did he really intimidate _everyone_ that much? He made a mental note to continue this image more often. Clearing his throat, he turned his back to her momentarily and scooted one of the chairs sitting against the wall before settling himself in front of her desk and motioning her back to her office chair.

Lorna did exactly as she was told and sat down in front of him. It was awkwardly silent before some time before James opened the folder and slid out an assortment of all types of paper. Deciding to follow his eyes, Lorna scanned each document with high precision, catching a glance of each one as she saw him slide them one by one in rows of three. By the time he reached the last document, James closed the folder and set it aside before speaking up, making Lorna look directly into his eyes once more. Once she stared up at him, she was certain the redness of her cheeks was deepening. James's face was strikingly handsome, and even though she only knew him for only a few seconds, she could not help but take in just how good looking he was. She imagined if he was not hired as a lawyer, a crime magazine would easily hired him as their cover model. James saw how she was staring at him and pounded a flat hand against the wooden surface of the desk, causing her to gasp in surprise and snap her out of her daydream.

"Focus, Ms. Bow!" James barked. Lorna stayed silent as his eyes narrowed. Another grunt escaping his lips, James picked up one of the documents and handed it to her. "As you know, Ms. Bow, as my paralegal you are responsible entirely for providing research on my accord of the cases I handle. What you find on this document reflects your job description."

Lorna looked down at the document and saw it was a couple of pages long. She saw it was the simple description of the work she would be providing, and she thought of it as absurd as she continued to flip through the pages. Her emerald eyes widened at to what _exactly_ was expected of her. She would be in charge of providing criminal files, arrest records, pleas, news articles, everything James thought of to show her just how precarious her position was. Repeatedly reminding herself she was the one who wanted to work in this field, she nodded her head in understanding and sat the document aside.

"Anything else I need to know?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. What you and I are in here is different from what we are out there. In here we may work for one another, but outside this building we are strangers. You do not acknowledge me, you do not mention my name, and you don't come with me to any cases. You are to remain in your office at all times during your schedule, and the only time we have contact is if it's strictly business."

"What?" Lorna looked at him shocked. "But if I am to know you, I cannot just sit in my office all day typing up criminal documents! I mean I know the paralegal does not usually accompany the lawyer to most cases, but what if I don't know exactly what to do?"

"That's why you have a phone," James eyed Lorna's desk phone. Lorna glanced at it before turning back to her boss. "Godfrey's office is only four doors down. Whatever questions you have will be directed towards him. My schedule requires me to be out of my office most days, so I could not possibly answer anything _you_ might have to ask."

" _This meeting is not going as how I envisioned it, isn't it_?" Lorna thought to herself. She saw the rest of the documents lined out, and realized they were lists of what she was to provide James in the upcoming weeks. Cautiously eyeing her new boss, she picked one up and thankfully they were not a ton of things. Her workload was not as demanding and frivolous as she realized, but in the future, she knew she had to keep an open mind as it would increase tenfold. Examples of her work would be entering plea deals, looking up files in the criminal police database system, and turning in evidence documents for some of the worst known criminals in the London area.

"Ok…I…I will get these out to you before you know it," Lorna's voice cracked and her breath hitched. It was not that she was upset, but the amount of studying and interning she did not matter anymore. The reality of her job was now sinking in, and this time, there was no turning back. James had remained silent for most of the time waiting patiently for her to speak up, but as soon as she did, he could hint a sense of uneasiness in her voice. As she sat the papers aside, his lips curled into a smirk and he scoffed at her. How could this woman possibly believe she was qualified for the job?

"Is something wrong, Mr. Delaney?" Lorna broke the silence once more.

"In this office, Ms. Bow, I prefer James. You address me as such and nothing more," James sternly replied. The edge in his tone caught her off guard but he continued. "And I cannot help but laugh at the expression you had when you read each list of work I require of you by the end of the following week."

"Why? A child could do this job!" Lorna interjected, a frown forming on her face. James laughed a light laugh, but his gravelly voice indicated a drip of sarcasm.

"Did you really expect to walk in the front door, expecting that being a paralegal is just all games? It's much different, my dear Lorna. Not one mistake must be made in each document. Words need to be typed to _perfection,_ one letter never out of place. Research must be handled to a crisp, the author's name and contact needed immediately following each article's reading. And furthermore…a qualified paralegal must prove themselves they want to be here."

"What makes you think I can't do it?" Lorna shot out of her chair and stare defiantly at James. "For your information, Mr. James Delaney, I have studied law for three years, and I even went to a university for extra learning in case I wanted more. Just come to my home and discover all the certificates of excellence and the two degrees I have worked through blood and tears to gain! If you have one inkling that I cannot do the work, then you can fire me on the spot!"

James stared unamused as the bold redhead crossed her arms. Staring at her, he folded the papers together and stuffed them back into the folder, leaving it for Lorna to take care of as he turned to walk out of the door. Just as he reached the doorknob, he stopped walking and turned to her.

"I'll take your words into consideration, but remember Ms. Bow, if you believe you're going to find one friend among everyone here, then you can pack your things and see yourself out. If you still wish to stay, then by all means, do as you desire."

Lorna's brows arched slightly as James stepped out of her office and closed the door behind him. Once she was alone once more, her angry expression lightened and she let out a deep gasp, heavy breaths heaving from her throat as she turned from the door and sat in her chair. Her green eyes were wide and her skin turned a ghostly white after holding in her anxiety and fear. She had told herself she was the one who wanted this job, and the joy she had experienced once was instantly shot through her like a bow and arrow. It was only her first day and she was now starting to think that working at the H.D. Law firm was a big mistake. A few minutes passed as James left but she was interrupted by another knock at the door. Growing startled, she groaned and held one hand over her forehead as she listened to the office door open. Turning around, a bit of color came back to her face when she saw it was only Michael Godfrey standing there.

"Pardon me, Lorna, but Mr. Delaney instructed me to give you a tour of the facility," once he saw her glassy look, his look faltered. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just…just feeling overwhelmed that's all," Lorna waved him off. Godfrey smiled sympathetically and touched her shoulder.

"Don't worry…I had to deal with him too before I started working here. Don't believe anything he says about "not finding any friends." Even though we've only known each other for several minutes, don't be afraid to come to me for anything that's bothering you."

Lorna smiled a little. While she did not know much about Godfrey, she felt at the moment he was the only person among the various workers who had her back. Thanking him, she allowed him to show her to the door and take her on the tour of the law firm. Even if she did not find anything joyous about working for James Keziah Delaney, she noted that a possible friendship with Godfrey could be in her future.

* * *

"And my favorite room…the lunch hall!" Godfrey flung the doors open excitedly. Lorna stepped inside and expected a massive dining hall, but realized it was a standard kitchen filled with various tables, cabinets, and one refrigerator. Godfrey had mentioned to her that there were more kitchens as to the many employees that worked here, but this was the one she would be dining in with him. Stepping inside, she saw there were not many employees except for around seven conversing around a table. A man was taking with three women and his three male buddies, all of them laughing out loud. Lorna could not hear what they were talking about but assumed it was a funny conversation judging by their smiles. The man looked up from his friends and saw the two.

"Ah, Godders! It's about time you showed up," he greeted. He had black hair and was wearing a brown and yellow diamond pattered suit with a plain yellow tie and black and white loafers. To Lorna his outfit did not match him at all as it reminded her of toilet colors. His hazel eyes landed on Godfrey and he walked towards him, giving him a bear hug, one that the young man did not mind at all.

"Sorry I'm late, George, but I was showing the new lady around," Godfrey apologized. Once his eyes settled on Lorna, he was awestruck.

"I see," he took one of Lorna's hands in his. "A pleasure to meet you, mademoiselle. They call me Mr. Cholmondeley, but you can call me George." Lorna looked down at her hand as he held it a bit too much for her comfort and made no effort in retracting. Godfrey eyed him sternly. "George, please! It's her first day."

"Of course. My apologies," George apologized. Lorna nodded as she walked with Godfrey over to the table so he could introduce the rest of the group.

"Lorna, meet the breakfast club," Godfrey joked and smiled. Everyone introduced themselves and Lorna smiled warmly at them. She did not recognize the third woman in the group but when she looked closer to the other two, she realized they were the ones who had been talking about her behind her pack. The two blondes, whom Godfrey introduced as Helga and Pearl, stared at her anxiously as she approached them. They got up out of their seats and looked at her forwardly.

"Um, Ms. Bow, we would like to apologize for our little gossip you've overheard," Pearl nervously said.

"We meant no harm about it. We were just surprised you were working for one of the most profound lawyers in all of London," Helga explained.

"There's a difference between talking about someone and spreading hurtful comments behind their back…but I accept your apology." Lorna forgave them. The two women sighed in relief as their eyes lightened and Lorna and them had a friendlier conversation than they did before. Soon Godfrey ushered her out of the lunch hall after he was talking with his partners, Lorna saying goodbye as she followed him out the door.

The tour soon came to a finish after what seemed like hours of walking. The heels of Lorna's boots started to take a toll on her feet, and by the time they were done walking, she felt her feet throbbing as if she were ready to collapse. Her face contorted into slight pain as she took a seat in her office chair, feeling the effects of the walking settling in. Godfrey excused himself after he was done showing her around, saying a friendly goodbye as he closed the door behind him. Lorna smiled as she watched him leave, but after she was alone in her office once more, her happy demeanor faltered and her nervous and depressed faze peaked its way to the surface. Even after being on the tour, she felt as if she were still an outcast.

Lorna sighed sadly and leaned back in her chair. She saw the folder James had given her with the papers still inside. Even if she had only Godfrey in the firm…was he really someone she could trust? While he was very friendly to her, she hardly knew the man, and just in case, she decided she would keep a close eye on him as she would James Delaney.

* * *

Dusk settled in the sky. James had no more contact with Lorna during the remainder of the day, only having their heated encounter in her office. After hanging up the phone after hours of talking with a parole officer for a registered sex offender, he sat the phone back in its holster and leaned back in his chair. He had just come back from covering a local conman as to why he sold counterfeit shoes, but this was only a minor case instead of the more serious ones that were coming up in his schedule. By the time he set his bag and keys down on his desk, he had over seventeen missed calls in the last few hours of his work day. He tried his best to answer each one back, but most of them were not available with the exception of three.

Groaning, James rubbed his temples and stared at the left side of his huge office. He saw a particular portrait that always made his heart sink into his stomach and he always wondered why he still had it hung up on the wall. Instead of the vast array of paintings, this one was an enhanced photograph of him and his father, Horace Delaney. The picture had been taken when James and his father were visiting the beach when he was just ten years old, and James looked like an entirely different person. This kid was happy and excited, judging by his wide toothy smile as he knelt beside the sand castle Horace had helped him built. The picture had been taken by his mother, Anna Delaney.

James remembered his parents like yesterday. They were good people, and he wondered why they even had a son like him. He would never forget that tragic day, and after that, he had lost touch with his mother. She had always called and sent him emails over the span of three years, but he could not muster enough bravery to reply to them, especially after what had happened to his father. Leaning back in his chair, he shook the depressing thoughts aside and turned towards his computer. Opening his inbox, James saw the amount of emails that needed replying: over two thousand in just the span of the twelve hours he worked. Sighing, he logged out of the computer and grabbed his briefcase and car keys.

Locking the door to his office behind him, Mr. Delaney strolled passed a couple of lawyers who stared at him as he walked. Almost everyone had left with the exception of a few, but he could care less. Walking through the swivel doors, he saw his BMW parked in the first spot closest to the building. He grabbed the key fob from his pocket and pressed a button, the car lighting up and the engine already revving. He opened the door and climbed in, noticing a familiar woman exit outside. Lorna did not notice him as she walked out of the firm, looking depressed and drained of energy. James eyed her as she walked out into the parking lot, going straight to a familiar Nissan Sentra SR that had its radio blaring behind him. His eyes widened when he saw Lorna climb inside, starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot. Realization hit him as the annoying driver of that car was none other than the paralegal he had just called in to hire.

Rubbing his face with his temples, he had immediately come to regret hiring the fiery redhead. James remembered her swaying her body from side to side in the car seat, the sound of "When Doves Cry" by Prince blaring out the windows. He noticed other drivers were staring at her with the same expression, yet she did not seem to notice nor care. Even though he hardly saw her facial expression, he sensed that she was excited for her first day on the job. How on Earth could this woman possibly believe being a paralegal was all fun and games? It did not matter if she did extra studying or had certificates of excellence; she needed to see the real world. Once Lorna vanished from sighed, James revved the engine and sped down the highway.

* * *

Nighttime fell as Lorna pulled into the lot of her apartment complex. Grabbing her keys and bag,she heard the sound of Elton John's "I'm Still Standing" on the radio, but her happy demeanor was far gone by the time she pulled out of the law firm parking lot. She turned the radio off and dragged her sore feet towards her apartment. Lorna winced and seethed as her feet still throbbed from all the walking that Godfrey and her did while touring the building. Once she reached the first main door on the first floor to her left, she unlocked it and walked inside. The apartment was dark and quiet, and it was so black she could not see her own hand in front of her face. The lights switched on and she was met with blinding beams, causing her to shield her eyes as she locked the door behind her. She tossed her bag next to the door and threw her keys on the kitchen counter. She took off her boots and felt immense relief as her feet hit the nice white shag carpeted floor. She changed into a red cami with the oversized but comfortable pink and white bottoms. Lorna undid the bun in her hair and let it fall out in all directions and she used a washrag to clean the makeup off her eyes.

Groaning loudly, the exhausted curly-haired woman flopped down on the sofa on her belly. She still had the same forlorn expression and she flipped herself over on her back and stared up at the ceiling. Lorna was always confident in herself, but after seeing what a total bastard her boss truly was, how could she feel so assured? Her mother and father always made sure she stood up for herself, but she felt in her heart their words were having a hard time sinking in. Breathing heavily, Lorna pulled a blanket over the side of the couch and covered herself, allowing her body to surrender to the comfort that surrounded her. Just as she was about to fall asleep, the vibrating and ringing of her phone echoed in her ears. Lorna's bloodshot eyes opened and she grabbed it off the coffee table, reading the name that appeared across the screen. Her head fell back on the pillow as she contemplated answering her mother back. It had been an awfully long day, and while she always loved it when her parents called, she really did not want to talk to them right now. Deciding to let the phone ring on, it suddenly cut to a missed call screen. Lorna flipped the phone open and texted her mother, explaining she had a long day and she was not really in the mood for conversation.

 _It's ok, honey. I understand. I just hope your day went well. Your father and I are so proud of you! One day we need to plan a celebration dinner for your success. If you need us, we're just one call away. ~Your mother_

Lorna read her mother's message and a small smile graced her lips. Settling into the comfortable couch, Lorna saw the time on the clock hanging above her TV. It was only nine but her body was exhausted, and before she knew it, the redhead grew heavy and she fell asleep, knowing full well she would have to start the day over again in the morning.

* * *

James pulled into the lot around 9:45. He locked the car door behind him and stepped inside the mansion. Looking around, he saw he was the only one in the foyer. He looked at the grand staircase, the living room and the huge kitchen but saw no sign of Brace. He wondered if the old butler had retreated early for the night, that is until he saw a candle lighting up from the kitchen counter. Walking in, he knocked on the wall and caught the old man's attention. Brace grew startled and spun around, quickly sighing as he saw James walk inside.

"James, how are you doing?" Brace asked in a thick Scottish accent. "How was the new employee?"

"She was just fine, Brace. As for work itself, it was…eventful," James simply stated as he stretched his arms over his head, plopping his suitcase next to the front door.

"You deal with some of the worst criminals known to men and you tell me your day was "eventful"? I know a liar when I see one, James Delaney." Brace turned to him holding a mug of decaffeinated coffee. James grunted and walked into the kitchen, taking a seat on one of the high-rise stools. Brace noticed the deafening silence and sat beside him. He saw through the darkness James was wearing his father's watch, the last thing Horace had given him before he passed away. It was the first time he had seen him wearing it in a long while, and he wanted to say something but knew to keep his mouth shut.

"Could you please prepare me coffee, Brace? I'm afraid I'll be up most of the night answering emails," James explained. Brace got up off the stool and walked back to the cabinets, grabbing a mug and filling the coffee pot with some nice fresh hot joe. He poured James a black mug and handed it over.

"James, you're drowning yourself in your work. I know the last few years have been rough on you, but if you try to hide yourself in your business, all the stress is going to kill you!"

"Brace…"

"How long has it been since you visited your half-sister? Your nephew? James, you haven't seen that boy in over a year and of all your time off, you never even gave him a phone call!"

"I've emailed his parents countless times. Doesn't that count as something?" James asked.

"Zilpha is worried sick about you! I talk to her daily, James, and the times she wants to speak with you most, your off in your bedroom doing "work." She feels as if you are isolating yourself from your own family."

"Enough, Brace," James warned.

"James, we all know Horace's passing wasn't your fault. If you would just take time to answer your mother's calls and see Robert…isn't it time to stop holding onto the guilt?"

"I said enough, damn it!" James snapped, slamming one fist onto the counter top. A loud bang echoed through the kitchen, enough to rattle the mug Brace had set out for him. He balled his hand into a fist and grabbed the cup, scooting the chair in and exiting the kitchen. "I have work to do. Just leave me in peace."

"All right, James, but…" Brace began.

"Brace…don't."

And with that James retreated to his quarters, leaving the elderly butler alone in the kitchen.

* * *

To Be Continued

Thanks to all who viewed and reviewed! It makes me feel positive to know people are looking at my story and taking the time to read it. I decided to make Robert James's _nephew_ and not his son because I feel it is more interesting for the story, but he will still retain the antagonistic he has with him.

I welcome flames and all. Leave words if you wish! :)

See you next chapter! :)


	4. Chapter 4

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 4

 **A/N: I do not condone crime of any kind. This story is strictly for fictional purposes.**

* * *

The sound of the alarm clock echoed through the apartment as Lorna slept flat out on her stomach with her arms underneath the pillow on the couch. Moaning tiredly, her bloodshot eyes snapped open as she heard the loud noise from her bedroom. She was not in the mood to get out of bed this morning, as she knew, her boss would waiting for her early in the morning and she was not looking forward to seeing Mr. Delaney again. After the events that had happened last night, she had to keep a careful head on her shoulders in case she would have another nasty encounter with him. Lorna dragged her feet off the couch and lazily made her way towards her bedroom. She pounded the button on the clock and immediately it went silent, relieving her of the awful noise. She made a mental note to stop at the store and get her another one that was not so loud when she woke up in the morning. Rolling her shoulders back, she closed the door halfway and changed out of her pajamas.

The clothes in Lorna's closet hung perfectly and orderly on the hangers. Shoes aligned the walls and various objects were laying above the top shelf, almost similarly to James's closet in his bedroom. Frowning unamused, she slid each outfit hung on the hangers to the side until she found one that she might as well wear, as she was prepared for today's weather. It was a strapless black and yellow flowery summer dress, one that was both casual and work appropriate. She changed out of her pajamas and slipped into the dress. Lorna looked at herself in the mirror, seeing how perfectly the dress framed her figure. Twirling around, she smiled a little at her reflection. She bent down to the floor and saw a matching pair of yellow backless and slid them onto her feet. As her usual morning routine went, the perky lady walked into the bathroom and brushed out her curly red locks. For as short as her hair was, Lorna felt that it wasn't that hard to style. She was able to flatten it with a flat iron, causing her appearance to change drastically. She went from the normal woman that everyone had no trouble recognizing to one that people would hardly believe it if she told them who she was.

After she was done straightening her hair, Lorna brushed it out and parted it on the side. It was the first time she went out of her comfort zone with her own appearance, and so far she was really into the new look she had created for herself. Opening the medicine cabinet, Lorna took out mascara and eyeliner and did her eyes as she usually did, though adding a little bit of a wing to give her eyes a different shape. She closed the bathroom door behind her and stepped out of her bedroom, making her way towards the kitchenette to grab herself some breakfast. Rummaging through the cabinets, she took out a plain old bowl and cereal, chowing down as she contemplated today's events. Since she had gotten a good chunk of the tour, maybe she could make a better impression on James if she started her work early. Even though she was not excited as she was yesterday, she resolved to not doubt herself so quickly as she had just started yesterday. Lorna rinsed out her bowl, quickly brushed her teeth and stared at the clock. The time was cutting close to 8:30, and she grabbed her car keys and headed out the door once more.

Lorna stepped outside and felt the early morning breeze. It was not as hot as it was yesterday morning, and if she was right, the weather would hit in the mid seventies to early eighties, a perfect beautiful day. The sun immediately woke her tired eyes up as she walked towards her car. Climbing inside, Lorna closed the door and buckled herself to the seat and started the engine. Repeating yesterday's morning routine, she pulled out of the parking lot and headed out onto the highway. This time the drive was quiet and peaceful, not as exciting and cheerful. Lorna decided that she was not really in the mood to turn on the radio and listen to her favorite station so she opted for a quiet ride instead. She kept both hands on the steering wheel as she carefully passed slow moving cars, making sure not to anger anyone who might flip or off or abruptly try to pass her. Traffic was light and free flowing, something she always liked when she went on drives.

Once she arrived at the law firm, Lorna locked the car doors and stepped inside. She saw the same routine as she did yesterday, busy people talking on their cellphones and talking to their partners, passing her without giving her such a glance. However, as she turned to her left, she saw Pearl and Helga sitting on the same bench. When they looked up to her, they did not have that sneaky judging look, but one of happiness when she walked through the doors. Both women got up from their seat and headed her way. "Good morning, Lorna! I hope you slept well," Pearl greeted her.

"I had as about much sleep as anyone is going to get," Lorna replied.

"How was your first day yesterday? We didn't see you for the remainder," Helga inquired. Lorna sucked in a breath and scratched the back of her head. "It...it was...busy."

Helga and Pearl stared at each other as they realized Lorna must have met James Delaney. They both had their share of feelings for him, and they knew very well the kind of man he was: cold, reclusive, never holding conversation and never greeting anyone as he passed by. They decided it was best not to mention it to Lorna because she was obviously in the mood not to talk about him. Before they could say something else, all three women noticed a familiar face walk into the firm. The whole building seemed to grow silent as the devil himself stepped inside. James Delaney wore an awfully long trench coat, a black suit with a white tie, and black oxfords. He carried his briefcase in one hand while talking on his iPhone in the other. He briefly glimpsed at the three women and lingered his stare towards Lorna. Once he realized she was there, he informed the person on the other line and slid the phone back into his pocket. Tensing up, all three women watched as he walked towards them.

"Ms. Bow...I see your right on time. Oh, and with five minutes to spare," James eyed the time on his father's watched and grunted. "Ladies, if you're done conversing, I really need my paralegal in her office."

Helga and Pearl looked at one another as James motioned Lorna to follow him. She wanted to speak up, but knew if she did, she would find herself without a job. Glancing at the two women last time, they watched as she followed James Delaney through the two red doors.

* * *

James took the spare key he had acquired from Godfrey and unlocked Lorna's office door, not bothering to apologize of his abruptly rude behavior. Lorna uttered no word as she walked inside, the lights flickering on that made her green eyes squint in such a manner. James sat his briefcase on one of the chairs and Lorna took her seat at her desk, awaiting to see what he had in store for her. He saw her staring at him but she dared not leave his gaze. Shrugging, James pulled out a piece of paper from a folder and handed it off to her, informing it would be her schedule for the day. She was to type up the legal documents needed for the trial of a would be rapist, research his criminal background, and prepare the evidence that would be used against him by the victim. She saw she was to have an hour for lunch, a surprising gesture made by him, and copy the files and put them on his desk by the time her shift had ended.

"Oh my..." Lorna uttered.

"The work starts off fairly quickly, doesn't it Lorna?" James asked. Her eyes narrowed and she stared angrily at James.

"Your lucky I have a memory the size of the White House."

James shook his head disapprovingly and turned towards the office door. "You best start while the timing's good, Ms. Bow. Remember...you told me you knew exactly what came for the job."

Gritting her teeth behind her lips, Lorna watched as he closed the door behind him. Even after everything she had gone through, he was not going to make this any easier for her, she realized. Her throat began to grow sore and she could feel a swell of emotion peering into her heart. Everything was coming so fast, she did not know how to prepare herself. Yet, she saw the plaque sitting next to the book shelf and turned towards the polished rock plaque her father had given her for her 21st birthday. _We Never Know Our Full Potential Until We Put it in God's Hands._ Bradley Bow made sure they were words she would live by, as him and his father had always made sure that was their motto. It was something he had always stuck by and he was determined to set his daughter in the right direction. Once she was done reading the words, her emotion settled down and she felt a new sense of determination. She would prove to Mr. Delaney she wanted this job, even if he was intentionally trying to get her to leave. Her computer screen lit up and she immediately got to work.

* * *

James sat in his office on his desk phone, talking in an ongoing conversation with the attempted rape victim over the phone. She had been eternally grateful that the most profound lawyer in London would be representing her case, and while he seemed rude and blunt over the phone, she would never forget his kindness. He listened to her speech of how to be represented by the great James Keziah Delaney would make her family even proud. He could sense the traumatic tone of her voice, and unbeknownst to everyone in the firm, it was exactly why he chose her. James had a sort of strategy in picking out the clients he would represent, and if they were truly victims or petty criminals, he would get the justice they deserved. Con men, burglars, mass murders, and rapists would get their due time. He did not care if they had a bad mental state: burglary is burglary, con is con, and rape is rape. It was how James lived by.

"Mr. Delaney?" a timid voice called out from his office. He looked up and saw Godfrey enter, an anxious look in his dark eyes. He wiped sweat from his brow and entered the room, leaving a folder on his desk. "Here is the victim's plea and the evidence you needed."

James's eyes slightly widened and he opened the folder. Sure enough, it was indeed the work he had requested from Lorna. He scanned every inch of the papers, each arrest warrant stapled to the list of assaults Solomon Coop was accused of. He had an extended criminal database, ranging from a brutal stabbing to the recent attempted assault on the young woman. He had violated parole for weapon charges, and he was involved in a bunch of gang related incidents, such as mugging a helpless elderly man that left him permanently blind. She had interviewed the victim over the phone and typed up a statement that would be used to prove her word against his. Lorna had to painstakingly get every detail the woman remembered, and it almost cut her heart in two. The police reports have been acquired from the research database, and James was shocked to discover the amount of detail his new paralegal had provided. He saw a little not taped into the folder that read: _Never underestimate the power of an advanced degree in law!_

Growling, James grabbed the note and crumpled it in one fist before tossing it into the waste bin beside his desk. Godfrey was standing there in silence before Mr. Delaney stared up at him with a noticeable angry glare.

"The nerve of that woman," James balled his hand into a fist. While his voice was calm Godfrey could sense he was holding in a lot of built up rage.

"James...Lorna had only typed this up in only three hours. I looked through each document, and _I_ even had to quadruple check to see if every inkling of data was right. It shocks me she can get the work so easily, and it's only her second day! Sir, I don't think she has just a gift for being a paralegal, but with her experience, she could make an excellent lawyer."

"How do you know?" James snapped.

"Open your eyes! This is every single crime that was reported about Solomon Coop. Every detail is typed up precisely, and the victim's statement is one what could be used to win the judge's favor. With all this evidence...Lorna could represent this case herself!"

"Enough, Godfrey," James demanded. "Go tell Ms. Bow that it's time for her lunch break!"

Godfrey gasped and his expression was disappointed. For an intimidating man, James was not hard to crack like an egg. Turning on his heels, he gave one last glance to James. "You may be able to frighten everyone you meet, Mr. Delaney, but you don't have a hold on me. I know you better than you know yourself."

James look up at him as he closed the office door. Grunting, he leaned back from his chair and stared up at the ceiling. Turning to his left, he glanced at the portrait of him and his father at the beach. Shaking his head, he turned back to his computer and began working on the victim's trial against Solomon Coop.

* * *

Lorna sat at her desk with a triumphant smile on her face. While working with such precision and focus, she was able to outsmart James by the bullet. She had interviewed the victim, gotten a whole statement typed up with such detail, while her time was mostly taken looking for information that could be used against Solomon Coop. From what the woman provided her in such detail, she would make sure to get her justice for herself and her family. She leaned back in her office chair and stared up at the ceiling. Only her second day on the job and she was able to get the work done in a little over three hours. She even shocked herself at how fast she worked with hard focus and determination, and yet she had no idea how she was able to carefully type each word into the computer.

"Ms. Bow?" Godfrey opened her office door. "It's time for lunch."

Lorna nodded and got up off the desk. She turned to Godfrey with her newfound happiness.

"It looks like you're proving Mr. Delaney wrong," he said with a curious head tilt.

"I told you, Godders, I applied here for a reason. Being a paralegal was my dream, and if I can put hard work in, then I can accomplish anything."

"Or you just want James to look like a fool," Godfrey narrowed his eyes. Lorna smiled wider and Godfrey could not help but chuckle. Both of them walked out of the office towards the dining hall.

George Cholmondeley was talking with three of his co workers when he noticed him and Lorna enter. Excusing himself, he greeted Godfrey with his usual bear hug and stared at Lorna. He had just met her yesterday and the dress she had on made her look like a goddess. For as young and attractive as she was, what kind of a man was he to have a chance with her? Maybe if he got lucky, she would be interested in a future dinner. Clearing his throat, he shook the young woman's hand in a more friendly and appropriate manner.

"So, Miss Lorna, how are you enjoying your second day?"

"I'm loving every minute of it, Mr. Cholmondeley," Lorna happily answered.

"Really? I'm surprised. No one ever says they enjoy working for James Delaney," George turned to Godfrey.

"I'm not enjoying working for him, you're right, but I can't let that brute ruin this job for me. I need to focus on my work," Lorna explained.

"The only thing that matters to James if the work gets done perfectly. I worry about that man," Godfrey sighed as he handed Lorna a cup of coffee.

"Why would anyone worry about the great James Delaney? He's an arsehole," George rolled his eyes.

"Please, George, don't be so judgmental! He's already having it hard enough with his father's passing," Godfrey snapped. His eyes widened and he shut his mouth tightly. George eyed him cautiously and then turned to Lorna, who looked rather confused as to their reaction to the mention of his father. Sitting down in a chair next to him, she tilted her head curiously.

"What happened to his father?"

George and Godfrey stared solemnly at one another before turning back to Lorna.

* * *

 _It was late one night when James walked into Horace's hospital room. He looked as if he were on the verge of a breakdown when his eyes met his father. He had lost a ton of weight, he was completely bald, and the pupils of his eyes widened to the point where they were completely black. Anna laid by his bedside, holding his hand the entire time James was gone. The clock above the TV read 11:45, more than an hour as to what James had informed them of his original arrive time. He still had his work clothes on, indicating to Anna he stayed behind to work overtime hours that did not exist on his schedule. Her long silver hair fell gracefully over her shoulders as she ran a hand through the locks, giving her son a disappointed glance. "You're late."_

" _A case went on longer than I intended. I'm sorry," James apologized as he sat next to his mother. "How is his condition?"_

" _If you really care...the cancer is **still** terminal," Anna looked down at her lap. "Though you would've known sooner if you only called."_

" _Mother..." James put his hand over hers. Tears formed in Anna's eyes as she shook her head._

" _I can't keep doing this, James! I'm tired of getting no answer from you. Your father needs you **here** , not at work!"_

 _James stared despondently at the ground and closed his eyes. A deep breath escaped his lungs as he faced his mother, tears forming in his blue eyes. Anna was in shock as she stared at her own son's vulnerability._

" _I know...it's my fault his lungs have gotten worse," James gasped through hitched breaths._

" _James..."_

" _No. I told him life would be better without him...but we know that's not true. I need him, mom...I don't know what I'd do if he left us."_

" _You know we'll be all right, my boy," Anna tightened her grip around her son's hand. "He left enough money for the both of us."_

" _I don't care about the money!" James snapped. "I care about having my father alive."_

 _Anna looked sadly at him before they heard a raspy cough. Before they knew it, Horace's body started to shake. The heart monitor's beeping suddenly increased and the lights were going off chaotically above his bead. James and Anna looked at each other before marched out of the hospital room and sprinted towards the nurse's station. A doctor typing on a computer jumped quickly when he pounded his fists onto the desk._

" _My father needs help! Please hurry!" James sprinted back into the room. Following behind were a team of nurses and specialists. They gathered around Horace as the machines continued to beep and whirl wildly. One doctor had a defibrillator on hand and rolled it onto a cart, rubbing the two metal plates together as a high pitched sound echoed in James's ears._

" _Clear!" Before they knew it, the two metal plates were knocked against Horace's chest. The heart monitor slowed down yet they saw it was decreasing fast. James and Anna watched as they continued to work on the old man, continuously pounding his chest with the defibrillator and a nurse performing CPR to try and get any normal breath from the old man's throat. Another one was performing chest compressions, but after around thirty minutes of trying, the heart monitor did not pick up his normal pace. The team stared at one another and stared at the monitor until the line flattened, and everything then went silent. James's eyes widened and he pushed himself through two nurses and saw the computer go dead._

" _No...there has to be a mistake! You have to keep trying!" They turned to one another and one nurse checked for a pulse. Taking off her mask, she looked at James and shook her head._

" _I'm sorry, Mr. Delaney. He...he's gone."_

 _The world stopped revolving. Time and space were frozen into one. The trees' leaves stopped blowing. The bullets that shot out of a cop's gun froze mid air. This was not possible, there was no way the great Horace Delaney was dead! James pushed one of the nurses out of the way and put both hands on his dad's shoulders. His eyes were open and his mouth hung slightly open, but there was no sign of life. He shook his shoulder's slightly but no reply came from the old man's throat. His eyes widened as he shook his father violently, pleading for any response before bursting into tears._

" _No! Father, wake up! Wake up!" Two doctors had to pull him away from the old man's body. James fell to his knees as his body wrecked with sobs, his mother kneeling right beside him as her own tears fell from her eyes._

* * *

James gasped and took his eyes away from the computer. Swirling around in his office chair, a cold sweat had soaked his work clothes. He felt the collar of his shirt and realized he must have been daydreaming of that tragic day. He gripped his wrist and immediately froze. He unbuckled his father's old watch and stared at it. Perfectly intact, the hands on the clock still ticking. Shaking his head and tightening his mouth, James gripped the watch tightly in a fist and bent down forward in his office chair. He sucked in deep breaths and let them out through his nose, but a couple of sobs escaped him as he could not let the guilt of Horace's death escape him. He wondered why he was even wearing his jewelry, before he knew it, another memory flashed through his brain.

" _Here you go, my boy!" Horace stood over the kitchen counter. A seventeen-year-old James Delaney stared at the neatly wrapped small box his father scooted across him. "What is this?"_

" _Consider it an early birthday present." James unwrapped the box and saw a small square watch perfectly laying still. Taking it out, James realized it was his father's favorite watch he would wear all day and all night. It was a previous gift from his own father, and to take it away from him would be absurd._

" _I'm sorry, dad, but I can't accept it. This is your favorite watch," James slid the box to Horace who quickly slid it back._

" _Now it's yours. I even had it engraved," James finally took it out of the box and read the back. **To my pride and joy, James Delaney. You are God's greatest creation.**_

 _James looked up at his father and flung his arms around him. Horace pulled him tightly against his chest._

James groaned in pain and dug his fingernails into his temples. The memory was eating him alive and he could not bear it. He needed to get out of the firm for awhile and he needed to get away this instant. Turning towards his phone, he dialed a number and the front receptionist picked up.

"Tell Godfrey that I'll be out for the rest of the day. I need time off." Hanging up, he gathered up his things and hurriedly locked his office door.

* * *

To Be Continued

Italics are thoughts and flashbacks.

So we have a little bit more on James's relationship with his father. More will be revealed, don't worry, but I wanted to keep throwing hints out. We know James had an argument...but now what? Keep waiting my friends! ;)

Read and review! I welcome all words :)

See you next chapter! :)


	5. Chapter 5

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 5

Brace sighed with frustration as he rubbed his wrinkly forehead with his bony fingers. A female voice echoed off the other end of the phone as he was engaged in a tense conversation with James's half-sister, Zilpha Geary. Her voice sounded sad, panicked and angry. He walked from side to side on both ends of the living room, careful not to disconnect the phone cord plugged into the wall. When he tried to speak, Zilpha cut him off with harsh words but he knew they were not directed towards him.

"That man hasn't even seen Robert in over a year! A damn year, Brace! Do you know today he received a perfect attendance award from his teachers and not once has James called him?!"

"I know, Zilpha, but he blows me off as he usually does. I just get tired of talking to him," Brace sat down in the chair next to the lamp desk where the phone was.

"It's not your place to keep at it, Brace. I'm just scared I'm losing my half-brother all together," Zilpha's voice cracked with sobs.

"Me too, lass. He's even worse than he was before," Brace frowned.

"I believe it. He needs to know his family's love is unconditional and father's passing isn't his fault!"

"Now I know why Anna considers you the daughter she never had. You were always so good to him, the stubborn brute he was!"

Both him and Zilpha giggled over the line. Before they could continue their conversation, Brace could hear Zilpha's husband announcing he was home and an excited Robert running into his arms. Sighing, Zilpha informed him she had to go but she would love it if they talked more later in the night. Keeping her to his promise, Brace hung up the phone and reclined back in the chair. Closing his eyes, he stretched his toes that stuck out of his worn-out socks and stared at the painted ceiling. He remembered it being an exact replica of the Capital Building's ceiling when James attended a lawyer's conference in Washington, DC. He had been so engaged in it that he had special rennovations do re-paint the entire living room. It had taken almost eight months before they were finally done, and the handcrafted results still remained beautiful and breath taking.

His muses stalled when he heard the sound of James's BMW pull into the driveway. He stuck his head up and got up off the chair, walking towards the foyer door and unlocking it. James stepped inside, briefcase in hand and all, the other one holding his still throbbing forehead. Only a Delaney could turn a small headache into a severe migraine as he slung his briefcase onto the kitchen counter and headed for the cabinets, sorting through until he pulled out pain medicine. He gulped down two pills with water and stared at the black marbled countertops for a moment.

Brace was shocked that he did not greet him as he usually did and scurried into the kitchen. James heard his socks shuffle across the white floor and stared at him. He felt the medication was not doing its job good enough and swallowed two more with another drink of water. After four pills, the migraine seemed to settle somewhat but his temples still ached.

"What happened, James? You're back so soon," Brace realized.

"I have a terrible migraine and I needed to come home," James forwarded as he massaged his forehead with the back of his hand.

"More like you overworked yourself and you gave yourself one," the old steward crossed his arms, glowering. Exhaling in defeat, he threw his hands up and directed him to his bedroom. James marched up the stairs in silence, noticing Brace was not following behind him.

"Is something wrong, Brace?"

"With you… _everything's_ wrong. Frankly, I don't want to talk about it. Just get some sleep," Brace snapped. James was taken aback by his response but stayed mute as he walked up to his room. The butler heard the sound of the bedroom door close and sighed. _This had gone on for far too long._

* * *

Zilpha wiped sweat from her brow as she stood over the oven cooking dinner for her son and husband. Thorne Geary hovered the TV, billowing over Robert as they were cheering on a cricket game that lit up their screen. Staring at a cookbook, she read the directions to make a simple pasta salad with a side of fresh parsley. She stirred the pot and turned the oven down when it was time. Each noodle and potato slice simmered as she set the glass lid over it to let it cool. She knew the recipe required little work but she wanted to make things special for her family.

"Yes! He got the goal, dad!" Robert squealed happily.

"As I knew he would!" Thorne happily agreed and high-fived the young boy.

"Dinner's almost ready, you two," Zilpha announced as she joined her spouse on the couch.

"Thank goodness, I'm starving," Thorne swung one arm over his wife. "Are you ok, darling?"

"I'm fine," Zilpha tucked a strand of long black hair behind her ear and rubbed her tired brown eyes. "Just…just a lot of stress."

"It's Uncle James again, isn't it?" Robert turned to his parents and frowned with narrowed eyes.

Thorne and Zilpha remained silent as his mother ruffled a hand through his black hair. "I'm trying, Robert, I'm trying. I keep calling but there's no answer or Brace picks up."

"That man's drowning himself in his work," Thorne gruffly remarked. "I wouldn't be surprised if he disappeared from this family all together."

Robert's lips quivered and he hopped up from his sitting position, eyeing his father hatefully before running from the living room down the hall towards his bedroom. Thorne stared at him as he disappeared, realizing what he had done and looked at his wife regretfully. "I didn't mean it in that way."

Zilpha grew annoyed and stared at her husband with a look of frustration. "You think Robert believes you?"

Thorne scoffed and hung his mouth open to say something but she got off the couch and headed towards her son's bedroom, leaving him alone with a simmering pot from the kitchen and a cricket game on the TV.

* * *

Robert lay on his bed with a pillow tucked underneath his arms and close to his chest. He looked at the bedframe sadly as he remembered his father's words. He knew him and James never got along, but for the sake of the marriage, he did his absolute best to retain his disgust towards Thorne. Closing his eyes slowly, he lay on his side and hugged his pillow tightly against him as the sound of his door opened.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" Zilpha sat next to his bedside.

"No. I hate dad right now," Robert angrily growled into his pillow.

"You know men say stupid stuff before they use their brains," Zilpha smiled reassuringly. Robert harrumphed and turned his back towards his mother. "I know it's not about your father, Robert. I miss James, too,"

"Why doesn't he ever come visit?" Robert shot up from his bed. "He always did before, but when grandfather died, it's like he vanished. Does-does he hate me?"

"No!" Zilpha glared at him. "He cares more about you than anyone else. He would never hurt you."

"Then how come it's been over a year?"

The whole bedroom grew silent. Robert turned back on his side and informed him that he was not hungry anymore and he wanted to be left alone. Nodding in understanding, Zilpha got up from her son's bed and closed the door behind her. Walking out into the living room, she saw Thorne's eyes were still glued to the last few scores appearing up on the TV screen. Eyeing the kitchen, she returned to the stove to continue preparing her pasta salad. As she cooked on, she began to reminisce her times with James as a kid.

" _Do you think butterflies know the way to heaven?" six-year-old Zilpha asked eight-year-old James._

" _How should I know?"_

" _Daddy says that when things die, their spirits go to the great beyond. That butterfly I released yesterday, will it fly to heaven to be with its family?"_

" _It's a bug, Zilpha. Bugs don't have spirits," James rolled his eyes._

" _Yes they do! They're alive like us, so they should have souls, right?" Zilpha frowned._

" _Beats me."_

" _All I know is that when I go to heaven…I want my brother to be with me." Zilpha grabbed his hand as they walked through the yard._

" _You'll never lose me, sis. We're bonded for life," James determined. Both kids giggled as they skipped their way back to the house._

Sighing heavily, Zilpha's hands grew shaky as she stirred the pot. If she were going to lose James, she had no idea how she would live without him entirely.

* * *

To Be Continued

I decided to make Thorne Robert's biological father because it makes more sense regarding this story. We know in the show Robert is James's son, but the whole sister-brother relationship does not appeal to me whatsoever and I decided to change things around. Thorne was a despicable person, but in this story, he's going to be more strict and authoritative rather than an abusive drunk.

Don't forget to leave your reviews! Flames and all are welcomed.

See you next chapter! :)


	6. Chapter 6

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 6

 **A/N: I do not condone crime of any kind. This story is strictly for fictional purposes.**

* * *

After James left early because of a severe migraine, Lorna clocked out a few minutes earlier than she was supposed to and headed home. She pulled into the lot of her apartment complex and locked the car doors. Reaching her home, she stopped in front of it and relaxed her forehead against the green wood door. She had typed up almost everything needed for Mr. Coop's case, so what was there more to do? Taking a moment in, Lorna unlocked the door and turned on the lights. The space was the same as usual, nothing out of sight and nothing out of mind. She slipped of her shoes and changed into her usual PJ combination and plopped herself on the couch. Almost all there was left to do was to plan the date out for the court hearing and notify James of when the victim and Solomon's lawyer could meet.

Groaning, she flopped down on the cushions and curled her knees against her chest. For once, it felt like heaven to lay down on the couch and do almost nothing. Looking at her phone, she saw letters and an envelope symbol flash across the screen. Lorna flipped it open and noticed it was a text from her mother, indicating she needed to call her NOW. She arched a brow and logged through her contacts until she reached her mother's number. The line beeped until she heard it pick up and her mother's voice over the other end.

"Thank goodness! It's about time you called!" Mrs. Bow's loud voice made her daughter's ears ring and she had to hold the phone away. "We haven't heard from you since yesterday and it's past ten! I want to know how work's going and I won't hang up until you tell me."

"Mother," Lorna chided. "It's only my second day."

"Spill the beans! Let my daughter tell me how much she loves it," her mom's voice grew excited. Lorna's voice fell silent for a few moments as she waited for an answer.

"Um…I'm slowly proceeding into my schedule and so far, it's going well. I met a couple of people I get along with and...and my boss."

"Oh you met the big man already! Is he nice? Is he someone that will make me wish I married a younger man?!"

"Sandy!" Lorna's father's voice interjected disapprovingly.

"Kidding, sweetheart. Seriously, is he good to you?"

Lorna's lips quivered and she looked down at the floor. She had made plans to call them about her first day on the job, but she did not want it all to come out like this. How was she supposed to explain to them James Delaney was testing her sanity? Should she tell them about the workload he threw upon her and it was only her second day there? Did she want to tell them about his tragic past and why he was the way he was? Shaking her head, the redhead straightened her back and cleared her throat.

"He is growing on me. I thought he was a pretentious brute, but you know how it is, we're all flawed. He has his limits, but from what I can tell, he and I are going to get along fine."

The other line was quiet before Sandy Bow spoke up. "I don't know what you mean by flawed, but if he's pushing you way too far, your father and I'll be there to put him in his place! No one messes with our Lorna!"

"Mother...it's been a long night. I want to go to sleep," Lorna wanted to cut the conversation short.

"Ok honey, but if you believe yourself to be comfortable around this man, then we'll keep you to your word. I'm just so proud of you. You're finally living your dream."

"I guess I am, aren't I?" Lorna looked out into space.

"Surely. Well goodnight, Lora, and make sure to brush your teeth and floss! Mamma bird out!"

Lorna cringed when her mother used her old saying of when she would run out of the house to do some shopping or during their old phone conversations. Groaning, she looked up at the dark ceiling and pulled the covers over herself on the couch. However, her dreams were quite different about Mr. Delaney.

* * *

"Mr. Strange, I understand you're quite busy at the moment, but I'm afraid James will be late today," Lorna twirled the phone cord around her finger as she talked with Solomon Coop's own lawyer, Stuart Strange, on the other end.

"I will not talk with anyone else other than Mr. Delaney," Stuart's angry voice echoed.

"I'm currently answering his calls now, sir. I just need a good time from you to discuss court proceedings. You don't need to be difficult with me."

"There will be no hearing because my client is innocent, Ms. Bow. He was never there at the time of the attempted rape and the victim is spouting absolute nonsense!"

Lorna began to grow angry and stood up from her desk. "I'll have you now, Mr. Strange, I have your client's extensive rap sheet and he is far from innocent. With all the impending evidence against him, you'll have no chance at winning this case."

"Watch your tone, young lady! You may be Delaney's paralegal, but you have no power over me. Call me back when James has the time, and only then will we discuss meeting dates. Goodbye, Ms. Bow!"

A long line noise drew over the other end and Lorna slammed the phone back in its holster frustratingly. Leaning back in her chair, she began to realize that getting information from Mr. Coop's lawyer was trying to retrieve a needle in a haystack. If she did not get a good date to meet Stuart Strange for plans regarding the case, how was she going to continue working for James Delaney? She stroked the bridge of her nose and tapped her fingernails against her desk. Before she could mull over her thoughts, her office door swung open and Godfrey hurried inside. Once he saw James was not in her office, his eyes widened.

"James's still not back?"

"No, I haven't heard from him all morning. I got into a heated argument with Mr. Coop's lawyer, if that makes it better," Lorna gritted her teeth.

"He left yesterday with a severe headache. I thought he checked in with you," Godfrey was starting to sound frantic.

"Godders, what is wrong with you?"

"My phone has been ringing off the hook ever since James left early yesterday. It's been four hours now and he still hasn't come in! He never goes without notifying me of how long he'll be out but I haven't received one message from him."

"It's only one day. Why are you so worried?" Lorna rolled her eyes. However, when she saw his frown and wide eyes, her look changed as well. Godfrey leaned over her desk and stared into her green eyes.

"Lorna...we have every right to worry."

* * *

The doors to the law firm swung open and Lorna and Godfrey stepped out into the early afternoon sunlight. Godfrey informed Mr. Cholmondeley that he would be leaving with Lorna to check on James, leaving him in charge of his phone and taking messages while they were gone. He lead Lorna to his car and they both climbed inside, slamming the doors and he started the engine. His white SUV pulled out of the parking lot and down the route he knew where James's address would be.

Lorna looked out the passenger window and noticed the patches of wood they passed, The farther they drove out from the city, the more suburban it became. Lines of houses shone through the trees, but it still felt neighborly and inviting. Godfrey tightened his grip on the wheel as he used his free hand to straighten out his brim hat, his foot increasing pressure on the gas ever so slightly. Lorna eyed him from time to time and saw he looked like one of those characters out of an old mystery novel. They soon reached the exit where James's address was.

"His house should be down this road," Godfrey informed her. Lorna kept a look out as Godfrey passed a coupe of houses before they stopped in front of one that stood out from them all. Taking off his sunglasses, both of them stared wide eyed at the structure that towered over every other home in the neighborhood.

The mansion had to be around 5000 square foot with at least five bedrooms and several bathrooms or more, made of fine silver and white stone. The roof had been painted black, two small chimneys billowing out suit and smoke. There were two balconies overlooking the circular driveway, and various flowers of different colors aligned the entire bottom front of the house. There were three steps that lead to the fresh oak double radius doors. They saw the driveway had a medium-sized fountain that was designed with perfectly carved lions. Three at the bottom stood on their hind legs, claws drawn out and fangs baring. The water that squirted out of their mouths was clear and two strobe lights lit up the water at the tub of the fountain. All in all, it looked like one of those mansions from a Hollywood blockbuster.

"Is this his address?" Lorna turned to Godfrey.

"If I'm reading it right...yes," Godfrey eyed his GPS as he turned off the car. Stepping out onto the sidewalk, they both looked down and saw the driveway was freshly painted and crafted out of fine brimstone. Lorna's heels clicked against the pavement as she and Godfrey walked to the front doors. Godfrey stepped in front of her and sucked in his gut, raising a quivery hand and knocking three times slowly. When no one answered, he tried again, this time louder and more forceful. After several more minutes, both of them could hear footsteps coming from inside the house heading towards the doors.

Lorna and Godfrey watched as one door unlatched and open slowly, a figure slowly coming into view. An old man wearing grey sweats stood in the entryway. His various age spots, his tired dark hazel eyes, and his wrinkles could tell that he had seen better days. After his eyes adjusted to the sunlight, he saw the two standing at the door and tilted his head.

"Can I help you two with something?" the old man asked in a thick Scottish accent.

"Pardon for our intrusion, but we're here for a Mr. James Delaney. I saw on his computer that this was his address," Godfrey spoke up.

"Aye, you came to the right place," the elderly gentleman pointed to James's BMW parked along the side of the house. "I'm Brace, the man of the house. A pleasure to meet you all."

Godfrey and Lorna shook his hand as he eyed Lorna curiously. "Something tells me you're both from the law firm, and if my withered brain is correct, you're the new paralegal." He wagged a finger towards her.

"Your withered brain still has a bulb that works," Lorna smiled. Brace laughed and invited them both inside for a cup of coffee.

They both stepped inside and Godfrey took of his hat and sunglasses while Lorna stood in the foyer and eyed the inside with awe. There was a huge spiral staircase surrounded by various portraits and two statues placed next to them. Both of them portrayed women wearing old Roman garb and one carried a sword while the other a bow and arrow. The living room and kitchen were of both of equal length and height, one never outdoing the other.

"Mr. Delaney woke up with a terrible migraine and he's gone back to bed. He's been asleep most of the day," Brace informed him.

"We're aware of his migraine, Brace. We just came to check in on him," Godfrey explained.

"I haven't stopped by his room yet. The man doesn't like to be disturbed when he's asleep," Brace sipped coffee from his mug.

"James Delaney never likes being disturbed period," Lorna corrected him. The old man nodded in agreement and set the mug aside.

"Nobody ever comes by this old damned house anymore. This is the first time James had company in a few years," Brace explained. Lorna and Godfrey grew stunned and eyed one another.

"Listen, the both of you. Call me crazy as I only met you just now, but he's not in the right state of mind. That poor boy's being swallowed by his work. It's always work, work, work and nothing more."

"I know he blames himself for Horace Delaney's passing," Godfrey remembered.

"And he can't let it go. His mother calls every day, even though he hasn't seen her in nearly three years,"

"What?!" Lorna started to grow angry. "Why doesn't he contact her?"

"Guilt. He's isolating himself from his entire family."

Lorna stared at the floor sadly as Godfrey gave her a sympathetic stare. Brace gazed at them in silence as he took small sips of his coffee before their ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. Lorna and Godfrey got up off their seats and froze when they heard the sound of James's gravely voice echo through the kitchen.

"Brace, where are my pain..." As James rounded the corner, he stopped in his tracks and half-closed eyes snapped open when he saw a young man and woman he knew too well standing near the kitchen counter. "...Pills."

Lorna's heart raced a million miles an hour as she saw her boss in only a t-shirt and black boxers. His hair was standing out on all ends and his beard was unkempt and in desperate need of a combing. Her cheeks flushed a bright pink color and she had to cover her mouth and look away to prevent him from seeing her look. Godfrey, on the other hand, could care less about his appearance and raced towards him. His eyes narrowed and his lips tightened.

"What in the bloody hell are you two doing here?!" James demanded angrily. Turning to Brace he saw the butler shrug and eyed Lorna who still had her back towards him.

"If you must know, Lorna and I came all the way here to check on you. We're both really worried about you, James," Godfrey admitted as he looked at him desperately.

"You have no right to barge into my home and make personal remarks against me! My health is not your concern nor will it ever be. What is your concern is getting your damn jobs done!"

Lorna whirled around at him and stared at him ragingly like Godfrey did.

"Of all the things you say, no "thank you for caring" or "I'm sorry for worrying you both?" We did not _have_ to halt our busy schedules and drive all the way out here to see if there was anything we could to to help! The nerve of you speaking to us like this after all the HELL we've been through!"

The kitchen went dead silent as James stared at his mad-as-hell paralegal. "Ms. Bow...I will not take that tone from you."

"THE HELL WITH MY TONE! I can't believe you right now! Out of all that Godders and I've done for you, you really are a snarky arsehole who refuses to see past his flaws and instead drowns himself in his work."

"Ms. Bow, that is enough!" James snapped.

"Or what? You'll throw me out, too? Just like your family?"

Silence. Dead, long deafening silence all around. Brace's arms uncrossed and bent towards his side, his mouth open and eyes aghast. James's eyebrows arched upward and a deep frown crossed his lips. Godfrey eyed the two and pulled Lorna's arms, mouthing that she needed to stop, but her nerves already got the best of her and she shrugged him off.

"It's only been three days, James. _Three days_! I haven't even gotten a chance to settle down yet, make friends and get to know my boss. All this..."

Lorna made a circular motion with her hand.

"All this is too much. Preparing for a huge case against Solomon Coop, the workload you threw on my shoulders, and putting Godders through hell is not going to make it better. I took this job feeling confident that I'll make a positive impact but I'm starting to feel like I'm doing something wrong."

"Lorna..." Godfrey started, realizing that her strong appearance was hiding an entirely different facade.

"You...you win. You showed me being your paralegal isn't fun and games. I may not have known your father...but I do know he would be severely disappointed in you. And that's coming from someone who actually cares!"

Without another word, Lorna excused herself and passed through Godfrey and James as all three men turned to see her exit the mansion. Godfrey called after her and went to the front doors. Brace saw James tighten his lips and lower his head, uncertain of how he was feeling in the moment.

* * *

Lorna wiped tears falling from her eyes as she climbed into the passenger seat of Godfrey's car. She saw him come running outside and noticed she was buckling herself in. Sighing, Godfrey drug his feet towards the vehicle and climbed into the driver's seat. Lorna did not give him a glance and instead looked ahead of her.

"Lorna..." he tried again.

"Godfrey, please. Just get me away from here," Lorna snapped.

"But..."

"Please! I just want to go home," Lorna informed again a lot more calmly. Looking down at his feet, Godfrey started the engine and pulled out of the driveway of James's home. As he pulled out onto the main street, he looked and saw Lorna's body shake with light sobs. He reached one hand from the wheel and covered hers with his, stroking his thumb across her knuckles. Lorna turned her hand and her grip tightened, never letting go as they drove in silence the rest of the way back the way they came.

Unbeknownst to them, a figure loomed in the window watching them disappear. James watched them as they vanished from sight. His head lowered towards the ground and he closed his eyes.

* * *

To Be Continued

Whew, another longer chapter finished! I honestly did not plan it to be like this, but from where it was going, I couldn't help myself! This chapter marks the actual start of James and Lorna's relationship, but nowhere near romantic. Right now they are in a tight spot, but they will slowly work around it so they are on good terms. James is now realizing his treatment of Lorna and she could not help but say something regarding it only has been three days!

Don't forget to comment your thoughts! Flames and all are welcomed :)

See you next chapter! :)


	7. Chapter 7

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 7

Sunlight shafted through the windows of Lorna's tenement and casted reflection against the wall. Big puffy white clouds painted the bright sky and birds were chirping outside the windows. The bedroom was almost too quiet for one's liking, especially Lorna herself, but given her rough day yesterday, she did not really care how bright or bleak the outcome for today looked. Godfrey had kindly offered to drive her home in case she was too upset to drive herself, but she convinced him she was going to be fine and that she was grateful that he was so anxious for her. Godfrey kept his eye on her as she drove out of the firm down the highway, his sight never leaving her as she disappeared down the road.

She tossed on her side and squinted her eyes as she tried to escape the sun's rays. She pulled the covers over her head and buried her face into her pillow. She had slept past the time she was supposed to wake up as she did not bother to set her alarm clock. The way she had chastised James for his treatment of his employees was still bothersome and it was best to avoid him for today and maybe the next few ahead. He had taken away her confidence, morality, happiness, everything she hung onto when being hired for this job. She received three missed calls from Godfrey, and one each from George, Pearl, and Helga, but she did not bother to answer them.

Raising her head from her pillow, Lorna saw the time on her clock read 9;30, a full hour and thirty minutes after missing her wakeup time. She surveyed it and plopped herself back down in bed. Grabbing the clock, she started to press buttons until she set a time for 11:30, two more hours that would pass by with extra sleep. Lorna resolved herself to isolation for the time being, maybe browse YouTube to see what recently free movies were uploaded or binge on Breaking Bad or the last few episodes of The Sopranos. Perhaps she could find a tiny spec of happiness in her depression.

* * *

Godfrey paced distressfully around the lunch room, the mug of coffee shaking and spilling small drips onto the carpeting. Mr. Cholmondeley, Helga and Pearl watched as he held his smartphone in one hand, sending his third text message to Lorna. It was past noon and he still had not heard from her all morning. He even hadn't seen nor hear from James for most of the day and that was something else he was trying to comprehend. How could he possibly relax when two people he cared about were going through hell right now?

"Calm down, Godders! You're giving me heartburn," George held his chest.

"I've called her four times, sent her three messages and she still isn't responding! I hope she's ok," Godfrey wondered.

"We know you're anxious, Godfrey, but it's just best to let her be," Helga reminded him.

Godfrey calmed down and sat in the chair next to George. "James has to be aware of her absence. We went to check on him yesterday but she let him have it about his treatment of her."

"You mean Lorna went off at Delaney! Hell yes!" George fist pumped. "It's about time he was put in his damn place, that bloody bastard."

Glowering, Godfrey tipped George's mug of coffee upward, causing him to choke and get the beverage all over his shirt. Spluttering, he looked down to see his black vest covered in coffee stains. Growling at his best friend he walked towards the sink and pitifully tried to wash the stains in vain.

"What happened, Godders?" Helga asked.

"When we heard James had a terrible headache, Lorna and I went to see him at his house. He was less than thrilled and Lorna was so angry that he was ungrateful for our help. She went off at him and then she wanted to go home."

Helga and Pearl solemnly looked at each other. "The poor girl."

"She even mentioned how his father would be disappointed in him. I mean when she let him have it, she _let him have it_."

The ladies turned and saw George carrying a handful of napkins and wiping his shirt while balancing his mug in the other hand. "Great, just great! My favorite shirt is ruined, thank you Godfrey!"

"Don't blame him. You egged him on," Pearl noted. Helga and Godfrey smirked at this comment before their muscles cinched the moment they saw Mr. Delaney walk into the room. Godfrey was aghast that he had been here all the time and he was just now facing him. He was wearing a brown shirt with a white tie, black khakis, and tan derbies. He had his phone to his ear as he entered the kitchen, never noticing the small group of four sitting at the table. They watched intently as he reached for a chicken sub he had ordered along the way to work. Even after everything he endured from Lorna, James was always wrapped up in his work. When his back turned towards the refrigerator, his eyes finally fell on them. All two women and men stared at him as he wordlessly exited the kitchen.

"I should talk with him," Godfrey got up from his seat.

"Oh no, you're not going alone! He ruined my chances with Ms. Bow, so I'm going to give him the what for!" George snapped.

"You never had a chance with her, Cholmondeley," Pearl scanned her phone as she and Helga giggled.

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

"Eleven is a perfect time. Thank you, Mr. Strange. I'll get to it as soon as possible," James sat at his desk.

"It's about damn time! You know, Mr. Delaney, your paralegal tried to arrange the times for me, if you recall," Stuart Strange rambled over the phone.

"Excuse me?" James grumbled.

"Your paralegal, a miss Lorna Bow. She was supposed to get back with me your time of choice but the girl never called."

"She never told me she talked to you," James was not made aware of this.

"Well she did. Now that we are on suitable terms, I suspect she knows of our meeting."

"Ms. Bow is not in her office. She never came in this morning," James closed his eyes as he remembered the day before.

"Ah, what a pity. I was hoping to apologize for my dreadful attitude. She sounded so professional and kind," Mr. Strange's voice had a dreamlike essence to it.

"I will pass this on when she gets back. In the meantime, our conversation is done, Mr. Strange," James went to hang up but heard the sound of the old man chuckling.

"I can see why people hate working for you. You are an unopened box, James, and I can't wait to use that to my advantage in this case. Take care."

The line went dead and James sat his iPhone on his desk. Shaking his tired head, he swiveled his chair around and looked outside. The weather was beautiful and he could see birds perched on the windowsill before fluttering away after a few seconds. Some went to snatch food from the bird feeder hanging from a bush while others hit the glass when spotting their reflections. Grunting, James turned back around and went to turn on his computer to work when he heard his office door swing open. Godfrey and George stepped inside, frustrated looks across their faces.

"What can I do for you, gentlemen?" James refused to look up from the screen.

"It's been three hours now, James. Ms. Bow should have at least called to inform us of her absence," Godfrey desperately implored.

"Why is that my problem?" James finally stared at them.

"That poor girl's been through hell because of you! We have our share of stress, Mr. Delaney, but you were way out of line."

James was silent. He was hoping this subject would not be brought up.

"James…stop acting like Lorna's the devil. She did nothing to you yet you drove her away with your ungrateful attitude!"

" _Ms. Bow,_ " James irritatingly corrected through gritted teeth. "Was not suitable for the job. She needed to know what came with it because…"

"Because she actually cares?" George finished. James's breath hitched in his throat.

Without another word both men turned their backs on him and exited his office. As the door closed behind them, James tapped his pen against his desk. Closing his eyes, he groaned and leaned back in his chair. He contemplated a few seconds before getting up from his chair. Grabbing his desk phone, he dialed a number for the front entrance.

"Yes, Mr. Delaney?" the receptionist asked.

"I need a favor…"

* * *

Lorna swirled a spoon mindlessly around in a cup of hot chocolate. Her favorite drink would've surely warmed the spirits if she was in a bad mood, but the taste of marshmallows and shaved chocolate were not enough to cure her sick stomach of emotions. She still wore her white and red pajamas and her hair was still up in the messy bun from last night. The young woman rested her head in her palm and took a sip before sitting the cup on the coffee table and kicking her across the couch. How was she going to tell her parents that she was thinking about finding another job? Did she even want to look for one? Would she even be back in the morning to hand James her resignation form? She tapped her fingers against her cheek, surveying her thoughts with emboldened curiosity.

"We never know our full potential until we put it in God's hands," she whispered her father's phrase. Shaking her head, her eyes grew red and watery and she gulped a lump in her throat. She flopped flat out on the cushions and stared at the ceiling, pulling her favorite blanket across her. Another nap and then she'd make an effort to try and get some sun before figuring out what she wanted to do. Her bloodshot eyes started to close and her body grew heavy, the wave of fatigue taking over. She almost nodded off before hearing a loud and obstructive knock coming outside her apartment. Instantly waking up, she pulled the blanket over her head and covered her ears to block out the noise.

"Ms. Bow?" Lorna's eyes snapped open when she heard _that_ voice coming outside her door. How could this be happening? Kicking the blanket off, Lorna scurried into a crab position and listened closely. Was it really Mr. Delaney's voice or was she dreaming? She heard silence and grew unamused. Laying back down, she pulled the covers over herself again and went back for a nap when the knocks became louder and the gravelly voice heavier.

"Are you here? I see your car out front," the man outside knocked again. Hopping up, Lorna realized she was not dreaming and it was indeed James.

"Ms. Bow? Ms. Bow!" James repeated aggressively. Lorna remained silent and sulked. Maybe if she ignored him he would go away and leave her in her depression.

"Ms. Bow, open the door! I need to speak with you immediately and I'm not leaving until I see you," James reminded her. He knocked repeatedly, each one getting louder than the first. Pretty soon the door started rattling by the force of his fist.

Growling and finally in defeat, Lorna rose from the couch and leaned her weight against it. "All right, all right!"

"Good," James grabbed the knob but it did not budge. "Ms. Bow…the door's locked."

"I'm not letting you in. If you want to talk, then we do it from opposite ends. The last thing I need is you soiling up my apartment."

"I am your boss, Lorna, and I will not tolerate this," James reminded her that she was still his employee.

" _My_ boss? Thanks to you I don't know if I want this job anymore," Lorna snapped. The whole apartment went silent. She crossed her arms and looked down at the floor, her frown deepening.

"Ms. Bow…please. Let me in," James's calm voice ringed in her ears. Lorna picked up the coolness in his tone and sighed. Turning around, her weight lifted and she unlatched the door. She opened it and allowed James into her home. He stepped inside and took the time to observe his new surroundings.

Lorna's apartment was that of ordinary size, but she organized things around to make it look bigger than it appeared. The living room was adequate, a TV hung on the wall with a stand of DVDs and family photos underneath. She had one shelf underneath the window that was piled with various things from books to more DVDs and other junk. He saw the kitchenette was small with two stool chairs on the opposite end and another door that lead into the bedroom where the bathroom was connected. He was satisfied knowing she had everything in order and he hated it when someone's home looked messy and unkempt. Unfortunately, Lorna's appearance was an entirely different story. Her hair was messy, her pajamas were worn and wrinkled, and she did not bother to hide the fact that she had been crying.

"What do you want, James?"

"Godfrey and Cholmondeley were down my back about you being absent so I decided to see what was wrong with you," James explained bluntly.

"At least they care," Lorna shot back.

"And I don't?"

"Precisely. You don't give two shites about anyone but yourself, James. I wanted us to get along but I see we can't, end of discussion."

"You may think you and I can't have an accord, but I was hoping we could think differently," James changed his tone. Lorna arched a brow but kept her stance.

"I will admit my tone was not entirely professional. I know you prefer Lorna over the formal," He remembered her preference. "And you will be grateful to know that your workload is less than what I have been writing for you."

"What do you mean?" inquired Lorna.

"Instead of spending time by yourself, I plan on having Godfrey help you with some of the workload. Truthfully, I am out of my office most days, and he is an excellent help when it comes to phone calls and interviews."

"That's the first time I've heard you commend his performance." Lorna's eyes widened at his praise for him.

"See? Even if I'm an arsehole, I can be manageable," James smirked and chuckled. "Your schedule will remain the same, though. I still expect you to be in your office on time and understand what it takes to work for me."

"Just less stress on my shoulders now that I have a partner," She felt an immense amount of sadness fly off her shoulders. A small smile creased her lips as she felt happiness for the first time all day. To her amazement, James was actually planning on having her share her workspace with the man who actually understood her for the few days they hung out.

"If you are absolutely resolute on staying…then I expect you to stick by your decision."

Lorna's smile disappeared and she scratched her chin. Now that there was a glimmer of hope, how could she possibly refuse? "Can I believe you on this promise?"

"As long as you agree to stay, but if you do not want to come back, then I have no reason to stick around," James crossed his arms.

Lorna's eyebrows narrowed and she balled her hand into a fist. He still acted all mighty and high, but she could feel that he was trying his best to show a softer side. Relaxing her shoulders, she looked up at him and felt confidence flood her veins.

"Then count on it, Mr. Delaney. If you're true to your word…then I have no reason to quit," she repeated his words.

"Perfect, now get yourself ready. Our dress code does not include pajamas."

Staring down at herself, Lorna's cheeks flushed red as she scurried past him into her bedroom, James scoffed as he exited the headed towards the front door before he noticed a mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table. He turned to the bedroom and swiped it before closing the door. He felt his lips curling into a small smile as he exited the apartment complex. Lorna Bow was a strange woman, and if his intuition was right, he hoped he was not making a mistake in bringing her back.

* * *

To Be Continued

Here it is, another chapter! I like this one because it's lighthearted near the end and Lorna's going to come back to work! We see more of James's softer side and his secret love for hot cocoa ;)

Thanks to over 300 views and leave your thoughts! Flames and all are welcome.

See you next chapter! :)


	8. Chapter 8

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 8

Lorna pulled her vehicle into the parking lot of the Horace Delaney Law Firm. After turning off the engine and rolling up the windows, she exhaled a sharp breath that she was holding in her chest for many hours. The sadness and hurt she had experienced most of the day drained her energy, but as soon as James came to her apartment and made amends, her energy swirled back in her like a tornado. While she did feel like he was trying to make up for his mistreatment, she could not help but feel extra cautious. If James did anything to screw up her chances, she made up her mind to pack her bags and find another job. Straightening her half-sleeve sweater over her dress, she climbed out and headed into the building.

There were not as many workers as there were most days, but as always they were talking away on their phones or scanning papers as they passed. The receptionists were still typing letters on their computers, directing clients to certain offices, or scheduling appointments over the phone. One of their heads perked up when she saw Lorna come in and a bright smile flashed her way. "Ms. Bow, so glad you're back! But I'm afraid you're three hours and thirty minutes late," she saw the clock next to her computer.

"My apologies. I just...needed to rehash some things before I came back," Lorna explained without going into too much detail.

"Hey, I understand. Mr. Delaney's expecting you in your office immediately."

* * *

Lorna tapped a small stack of papers against her desk and sat them to the side. Her work load was incredibly smaller than what she was previously assigned with, feeling another weight lifting off her shoulders. She had practically gotten a lot done with Solomon Coop's case, so right now her work contained scheduling meetings for James's other clients, looking up other criminal rap sheets, and writing more pleas for misdemeanor court trials. All in all, her office space was a lot brighter and friendlier than when she felt when first walking inside.

"Lorna? Lorna!" The redhead jumped when she heard the office door swing open. Godfrey stepped inside, his wide blue eyes looking like they were going to pop out of their sockets and his huge white teeth showing out through wide spread lips. He could not help but feel excited when he heard the news of her return, and because he had closure regarding his panic attack, he finally grew aware that he needed to calm down. Lorna smiled back and got up from her seat, wrapping her arms around him as he engulfed her in a gigantic bearhug.

"I apologize for calling you so much. It's just great to see you again," she could sense the solace in his voice.

"It feels nice to be back," Lorna agreed. She motioned Godfrey to sit down across her desk.

"James wanted me to see you and I came in the moment I was informed of your return. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually, I have some news of my own. If you received some work from Mr. Delaney, you'll be happy to find out you're my partner now."

The office went dead. Godfrey's smile faded and his jaw dropped. He blinked a couple of times and Lorna could see he was trying to comprehend his words. What did she mean by he would be her partner? This was unheard of and it could not have possibly come from the powerful James Keziah Delaney, He narrowed his eyes and shook his head, refusing to believe it.

"It's true, Godfrey. James came by apartment, made amends with me, and told me that he would lessen my work load with having you share my half. Think of it as...sharing the office space, he told me."

"Are you sure he told you this and he's not taking some highly powerful muscle relaxers?"

Lorna snorted and shook her head. "If you don't believe me, ask him yourself. He'll confirm every word I'm saying!"

"Well, if you're telling the truth, then I believe it," Godfrey smiled. "This is great! I can't believe we're going to be partners. Tell me, as your assistant, how shall I _assist_ you?"

Lorna snapped her fingers and handed him some folders containing more documents for James, informing him that they needed to be dropped of at his office. Nodding, Godfrey went to walk out the door but not before hearing her speak up. "And if his office happens to be unlocked, I want my favorite coffee mug back."

Raising a brow, she smiled as she watched him leave. Sitting back in her chair, Lorna perceived her days with James Delaney would be quite different from now on, and deep down, she knew that he would keep his word.

* * *

Godfrey hummed a random melody to himself as he walked down the hallway with a stack of folders filled with sheets in both arms. He was smiling to himself as he skipped along, earning the stunned and confused looks of others as he passed. Considering the glimmer of hope God had bestowed him, he felt comfortable knowing the two people he came to care for were in great health and mood. He rounded the hallway where James's office was and stopped to knock, yet the muffled voices on the other side prevented this. Tilting his head curiously, he leaned his ear closer to the door and listened.

"This will not do, Mr. Delaney! You cannot schedule the trial with a four week notice!" Godfrey's heart froze when he recognized Stuart Strange's voice.

"I'll be out of town for a two week conference afterward, Mr. Strange, and this is what works best with my schedule. It has to suffice for now."

"I do not have four weeks to prepare for a hearing, Mr. Delaney! If you want to do your damn job right, then give me more time! My client is under strict surveillance and it will take a will of God to convince those guards to release him to court!"

"You know how your job works, Mr. Strange. Do something about it," James told him with a calming tenderness. "Now please leave my office. I have a ton of papers to overlook."

Godfrey barely had time to stumble backward as his boss's door swung open, revealing an enraged Stuart as he exited. He slapped his cane furiously against the wooden floors, mumbling curses to himself as he walked out into the hall. He straightened his collar out as he turned to see a man carrying a bunch of folders standing next to the door.

"You need to control that boss of yours, young man," Stuart snapped. "If he keeps this up, he'll run the whole place to the ground!"

Godfrey stood silent as the old man disappeared down the hall. Rolling his eyes, he entered James's office and saw his boss was already typing away on his computer. He smiled lightly and entered, placing the folders gently on the desk, alerting him to his presence. James took his eyes off the screen and stared at Godfrey.

"Sorry to interrupt, sir. Thought I'd drop off the work Lorna typed up."

"Thank you," James grunted. Godfrey noticed a mug sitting next to the computer. It was an ashy blue color, the Stature of Liberty painted on one side with red letters spelling out "I HEART NEW YORK!" and halfway filled with steaming hot chocolate. James grabbed the spoon sitting in it and stirred before taking a sip.

"James...is that Lorna's mug?"

"What about it?"

"She says it's her favorite and she would like it back."

"I saw it on her coffee table so I thought I'd help myself. She'll get it back when the day's over," James took another sip and started typing again. Godfrey snickered and started laughing. James looked up and saw his assistant unusually happy for the day.

"Who knew you actually had a craving for hot cocoa! I'm learning new stuff about you every day," Godfrey shook his head. "By the way...thank you for letting me work with Ms. Bow. Out of all the staff here, I will forever be grateful!"

"Enough with the dramatics, Godfrey. Get back to work," James rolled his eyes.

"I can't help it, sir. It's just nice to see her. I was so worried about her quitting, but then you convinced her to come back and she's happy again."

"I only did it because you and Mr. Cholmondeley were down my back," James denied.

"We could take all the credit, but...from that look in your eye, I believe you're growing fond of that woman."

"Goodbye, Godfrey!" James wanted to end this. Godfrey smiled wider and left the office without another word. After he was gone, James's typing ceased and he stared at the words on the document. He leaned back in his chair and saw the mug he had swiped from underneath Lorna's nose. His lips tightened and his eyes relaxed. The more he thought about it, the more James found it harder to focus on his work. The feeling of Lorna's presence in the office was oddly comforting, a far cry from the feeling he felt with Horace's portrait hanging on the wall.

If Godfrey's words were right, maybe he was actually starting to feel something for Lorna. Whatever future held for them was to be seen, and right now, he was perfectly contempt with her back working for him once more.

* * *

To Be Continued

Here is another chapter guys! Lorna and James's relationship is starting to improve, and if I'm looking at it correctly, this story should be about 10-11 chapters longer, but anything could happen from there.

Thanks to over 300 views and flames and all are welcomed :)

See you next chapter! :)


	9. Chapter 9

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 9

As Lorna finished typing the last few words into the document on her computer, she hit the Save button and shut off the monitor. Turning around in her chair, she rubbed the bags underneath her eyes. This proved to be one of the most rigorous and exhausting days she had ever experienced, let alone the fact that she had thought about quitting only several hours ago. The redhead had no idea why she decided to change her mind so quickly, yet from what she could remember when James entered her home, there was an unusual tone that was enticing her to take his offer. She had no idea what was biting at her about her boss, but for now, she was too drained of energy to think about it.

"Ms. Lorna?" Her bloodshot eyes turned to the door when she saw the man himself walk inside. "It's almost nine. Shouldn't you be home by now?"

"I just needed to save the last letter I typed," Lorna yawned and stretched her arms over her head.

"Here's your mug, by the way," James walked inside her office and sat it back on her desk. Lorna eyed it and thanked him.

"You look awful," James saw the heavy bags underneath her eyes. "Go home and get some rest."

"I will admit, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night," Lorna grabbed her mug and workbag before heading to the door. "Goodnight, James. Oh and uh if you wanted some hot cocoa, you could've asked me before stealing my mug."

"I didn't steal it, Lorna. I was simply borrowing it," James argued, giving her a challenging look. Lorna rolled her eyes and chuckled before disappearing down the hallway. Little did she know, his eyes never shifted away from her.

* * *

Brace was busy putting dirty dishes in the dishwasher as James sipped herbal tea while reading the newspaper. The elderly butler felt as if something heavy was lifted from the air and was replaced by a heavenly sort of aroma, but he could not put a finger on it. The entire house was silent ever since James returned home, but this time instead of the sour and demeaning look, his eyebrows were relaxed and his pupils were not huge. James was dressed in the same shirt and boxers Lorna had discovered him in when they went to check on him, and his hair was still brushed and combed thoroughly and not a tattered mess when he was stressed out. Had something terrible happen to James and was he trying to hide it with a false façade of happiness?

"You look quite out of it, my boy," Brace finally spoke up. "You're not nose deep in your work when you usually come home."

"You know what? You're right, Brace," James was thinking the same thing the entire time. "I suddenly felt the urge to take a night off from my workload."

"That's not like the James Delaney I know. Has something happened at work I should know about?"

James sat back on the stool chair against the counter and sighed. "Ever since Lorna and Brace came to check on me…it's like nothing is working the way I want it."

"Could it be the film as finally cleared from your eyes and are starting to take my advice?" Brace asked obviously. James smiled a bit and relaxed in his chair.

"If you feel like you're changing, James, then don't you think it's time to _act_ on your change?" Brace leaned across the counter and stared at him blankly in the eyes. James looked at Brace again before eyeing the newspaper against the marble top.

* * *

"And he just showed up at my doorstep and told me I would have a partner!" Lorna told her mother on the phone. After some careful thinking, Lorna decided it was best to tell her about the problems she was having with James at her job. Once Sandy's screaming and cursing her boss out ceased, she finally convinced herself to listen to her daughter.

"Don't tell me you _actually_ went back," Sandy's voice carefully asked.

"Uh…." Lorna twirled a lock of hair around one finger. "I did."

"Lorna!" she had to raise her phone from her ear because of her mother's shrill voice. "I understand he was trying to make up for his actions, but you _said yes_ right away? That's not like you! A Bow always thinks things through thoroughly and precisely before they act on their heads."

"I know, I know, mother," Lorna steadied herself. "But…but my heart was telling me to say yes. I don't understand it, but I know of James's past. He…" before she could speak, her mouth closed. She had almost forgotten James's tough past with his father's passing of terminal lung cancer. She was noted that he despised talking about his father in front of anyone, let alone his employees and his own butler, and from there on, she decided to refrain from mentioning anything outside of work to him.

"What about his past, sweetheart?" Sandy interrupted her.

"Um…uh…never mind. Look, mother, can we talk about this some other time? I know you're not happy with me, but I assure you that I know what I'm doing. Believe me, James is not a bad guy."

There was silence on the line before her mother spoke. "I know you're looking after yourself, sweetheart, but I'm not so sure about your boss. It's just…you worked so hard for this job and it's hard to hear that he almost ruined it for you."

"Mom…"

"Mr. Delaney might have convinced you to come back, but men like that can easily go back on their word. Understand?"

"…Yes, I understand."

"That-a-girl. I'll let you get some sleep. I love you, Lorna."

"I love you too, mom. Goodnight."

Lorna flipped her phone shut and flopped down on her bed, staring at the black ceiling of her dark bedroom. She pulled the covers over her body and curled her knees to her chest. What was happening with her? She jumped at the earliest chance when James told her Brace would be her work buddy, she and James _actually_ had an understanding for the first time around each other, and now, she was talking about him as if she knew him more than he knew himself. Was there something about him that was making her feel this way for him? Shaking her head, she covered her head under the blanket and closed her eyes.

* * *

The doors to the Delaney Law Firm opened and James stepped inside. He straightened out the red tie and black dress jacket he picked out for the day and carried his briefcase firmly in the other hand. His black Monk Straps were fastened firmly to his feet and clicked against the floor as he walked down the hall. He quickly greeted the receptionist at the front desk and headed towards his office when his eyes darted around to see Lorna walk inside. To his own shock and surprise, he stopped in his tracks when he spotted her.

The young woman was oblivious to her supervisor's lingering eyes as she pulled the skirt of her sheath dress down. It was navy blue with a white floral design up on both sides and to top it off, she had matching backless flats. Somehow, she had managed to get her overly curly hair pinned back into an elegant bun with a few strands falling from her forehead and sides and her long bangs were pinned back with a clip in the shape of a white lily. Her makeup was more dramatic than he remembered, winged black eyeliner changed her eyes and mascara made her lashes appear longer. After dusting off her dress, Lorna looked up and finally noticed James stopped in the middle of the busy foyer.

"Oh my!" Lorna nearly dropped her bag when she saw him. "Good morning, Mr. Delaney-uh, James. I don't usually see you out here."

"Me neither. You…" James raised a brow. "You look nice."

Lorna looked down at her dress and blushed. "Um, thank you. I…I should be getting to work right now."

Without another word, she made to pass him before his thick gravelly voice broke her swift exit.

"I would like to take you out to dinner tomorrow evening."

 _Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._ The beating of her heart grew louder until she could feel each rhythm pounding in her chest. Lorna's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. Turning around, she stared at James with a doe-eyed look. "Excuse me?"

"Didn't I make myself clear?" James narrowed his eyes and walked towards her. "I am taking you out to dinner tomorrow evening."

"Wait a second," Lorna shook her head. "You didn't even ask me. You're assuming I'm going to say yes when I'm only _now_ trying to-"

"God, you talk too much," James grew annoyed and turned away. "It's settled. You will leave work early and I'll pick you up around eight. Dress nicely."

"But James, I-"

"Tomorrow at The Ledbury!" James hastily disappeared out of the foyer, leaving a highly flustered and confused Lorna all to herself.

What in the world just happened now?

* * *

To Be Continued

Yes, their first official date! I couldn't help myself. :)

Thanks to all the views and every criticism is welcomed.

See you next chapter! :)


	10. Chapter 10

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 10

 **A/N: I do not condone crime of any kind. This story is written strictly for fictional purposes.**

* * *

Meanwhile, inside one of the world's deadliest prisons in Wandsworth Town, a much different scenario was playing out. Mr. Solomon Coop was waiting for an important meeting with his lawyer while he sat in his cell twiddling his thumbs, anxiously awaiting news of any updates on his impending trial. He sat back against the wall as he took in deep breaths, quietly calming himself that he would be out in no time and the charges against him were ridiculous. In his world, he did not see why it was his fault that he felt the urge to seek out a good time in the form of a one nightstand. He had not expected the woman to put up such a fight after he snuck through her bedroom window, quickly awaking her. He pinned her arms over her head to keep her from struggling, but she had managed to jerk one of her hands away and scratch him across the face before jolting out of her bed and locking herself in the bathroom.

"It's not my fault, it's not my fault!" Solomon reminded himself. He was startled out of his daydream when a prisonguard unlocked his cell door, stepping inside.

"Mr. Coop, your lawyer's here for you."

"Oh thank God! It's about damn time that bastard showed up!" he grew enraged once he realized how long it had taken. Another guard joined in and one cuffed his ankles together while the other took care of his wrists, grabbing the back of his shirt and leading him out of his cell.

"Ow! No need to make them so tight, gentlemen. I'm not going anywhere," Solomon assured them. One of the guards snapped at him to shut up and lead him down the hall.

* * *

Stuart Strange sat at a table in the visitation center, tapping his cane impatiently against the floor. He had had a hard time trying to convince the officers to make an appointment with Solomon, and it took a God earned miracle when he was finally allowed a time of 9 in the morning. He checked his watch and saw it was going passed 9:30 AM, making him even more frustrated at the fact they were running late. He knew that Mr. Coop was a dangerous prisoner, but why was it so much so that he was almost denied visitation to his client? The time was cut short when the doors opened and finally in walked the man himself with two officers behind him. Stuart was not surprised and quickly rose from the table, shielding his anger with a fake smile and a nod of his head.

"Good day, gentlemen, I hope you're all doing well," Mr. Strange feigned politeness before turning to Coop.

"There you are! Where in God's name have you been? I've tried getting in contact with you, but you've never answered!" Solomon snapped as the cuffs rattled the chain connecting them together.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Coop, but I've been a very busy man," Stuart tried to explain.

"Too busy enough to try and get me out of here, it seems! I'm running on thin ice, Mr. Strange, and it's only getting _thinner_."

"Oh quit that petty bullshite you're throwing me! You're a man, for goodness sake, stop acting like a child. I can only do so much with that bastard Delaney running down my back!" snapped Stuart.

"He's at it again, isn't it?" Solomon finally calmed.

"Unfortunately so. He's only given me four weeks to prepare your case," the old lawyer informed him.

"Four weeks?! I don't have four weeks to prepare, Mr. Strange," Solomon desperately showed him the cuffs around his wrists.

"Oh quit it! I have reason to believe he's deliberately doing this because he thinks I cannot gather enough evidence to see your innocence."

"What will you do? You're the second most profound lawyer in London," Solomon was aware of Stuart's reputation for his many successful case winnings.

"Oh, my dear Mr. Coop, you underestimate me too much," Stuart turned away from him and tapped his cane against the ground. Arching an eyebrow, a smirk spread across his face. "Believe me, four weeks may not be able to prepare for a trial, but remember, James Delaney is an immensely flawed man. His father's passing has made him sloppy with his work, and with that, it's time to bring out the big guns."

Solomon's eyes widened at his ominous statement before giving him his leave and exiting the center to his car. If he remembered right, there was a man who was known for being as intimidating and prestigious as he was. This one man would prove certain of victory and drag James to his grave, and he did not care what measures he would have to resort to to make sure he won this case. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he dialed a number and put it to his hear.

"Hello? Ah yes, Mr. Dumbarton, what a surprise to hear your voice!"

"To what do I owe the pleasure to Mr. Stuart Strange?" the man on the other line asked.

"You will see, my friend...you will see..."

* * *

To Be Continued

Hey, everyone! Here is the tenth chapter. I know it's a fairly short one, but I've just finished up a semester of college and it takes the writing muse out of you, so much so that you just might find yourself running your sentences together, adding fragments, etc etc. But anyway, more reading and editing in the future should take care of these problems! Lol

Anywho, thanks to all the views, reviews, and don't forget to leave your thoughts! Flames and all are welcomed :)

See ya next chapter! :)


	11. Chapter 11

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 11

 **A/N: The reason I write these is because of the case of the crime. I do not condone any of any kind. This story is written strictly for fictional purposes.**

* * *

Lorna found it nearly impossible to focus on her work after James's random outburst earlier this morning. She tapped a pen against a small stack of papers in front of her laptop, stroking her chin and tapping a heel against the floor. This had already been a stressful few days, and just when she was starting to actually feel like they both had an understanding, he _again_ throws her mood off balance when he bluntly tells her he is taking her out to dinner tomorrow evening, not even considering her thoughts about the matter. What was exactly going on with her boss? She knew that it must have been her angry outburst when she blasted him for not caring about Godfrey's concern for his health, but this alone could have not made him change his mind about the way he felt around her. Sighing frustratingly, she barely reacted when she heard the knock of her office door.

"It's open!"

Godfrey stepped inside with another stack of papers in his arms. "James wants you to get these to him by the end of the day."

"Thanks, just set them over there on the shelf," Lorna lazily flung her arm in the direction of the shelf next to her computer. Godfrey tilted his head curiously as he set the folder down.

"Are you all right, Lorna? You look distracted."

"I'm just…I'm just overwhelmed right now, Godders. I feel like this week never turned out exactly how I wanted it. I thought I was going to work for an amazing boss, have amazing friends, and stay here for many years until I finally retire! But…but James is making this complicated for me."

"You two seem to be getting along better, and thanks to him, he makes this job even less stressful for me. Cholmondeley and I kind of pressured him into giving you more respect, but why would you still say he's making this complicated for you?"

Lorna tapped her fingers together and leaned back in her chair. "If I tell you this, it doesn't leave this office _period_. This morning I saw James and we locked eyes first thing I came through the door. We had a short exchange, and when I went to walk into my office, he said something that I never saw coming!"

"What did he say?"

"He…he told me he's taking me out to dinner tomorrow evening and I have to leave early to get ready."

Godfrey's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Lorna had expected him to jump out of his seat and make all kinds of hand gestures while pacing back and forth, but he sat still with a doe-eyed look. It took him a couple of minutes to take it all in before rolling his shoulders back with a deep breath.

"He said this? _James Delaney_ said he wants to take you out…on a _date_?" he emphasized the last word. Lorna scrunched up her face and shrugged.

"Wow, this…this is huge. Out of all the short years I've worked here, not once has he connected to any of his employees on such a personal level such as this."

Lorna's eyebrows narrowed and she stared dumbfounded at her new-found friend. "Personal level? There's nothing personal going on between Mr. Delaney and I. Our relationship is strictly business and nothing more."

"Don't you see, Lorna? You can deny it all you want, but you have an aroma that's rubbing off on James that makes him want to take you out tonight. If it were me, I would go out with him and see what he has in store for you."

"It really isn't my choice, Godfrey. Even if I say no, he'll probably just show up at my door either way," Lorna looked down.

Godfrey clenched his teeth and rubbed the back of his head nervously. Surely enough, while James had never literally done it, he could picture him doing something so irrational. Lorna tapped her pen against the desk and leaned back in the chair. She really had no idea what to do about her current predicament, but one thing's for sure, she would certainly have one long day of thinking to do. Godfrey tried to speak up again, but they were interrupted when another person walked into Lorna's office. They both jumped back when they saw it was Mr. Delaney himself, who looked almost angry when he saw the two of them together.

"There you are, Godders. I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Sorry, sir, but I had to drop off these papers for Lorna," Godfrey explained.

"You're wasting time in here. Get going! You're late for an appointment with Helga and her client!"

"I was only doing what _you_ told me to do," Godfrey defended himself.

"Now, Godfrey. _Go_ ," James pointed to the door. Lorna and Godfrey looked at each other before excusing himself. He took one last glance at them before disappearing down the hall. James let out a deep sigh before turning back to Lorna. The redhead looked at him disapprovingly for his attitude, but he shrugged her off and sat in the same chair Godders did in front of her desk.

"You didn't have to be so rude. He didn't do anything to make you angry," Lorna found herself scolding him.

"I'm really busy for your pettiness, Lorna. I need these papers filed right now," James again dismissed her.

"You're not busy today, James, you're trying to distract yourself because you asked me out," Lorna argued back. James stopped in his tracks and gave her an agitated stare.

"Asked _you_ out? What kind of person do you take me for? Tomorrow's dinner is strictly business!"

"Oh, cut the bullshite. You never even gave me a second to think about it! If you really want to take me out to dinner, then ask me next time!" Lorna snapped, grabbing the folders out of his hand and walking across the room to the door. "Oh, and if you think I'm going show up, you can forget it. I'd rather take a chance in Hell then ever go out with the great James Keziah Delaney, even if we are on better terms like we are now!"

James's eyes widened as Lorna gave a triumphant harrumph and slammed her office door shut. However, once he heard the loud echo of her heels dissipate, his look returned to normal. He knew she was lying, and if she did not show up, it would be a real surprise that she was _this_ headstrong. Deep down, Lorna Bow was different from any other employee he hired, and he found himself smiling at the thought of her. His mind was quite clear when he asked her out, and there was no fog surrounding his brain. These short few days proved one huge realization: the hard work Lorna had shown these last few days was enough to earn his respect.

* * *

Lorna seethed as she finished the last of the papers. Closing the drawer to the file cabinet, she walked out of the copying room and almost bumped into Pearl who stumbled backwards. Her ashy blonde hair waved in front of her face and she tripped back in her heels. Lorna grunted and looked up at her.

"Goodness me, Pearl, are you ok?"

"More to say than you. I almost sprained an ankle," The young lady looked at her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time for this," Lorna hurriedly excused herself out of the room.

"What's wrong, Ms. Bow? James Delaney got your tongue?" Pearl called back to her.

"Piss off!" Lorna jabbed back. Pearl snickered as she walked back into the copying room.

* * *

In Wandsworth Town, at Konnigans, Stuart sat at one of the tables when he saw a sleek brown Genesis pull into one of the empty side parking spots near the empty café. He looked up from the small cake slice he was eating in anticipation when a man in a black business suit stepped out of the driver's side. He had on small, circular rimless glasses and black hair that was thinning, dark amber eyes and slightly stained teeth. However, the teeth and his stern glare made him intimidating, someone you would definitely not want to mess with if you ever made him enraged. He slid his keys into his jacket pocket and looked around before his eyes set upon Mr. Strange. A satisfied smiled spread across his lips as he walked towards him.

"Edgar Dumbarton! It's been too long since I've last seen you," Stuart got up from his chair with arms open for a hug.

"It has, Mr. Strange. Far, far too long," Edgar felt his grip as he was engulfed by his embrace.

"Acquaintances call me Mr. Strange, family calls me Stuart. Please have a seat!" Stuart lead him towards his table and he sat across from him.

"What brings you here, Stuart? If I can remember correctly, you never came to Wandsworth unless it was for a business opportunity."

"Unfortunately, you're correct. I have a client who's in jail for attempted rape and I'm doing everything I can to see he's back out on the streets, but a certain someone is keeping important evidence from me!"

"James Delaney. You told me over the phone, I understand. He is quite challenging to win against if he's known as one of the most influential lawyers in London."

"Which is why I need your help, Edgar. I've always treated you like the son I've never had, known your father for many years. If I have any real chance at earning a good paycheck from winning this case, I don't care what you do to make sure it happens. I want that pompous prinny's reputation torn to the bone! James has been getting under my skin for far too long, and it would do me good relief to get rid of him!"

"How much are you asking?" Edgar asked.

"For you, my boy, it's free. Get your hands on whatever we need, even if you have to resort to drastic measures. Find out what James's weaknesses are and report them back to me."

"You're asking a lot of my time, Stuart, but for you…consider it done."

"Excellent!" Stuart shook his hand. "You'll get half of my earnings, and perhaps, I'll even throw in a bonus if you surprise me!"

Stuart smiled even wider. This turned out to be a better day, better in deed, for James Delaney's world was going to turn upside down in one of the most unimaginable ways possible.

* * *

To Be Continued

Since my college semester is over, it means for now I have all the free time to write. Why is Edgar Dumbarton in London and what connections does he have with Mr. Strange and James? You'll find out later on in the story. And do not worry, James's relationship with his family will be explored. I have not forgotten about Zilpha or his mother! :D

HOLY MOLY, OVER 1000 VIEWS! While I did not get a lot of reviews, I feel grateful that people are taking the time to look at this story. I may not be a perfect writer, but honestly, writing is in my heart and this story is great practice to improve.

If there's any way I can still improve, leave me your thoughts! Flames and all are welcomed :)

See ya next chapter! :)


	12. Chapter 12

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 12

Zilpha's eyes snapped open when she realized the early morning beams of sunlight shown through the window. Her husband was sleeping with his back against hers, the loud snoring drowning out the silence of the brightly lit bedroom. Closing her eyes tightly, she groaned and stretched her shoulders back, rolling her head around to ready the strained muscles of her neck. The raven-haired beauty sat up in bed and took one more glance at Thorne before throwing the covers off herself and heading straight for the bathroom. The ends of her PJ bottoms drug across the floor as she closed the door behind her and undressed herself. She grabbed a towel off the rack and flipped the knob to the bathtub upward with the warm water steaming up the whole bathroom as she climbed inside.

While she showered, Zilpha's thoughts were streaming in her brain. A year and a half passed by since she last saw her half-brother, during Thanksgiving where he looked nothing like the bright, stern but well-mannered young man she grew up with. He looked disheveled, his skin was losing its color, and his hair was unkempt. He had heavy bags under his eyes from drinking his woes away, and his shirt was inside out when they brought the food out to the table. She had tried to pay it no mind and put on the bravest face she could possibly muster, yet deep down, she knew he was still suffering. Horace Delaney's passing took such a toll on their close relationship he hardly reached out anymore to the point where he only sent emails. Zilpha answered most of them over the course of several months, but after awhile she had stopped because she had gotten tired of it.

Zilpha turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel she used to dry herself off around her naked body. She wiped steam away from the mirror and stared at her reflection. The more she looked at herself, the more she realized she had been through the book. Even with the warmness of the water, it looked like ten years had been added to her face. She still had heavy bags under her eyes, and there were wrinkles starting to form at the ends of her mouth. She had felt older too, which was something odd to consider for a woman her age. Sighing heavily, she opened the bathroom door and walked to the drawers where she ruffled for some clothes before pulling out a random pair of pants and a long sleeved grey t-shirt.

"Zilpha?" Thorne's tired voice broke her from thought. He sat up in bed and saw her rummaging through the drawers. "You're up early. What time is it?"

"It's almost eight thirty."

"Really? That's weird, you always wake up at nine," Thorne noticed.

"I can't wake up an hour early in my own house?" Zilpha answered bitterly as she dressed herself for the day.

"Whoa, whoa, hey. Why are you getting so snappy with me? You're never like this," Thorne asked. Zilpha closed the drawer and turned back to her husband with a glare.

"Why did you have to tell Robert that?"

"Tell him what?"

"That you wouldn't be surprised if James disappeared from this family. We hardly hear from him as it is, Thorne! Robert misses him, I miss him, his mother is still clinging to hope that she'll at least get a call from him!"

"That woman hasn't heard from him in two years, Zilpha."

"He's my half-brother, don't you understand? My father raised us together, and when he died, I lost my family that day. I'll never give up contacting him, so don't you dare act like it's over!"

"I'm only stating the facts. You don't need to be so tense," Thorne interjected.

"You're so full of shite, Thorne. When I need your comfort, you just give up on James like he's garbage. You're of no help whatsoever!"

"So everything is my fault right now?! I give you my love and support and it's not enough for you?! You're just going to have to face the music, my dear!" Thorne shot out of bed and stomped towards his wife. "James wants nothing to do with the family. He hasn't reached out, and he never will."

Zilpha looked at her husband horrified as he bent in towards her. "Let. It. Go. Stop trying. Stop reaching out to him and just move on with your-"

 _THWACK!_ A hard hand connected with Thorne's cheek, causing his head to snap back. The sound was loud enough to echo throughout the entire room, and he stared at the wall, stunned by his wife's reaction. Zilpha's palm started to turn red and she wiped her stinging hand against her pants before glaring at her husband once more.

"I will _never_ stop reaching out to him. Don't you _dare_ act like you know how to fix things because you _do not_. You don't rule this house, you don't control me, and you sure as _hell_ DON'T CONTROL THIS FAMILY! If you try to stop me, you'll find yourself signing divorce papers!"

With those words, Zilpha stomped out of the room and slammed the bedroom door behind her, causing a few items to rattle in the room. Thorne was left in a daze as he rubbed his sore cheek, wondering what in the world was going on with his family.

Outside of their bedroom, Zilpha slumped against the floor. Tears were already starting to pool down her eyes as she immediately regretted her action the moment she walked out of the bedroom. Sobs ached through her as she could not comprehend what was happening to her. She and Thorne were always fighting, she hardly connected with her son, and she felt the world was crumbling before her. How long will it be until she felt like herself again? How long would it be until James came back into her life? How long would it be until her family was whole again? As she sat there crying and wondering, Robert walked out of his bedroom and saw his mother slumped on the floor.

"Mum, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing, sweetheart. Your father and I were just…talking," Zilpha turned away. Robert walked over and sat beside her, wondering why his mother looked so broken.

"Mum…is it about James? When do you think he'll be back down here to visit?"

Zilpha sniffled and turned back towards him, wrapping one arm around him and pulling him close. "I don't know, sweetie. I don't know."

* * *

To Be Continued

I thought it was best to leave it here. Zilpha is back, but as you can tell, the stress of James's avoidance is starting to take its toll on her family. Don't worry, though, I'm not finished with her yet! Btw, Anna will make an appearance, but she won't until much later.

Anywho, not much else to say, other than thanks again for all the views! Comment your thoughts, and flames and all are welcomed!

See ya next chapter! :)


	13. Chapter 13

tThe Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 13

Once Lorna set food in her flat, the shoes were flung to the side, her dress slid off her shoulders, and she changed into her usual favorite pair of pajamas. She rubbed the bottoms of her sore feet as she flung herself onto the couch. Even with the stress of her job floating off her shoulders, there was the looming stress of having to deal with that snarky boss of hers. How in the world was she suppose to handle James's request? She told him that she was not going to meet him tomorrow even if he just showed up at her front door, but he would not be _that_ stupid. In fact, why was she getting so worked up about him? He was just one simple man who made it perfectly clear that tomorrow's dinner was strictly professional. Yet, why was there a hint of hesitation in his voice when she spoke to him?

"For heaven's sake, it's not like it's a big deal! He's just one simple man trying to make my life difficult. So why in the hell am I giving into him easily? It's not like I have feelings for him or anything!"

Lorna realize she was talking to herself and shook her head. Her cheeks turned red at the slightest idea that she was starting to care for James as more than her boss, however, the more she gave it thought, the redder her face became. It was true that he was a looker. His shoulders were broad, his blue eyes were enough to make her stare at him for hours, and the scar along his right eye made him appear tough and intimidating. Some of the shirts he wore made his biceps visible, yet it was only she who caught sight of them. James Delaney was a man who was capable of distracting Lorna to such occasion that half of the time she forgot that she had work to do until he reminded her that she was becoming distracted. Gulping, Lorna felt how flushed her face had become and headed into the bathroom, splashing herself with warm water that ran from the faucet.

" _Could Godfrey be right? Is there something personal going on between us?"_ Lorna thought. There was only one way to find out.

* * *

Lorna's heels clicked against the concrete as she made her way towards the entrance to the Delaney Law Firm. She sighed heavily as she had spent most of the night worrying about what today held in store for her. The pit of her stomach bubbled with nervousness as she anticipated what was to come this evening. She clutched her workbag close to her chest as she walked inside. As usual, there was the familiar shuffling of footsteps, phones ringing off the hook, and the usual chatter among employees and clients. Sighing, Lorna headed straight towards her office when she noticed Mr. Cholmondeley walking towards her.

"Ah, it's nice to see a face that I don't see as often. How are you doing, George?" asked Lorna.

"I'm much better now that I've gotten to see you, my dear. Has James been a hard-arse on you lately?" asked George as he walked beside her towards her office.

"Well, he's loosened up a bit. I think my personality's rubbing off on him," Lorna smiled at how proud she felt against James.

"He's much livelier than he's been in the last few years. Anyway, are you doing anything tonight?"

"That depends. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could treat you to dinner. There's an exquisite cafe that's opened just fifteen minutes down the road from there, and it's my treat. What do you say?" George smiled.

"That's very kind of you, Cholmondeley, but I'm afraid my schedule's booked for the entire evening. James and I already made plans together." Lorna's face scrunched up and her smile faded. _Curse it!_

"Plans? What plans?"

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about," Lorna swung her bag over her shoulder when she felt it slipping. "Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but I really have to go now. Good day, George."

Lorna scurried to her office as George was left there to ponder what she meant. Just what exactly was going on between her and James that he had no idea about?

* * *

Once work had ended for James, he pulled into the circular driveway of his mansion and closed the door to his BMW. He remotely locked it and unlocked the door, slipping off his shoes and taking off windbreaker. It would be a long night with Lorna, and deep in the pit of his stomach, he was anticipating the outcome of the night with her. After he hung his coat on the coat rack next to the door, Brace entered the living room with a hot mug of coffee and the usual newspaper in the other arm.

"You're home a little early, aren't ya, laddie. What's the special occasion?" the old Scottish butler asked.

"I'm home early because I'll be at an evening dinner with Ms. Bow. I shouldn't be here too long," James checked the time on his father's watch and straightened out the collar of his shirt. Brace saw the watch around his wrist and realized that the young man had been wearing it more than he previously had. He remembered James would only wear it when he was in the mood, too, even after his father's cancer diagnosis, however, he had been wearing it for the past two weeks, and only took it off when he went to bed.

"Your father's watch…you hardly take it off anymore."

"What?" James looked at it. "Oh this. It's not a big deal, I've just felt like wearing it more," James walked passed him and towards the stairs.

"James..." Brace stopped him. "Please…act on your change. I know you hate hearing this from me, but please…the burden would be less if you would at least answer one of your sister's calls."

James balled one hand in a fist and looked down at the steps. "I'll…I have to get ready now. Lorna's expecting me around eight."

Brace watched as James disappeared upstairs. Looking down at the ground, he nodded and turned to the living room couch. He could sense that there was a change growing inside the man he knew ever since he was a toddler, but if James _was_ going to act on this change, there was only one way to find out, and it was to wait.

* * *

In her room, Lorna stared at the various amount of shoes, clothes, and other objects thrown around inside her closet. She had been pondering what she should wear for the last hour, and now, since it was almost six-thirty, she decided to stop procrastinating and put on a brave face for tonight. From what James had told her, The Ledbury sounded like a luxurious restaurant, one that jeans and a T-shirt were not meant to be worn at. She eyed all the clothes that might be dressy enough, but when she pulled it out, she quickly changed her mind and tried to find something else that could fit her taste.

"Nope, nope, nope! He'd never like me in this!" Lorna shuffled through the hangers in her closet and let out a frustrated sigh. She rubbed her aching temples and sucked in a deep breath, letting it out through her nostrils before closing her eyes to think more. Once she opened them, she tilted her head curiously at a piece of clothing she had not set eyes on yet. She grabbed it and tilted her head curiously. It was a cadet blue, asymmetrical, one-shouldered long sleeve dress that had a medium-length slit going up the skirt. Lorna remembered wearing it for one of her best friend's wedding, and after that had not touched it since. She changed out of the clothes she wore and slipped inside it, feeling the comfortable fabric hugging her torso, around her waist, and across her chest. Turning towards the mirror, she smiled once she saw herself in it. She felt beautiful, and so it was decided that it would be the dress she would wear to dinner.

Walking into the bathroom, Lorna saw the puffy curls that wrung all throughout her red hair. Her face scrunched as to what she thought she could do. Frowning, the redhead opened the cabinet underneath her sink and ruffled around until she found the straightener. Smiling and raising one brow, she plugged it in and began to straighten out one layer of hair after another and another until she finally looked at herself in the mirror. Lorna's eyes widened when she saw herself with straight hair. She played with it for awhile until she settled on a nice side ponytail with her bangs sweeping over her left eye. She finished the look doing her makeup and walked out of the bathroom, feeling confident with her appearance. After she was done, the young lady turned to her dresser and opened a small white jewelry box, pulling out a white pearl necklace with a dangling blue sapphire charm, matching earrings along with two bracelets. She looked through her closet before pulling out a set of navy blue pointed toe kitten heels. Lorna slipped them onto her feet and stared at herself in the mirror. She felt like a brand new woman who was coming out of her comfort zone for the first time. She checked the time on the clock next to her bed and realized it was past seven, meaning that James was going to pick her up soon.

Lorna grabbed a black wristlet hanging from a hook filled with various purses and stepped outside her bedroom. Breathing deeply, Lorna reminded herself that James would be late and she did not have to worry about tonight no matter how she looked, that way she could take everything off and slip into her PJs, curl up on the couch with a hot cup of coffee and binge watch Breaking Bad all over again. She sat on the couch with her legs crossed and turned on the television to pass time, flipping through random channels until she came to STARZ. A stereotypical action movie where the guy had to save the damsel-in-distress was playing, though nothing else was on. She laid her head back in the cushions as she stared at the poorly choreographed fight scene was happening, scoffing at how incredibly awful the acting was.

"Typical B-movies," she told herself. Before she had time to indulge herself in the low-budget film, a loud knock startled her. Yelping, she sighed and pulled the skirt of her dress down.

"Ms. Bow...it's me!" Lorna's eyes widened when she heard James's voice on the other side of the door. He really showed up after all, she realized. Her heartbeat began to race rapidly as she felt it practically felt it pulsing against her skin. Small beads of sweat began to form on her forehead as they slowly drizzled down her temples. She clutched her chest tightly and paced her breathing. She was shocked that she was getting anxious so quickly, but she needed to calm herself or else she was confident that she was going to have a heart attack. Nodding to herself, her quaky feet walked across the living room and towards the door. Once her hand gripped the knob, Lorna stopped herself. What would James think of her? Would he be surprised, unamused, or disgusted by her appearance? She did not look as fancy as some of the women she had seen on the Red Carpet, and her dress was subpar compared to Gucci or Prada. Her chest heaved up and down as she took low breaths.

"Calm yourself, Lorna. You can do this, you can do this..." she whispered to herself.

"Lorna, I'm waiting!" James knocked impatiently. Lorna rolled her eyes as she gulped and slowly opened the door. Frame by frame, James came into the picture. After that, she was standing fully vulnerable in front of him, full view for the world to see. Her eyes widened when she saw James's attire. He looked incredibly handsome, almost like the stereotypical sharp-dressed men she saw in the movies when they were out on dates. _Would it be like that?_ She wondered. James wore a specially tailored shiny black suit made of the finest fabric, a purple and black checkered tie with a typical white collared shirt, lined dress pants with a pair of expensive black monks. His hair remained unchanged and she could see, much to her discontent, he was busy scrolling through messages on his iPhone rather than looking at her. However, he quickly shoved it into his pocket and looked at her.

James's eyes widened slightly when he saw how Lorna looked. He was astounded by her change of appearance. Not only did she look quite professional, she looked like a true woman. He observed her up and down and nodded his head, his lips twitching upward ever so slightly. "You look..."

Lorna's eyes widened in anticipation.

"You look like a proper young woman." Was this supposed to be a compliment? Figuring it was, she smiled lightly and blushed. "Thank you. You look, uh, dashing. I mean...you look proper yourself."

"Thanks, I guess. Anyway, we should get going. Come along," he ushered her out and she closed the door behind her. However, before they were about to leave, James noticed she had her car keys with her. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I figured I could drive us. It wouldn't be a bother," Lorna tried to persuade.

"Absolutely not. You're riding with me," James bluntly stated. Lorna gasped as he took her hand a bit roughly and lead her towards his BMW. Lorna stuffed her keys into her purse and went to open the car door, but James shooed her hand away and opened it for her. Lorna was taken aback as she climbed into the passenger seat and James started the engine.

Once they were down the road, it was an awkward silence for most of the drive. Lorna looked around James's car and felt the comfortable leather against her back and underneath, her hands gripping the edges of the seat. James kept both hands on the wheel and his eyes remained on the road, the same stern glance crossing his features never wavering. Lorna looked at him a brief moment before turning to the radio. Gulping, she wondered if she should ask him if she could listen to music to drown out the silence.

"Are you ok with listening to classical music?" James suddenly broke the air.

"Oh uh..." Lorna thought for a moment. She preferred her upbeat, groovy 80s music, not boring instrumental sounds that could put her to sleep. She clutched her dress tightly before nodding her head. "Sure, I'm always up for a good Mozart."

James grunted and turned on the radio. Lorna hard the violins and harps playing, along with the sounds of trumpets, french horns, and tubas. It was a slow rhythmic composition, one she had never heard before. It was already torturing her, and she longed for the voice of the singer to break the beat. James, however, was more content and his mind was clear. Lorna's tension was cut short when she stared outside the window. The sky was a midnight blue and the moon was full, millions of stars dancing. She smiled and stared contently in front of her. "It sure is a beautiful night."

"If one looks at it that way," James grunted again. "The weather's slightly warmer, that's all."

Lorna's smile faded and she looked away. This was going to be a long, difficult night, she realized.

After more driving, they finally made it into the town. There was a lot of people walking around, laughing and chatting among one another, and people sitting outside at dinner tables. James pulled into the only parking space that was left which was two steps from the restaurant and climbed out before helping Lorna out of the passenger side and shutting the door before her. She pulled the skirt of her dress down and her eyes shifted. The restaurant was well lit, and she could see people sitting outside conversing at the tables. James motioned her along as they could hear the faint chatter inside.

"Hello, how may I help you?" a hostess asked from behind a desk.

"I have a reservation for Delaney. James Delaney."

"Let me see…ah ha! If you could follow me, please," the hostess lead them to a two-person table which was in the very back of the restaurant, somewhat private from the rest. James and Lorna took their seats while they waited for a waiter to take their orders. James picked up a menu and started skimming through what he wanted while Lorna read each word carefully. Her eyes widened at how expensive everything looked, and swallowing a sore lump in her throat, she wondered how she could pay for a pricey meal. James eyed her uneasy look before they grew distracted by a waiter coming.

"Welcome to The Ledbury. My name is Ben and I'll be taking care of you tonight. Would you like to start off with anything to drink?" He took out a notepad and turned towards Lorna. "Miss?"

"Oh, hm..." Lorna skimmed through the list of drinks. "I would like a sparkling apple cider, non-alcoholic please."

"I'll have some white wine, thank you," James waved him off.

"Alright. Have you decided what to order?"

"Yes. I would like the baked white beetroot, wrapped around _smoked_ eel," James quickly requested.

"Of course. You miss?" Ben turned to Lorna.

"Ok, let me see…hmmm…uh..." Lorna had trouble making up her mind. "The...the Cornish turbot with courgette, anchovy and basil. Or wait...I think I'd like to try…"

"She'll have the first option, thank you!" James interrupted her, giving the woman a stern glance. Lorna stared nervously before turning to the waiter.

"Alright. I'll have your food out in but a moment!" Ben sauntered off into the back, leaving Lorna and James to sit at their tables. James saw Lorna look down anxiously, averting his gaze.

"What's the matter, Lorna? Are you ok?" he inquired.

"I…I didn't think everything would be expensive. I'm not sure I have enough to pay for it," Lorna answered.

"Are you completely blind, Ms. Bow? For your sake, I will be covering for the both of us," James rolled his eyes at her uneasiness.

"Oh no, James, I couldn't ask you to do that. You're already doing a lot for me, which makes me grateful, but I think I can manage."

"After seeing your reaction, I think it'll save us both the trouble. Just be grateful that you're here with me, and we'll both be happy."

James's words stung Lorna as they sat together. Of course, even though she and him were on better terms, he still had a way with him that made her confidence level waver. She frowned and looked at the ground.

"Look, I didn't mean it to sound harsh. I'm…I'm trying not to screw things over," James apologized.

"Well you don't go a very good job, but I guess that's the way with the great James Keziah Delaney. After all the hell you put me through, you're blessed that I actually agreed to this ridiculous request," Lorna ran a finger across the white table cloth.

"Oh so rash, Ms. Bow," James smirked.

"Hey, what did I say? Call me by my first name, please," Lorna reminded him sharply.

"After doing some thinking, I like _Ms. Bow_ better. It has a nice ring to it," James eyed the ground as Ben came back with two wine glasses, reminding them their food was still in the back being prepared. He then checked on another table as the two resumed their conversation.

"I can't believe I actually went back on my word. This...this is unlike me," Lorna said aloud as she took a sip of sweet apple cider.

"Well, it's unsurprising to me, because I knew you'd say yes," James sat his wine glass down.

"You think you know me so well, don't you?" Lorna raised a curious brow.

"I know all my employees. In fact, I knew you'd come back after I gave you an ultimatum, and of course I knew Godfrey would encourage you to go out with me."

"He thinks he sees something in you that not a lot of people do," Lorna told him.

"Of course he does, the fool was in love with me before he found out I'm a straight man." Lorna's eyes widened when this came to light. "Wait…you mean Godfrey's...homosexual?"

"The whole firm knows it, my dear. However, despite being attracted to men, Godfrey is a fabulous employee. He's made quite the image with the others, especially you. He feels really close to you, Lorna."

"I feel the same way about him. He is a good friend," Lorna smiled as she took another drink.

"Enough about Godders, let me hear more about you. What made you want to work at my firm, Ms. Bow?" James inquired, scooting his chair closer. Lorna scratched her chin for a moment.

"Well, I heard the pay is great, you have an excellent reputation for winning numerous cases, and...you've impacted a lot of people in ways that makes me want to make you proud. I mean...if I'm still welcomed."

"Don't be stupid, Ms. Bow. The work you've completed over the past couple of days makes me prouder than any boss, but don't get used to it. I don't normally show praise to my employees upfront,"

"I can handle that, James. I don't expect much from you," Lorna told him honestly.

"Oh?" James leaned in closer. "And what is it that you expect from me, Ms. Bow? My praise? My respect?"

"Yeah, and a kiss after tonight," Lorna stated with a giggle. This caught James's attention as Ben came back with their food. Little did Lorna know, James took her word to mind, and as they started to enjoy their food, he never once forgotten about it. If it was a kiss Lorna wanted tonight, then she would be in for one wild night.

"I'll remember that."

"What?"

"Never mind."

After dinner had ended later that evening, Lorna walked out of the restaurant with a bright smile on her face. She stretched her arms out in front of her and felt like a totally different woman. She had no idea why she had to be so nervous after tonight. She practically opened herself up to James, speaking fondly about her parents, her best friends from back home, and how she adores criminal justice and watching criminal television. James did not say much about his family, but he told her everything about Brace, how he was friends with the family for many years before deciding to move in and becoming his permanent butler. He also told her the various parks he hiked when he was a kid, how he loves taking long drives on the border, and enjoys the quietness when the hectic workdays are over. All in all, while she did not get to know much about James's past and his relationship with his parents, she knew much more than she needed to, and it was a start that she could deal with. James watched her walk to his car and open the passenger door.

"Well, it's been a lovely night, Mr. Delaney, but I think I should get going now. I'd like to get back to my Breaking Bad binge watching if you wouldn't mind," Lorna tried to climb into the car, but James steadied a hand on her shoulder.

"Actually, Ms. Bow…I'd like to go for an evening walk," James told her. Lorna's eyes widened as James ushered her back into the car, driving to a different destination than one she had anticipated on returning to.

* * *

Above the brightly lit London Eye Ferris wheel, the sky shown with a blanket of stars. The Jubilee Gardens was practically dead when it came to night time, with a few stragglers here and there. James and Lorna walked together awkwardly repeating each other's steps towards the lake where the wheel was brightly lit up a cobalt blue. There were streetlamps everywhere that lit the path of the sidewalk, making it easy for them to maneuver their way through the night. Walking for several more minutes, they finally stopped at a railing that overlooked the massive lake. Lorna winced as she felt the soles of her feet were a tiny bit sore from the heels she was wearing.

"I always come here when I have much on my mind. It's my favorite place to relax," James leaned over the railing.

"I only walk here once in a while, as I prefer the more local parks," Lorna chuckled and sighed. James continued to stare overhead at the busy London traffic before Lorna cleared her throat.

"Tonight has been…more than I could ask for. I'll admit, I was nervous, but…I don't feel that way anymore. I truly enjoyed tonight with you, James. It, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be."

"Humph. You speak as if I were the devil," James turned away from her. Lorna grew nervous but James eyed her lightly. "Don't look so defensive, Ms. Bow. Learn to take a joke."

"I'm still adjusting to your rather complex personality," Lorna crossed her arms.

"You're something else all together," James grunted. "But I'm glad I've made you happy."

Lorna smiled again and turned towards the lake as well. "Did...did I...make you happy?"

"What?" James caught her low question.

"Oh no, it's nothing. I was just, thinking aloud. Really it's nothing!" Lorna tried to change the subject but she was too late.

"Did you make _me_ happy? Well, tonight wasn't a total waste. Talking to you was actually quite enjoyable, Lorna. I'm just surprised you're not _scared_ of me as you once were."

"I was never afraid of you, James. I mean I was, but, I'm not anymore. There's a part of me that's still a tiny bit nervous, but that's because I only want to prove my worth."

"Are you willing to do that just now?" James asked.

"Haven't I already? I've accepted your request for dinner, so you should be happy," Lorna crossed her arms amusingly.

"I am, but I'm not through with you yet, my dear," James wagged a finger. Lorna grew confused as he walked closer towards her, putting his hands on her shoulders as she flinched by this sudden action. She looked down at them before staring up at him. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a kiss," James answered. Lorna's face grew red and her eyes widened. She wriggled herself from his touch and looked at him uneasily. "That was just a joke, James! I was just being stupid. You…you actually thought I meant it?"

"Lorna, it matters me if it was just lighthearted fun. I always keep my word, joke or no joke," James was serious. Lorna scratched the back of her head and turned towards the lake. There was a swirling feeling starting to bubble up inside her and she gripped the bars of the railing tightly. Was he actually going to do it? Was he actually going to kiss her? She clutched her stomach and gulped a sore lump in her throat. The air was starting to grow hot and heavy, and she actually thought she was going to have a heart attack because of her pulsing heartbeat.

"James, I…I'm not ready," Lorna quivered.

"Don't worry," James took hold of her arm and turned her back around. She did not bother hiding how flushed her cheeks were, and he could tell she had no idea what to do. "Because I'm going to ease your nerves."

Lorna gulped again as James leaned in towards her with eyes closed, but Lorna shut hers tightly and pulled away. She turned her head around to the lake and hugged herself. "James…this is too much. I can't."

"Ms. Bow…"

"Not tonight," Lorna gripped her bare arm. She felt herself grow emotional. Why in the world did she have to act like this on a night that should've made her happy? James turned in her direction and put his right palm on the small of her back. He could see she was trying to hold herself together.

"Lorna, don't be nervous. It's just a kiss," James reassured her.

"It's not that. It's... _us_. One minute you overwhelm me with work, and the next minute we're here together. What is our relationship, James? What are we to each other?"

"Business partners whose lives are complicated," James nodded. "But…I'm not afraid. And neither should you."

"But I-" Lorna was cut off when James turned her back around.

"I wouldn't do this if I didn't want to, Ms. Bow. Believe me," James answered truthfully. "Close your eyes and it'll over soon, I promise."

Lorna swallowed down her nerves and closed her eyes. He put his hands back on her shoulders and guided her towards him. Lorna balled her fists tightly and felt James's lips press against hers softly. Her body slowly began to relax and her hands dropped to her sides. James kept her movements steady, and instinctively, Lorna's shaky hands wrapped around him and she pulled herself deeper into him. The way she felt against him was invigorating, almost completely different from when she normally felt around him. How would she explain this to the others back in the office? After a few more seconds, they slowly pulled away and their eyes opened. Lorna blushed and brushed two fingers against her lips, the tingling sensation never disappearing.

"That was…my first kiss,"

"How did it feel?" James slid his fingers through her red locks.

"Like I was in heaven." He cupped her chin and tilted her head upward directly meeting his hazel colored eyes.

"You're already there," James's silky, gravely voice reassured her. Lorna felt the warmth of his hand as his knuckles brushed against her cheek. James smiled at her and gently released her. "Well, I think it's time I take you home. We both have work tomorrow." James was about lead her back to his car when she gripped his wrist.

"James...if it's ok..." she began, her voice barely above a whisper. "Could we kiss again...please?"

James gave her his permission and gripped the back of her head, his lips pressing against hers this time more passionately. Lorna closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself deeper into the kiss. James's hands rested comfortably around her back as their lips danced with one another. This was definitely a night neither one would ever forget.

* * *

To Be Continued

Didn't know how to end it so I decided to leave it here. Longest chapter yet.

Don't know what else to say other than thank you for the views, reviews, and comments! Remember, flames and all are welcome :)

See ya next chapter! :)


	14. Chapter 14

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 14

 **A/N: This chapter contains graphic content near the end that some readers may find disturbing. If you do not like blood, then skip to the note at the end from the first section!**

* * *

Lorna felt her hotly flushed face as James pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex. Her face remained a visibly deep red color as she and James left Jubilee Park, and for the rest of the ride home it was dead silent. While she had trouble thinking of words to say, she was tempted to ask James if he enjoyed the kiss as much as she did, but she worried he might not be in the mood to speak after what had went down tonight. For both their sakes, she decided it was best not to annoy him with her clamor and save it for the morning. James climbed out of the driver's seat and opened the passenger door, helping her from her seat before they both headed towards the door.

"Well, tonight was thoroughly entertaining. I, uh…I'll see you in the morning," Lorna gulped.

"As will I. Have a goodnight, Ms. Bow," James said as he started to walk away.

"James, wait," Lorna's voice stopped him from leaving. Turning around, James felt Lorna's arms wrap around his abdomen and she gave him another quick peck on the lips. James's eyes widened but they instinctively closed and he wrapped his arms around her lower back before they separated after a few seconds. Lorna smiled coyly and brushed a lock of hair behind her hair.

"Sorry, I…I just wanted to do that again. I hope you didn't mind," she blushed.

"Of course not, but don't let this go to your head. I will still treat you just like all my other employees."

"Oh, I'm sure of it, James. You're still my boss, regardless of the circumstances. However, I hope this does not change the way you felt about tonight."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll see your first thing tomorrow. Goodnight again, Lorna," James smiled lightly. Lorna nodded her head and this time she did not stop him from disappearing out of sight.

Once she was left alone on her doorstep, Lorna stepped inside her apartment and quickly closed the door behind her. Her eyes widened and her face was beat red from the events that had transpired. Sinking to the floor, she pressed her knees against her chest as she pondered how to take this all in. How would she relay this to Godfrey, or worse, how was she going to tell her parents that she was on a romantic date with her boss?

* * *

Behind a lowly lit back alley of a random clothing store, a lightbulb flickered underneath the backdoor as Edgar Dumbarton checked the time on his watch that read 11:55 PM. He had waited for his informant to return after scoping out the areas where he had followed the BMW, but he had not gotten a word for a few hours and it was starting to anger him. He adjusted his glasses and tapped his foot impatiently against the concrete. Before he could walk off, he heard the sound of hasty heels running towards them. A short man with a blonde balding scalp held his hands on his knees, panting as he tried to form words.

"Where have you been? I asked you to call me hours ago," Edgar snapped.

"Well driving and talking on the phone ain't exactly easy, Dumbarton," the man hissed. "Anywho, I've tailed that fella ya spoke of and it looked like a Mr. James Delaney to me. He drives a pretty sexy looking BMW, if I say so myself, hehe!" he laughed and straightened his jacket.

"Did you get a picture of him?" Edgar asked. The informant pulled out his cellphone and brought up the photo of a man with a young woman who were walking into The Ledbury. Zooming in, the photo made out the clear image of James Delaney and the girl he was with. Smiling, Edgar handed the man back his phone. "What happened when they left?"

"I tailed them around until they stopped at Jubilee Park. He was doing some interesting things with that gal pal of his,"

"What were they doing?"

"Well, they were talking all this sappy shite when James went in for a-smoochin'. The girl got nervous, but after a bit, they had a long nice one if ya gettin' my drift."

Edgar's eyes lit up at this revelation. James had a weakness, he realized as he smiled his yellow-stained teeth grin. Adjusting the glasses on the bridge of his nose, he patted his informant's shoulder and thanked him for his service before he started to walk away. The man's eyes narrowed and he stopped him by grasping his wrist, causing Edgar to turn around at him.

"We ain't finished yet, sonny. You still owe me my pay," he snapped.

"I don't have it with me right now," Edgar shrugged his shoulders.

"Pay me my due, or we're gonna have problems," The informant suddenly flicked a medium-sized knife out of his jacket pocket with a sharp and long enough blade. Edgar stayed silent for a moment before nodding and sticking his hands in his pocket.

"How do you want it? Check or cash?"

"Cash."

"Ok." As the guy harrumphed and lowered the knife, Edgar saw this as an opportunity. He charged the shell-shocked man, grabbed his hand with the blade, and jammed it into his throat! A loud gurgling sound echoed through the alleyway as the man's body went limp. Smiling, Edgar quickly jerked his hand from his throat, pulling the knife along with it. He stepped away as blood splashed across the pavement.

"Damn…you…Dumbarton…" the man rasped as he clutched his neck.

"I see that you've managed to stab yourself in your trachea. You'll be dead in a matter of hours," Edgar tipped his hat and walked away. The informant reached out for him, but only another gurgle escaped his throat as blood seeped from his throat wound down his clothes. In the distance, Mr. Dumbarton smiled sinisterly as he disappeared down the street. Now that he had the information he needed, all that was left to do was to report back to Stuart Strange on James's whereabouts. He may just have to pay Mr. Delaney a visit, or more interestingly, the woman he was spotted with.

* * *

To Be Continued

After five-thousand words for the other chapter, we get a short one. Ugh, why does my brain not work when I want it to? Anywho, I've go another semester of college starting, so unfortunately, updates will be slowing down again for the time being.

Thank you for over 1000 views and don't forget, flames and all are welcomed!

See ya next chapter! :)


	15. Chapter 15

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 15

Morning rays peered through the blinds as Zilpha and Thorne's bedroom filled with early sunlight. Rolling around on his side, Thorne groaned as the beams were enough to shroud his eyes with bright light and disturb his rest. Once he realized the sun was not intending on going beneath the mountains any time soon, he sighed tiredly and yawned, sitting up and stretching his arms over his head. His groggy vision began to clear after a few minutes of staring in space before he got up and walked into the bathroom. Splashing his face with cold water, Thorne dabbed himself with a towel before grabbing the clothes he brought inside and changing into them. He fastened his shirt collar but halted when he noticed a black and blue welt on the left side of his face. Narrowing his eyes, he pressed his fingers against it and winced when he felt the tenderness. The gentleman had never imagined his wife could have a strong hand against him so much so that it was enough to cause bruising, yet the more he thought about it, he understood her reaction. Zilpha was entirely blameless, and in his heart, he had regretted the words he had argued back with her.

James was important to his beloved like any other family member. He remembered James feeling distant from them, especially his son Robert. He had never had a close relationship with him, but in the past they were on an acquaintance-mannerly level. The conversations they held were only a few words before Robert, Zilpha, or Anna had interrupted them, either with Robert begging his father to play football or dragging him into a boring conversation between stepdaughter and mother. In his heart, it pained him that his marriage was slipping between his fingers, and he had tried to keep it strong for his own son's sanity. Realizing he needed to make things right, he nodded and turned off the bathroom lights before heading into the living room.

"Zilpha? Sweetheart? I need to talk with you," Thorne walked downstairs but only silence filled the house. "Zilpha? Robert? Are you all even here?"

As he looked around the living room, his eyes caught the kitchen counter. Taped to the edge was a folded sheet of paper, causing him to march over and snatch it. He unfolded it and realized it was a note Zilpha had left him early last night.

' _My dear husband, if you're reading this, it means I've already left. While it pains me to do this, I 've done some thinking over the past couple of days and concluded that, for our family's sake, we need time apart. I'll be staying at Anna's for the time being before we visit my half-brother. I knew you wouldn't approve of this, but I've taken your advice for far too long and now I need to act on my own conscience. Do not worry about Robert, he's in safe hands. I don't know when I'll be home, but I want you to know that I 'll be all right and my phone is always on. I wish things could've turned out differently between us, and I'm truly sorry for hitting you the other day. If you find it in your heart to forgive me, then do as you please. For now, consider this a temporary goodbye. Signed, your beloved Zilpha.'_

After he had finished the note, Thorne felt his heart beating pulsating against his chest. A cold sweat had soaked his shirt, and he had to pull his collar out to feel the need to breathe. The air began to grow thick with dread and he clutched the paper tightly. How could it have come to this? Were him and Zilpha truly separating after so many years of marriage and memories with their son? He could not allow it. If he wanted reconciliation, he had to think of something quickly or he would lose the family he had worked so hard to build.

* * *

Robert slept in the back snoring loudly as Zilpha leaned back against the car seat. It had not been an easy past couple of days, but she could not hold back her feelings anymore. She needed time away from her home, away from her job, her husband and life itself. She had hidden the bags she somehow conspicuously packed when Thorne was away at work, fearing if he caught onto her act, he would blast with rage and it would be another shouting match. Robert had caught onto her act, and when he asked what she was doing, she told him she needed time away from home to clear her head. The young man asked if he could join since he felt isolated from his parents, and once she heard this, Zilpha could not pass up his request. He packed as much as he could and they left early that morning, never turning back and never saying goodbye.

"Mum?" Robert suddenly awoke from his nap. "Are we there yet?"

"We're pulling into the driveway now, sweetheart," Zilpha pulled the van up to a nice little cottage surrounded by various flowers, pinwheels, and a white marbled fountain that spurted clear water straight into the tub beneath it. She turned off the vehicle, helped Robert out of the passenger's side, and they began to unload their bags from the trunk. As soon as the last piece of luggage was out, Robert excitedly ran towards the door and rang the doorbell several times.

"Grandmother? It's me, open up!" After a few seconds, the front door open and a beautiful-looking woman answered.

Zilpha watched as the old-woman embraced the little boy. She knew that Robert was not really her grandson, but because of her close relationship with James's side of the family, she considered herself a mother enough. Anna's long, silvery gray hair fell gracefully over her shoulders and her pale-colored blue eyes stared at the young man she held in her arms fondly. After awhile, they looked up towards Zilpha and shown even brighter. Her white teeth shown through her thin lips with a smile as she welcomed her stepdaughter over with a loving embrace.

"I've missed you so much, darling. It's great to see you again," Anna smiled gratefully.

"I've missed you too, Anna," Zilpha agreed.

"Oh, you used to call me mother all the time! Do not refrain yourself from doing such," Anna lightheartedly scolded her.

Mother and son walked inside her cottage and looked around. The place had not changed since she was a child, with old pictures of her and James settled on the edge of a fireplace, on the walls, and above the refrigerator in the kitchen. The stone walls were the same, she had never gotten rid of the twenty-year-old green furniture, and the only new thing she came across was the flat screen TV above the fireplace. Beside it, two large portraits of Horace on one side with her on the other hung proudly. Anna settled in the living room with a warm mug of hot tea as Zilpha and Robert set their luggage aside and joined her on the same couch.

"How have you been…mother?" Zilpha had courage to use her past name for her.

"Oh, the doctor said I'm healthy as an elephant, so that's a great sign! I'm just thankful to the Almighty being Above that I'm alive and kicking, and everyday is a gift. Retirement is quiet, which is how I like it, and I get occasional visits from close-by family and tight-nit friends. Life sure is a blessing, Zilpha."

"Always the positive sprite, aren't we?"

"Always, and will forever be, my darling," Anna gave her a chuckle before sipping her tea.

"But, mother...haven't you felt like someone's been missing? You know…James?" Anna stopped drinking her tea, paused for a moment before setting the mug on a stand next to her.

"James has been distant for me for several months, Zilpha, almost three years to be exact. I know it depresses you that he hasn't contacted you, but I do not take it to heart. When James is ready, he'll come back to me, I'm confident."

"But it's been almost three years, mother! He should've reached out by now."

"James's mind is clouded with grief. Him and his father were closer than he was to me, and when my husband died, a part of him did as well. When a person grieves, there's no telling when they'll pull themselves together. It can be ten years from now and I do not care. The past does not matter to me, the only thing that does is the thought of seeing my son again. I know I could come down and visit James, but my spirit is telling me to wait. My heart will never waver, Zilpha, no matter how much you look past it."

Zilpha was astonished as Anna took her mug and continued to sip tea. "Tell me, darling, how long do you and Robert plan on staying?"

"I'm not sure. We've packed so much, maybe in the coming weeks or so. Thorne and I've been having…issues with our marriage, and I just needed to clear my mind. I hope we won't be a nuisance."

"Your presence is never a nuisance, my dear. Your welcome to stay here as long as you need, clear your head and enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you, mother. We'll help in any way we can," Zilpha felt truly thankful that she had someone to turn to on how life hard was. If there was anyone positive even in the toughest of hardships, it was always Anna Delaney.

* * *

To Be Continued

Ugh, I despise not having longer chapters! Oh well, what can a girl do? On the bright side, we have Anna Delaney! She will be a huge influence in the story, and you all probably think she contrasts immensely from her TV counterpart, but I have my reasons. :)

Anywho, thanks for the ever-so-rising view count! Flames and all are still welcomed

See you next chapter! :)


	16. Chapter 16

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 16

In the outskirts of London, outside an abandoned factory thirty minutes from the city, Stuart Strange tapped his cane impatiently against the concrete as he leaned against the door of his Mercedes. He had been notified by Edgar that he would meet up with him in a short hour, but twenty minutes passed and he was running late. The old man never liked it when one of his most trusted men were tardy, but for Dumbarton, he was like a son so he had to be patient. He checked his pocket watch before he noticed Edgar's Genesis pull up a few minutes later behind his vehicle. His annoyed looked faded into one of pleasantness as the middle-aged balding man climbed out of the car and joined him.

"My, my, what took you so long, my boy. You've nearly made me worry," Stuart wrapped an arm around his back.

"Sorry for the delay, Stuart, I had some trouble with our informant. Thankfully, nobody's found a suspect yet and all the evidence has been disposed of."

"I do not care about the uncertainty of Mr. McCree, all I care about is if you have news regarding Delaney. Have you been able to pick up information on his whereabouts?"

"Well, nothing too out of detail, but I had McCree follow his trail for a few days. At first, it appeared that James does nothing but go on his normal work routine, until…he came back with some pretty interesting information regarding one outstanding night." Stuart listened intently.

"To keep it short, he followed James from his job, to his home, to an apartment complex just thirty minutes from the Law Firm. He could not catch his activity, but then he set his tail back into town to The Ledbury, in which he caught an interesting picture…"

Edgar rummaged through his pockets until he pulled out McCree's cellphone, the one he had managed to swipe before stabbing him in the throat with his own knife. He scrolled through a couple of photos until he came to the one he had shown him in the alleyway, the one with James and the woman he had been spotted with. Stuart's eyes widened in amazement before Edgar put the phone back in his pocket and continued the story.

"McCree then made his way to Jubilee Park where Delaney and the girl were caught in a…compromising situation. They were sharing a sort of, romantic embrace as he put it."

"You mean that prinny's been withholding _my case_ so he could prance around with some…damn it, who is she?!" Stuart asked, enraged at the thought that James was postponing the trial so he could explore London with the mysterious beauty.

"Unfortunately, he wasn't able to get her name. However, he managed to get a pretty clear image of her." Edgar showed him the photo again and Stuart snatched the phone from his hands, examining it closer. He could make out the young lady's curves, the dress she was wearing, and a view of her face. She had a slender frame, red hair, and she shared at look with James as if she was anticipating a fun-filled evening. Stuart clutched the phone tightly and handed it back to Edgar.

"I want you to find out everything you can about this woman. Find out who she is, and when you do, report back to me immediately!"

* * *

Lorna's half-shut eyes shot open when she heard the sound of a newspaper slapping against the table in front of her. The redhead had been lost in such a daze that she had almost forgotten about the people around her, and this was the first time her focus had managed to shift somewhat. Helga sat in the seat next to her sipping a mug of coffee as she pointed to the headline on the paper.

"Ya here? Some gangster's been found murdered," Helga told her.

"When did this happen?" Lorna inquired.

"A few days ago, but the news just came out this morning. I don't normally pay attention to these kinds of cases, but this one's so surreal because my friend's brother-in-law owns the business where he was discovered. One of his employees was taking out the trash, nearly gave her a heart attack when she saw him! Poor thing's been out of work ever since."

Lorna was about to say something when she saw Godfrey enter the cafeteria with his usual cheerful demeanor. As he greeted people who passed him, his eyes set upon her and he gave her a sly smile, alluding his knowledge to their evening. Lorna gave him a warning glance as he joined her and Helga at the table.

"Good afternoon, ladies! What's the drama this time?" he casually asked.

"Some gangster's body has been found outside an alleyway. The details are pretty gruesome," Helga sipped her coffee.

"Oooh, sounds interesting, but not really in the mood for some sad stories. Speaking of stories, Lorna…don't you have something to tell us?" Godfrey turned to her anticipatingly.

Lorna stopped midchew as she was finishing up her half-eaten salad sandwich. Helga looked at Godfrey confused before returning her gaze. She stood there for a few minutes, frozen by the fact that he would bring something like this up as she was about to return to work in thirty minutes. Her hands began to shake and her vision grew glassy, almost as if the feelings she had swirling in her stomach returned, the same ones she had felt when James kissed her at Jubilee Park. The world began to spin, and before she knew it, she was afraid she was going to pass out before Godfrey's excited look turned to one of concern.

"Lorna, hey are you ok? Lorna!" he put a hand on her shoulder and she gasped, dropping the sandwich on the table. Lorna had an uneasy look on her face as she was recovering from her recent daze making Helga tilt her head and cross her arms.

"Uh…I'm fine. Just had too much coffee this morning," Lorna wiped beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"Lorna…do you need me to call James?" Helga perked up.

"No! No, I'm quite fine. Look, I'd love to stay and have this conversation, but I'm needed back in my office. Excuse me," Lorna gathered up her lunch, threw it away in the waste bin and headed towards the door but not before giving Godfrey an angry glance. After that she had left without another word, causing Helga and Godfrey to look at each other bewildered.

* * *

Lorna tapped a pen against a stack of papers as she palmed her forehead, feeling an excruciating headache claw its way to the surface of her temples. Why in the world was the kiss bothering her this much? She groaned and rummaged through a drawer until she found fast-acting Advil pain relief tablets, quickly gulping two down with a sip of water. She found it hard to get a goodnight's sleep with all these mixed feelings circling her brain, especially in the future when she would eventually have to reveal this to her parents. Her mother did not have a fondness for James, though her father was more analytical to her work situation. James was not making this situation any better, and before she knew it, he had barely stopped paying attention to her the last few days ever since their dinner ended. She knew that he was trying to ponder their night just as much as she was or maybe he was angry at her for his initiation of such a kiss.

 _Knock-knock!_ Lorna jumped up when she heard the sound of the door. Shaking her head, she gave permission and, to add even more stress to her day, James himself walked inside. She watched as he sauntered towards her desk with another stack of papers. He stopped once he saw the uncomfortable look in her eyes. "Hello, Ms. Bow. Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, just a bit nauseous though. I think I had a little too much coffee," Lorna felt her stomach was threatening to empty the contents of her half-eaten lunch.

"Would you like anything to remedy it? I have some Pepto-Bismol tablets in my office," James offered.

"No thank you, I can manage," Lorna reassured him. She balled one hand in a fist as he nodded, sliding the stack of papers across towards her. "I need these saved in the system by tomorrow morning. Do you have the information typed up regarding the hit-and-run?"

"Yes, I've sent Godfrey the files. He should send them out later," Lorna nodded.

"Great. Good work, Lorna. You're doing a great job," Her eyes widened when he commended her on such work. As he turned to leave, she gulped and finally decided to raise her voice. "James, wait! I…I need to talk." He stopped and turned around.

"I…I want to ask you about… _that_ night. I know it's not really a big deal to you, but…it's been bothering me all this week."

"Why?" James's eyes narrowed. "Did you not have a good time?"

"No! No, I did, I really did. But…" Lorna rubbed the back of her neck. "After that dinner, you haven't spoken to me since. I thought maybe I did something wrong that made you angry, or you're acting like it was no big deal. I don't know what's going on, James, but…how did you really feel about the kiss?"

The room went dead silence. Lorna watched as James's look lightened and he stared at the floor. To tell her the truth, he absolutely hadn't thought about it until recently. By the time he returned home, Brace had asked for his whereabouts, but it had not been brought up. However, it had never left him. He recounted the time Lorna was incredibly nervous, yet when she felt the warmth of his lips against hers, she wrapped his arms around his back and pulled him closer. She was incredibly light, but her body against his had reignited a fire inside his soul that he had not felt in years. Girls had never had such an affect on him such as her, and he never would admit it to anyone else, but there was something there that he could not simply ignore.

"The kiss? Well…" James thought for a moment. "It…it was certainly different. Honestly, I had no idea what came over me, but in the moment, I could not refuse it. I know you meant it jokingly, but I took it seriously. You just…you just had this affect on me that kept drawing me towards you."

"Is that a good or bad thing? I'm sorry, I'm just confused," Lorna looked down nervously.

"So am I, but one thing remains clear: I have absolutely no regrets about our night together. Spending time with you, Ms. Bow, I've never felt this happy in a while."

"Really? You like spending time with me?" Lorna's ears picked up this and she grew surprised.

"My God, will you stop acting all surprised? It's annoying," James scolded.

"Thank you, James. The truth is…I like spending time with you, too, even though the kiss was…surprising. I know it's too early to tell, but do you think we could…do this again? When we have time?"

James stared at her before grunting in response. "Let me get back to you on that." However, she could make hint by the lines of his mouth, his lips twitched upward in a slight smile. James excused himself and walked out of her office, closing the door behind him. Grinning to herself, Lorna sat across her desk and started to gather up the papers. Even if James did not give her a direct answer, she was content knowing that deep down, he felt the same way she did about their night together. Meanwhile outside her office, James stared at the wall across him with arms folded and a strict glare in his eyes. Did he really want to spend more time with his new paralegal? He remembered their passionate embrace from their first evening together, and by the looks of things, he felt he would be taking up Lorna's request sooner than he thought.

* * *

Yawning, Lorna flung herself onto her bed after another day of work had ended. She had said a quick goodbye to Godfrey and a brief one to James before she headed home. She observed that he had a certain look when he watched her leave and it made her feel like he would be giving her an answer sooner than she thought. Once she changed into a white nightgown, Lorna stretched her arms over her head and walked towards the refrigerator, rummaging through its contents until she found an apple in one of the drawers. She munched on it while strolling towards the living room couch and turning on the TV. It felt like decades, and she made a mental note to herself she would not let anything work related get in the way of her Breaking Bad binge-watching. She started had started the second to last episode of the third season, and from noticing the crazy look in Walter's eyes, action was going to be getting crazier with the future seasons.

"It never gets old, it never gets old," Lorna sighed as she finished up her apple. She noticed the time read 10:30 on the clock above the TV, meaning she had to get to bed or else she would be dead tired in the morning. She rubbed her tired eyes with her fingers and walked towards her bedroom, until she heard the annoying ringtone of her cellphone. Groaning annoyingly, she picked it up and noticed James's name flash across the screen in white letters. Her look eased and she flipped her phone open to answer his call.

"Ms. Bow, I know it's late at night, but I've been thinking your request over. I think…" James's voice faltered. "I think it's best if we…if we let things run its course. We need to take time and see where things go."

"So, you mean…" Lorna gulped. "You're saying yes to a second dinner?"

"We will see, but in the meantime, I'm just calling to wish you a goodnight. I hope you sleep well, Lorna."

"You too, James. Have a goodnight, and…and I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. I hope my presence brightens up your day."

"In more ways than you could possibly imagine. Well, I'll let you get some rest. Goodnight, Ms. Bow."

"Goodnight." Lorna flipped her phone shut and a fond smile spread across her lips.

* * *

To Be Continued

Here we are, chapter 16! I will admit it was kind of hard to see where I wanted it to end, so after writing a little more, I thought it best to end it here. In the meantime, updates will become slower as my semester of college continues. However, I hope you all are still enjoying yourselves! We still have a plethora of chapters to go!

Thanks again for the ever-increasing view count! :)

See you all next chapter! :)


	17. Chapter 17

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 17

It had been two weeks since Zilpha and Robert packed their belongings and left the house, leaving Thorne by himself to comprehend his thoughts. He sat back on the couch with a cold beer, swinging his feet back and forth on the cushion, eyeing his dirtied and hole-filled socks. However, he had only one sip and could not stomach the rest. His boss had approved his leave time and told him to take as long as he needed, understanding that his family was important to him and she would've done the exact same thing for her fiance and baby. He bit his lip when he thought about it, realizing that he probably no longer had a family to hold on to. Zilpha and Robert were his two main priorities. He had first met Zilpha when she was twenty years old and attending college, and off-and-on, they stuck out strong when she decided to marry him. After three years of trying to conceive with no luck, they were finally blessed with their only son Robert. It was his happiest days, until James's father passed away and she seemed to only be focused getting the family along again instead of paying attention to him.

"It's not her fault, it's not her fault!" Thorne reminded himself aloud as he hopped up from the couch. His breath grew heavy and he wiped sweat beading on his forehead. His eyes narrowed and his hand clamped together in a fist as he realized he needed to act fast. Without thinking, he grabbed a travel bag out of the hall closet, filled it with clothes and other essentials, took his keys, and headed out the door towards his car.

" _I'm coming for you, Zilpha. I will make things right, I promise."_

He sped off down the road towards Anna's cottage.

* * *

Anna and Robert were busy outside planting flowers in the garden. Zilpha, who was watching them from the patio, excused herself to finish up some laundry. Anna showed her grandson how to plant daisies, patting the dirt neatly around them as Robert copied her motions. After they were done, they grabbed the next batch of flowers and began to dig holes around in the grass next to the porch. Anna patted him on the back each time he had gotten it right, saying he should be her permanent professional gardener. Robert laughed as they finished up. Once they were done, Anna took off her sunhat and waved it in her face.

"Congratulations, my darling! It looks amazing," Anna placed a hand on the boy's shoulder as they took a look at the scene. Various flowers laid in two rows across the porch steps, various colors protruding from stems and showing off blooming leaves. Robert high-fived his grandmother and joined her inside the kitchen for a glass of lemonade. Zilpha joined in the conversation and laughed along as her "mother" told a funny story from her childhood, how Robert and James would cut holes in cardboard boxes and pretend to be robots to make her laugh. For the first time, she felt content, and things were starting to look up after all. All she needed was time away from her husband, her job, life together to be here visiting family. She leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes and smiling as Anna continued her story. Not long, the sound of a frantic doorbell shook her from her thoughts.

"I'll get it!" Anna excused herself and walked into the living room, opening the door with a bright smile on her face. However, when she saw who was standing outside, her eyes widened and her look faltered. In front of her was a tall man with short wavy blonde hair wearing a half-sleeved black collared shirt, dark grey jeans with a brown belt, a watch on his right wrist, and faded-colored slip on shoes. The look in his grayish blue colored eyes was just as exasperated as was Anna's as if he sprinted towards the door.

"Anna, thank God!" Thorne put his hands on her shoulders to catch his breath.

"My goodness, Thorne! What in heaven's name are you doing out here?" Anna asked in shock. In the kitchen, Zilpha and her son heard the commotion and headed into the living room. The raven-haired beauty let out an audible gasp and her brown eyes grew huge once she spotted the man she had separated herself from was standing in front of her "mother's" door. Thorne looked up and noticed his wife's look, and they locked eyes, never separating. Robert ran towards his father standing next to his grandmother.

"Dad, what're you doing here?"

Thorne caught his breath and stood up before taking one good glance around. "Ms. Anna. I'm incredibly sorry for barging into your home, and I know this is rather _too_ sudden, but if I have your permission…could I have a few minutes alone with my wife?"

A bewildered Anna looked back and forth between them as her eyes widened. She calmed down quickly and rolled her shoulders back. She understood why he came all the way to her home, but for now, she decided it best to give her girl and her husband some privacy. She patted Robert on his back and informed him they were taking a trip to the mall. Ushering the young man towards the corner where their shoes were, they got themselves ready and exited the house, nodding approvingly and empathetically to both adults before closing the door. Zilpha's chest heaved up and down, waving a hand through her long locks as she was shocked by the sudden appearance of the man in Anna's home. She gripped her shirt collar and tugged, feeling as if she was going to pass out. Excusing herself, she grabbed a glass of water from the sink, gulped it down in one whip, and angrily set the cup in the sink before glaring angrily at Thorne. "What. In. The. Bloody. Hell. _Are you doing here_?"

Thorne gave his wife a narrowed-eye stare as he crossed his arms. "Did you really think I was going sit back and wait for you to return home on your own accord?"

Zilpha stayed silent as she calmed her nerves. "You saw my note?"

"I read every single letter right down to the last period. I…"

"Don't start, please!" Zilpha waved him dismissively as she took a seat on the edge of the couch.

The living room grew silent for a moment as he stared at his wife while she gazed at the ground. Her tension lessened but her anger, hurt, and shock did not leave as Thorne slowly made his way towards the couch and sat next to her. Carefully, he observed his wife up and down. Her long hair was over her shoulders, her shoulders were slumped, knees were locked together, hands were tightly fold, and her back was slouching. Her lips were quivering and her eyes twitched, almost as if she was trying to control an impending breakdown. His eyebrows arched upward solemnly and he stared in the direction she was. The pain she was suffering was caused _by him_ , all because he was trying to talk her out of contacting James. How could he be so selfish? She was in this position because of him, and he could not take it back.

"Why are you really here, Thorne?" Zilpha quivered silently. Her teeth gritted and she grasped the edges of her jeans.

"What? Oh!" Zilpha sniffed and cleared his throat, carefully forming words. He was tempted to take a glance at her but refrained from doing so, instead staring outward into space. "I came because…because it's been two weeks. I couldn't sit around anymore, wondering if you would ever return home. The truth is..."

Zilpha sucked in air and closed her eyes.

"It's my fault," Thorne's frowned deepened. "It's my fault you're in pain. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here at Anna's with Robert. You…you were so passionate about reuniting the family that I couldn't see beyond my own needs, and for that…I'm…I'm sorry, Zilpha. Forgive me for being a greedy bastard, but most importantly, forgive me for not being there when you _needed me most_."

Zilpha's eyes widened and she gasped. Her throat began to burn, not due to anger, but due to bewilderment. She never expected Thorne to sound so _truthful_ , his tone, his lips, his words. She turned her head and saw how he was wracked with guilt. His lips were pressed together in a thin line, his breathing was steady, and his eyes were solemn. He looked broken as she did, and to her surprise, her heart was reaching out for him.

"The truth is," Thorne grabbed her hand and caressed her knuckles with his thumb. "I cannot bare to be away from you. I cannot bare to see you so broken, and it hurts me because all this time it was I who was the cause of it. I never want to see you in pain, my love. So if my words don't mean anything to you, I just want you to at least know that I'm sorry."

Tears formed in Zilpha's eyes and the burning sensation turned sore. Closing her eyes, she jerked her hand free and shot up from the couch with her back towards her husband. Thorne watched her as she crossed one arm over her chest while she placed the other on her forehead, her body began to wrack with audible sobs. Swallowing, Zilpha turned around and breathed heavy.

"I was so angry at you, Thorne. Honestly, I don't know why I feel like it's all your fault when I was the one who stepped out of line. I had no right to slap you, and I tremendously apologize." Zilpha closed her eyes tightly and her body began to shake.

"Zilpha?" Thorne saw her breaking in front of him.

"When you told me I needed to let James go, I can't, Thorne. He's my half-brother, the same man who looked out for me when I was a child. He…he helped me get through my toughest moments. I can't just forget him, he and I grew up together! I'm…I'm sorry."

"Don't say that!" Thorne stood up and marched towards Zilpha, wrapping his arms around her and stroking the back of her head. "I understand now, I _truly_ do. James is important to you, and the time apart is killing you. It's ok to call him, call him a thousand times if you must. Zilpha..."

Zilpha looked up at him with tear-streaked and reddened eyes. "I won't stop you from seeing him. He's family, just like you are to me." He cupped her face and smiled. "Will…will you let me back in, my love?"

Zilpha red eyes softened and she sniffed. "Come here." She pulled herself upward and closed the distance with her lips against his. Thorne closed his eyes and lightly took hold of her forehead, wrapping one arm around her abdomen to keep her to his height. Zilpha arms slid around his shoulders and she kept a good hold on him, deepening the kiss as she felt an overwhelming sensation engulf her. Now she remembered why she had married this man, for better or for worse. A few moments later, they pulled away and they smiled at each other warmly.

"I missed you, Thorne," Zilpha sighed.

"I missed you too, my love." He chuckled and pulled her back in for another kiss, this one just as fervent. Zilpha went to raise herself up, but she muffled a gasp when she felt Thorne's left hand slide down her back and grip her thigh. Before she knew it, he had managed to wrap both her legs around his torso, now carrying her.

"What are you doing?" Zilpha gasped as they broke the kiss.

"Anna and Robert are out now, right?"

"Yes," Zilpha was silenced with a peck on the lips.

"Where's the spare bedroom?" Thorne huskily demanded. Zilpha saw the look in his eyes. She pointed upstairs and he carried her all the way. Once they reached it, he saw the bed was big enough for them both. He kicked the door shut and gently settled Zilpha on the bed. She watched as he locked the door, tilting her head as he crawled onto the bed and smiled lovingly at his wife. Zilpha pulled him down and kissed him once again, nothing but love filling her as she felt his leg separate hers locked together. He soon separated himself as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Why did we stop this?" Zilpha suppressed a whimper when she felt her husband's lips slide down her neck. "No more questions. Just let me love you." He did not have to say it twice. Smiling, she kissed her husband with all her passion. However, Thorne pulled away and sat up, causing her to look confused.

"Zilpha..." Thorne ran a finger from her stomach upward until he grabbed her chin and leaned inward. "The first time we made love…how do you remember it?"

"It was the best day of my life." Zilpha wrapped her arms around him again.

"That's all I needed to hear." Thorne kissed her once more, and before they knew it, they were lost in each other's desires.

* * *

To Be Continued

You didn't actually think I was going to write a heated scene? You bunch of suckers, this is rated T to an extent lol.

Anywho, not much to say, other than thanks for all the views! Flames and all are welcome :)

See ya next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 18

The next morning at work, Lorna shuffled her feet across the floor as she waited for Godfrey to pick up papers she had finished typing for James. He was the only one who knew about their special night together, and much to her gratefulness, he had not told a soul. She stared blankly at her computer screen before she was jumped out of concentration when her office door opened revealing the giddy looking curly black-haired man himself. Ever since she had told him about the kiss, he could not help but think about it. His good friend had just managed to steal the heart of James Delaney, and while he would never make the man fall in love with him, his happiness was all that he cared for. He marched merrily towards Lorna's desk and smiled fondly at the redheaded beauty. "I believe you have some work for me."

"There you are," Lorna handed him the files and sighed with relief. "I was afraid you'd never show up."

"Sorry, just thinking about the amazing future you and James will have together," Godfrey cheerily told her. Lorna gave him a doe-eyed look before he apologized admitting it was a joke. Scoffing, Lorna turned away and tapped a pen anxiously against her desk. Godfrey took the folders and was about to exit before he noticed her uneasy look. His smile faded and he tilted his head curiously. He had never seen his friend look so uneasy before, let alone the fact that she and James had just shared their first kiss with one another from what he had been told. Looking around, he walked back towards her desk and sat in the seat across from her.

"Lorna, are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine. I'm just…ugh, it's useless, Godders!" Lorna shot up from her desk and stared out the window. "James and I, we…I don't know how I feel about this. James hasn't given me an answer yet and it's driving me crazy! Am I…am I being too pushy?"

"You just have to let these things go as they are, Lorna," Godfrey smiled reassuringly. "James isn't the kind of guy who gives answers right away. He's a very mysterious man."

"I'm just concerned. This is the first time I've actually felt happy in a long time," Lorna tugged her collar as a woman suddenly entered her office catching both her and Godfrey off-guard.

"Pardon the intrusion, Ms. Bow, but James wants to see you in his office." a burly man with curly brown hair informed her. Lorna and Godfrey looked at each other as Lorna got up from her seat and walked towards the door. Godfrey jumped up from his seat and set a comforting hand on her shoulder, letting her know that everything would turn out all right. All she needed was a little faith and things would run their course with ease. Lorna smiled lightly and exited her office.

* * *

James was clicking a pen against a packet of papers in his hand as he heard his office door open. Lorna shuffled her way inside and locked the door behind her with a stroke of confidence he had never seen in her before. Unfortunately, his attention was turned to a very important document and he put the tip of the pen between his lips as he lightly grunted while scanning the words. Lorna eyed him contently as she wondered whether she should speak up. Dare she interrupted James Delaney's concentration or wait patiently? Luckily, his quick gaze shifted upward and he was delighted with her sight, yet she thought that if his look had not been so serious. He cleared his throat and set the papers aside as he motioned her towards the seat opposite his desk. Nodding, Lorna smiled and took the chair as James interlaced his fingers.

"How are you today, Ms. Bow?" James asked.

"Great, just great. Now that I'm here to see you, life has gotten better," Lorna answered truthfully, though she cringed inwardly at how stupid her answer was.

"Really? Last time we met you wanted to tear my throat out," James reminisced. Lorna watched intently as he straightened the collar of his salmon-colored work shirt and his grape tie.

"So…can I expect an answer? Today?"

"Hmmm? About what?"

"About a second dinner. I mean…it's been driving me crazy, not getting an answer. It's making me rather nervous, James. Does…does that bother you?"

"I know. Fortunately, for both of us…maybe a second dinner will answer our question as to see where we stand."

Lorna's eyes and smile widened and she got up out of her seat with her palms flat against his desk. "You mean you're saying yes?" he did not say anything except nightly nod. Lorna could hardly contain herself and she walked behind his desk, kneeling down and flung her arms around him. James was taken aback and his eyebrows narrowed, not in anger but wonder as to how she could possibly find herself doing. She realized her move and quickly unwrapped herself, apologizing and returning to her seat. James saw she wrinkled his shirt and slid his hands down it to straighten them out, giving her the same stern look he gave to everyone.

"A weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Thank you, James," Lorna thanked him over and over.

"Ok, enough! You've already ruined my shirt," James gave her an annoyed look. She ignored it and smiled cheerfully. Excusing herself, she walked to the door and closed it behind her. Sighing, James finally got the wrinkles out of his shirt and leaned back in his chair. However, his eyes softened and he scoffed, a small smile forming his lips. Just what exactly was this girl having on him that made him feel so different?

On the other side of the door, Lorna excitedly walked back towards her office with a bright look in her eyes. Her heart swelled as she had never felt this way about a man in years, and now she had gotten the answer she had hoped for. James was going to take her out again, and she was looking forward to whatever he had planned for her. She did not know why this made her excited, though she was contempt knowing he was willing to give it a chance. Once she reached her office, she closed the door behind her and headed towards her desk. She leaned back in her chair and stared out the window: the sun was high in the sky, clouds were white and puffy, and a small bird was perched on a branch of a bush cleaning its feathers. The weather could not have been more beautiful for a glorious day, and it had just gotten even better.

* * *

To Be Continued

Hello people, here we are! The 18th chapter and still going strong! :D

Thanks to all the views, follows, and comments! Flames and all are welcomed

See you next chapter :)


	19. Chapter 19

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 19

After about two and a half hours of driving around town and getting some shopping down, Anna Delaney parked her 1960s Chevrolet Caprice in the driveway of her cottage. She had begun to wonder what had gone down between Zilpha and Thorne while she and her grandson were away, so she decided it was best to come home after such a long time away from home. She climbed out of the vehicle and helped Robert out from the passenger side before guiding him to get the shopping bags out from the back. They each carried about six total on each arm as Anna fumbled for her keys once they reached the door. Both noticed that the living room was empty when they walked inside, causing Anna further concern for her "daughter's" safety as she noticed Thorne's white SUV was still parked behind hers outside in the driveway.

"Zilpha, darling? We're home!"

"We've brought McDonald's!" Robert set the fast food bags down on the counter as the sound of sudden shuffling could be heard from upstairs. Several minutes later, they were met by Zilpha and surprisingly, Thorne himself, both whose faces looked rather flushed and bright red.

"My, my, you two looked winded. What happened?" Anna inquired. Thorne and his wife looked at each other with inquisitive looks before the man cleared his throat.

"Well, Zilpha and I had…a little talk and we've come to realize that…we're stronger together than apart," Thorne took her hand and smiled. "And I've decided to stay with you all until we're ready to visit James."

"You're staying? Thorne, that's splendid news!" Anna looked at him cheerfully. Thorne walked towards his son and put his hands on his shoulders. "Son, I know you've been feeling…distant from me for awhile, but I'm here for you now. With your permission, will you allow me back into your life?"

"I don't know what you mean, but I'm glad you're staying!" Robert threw his arms around his father as he picked him up and spun him around, breaking into a hysterical fit of laughter. Anna and Zilpha watched joyfully as a part of their family was finally whole again. In her heart, if Thorne could find reconciliation, then there was hope that she and James would finally reconnect, Zilpha felt hopeful.

* * *

Lorna returned home after work that night with a wide smile on her face as she sat her workbag next to the door and kicked off her shoes. Her heart swelled 100x its size after James agreed to her request for a second date, and perhaps this time, the kiss was telling her that there was potential for a developed relationship. She changed out of her work-clothes into a sheer nightgown and plopped herself down on the couch with a small bowl of mint ice cream. For her, ice cream after nine o'clock was prohibited as it interfered with her sleep schedule, but this night was an exception because James had made her happy and confident.

" _How do You do it?"_ Lorna thought to herself with a smile as she looked up at the ceiling. Once she was done enjoying her delectable snack, she rinsed the bowl in the sink and stacked it with the other dishes in the dish-drainer before settling in early for the evening. Quickly brushing her teeth, she took out the bun and let her red curls fall all over her shoulders before climbing into her cozy bed and shutting off the lights. Once again, she found it crazy that she was getting excited over her _strict boss,_ but if James could corroborate his honesty with her, then she finally has a reason to love her job.

* * *

James laid his head against a pillow up against the headboard with an old novel sitting open in the palms of his hands. He licked two fingers and flipped to the next page before he was interrupted with the sound of his bedroom door opening. His elderly butler carried a candle in its holster with one hand and the usual newspaper in the other, but this time, instead of reading, he decided to check on James for the evening before settling in for the night.

"Yes, Brace?" James asked as he closed the book.

"Just wanted to make sure you were all right before I untimely turn in," Brace informed him. He was about to retire to his chambers before James stopped him.

"Brace, come here," James patted the side of his bed and Brace walked inside the room, settling right beside him. "What would you do if I made plans for another evening with my paralegal?"

"You mean that girl, Ms. Bow? How in the world would you think I'd protest to that? I think it's great to see you happy again, James," Brace smiled. "You're coming a long way from where you were a couple weeks ago."

"I suppose," James scratched his chin. "If she keeps this up, maybe she'll force me to pull my head out of my arse and make a couple of phone calls."

"Phone calls?" Brace was confused.

"I know I've been hard on you ever since…the passing, but I'm not ready. The demons..." James picked up the photo on the nightstand and stared at it. It was a picture of him as a young boy on his father's lap when he had caught his first fish. "The guilt."

"Horace was a good man. Anna loved him, Zilpha loved him. He wants you to remember your family's not gone, James. They _will_ accept you with open arms if you just…reach out."

James sadly put the picture back in its place and slunk in his bed. "I…I can't. Not yet, at least."

"You think this is a starting point? With this woman at least?"

"If it is, so be it. Time will tell."

* * *

Late in the evening, around 12:15 that same night, George had spoken with his boss to tell him that he would be taking some time off from work, not because of Lorna, but the vast amount of work that was piling up on his desk was enough to make his head explode. He had spoken to one of his good friends and it was agreed that the paperwork would be filed while his day was off, relieving him very much and a weight was lifted off his shoulders. In a random bar on the streets, George downed a shot of wine as he watched a random football game replay from last week on the TV above the alcohol display. He wiped his tired eyes and placed an elbow on the table with his chin in the palm of his hand. Deep down, while he had felt a deep connection with James's paralegal, he knew that she and Mr. Delaney were up to something. It had been aching at his heart, but because this felt so personal to her, he decided to absolve himself of his feelings for her and focus on himself. He knew that Lorna and James were incredibly close, he could see the way she looked at him when he passed her: all smiles and beady eyed. If he was not good enough for a woman like her, then he hoped that James would treat her as the lady she was.

"Are you doing ok, sir?" the bartender asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," George sat the glass down for it to be refilled. As she poured him some more wine, he studied her up and down. The bartender was a pretty picture, surely in her thirties. Her long blonde hair reached beyond her shoulders, her golden eyes sparkled within the lamps hanging above, and her sense of style was unique. She wore a velvety red and white off-the-shoulder bell sleeved top, Bermuda shorts with two large holes in the front thighs, and white ankle boots with black heels. Raising a brow, he leaned across the counter and stared at her in the face.

"My my, aren't you beautiful?" he gave her a flirtatious smile. "What are you doing after your shift, my lovely?"

"Uh…" the bartender gave him a smile. "Going straight to bed. I have about an hour to go," she put the bottle back on the display.

"I see," George leaned back. "I was wondering, if you're not working, would you like to drive around town tomorrow? I have the day off."

"Such a gentleman," the bartender scoffed but smirked. "Lucky for you, I maybe able to squeeze a ride in. Say…twelve on the dot?"

"It's a date," George handed her a card with his phone number and the lady took a pen out of her pocket and wrote hers on a napkin, sliding it across to him with a wink. George finished his shot, paid his tab, and excused himself from the bar with a wide smile. He put on his hat and walked the two blocks back towards his apartment complex, fumbling in his jacket for his keys. Only having two shots, his senses were kicked it and he clasp the silver ring around his fingers and pulled it from his pocket. He decided to cut a corner and take a short cut through an alley way. Humming happily to himself, he had about reached the end before he felt a hand on his shoulder stop him dead in his tracks. His smile faded and his brows narrowed.

"Who's touching me?!" he quickly spun around, grabbing the wrist of the person. Before he knew it, he was staring into the eyes of an elderly man underneath the brightly lit lamp of the alleyway. He had on a long black trench coat, a top hat similar to his, but the look in his eyes startled him.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir," the man apologized. "You stopped me dead in my tracks."

"It's going on one in the morning," George checked his watch. "I'm afraid you stopped me. How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you recognize the man in this photograph," the man took something out of his pocket and showed him a picture of a man and woman near a restaurant. George took the photo from his hands and his eyes went dead. The image clearly made out the frames of Lorna and James, enjoying time together while on a dinner date. However, he quickly composed himself and handed it back to the man. "I'm sorry, but I've never seen them before."

"Really?"

"Yes, sir. I'm just a local hear, and I'm usually good at remembering faces, but they are tough ones," George shrugged.

"I'm terribly sorry, my good chap. I hope I'm not wasting your time," the old man bowed his head apologetically.

"Not at all. Have a good night." George tipped his hat and walked passed him. Unfortunately, the old man cast him a deadly look from behind and signaled his assailant forward. Just as George made it around the corner, he felt a blunt object hit the back of his head, causing him to cry out in pain. As he dropped to the ground, his body began to shake and he saw someone walk in front of him.

"You said you didn't know James Delaney?" a younger man's voice came up. He saw he had glasses as he bent down, rummaging through his pockets until he found his phone. He scrolled through the pictures until his eyes fell on one that caught his attention: it was a photo of Godfrey, Lorna, and George smiling happily in the lunch room after they were done celebrating Godfrey's promotion. Smiling, the man pulled out his own, sent the picture to himself, then dropped George's phone cracking the screen in the process.

"This photo says otherwise," the man chuckled as George saw the elderly one come beside him. "Do we dispose of the body now or later?"

"No, Dumbarton!" George's eyes lit up at the name. He tried to crawl away, but groaned when he felt a foot press hard against his spine. "Leave him alive. He's no use anymore, _but_ make sure he remembers nothing of this night."

"As you wish, Stuart." the man, Dumbarton, lifted his foot from George's back and as hard as he could, slammed it against his head, leaving George's world completely covered in darkness.

* * *

To Be Continued

Here we are, chapter 19! Many more to come.

Thanks for the views and every single comment, bad or all, is welcomed

See you next chapter! :)


	20. Chapter 20

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 20

Lorna ran down the hallway of the Royal London Hospital, her heart racing as she had just received news from a frantic Pearl that George had been admitted overnight. While she was filing some paperwork for James at her desk, she had gotten the message and her heart nearly stopped in her chest. He had been found in the back-alleyway unconscious by the owner of a pizza place and was taken overnight, and she had not been informed until later in the day. She dropped everything and quickly scribbled a note for James before heading out of the Law Firm to see if her good friend was all right. Tapping a foot impatiently against the floor inside the elevator, the doors finally slid apart and she was guided to the first room on the fourth floor towards her left. She saw the door was halfway-open and could make out the back of Godfrey's head and body, realizing that he had left work to visit him as well. She walked carefully made her way inside and lightly knocked, alerting him of her presence. Turning around, Lorna saw that his eyes were red and swollen as he had been crying beside George's hospital bed for quite some time before she had arrived.

"Oh, Lorna! Thank God you're here," Godfrey blew his nose and motioned her towards his bed.

"How is he doing?" Lorna inquired.

"The doctor's told me he's responding well to questions but he's still having a hard time remembering details. He's asleep right now," Lorna saw his chest heave up and down as his breathing labored.

"I mean how could someone do this to him? He may be a pain in the arse when it comes to women and his stupid jokes, but he's never hurt a soul!" George's voice cracked.

"I know, Godders, but I'm sure he'll make it. He's a strong man," Lorna assured him, rubbing a comforting hand across his back. Godfrey was about to say something before they heard another light knock. Jolting from their seats, they turned around and saw James standing in the doorway. He had the ever-same stern glance on his face, but once Lorna saw his gaze, she saw they glimmered a hint of sadness. He stayed silent and slowly walked towards them before taking a seat next to Godfrey on the opposite end.

"It's good to see you here, James," Lorna smiled lightly and he nodded.

"I just came to see how everything's going."

"There's been some progress, but he's still having trouble remembering some things," Godfrey informed him.

"How did he end up in the alleyway?" James demanded.

"Well, when he recovered somewhat, George told the doctors that he went out for a late evening drink and decided to take a shortcut home, but after that it's all a blur."

James's eyes lit up and he leaned back in his chair, silent for a few moments lost in thought. He had known George Cholmondeley for a long time since he started working at the firm, treating him like he was part of the family. While he was a pain to deal with, he was one of his most hardworking employees who had a spotless record and got along well with everyone he knew. Why would anyone want to hurt a man like him?

"James…" Lorna started. "What's the matter?"

The closer they both looked, they saw James's face was beat red. His eyes were bloodshot and his lips quivered as he crossed his arms. His teeth gritted together as he tried to compose himself. He always despised being in hospitals, and it was bringing memories of his dead father's passing. It traumatized him that he had to see Horace pass away before him, and deep in his heart, he wondered if George's condition was going to have the same effect. He almost suffered a complete mental breakdown, and he never wanted to experience one again. Excusing himself, he hastily excused himself from the room and dashed out into the hallway. Godfrey and Lorna eyed each other in confusion.

"Do you think he's all right?" Godfrey shook his head.

"When his father passed away, he never looked at hospitals the same way. Believe me, his father's death…changed him."

Lorna stared sadly at the door as she began to wonder just exactly how much James was having trouble with Horace's death. Excusing herself, she walked out of the room to see if she could find him.

James wrapped his coat tightly around himself as he swiftly glided through the rotating doors outside into the sunlight. His chest heaved up and down and his face was drenched in cold sweat as he started to hyperventilate. Delving in his pockets, he dug out a pipe and a lighter and quickly lit up, sucking in tobacco and letting the smoke exhale out his nostrils. Coughing, he stumbled towards a bench and took a seat to let the sweet smell of the pipe circulate his brain. Once he felt composed, he rolled his shoulders back and let out a deep sigh.

"James?" he heard a female voice. Looking up, he saw Lorna standing in front of him and patted the extra space beside him for her to take a seat. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing. Just…just never been a fan of hospitals," James took another light.

"Does seeing George like that remind you of…" Lorna caught herself and stopped. "I'm sorry. I know it's a sensitive subject."

"My father," James began as the tobacco lit up hot orange. "Was a very sick and old man. He…he had lung cancer." Though when he saw her face, she did not react too much. "Doesn't surprise me you already know."

"I knew even before we started getting along," Lorna corrected him. The ashy haired gentleman grunted and continued to smoke. "It doesn't matter."

"You hardly spoke of your family when we had our first dinner together. What was Horace like?" Lorna sat back on the bench. James thought fore a moment before leaning over and clasping both hands around his pipe as he blew smoke from his nostrils.

"He was the best father a son could ever ask for. My half-sister and I were raised together by him, and…I was closer with him than I was my own mother. It felt like a blessing to have a wonderful dad, almost as your father sounds."

James looked at her.

"When you told me about your parents, it…bothered me. I…" James closed his eyes and sadly remembered his own mother. "I haven't seen my mother in over a year. It's just…I believe she is still angry with me. I was hardly there for her and my dad, too busy putting all the money I could muster into his treatment so _he could get better_."

"James, you don't have to continue. You can stop," Lorna grabbed his arm.

"That's the first time I've opened myself up to someone in a long time, with the exception of Brace," James stared into the distance. "Now you know the real me."

"And I'm glad I do," Lorna gave him a light smile. "I'm going back inside. Godfrey's probably wondering what's happening between us."

"Then let him," James grabbed her hand, much to her surprise and perplexation. "Walk with me."

Lorna had no time to respond as she was dragged away from the hospital. "What's happening now?"

"You're taking the rest of the day off," Mr. Delaney suddenly brought the redhead close to his side. "And spending time with me. We have a lot to do."

"Like what?"

Once again, Lorna found herself treated on a whirlwind ride with her boss by her side. James informed his employees that him and his paralegal would be out of the office for the rest of the day doing "research" for an impending case. Instead, he treated her to a plethora of events. They went sight-seeing at two museums, to the old London Library, and stopped by a café for a nice lunch. They talked about how the case against Solomon Coop, how the conference James was supposed to attend got cancelled, and how working for him was. Lorna answered that it was an odd experience, but at the same time, she is not angry that he pulled her away from her desk to take her out again. James listened to the stories she told, about her time in New York with her three closest friends, seeing the Lion King on Broadway for the first time, and losing her passport the night she almost did not return home. He smirked in amusement and finished a glass of spiked lemonade before leading her on the way.

"But this is the best part! My mother realized she had accidentally shaved my dad's head straight down the middle! Believe me, that's how he started thinning," Lorna wiped away tears as she cracked up.

"My God," James rolled his eyes and sighed.

"It's true!" Lorna swore as they strolled on. They were strolling the grounds of the abandoned church St. Dustan of the East, and the structure of the cathedral along with the vast amount of greenery created a sensation of peace. It was great timing, too as lunch passed and there were not really many people coming through, meaning they had it practically to themselves to explore and gawk at. Lorna ran a hand along the white walls as they came to a circular space where benches surrounded the pavement.

"It feels nice being alone here. Almost makes me tranquil," Lorna closed her eyes and enjoyed the serenity albeit the never-ending London traffic.

"Sometimes when you're under a lot of stress you just want to ignore the world, like me right now," James leaned back on the bench.

"I understand tenfold. Looks like we won't need a second dinner-date to see where we stand," Lorna brightly reminded him.

"I'm sorry?" James nearly forgotten about it. "No, we don't."

"You are in everyway an unopened box…but now I think it's safe to say that this box can finally close," Lorna's face crimsoned. "I can now say that, James Keziah Delaney…you make me feel truly happy." However, the moment she said that, her eyes widened and she hid them with her hands. James just laughed and smiled back.

"It's so hard to believe my paralegal is like a schoolgirl with a crush," James sighed.

"A crush?" Lorna stared at him wide eyed. "I don't-I mean I..."

"My darling, you don't have to say anything," James smirked.

"Ugh…" Lorna's words could not come out. "I never said I had feelings for you, James. I mean, I do, I meant I don't!" Now she was babbling like an idiot and decided to shut her lips tight. However, to her discomfort, James was enjoying every moment of it and put a comforting hand on her shoulder to ease her nerves.

"It's all right, Ms. Bow. Calm down," James assured her.

"I feel like a gigantic goof. I hope I'm not making you uneasy," Lorna blushed when she felt his hand atop hers.

"How could my hardworking paralegal ever do that?"

The red-haired beauty gulped and looked at him right in the face. She saw he had that same look in his eyes from their first evening together, from their walk in the park to their first kiss they shared? Would this moment turn out the same way? Closing her eyes, Lorna got ready for James to make his move. This time she wasn't nervous, she was ready to take it on. James leaned in closer and started to shut his and their lips touched in the softest way possible. The redness in Lorna's cheeks deepened when she felt the soft flesh, causing her to tighten her grip on his hand. After a few seconds, they pulled away and James smiled lightly.

"You were not afraid. I'm astounded," His gravelly voice made her core heat up.

"Well, because I wanted you to do it," Lorna giggled. This time, James initiated a deepened one and Lorna closed her eyes, allowing his scent into her body. He felt amazing, and she could picture his chest naked, his abs pressing against her. She began to wonder what it would be like to be around him shirtless, but she quickly dismissed that. If James found out she was fantasizing such perverted thoughts, it may throw him off guard and he would not want to be around her anymore. After a while, they pulled away again and he could see her face was eight shades of red.

"You were enjoying yourself, Ms. Bow," said James. He noticed a glassy look in her eye, not one of a sickness but one of someone that appeared to be in a haze.

"I…was. I mean, well, I did enjoy it because…it was only my second kiss," Lorna told him.

"You've forgotten, Ms. Bow…that wasn't your second. It was your fourth," he reminded her.

"It was? My mistake," Lorna pulled the collar of her turquoise blouse as the air suddenly felt hot and heavy. Since when did it feel like summer all of the sudden? She was about to say something when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and scooted her towards James. Wait a minute, it was _James himself!_ He was eerily silent, but he brought her close to his chest and she laid her head against one of his pectoral muscles. She remembered him being highly fit, making out his muscles underneath his shirt the first time she saw him. He was not entirely buff, but he was certainly fit and his body alone was enough to make her mind go nuts.

"You seem cold," James saw that she was shivering.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't have worn such a light sweater," Lorna pulled hers tightly around herself. "The weather's been odd in London lately."

"So it seems, or…" James stared at Lorna directly in the eyes, causing her reddened cheeks to deepen. _"Oh no, my face is red!"_ Lorna thought as she felt her hot cheeks.

"Or maybe it's _you,_ Ms. Bow," James told her. Lorna swallowed and indeed, she felt her body began to shake. "Are you that nervous to be around me?"

"No, I mean, I…" Lorna began, but her throat grew dry when she felt James slide his arm from her shoulders around her waist. "Eugh," the way his arm slid down her side was enough to make her whimper and shudder. Why did he have to torture her so much?

"Enough is enough, Lorna," James grabbed her opposite arm and pulled her alarmingly closer to him, his face just mere inches from hers. "Stop hiding the truth. How do you really feel around me?"

Lorna's lips formed a thin line and her eyes shut tightly. Why was this impossible for her to admit it? She was falling in love with James, there was no denying it, but she could not think straight because of his touch. His hands, the way her head was against his chest. It was enough for her to faint! Whimpering, she shook her head and looked at the ground.

"Tell me, Ms. Bow. Tell me now!" James demanded, his voice rising barely above his usual tone.

"Ok, ok! James, I…" Lorna's voice was hoarse. "I…I…"

"You what?" James's gravely tone was serious and firm. Lorna's eyes grew watery and she surrendered to her uncomfortable state. "I'm…I'm falling…in love…with…y-y-you."

James grew silent and he sat back. The air was heavily silent as Lorna looked away from him. Now that the truth was out, she might as well not hold herself back. She gripped the edge of her grey skirt tightly and sighed with immense emotion.

"Lorna, I'm…" James saw that she was oddly calm.

"No, James," Lorna looked at him in the eye. "Are you happy now?"

Before he could say anything else, the young woman swiftly got up off the bench and hurried out of the gardens without saying another word.

To Be Continued

Decided to make things more realistic for this one.

All comments are welcomed and see you next chapter! 😊


	21. Chapter 21

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 21

After Lorna had abruptly left after she was pressured into confessing the truth to James, she did not show up to work that morning. She had called Godfrey and told him she was not coming in because she was "sick," when truthfully she told him that she did not want to see James after the little stunt he had pulled with her. Inside his office, James's eyes darted from word to word as he finished up a letter he was typing for a judge for an impending case. As he closed the document and turned off the computer screen, his attention turned towards the window. He had not heard from his paralegal the entire morning and he was starting to grow concerned. Though deep down, he knew why she hadn't bothered to answer any of his calls. He felt deep regret for forcing the words out of her mouth, but he also could not help but ponder what she had told him.

" _I'm falling in love with you."_

He did not expect this answer from her. James remembered seeing her nervousness whenever she was around him, how her face turned bright red and she diverted her gaze from him half the time when his eyes fell upon her. He had thought that she was either not feeling good or she was preoccupied with something else, but never in a million years would he believe that she would _have feelings for him._ Him, the very man who almost caused her to quit because he would not give her a chance to prove herself. It was true, Lorna was a hardworking paralegal who gave him every single file he needed on time, whose words were so strongly written on paper, and the evidence she gathered against an opposing case was enough for a sure win. She was one of the few employees whom he felt a personal connection to, let alone Godfrey, Helga and Pearl, and because of his actions against her, he was going to lose her all over again.

" _What is wrong with me?"_ James sighed frustratingly and rubbed his sore temples. It would be a long work day, one he was not looking forward to.

* * *

At the hospital, Lorna was alone in George's room and sat beside his bed. He was fast asleep as she saw his chest slowly rise and lower. The nurses informed her that he was progressing amazingly in his recovery, but so far, he still could not provide details on how he ended up unconscious in the back alley. She began to sort out the thoughts of who had a grudge against him, but so far, all of the people she thought of made no connection whatsoever. If someone wanted to hurt George so badly, what was their reason behind it? Before she could think more, a soft groan escaped George's lips and his eyes fluttered open. Lorna turned around and saw him gently sit up in his bed, gripping the edges of the side-rails as he saw her smile at him.

"Lorna, darling. When did you arrive?"

"Early this morning. How are you feeling?" Lorna crossed her legs and leaned in close.

"I'm feeling better than I did before. Isn't it something? One thing you're going out for a late night drink and the next you pass out in an alleyway!"

"You think you were drunk?"

"It's the only explanation I can think of. However, I'm not entirely sure since I only had about one shot that night."

Lorna was about to say something else when the door opened and in came a woman she had never seen before. For her age, she appeared quite young, with long blonde locks and amber eyes. She was carrying two coffee cups, one for her and one for George, but stopped when she saw her sitting next to his bed. George noticed the two staring at one another and motioned her forward towards the bed.

"I'm sorry," the blonde apologized. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, no, you're fine," George smiled. "Have a seat."

He saw Lorna staring at her and cleared his throat. "Lorna, this is Chrissy. She's the owner of a local bar hear in London."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Lorna shook her hand and stared at George. "George, you never told me you were seeing someone."

"Why, Mr. Cholmondeley," Chrissy raised a brow. "You never told her about me? You devil, you."

"I'm sorry, darling, it's not easy when you have doctors exiting in and out of your room ever so often."

Chrissy laughed as she handed him his coffee and they sipped together. Lorna observed the two as they had seem to completely forget that she was in the room, chatting amongst themselves and ignoring her presence. She raised a brow as she notice he seemed to be truly happy, making funny faces, telling her stories about his time working for James, and how he regretted missing their first date for a trip to the hospital. Chrissy seemed to be intent on taking in every word, and she would not be leaving the room any time soon in Lorna's eyes.

"Lorna...what's wrong?" George finally acknowledged her presence once again after several minutes of a conversation.

"Nothing, it's just you two seem very happy together. I think I should leave so I don't disturb you," Lorna slid her purse around her shoulders and made way to get up but George's voice prevented her from making an exit.

"No, please Lorna, stay. I was hoping you and I could...talk," the last words seem to be a bit hesitant. He remembered his own, as he puts it former feelings for her, but now when he saw the uneasy look in her green eyes, he observed that she seemed a bit lost.

"About what? I'm fine," Lorna raised a brow.

"No, you're not. You've had an off look in your eye, and we need to discuss it," George wagged a finger at her.

"No offense, George, but if it was any of your business, you would be the first to know," Lorna crossed her arms.

"Darling, no matter how hard you try to hide yourself, we all know that it's about James," George narrowed his eyes and sipped his coffee. Lorna's sneer disappeared and her eyes widened, her face turning eight shades of red. She never mentioned her boss to him, but how did he catch on so quickly? She hadn't spoken to him since their day out yesterday, and quite frankly, she was in no mood to make a hurry to work. She felt embarrassed and angry that those words were forced out of her mouth, half at James and half at herself. He was the one who forced her hand unwillingly, but could she have stopped herself? The truth would have come out eventually, but she never imagined it would be in the most uncomfortable way she could have predicted.

"James? I...I never said anything about that man!" Lorna quickly denied it.

"My dear, you don't have to. It's ok...I already know," George quickly caught on.

"Well it doesn't matter now because he does, too!" Lorna snapped as she banged a fist against the railing of his hospital bed. Chrissy and George jumped at her sudden outburst, causing them both stunned silence. Lorna's eyes were burning red with anger, sadness, every single feeling mixed into one, emotional bubble. Her chest heaved as she gritted her teeth.

"Pardon me...if I may speak aloud, and I know it's not in my favor...but what does he exactly know?" Chrissy hesitantly and softly inquired.

"Everything!" Lorna spoke as if she and George were the only ones in the room. "My feelings for him, the fact that I like him as more than my boss. He forced it out of me when we had our day out together! I feel like such a dumbarse!"

George turned to Chrissy and kindly asked if she could give them some privacy. She smiled and nodded in understanding, getting up and walking out of the room softly closing the door behind her. Lorna watched her leave as she sat down beside his bed again.

"Lorna…" George began. "Is that why you didn't go to work today? Because you're scared of seeing him?"

"I don't know. I feel angry at him that he made me say that, but...I also feel angry at myself. I don't know, I'm just confused. I could've stopped myself from spilling the beans, but when the pot's dropped, it's a hard mess to clean up."

"It certainly is. Lorna...I felt like I shared that same connection with you, too," George finally confessed, realizing that he had nothing to be afraid of anymore.

"My point being…you shouldn't let that one incident get to you. I'm no expert when it comes to romance, but look at Chrissy and I! She and I are genuinely happy together, though I wouldn't say it's love. It's a more of getting-to-know-each-other kind of phase. Wherever we go, it's in the Big Man's hands."

"So what're you saying about me, then?" Lorna tilted her head.

"With you, it's different. Your feelings for him, you _want_ to be close to him. You want to feel a way a wife does to her husband, yet you're too fearful to show it. You don't know what to do now that he knows, so you're shutting yourself down by avoiding him."

"How does he feel?"

"He probably feels the same way, but from knowing the man for so long, he's the one to reach out in a heartbeat. How many times has he called?"

"Three."

"Exactly! While his actions were in no way appropriate, he doesn't think before he acts. Lorna, trust me when I tell you this. He's always trying be hard and firm, but he never means any harm to the people he cares for most."

Lorna frowned and stared at the floor before Chrissy re-entered the room. She joined George by his bedside when the auburn woman finally had a chance to excuse herself. She thanked him for the conversation and swiftly exited the hospital. Now that George shed some light on how James's approach was not intentional, she had some critical thinking to do.

* * *

James's BMW roared down the avenue as he finally approached home. He grunted as he stretched out his stiff shoulder muscles before climbing out of the car and locking its doors with the key fob. He gathered his work bag and unlocked the front door to the foyer. He looked around the house but saw no sign of Brace as he had gone out of town for two days for some much needed R&R. Finding himself alone in a big, empty mansion, he sat his things down against the door and took of his shoes and jacket, leaving them to the side and plopping himself down on the living room couch. It had been a grueling day and he had not heard from Lorna for quite some time, deciding after three times of trying to call her that it was just best to leave her alone.

He leaned over and grabbed a glass of whiskey that had been set out on the coffee table, filling a cup and downing it in one gulp. He poured himself another one until he felt the affects of a buzz kick in, closing the jar and setting it back down on the table. The fireplace lit up a bright orange to illuminate the dark living room, and it almost felt like it was going to be a quiet, long night.

 _Knock-knock-knock!_ Or so he had thought. He heard the sound of a fist on the other side of the front door, causing him to shoot it a look. Who could it be at such an ungodly hour of night? Grunting, James scratched his back and dragged his feet towards the door when he heard another soft lock. He unlatched it and swung it open, revealing an all too familiar red head with shining emerald eyes. His eyes slightly widened at her presence, but he was too exhausted to be all out surprised that she was here on his doorstep.

"Ms. Bow," James tiredly sighed. "What are you doing here? You need to be home in bed."

"Well I can't sleep, so I came here," Lorna bluntly answered as she let herself inside. James raised a brow and closed the door behind him.

"Since you're here, would you like anything to drink? There's some brandy and wine in the fridge, whiskey's here on the table."

"Not at this hour, thank you. I only came to talk."

James groaned and shot his head back staring at the ceiling. "Lorna, as much as I would love to talk about yesterday's _incident_ , I think it's best if it's kept until tomorrow."

"Well it can't in my book, James. It…it would make me comfortable."

James stayed silent as he joined Lorna in the living room. He saw that she still had that uneasy look in her eyes, yet at the same time she appeared much more steady and confident. He saw that she was rocking from side to side with her fingers curled together, waiting for him to sit down with her. Once she did, she cleared her throat and sighed.

"Ok…I know what came out of me was quite shocking, but…you kind of forced it upon me."

"I am aware, and for that, I want to apologize. I should have never gotten you to confess," James admitted.

"But…I feel like it's also my fault. In that moment, we were both trying to understand where we are in terms of... _us_. Now that you know how I feel…what do you think of…me?"

James's eyes narrowed as he sat back on the couch. He did not know how to answer, but he knew that he could not let the situation stall itself any further. It was time to talk about what was exactly going on between them, even if it took them four hours to figure out.

"It feels overwhelming now I know that you have these... _feelings_ for me. It is certainly a new sensation, and at the same time I'm glad to know that's why you are the way you are around me."

"Really? I mean you don't find it strange that your own paralegal likes her boss as more than...her boss?"

James shook his head and Lorna's face reddened. That damned idiot knew how to make her blush every time, and she made a mental note that she needed to control herself better when she was around him.

"To be honest, Ms. Bow, it amuses me. It's endearing to know that I make you happy. In fact, I..."

James did not even finish his words when he was caught off guard. Lorna grabbed the collar of his shirt and jerked him downward until his lips met hers. James's eyes widened when he felt the soft skin pressed against his. Her eyes were closed and she did not seem to care that she was the one who had initiated the move as she was all in it. Her eyelids fluttered and the kiss did not feel as forced, this time it felt feathery and light. James's look softened but his eyes did not shut. He gently put his hands on her shoulders to match her movements. After about a few seconds, Lorna pulled away and opened her eyes, lightly smiling as she sighed.

"Forgive me, that was unexpected. When you said it amuses you, I just couldn't stop myself," Lorna cleared her throat.

"Now you have me at a loss of words," James turned towards her, causing her to giggle. Before long, she got up off the couch and he followed.

"Does this pretty much confirm where we stand?"

James pulled her closer. "You tell me."

Lorna closed her eyes as this time, James was the one who initiated another kiss, this one more passionate and just as delightful. Lorna wrapped her arms around his back and held him close to her tightly, never letting go as the moon shone a bit brighter than usual tonight.

* * *

To Be Continued

See, more realistic in my opinion!

Comments are welcomed and thanks for the viewcount! Much appreciated!

See you next chapter! :)


	22. Chapter 22

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 22

As Lorna pulled into her usual parking spot at the Law Firm the next morning, she had a wide smile on her face the entire time while recounting yesterday evening's kiss. Unlike other guys, whose lips felt chapped and rough, James's was soft and fleshy to the point where all she wanted to do was to continue kissing him without stopping. She smiled to herself and blushed, feeling like her world was starting to rotate on its axis in a straight position. She exited her car with her workbag slung over her shoulders when she spotted, to her surprise and excitement, her own boss was just now exiting his car. James's sleek BMW glittered in the morning sun, the silver accenting causing rays of light to bounce off every end. He had on a tawny trench coat with the usual yellow collared shirt underneath, tortilla-colored pants, and carob brogues. He had his briefcase in one hand and was finishing a conversation with a client over the phone before shoving it into his coat pocket. As he stepped onto the curb, he turned to his left and saw the familiar auburn paralegal standing just a few feet away.

Lorna tensed for a moment before her legs started to shake. Even when they had finally decided to get their feelings out for another, she still felt semi-nervous. However, she shook her head and walked onto the curb to meet him at her side. "Good morning, James. You look nice today."

"You look lovely as well," James complimented her, causing her to smile shyly. James grunted and grabbed ahold of her hand, startling Lorna from her thoughts. His grip was not awfully tight but it was not exactly soft either as he pulled her by his side. Lorna tried to shift her hand so she could be at an even grip with him, but she found that she could not twist her hand around. James realized this and allowed her palm to encase his own.

"I didn't take you the one to hold hands in public," Lorna observed.

"Don't be so modest, Ms. Bow. We might as well show off our newfound relationship, it's no secret," James did not meet her stare. Nodding in understanding, Lorna held on as they walked inside the building. They were met by the endless streams of people talking on their phones and walking from office to office, but there was a sudden shift in atmosphere when the receptionist noticed boss and employee hand-in-hand. Soon, more eyes followed, and even though the flow of traffic did not stop, people seemed to walk a bit slower so they could stare at the two. Lorna saw peoples' eyes and shifted her weight uncomfortably. Why did it have to be such a shock that she was dating her own boss? It was the perfect time to come out after she realized her own feelings for James.

"Excuse me, but do you all mind? You're expected to work, no gawk around. Go now, get on with it!" James ordered, shooing at them when he realized they were met with unwanted eyes. As quick as it began it ended, and all the employees got back to their business. Grunting in satisfaction, James lead Lorna to her office and stopped at her door.

"This is where I must leave you now, you know what to do if you need help," James told her the usual, though his look was lighthearted and a small smile crept across his lips.

"On it. Have a nice day, James," Lorna told him, giving him a quick peck before he headed off to his own shift. Lorna happily unlocked her office door and walked inside, setting her work bag down and eager to start a day's work.

* * *

In his hospital room, George Cholmondeley was sneering at the nurses who kept on entering and exiting in endless schools. He had been cooped up the entire time, with the occasional visits from his friends from work and some family who did not live far away, but other than that, he had begun to felt that staying in bed all day was beginning to feel isolating. He was eternally grateful that people were determined to help him get through this difficult time, but with part of his memory gone, the staff felt like another night in would do him better so he could be discharged in the morning.

" _This is absolutely absurd! I feel better, dammit, they better let me leave before I file a charge for kidnapping!"_ George thought to himself as he grumpily crossed his arms and slunk back in the bed. However, another knock on his door caused his annoyance to flare. "Haven't you've done enough tests on me, kind sirs, because frankly I want to be done for the day and leave this godforsaken place!"

Unfortunately, it was not another routine doctor's visit, but one of a more unexpected surprise. Striding into the room was a man that George had never seen in his life. He appeared to be in his late forties or early fifties with black hair and distinguishable sideburns, thinning atop of his head. He had on round glasses over his hazel eyes and a formal business suit of the usual black and white colors. He carried a clipboard in one hand and looked at him with a mysterious gaze. He did not know why, but George started to feel a slight haze when he entered the room. Was it because of the medications he had been prescribed or something else?

"Hello, Mr. Cholmondeley, how are we doing today?" the mysterious suited man asked.

"Uh…fine, it seems. Excuse me, but how do you know my name?" George interlaced his fingers.

"Pardon me, but I was given your name by a very kind doctor. My name is Brent Woods and I'm a specialist here at the Royal London Hospital," he raised a hand to him, and George slowly shook it.

"Brent Woods…why does that sound familiar?" George raised a brow.

"Names go around, Mr. Cholmondeley, or do you prefer George?" Brent asked curiously.

"George, or just Cholmondeley. The Mister is of no importance," he wagged a hand in front of his face and sneered as Mr. Dumbarton took a seat next to his bed.

"Now, George…" Brent smiled revealing rows of yellow teeth. "Here your records indicate you were taken here four days ago under suspicious circumstances. Apparently, you were found in an alleyway unconscious and you can't remember how you ended up here. Why is that?"

"Your guess is good as mine, kind sir. I thought I might have been drunk, but now images are coming back and I've only had one shot that night."

"A pity," Brent frowned, causing George to raise a brow. He went through the papers on the clipboard and smirked with a scoff. "Are you sure you don't remember anything from that night?"

"Uh…" George started to feel slightly uneasy. "The only thing I remember was leaving the bar and taking a shortcut to my apartment. Everything after that is a bit hazy."

"Sometimes one shot can boggle a person's mind, Cholmondeley. If you ask me, I believe the alcohol you consumed was stronger than you thought. However…my reason for coming is because I want to provide you with as much help as I can. I just need the names of the people who last visited you so I can contact them to see if they have anything that may help you remember."

"Why? Isn't that a job for the police to handle?" George started to get confused.

"Believe it or not, my specialties also tie in with the Department."

"Uh…" George wriggled back and forth under the covers awkwardly. "Respectfully, Mr. Woods, I would be more comfortable with giving the detectives their names. Nothing against you, you seem like a wonderful man, but I prefer if the legal system had an _active_ hand in the case. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I cannot help you at the moment."

However, George was taken aback when Brent swiftly rose from the chair and gave him a piercing gaze. His eyebrows narrowed and his lips formed a deep frown. Cold sweat beads began to slick down his forehead and his hands started to shake. What was so intimidating about him that was making him feel this way? Brent carried his clipboard underneath his arm and nodded in understanding. "I apologize, George. I know you've been through a lot, and it appears this is not the right time."

"I believe so."

"Well then, get better soon and have a pleasant day." Brent bowed slightly and made for the door, closing it behind him to leave George alone in his room. Once he was gone, George sighed heavily and sat back in his bed. His look shifted towards the phone on the desk next to his bed. Grabbing it, he noticed the large crack in the screen. It ran the whole length of the phone, which seemed odd as he had just paid off the last one and upgraded to a new one as a birthday present to himself. He unlocked it and dialed a number. The call screen perked up and he pressed it against his ear.

"Hello?" it was James's voice that appeared on the other line.

"James, it's George. There's something I need to tell you."

"George? What's the matter? The doctors told you you need to be sleeping right now," James's gravelly voiced echoed.

"That doesn't matter! Look…I think you'd want to hear this. Some man claiming to be a specialist for the police department came into my room asking questions who visited me the night after I was found."

"What?" James's tone changed. "What do you mean he tried to get names?"

"He just told me he would help me remember if he got the names, but I didn't feel comfortable telling him about you or Lorna. There was something off about him and I don't know why, but I have a feeling it connects to the incident at the bar."

"How can you be sure, George? You're still recovering."

"I know, and I'm still a bit hazy, but I'm telling you. The man who visited me was no specialist. I think he's trying to get private records of the firm."

"Did he say his name?" James asked.

"A name of Brent Woods."

"Understood. I'll look into it. In the meantime, George, if he visits you again, give me a heads up." The line clicked and George sat back in his bed, feeling relieved that he could count on James to look after him.

* * *

James clicked the phone back into its holster just as Lorna strolled inside. She was carrying more papers to be dropped off, but this time she decided to personally stop by his office to visit. However, when she saw his look of uncertainty, her happy tone quickly shifted. "James? What's the matter?"

"George called. Some man claiming to be part of the police force tried to get our names from our visit to the hospital."

"What? Why would anyone want our names? It was just Godfrey, you and I. Did he tell him?"

"No, he didn't feel comfortable. However, I managed to get _his_ name. George told me he goes by Brent Woods, but when I pulled up his name, there is no indication of a criminal record. He is perfectly clean!"

"You think it might be a pseudonym?" Lorna asked.

"I don't know, but from what George told me, he sounds like he knows exactly what he was talking about. He believes he's trying to get records from the firm, but I'm still trying to figure out why he wanted our names."

"Don't stress over it too much, James. I'm sure you'll figure it out. George is still in recovery."

"Lorna, you don't understand," James swirled around in his chair. "Not only does he think he's trying to get his hands on our files, but he believes that Mr. Woods is a connection to the attack."

This now changed everything.

* * *

Edgar Dumbarton was not a happy man, not at all. Growling aloud to himself, he walked up the driveway to Stuart Strange's estate and a butler lead him out to the lakefront backyard. Stuart was wearing a brown robe and reading an old-covered novel when he noticed the man walking towards him. Excusing the butler, Stuart closed the book and sat it on the table.

"Mr. Cholmondeley was of no use. He refused to tell us who visited him the night after we knocked him out!"

"Ease yourself, my boy," Stuart calmed him. "We know very well who did. It had to be James and that woman. Speaking of the girl, I was able to go onto the Delaney Firm's website and pull her profile up."

"Well, do we know who she is?" Edgar crossed his arms.

"Very much so. I remember her name as clear as day as I spoke to her a couple weeks ago on my case. Her name is Lorna Bow."

"That helps us a bit, but why was she with James?"

"Because, Mr. Dumbarton…not only is she James Delaney's partner, but she is also his _paralegal_."

There was a strong silence that followed as Edgar stared in disbelief. Stuart smiled dubiously. "My boy…it's about time we take that devil Delaney down, and I know just the person we need to destroy him."

Stuart reached behind his back and pulled out a sheet of paper from his robe pocket. He gave a good flick and unfolded it, showing a full employee profile picture of Lorna Bow.

* * *

To Be Continued

Hello, everyone thank you for waiting patiently! My college semester is winding down so I think I'd get this up before I get busy. On the other note, many thanks for the viewership and comments! Flames and all welcomed.

See you next chapter! :)


	23. Chapter 23

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 23

For several days, James did a tireless search regarding Brent Woods. He had stopped by the hospital to inquire a visitation a couple nights before George had been discharged, but several of the staff members indicated that they hadn't seen anyone of the visage or name that he had described since. Security cam recordings was voluntarily handed over to the firm for legal matters, and after several cups of coffee and restless observation, a unique-looking man came into the frame. The footage was in clear quality and it was not hard for him to make out: a tall, lanky man wearing black and white clothing, visibly wearing circle-rimmed glasses and was balding. He carried an object, possibly either a clipboard or a briefcase in one hand and was writing his name down on a check-in list with the other. There was no footage or audio taping from George's room so he could not see what had actually transpired, but this was enough for him to get started. Before he could George back at his apartment, a knock on his office door interrupted him.

"James?" his paralegal entered.

"Ms. Bow, are you busy?" James did not look up from the computer screen.

"Not at the moment, just checking to see if you have any leads on the man you're looking for," Lorna stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"I believe I do, but even though there's a clear image of him, I'm having trouble locating him on the additional footage. Were you able to call the hospital and see if he had left any contact information on him?"

"The nurse told me he wrote his name down on the visitor's sheet, but other than that, he left no number or email address," Lorna shook her head forlornly. She grew startled when James pounded an angry fist against his desk, cursing in frustration and swiveling around in his chair. Both him and Lorna had searched through the criminal database, but every search they conducted and over the course of several days, they had interviewed at least seven men with the same name but they provided no knowledge of a hospital visit with George Cholmondeley. Excusing himself, James grabbed his jacket and walked passed her without a single word. Lorna followed behind him with a jog to catch up.

"This doesn't make sense," James lit up his pipe and blew smoke out his nostrils once they got outside. "He tells George his name but doesn't leave any contact information. Either we're being played or Mr. Cholmondeley's bullshiteing me," James puffed and coughed.

"Now why would he do that? If he's pulling strings, he wouldn't have sounded as serious as he did!" Lorna defended him.

James sighed and sat down on the bench close to the door. "I know, I know," smoke exhaled through his lips and he sighed. "It just doesn't feel right. I feel like we're missing something," he rubbed his sore temples as Lorna sat beside him. She put a comforting hand over his free one and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't stress, James. All we have now to go by is what George told us, and we're grasping at straws." Lorna's thumb brushed across his knuckles. James scoffed and looked out into the scenery.

"Take a break from this. We don't want you to stress yourself out, and Godfrey's been down my throat all day with his worrying about you," Lorna arched her brows and chuckled.

"That man and his bothersome concerns," James grunted and rose up from the bench, offering Lorna a hand. "I'm due for a late afternoon lunch. Would you care to accompany me?"

Lorna smiled and took his hand, allowing herself to be lead to his car where they sped down the road towards their destination for food. Once they arrived into the heart of the city, James had to beat the horn with his fist a couple of times to get slow moving cars to speed their wheels faster or get distracted townspeople on their phones out of the road so they could get to their destination. As she sat cross legged in the passenger seat, Lorna took a moment to glance at James every now and then as he drove along with the same old austere, ill-tempered glare in those blueish green eyes. It had been a little over several weeks since she had started her job as his employee, and for an instant, she began to retrace her steps that lead her to this very moment. She reminisced her time when she stepped inside the firm, looking around with an excited sparkle in her eye that would have made her mom sob with happiness. From there on, she developed a clearly flexible, peaceful friendship with Godfrey, Pearl, George, and Helga, but her determination and confidence had been diminished when she met her boss, the very man who almost made it a miserable experience. He was shrewd, always flinty, and made sure to give Lorna a time she would never forget. Indeed, she locked those moments in the back of her mind, and at moments, they were still hard to swallow. However, when time passed and he loosened up, he was surprisingly easy to talk to and relatable. He came to appreciate her work, and made up for his actions by taking her out and helping her when he could. After they had settled their differences, Lorna found herself feeling for James as more than just her boss. The kiss he had exchanged with her in the park was something that sealed her fate, and she wondered where things would go now that they became aware of their feelings for one another.

Once traffic died down as they reached an intersection, James parallel-parked in a free space in front of a small cafe, opening the passenger door and helping his paralegal outside. The air was crisp and breezy, and Lorna smiled widely when she felt the light wind comb back her hair. For a moment, James took the time to survey her as she closed her eyes. She was a woman that he never pictured herself with, as he imagined he would find someone as stoic and business as he was. It was a huge adjustment he was still trying to get used to, but his heart was telling him to carry on with this relationship. He owed it to try and at least change one aspect of his life, to start letting people in and not shutting them out like he had done his own family. His eyes widened when he began to think how they were doing. Was his mom still healthy, was his half-sister still calling the house? Had his nephew gotten A's on his report cards? He made a mental note to himself to call them when he was finished working this day, the first time in a long while. It was time to try and stop feeling guilty for actions he had no control of, letting go of the past and focusing on the moment before him.

"Ah, what a glorious day!" Lorna chuckled happily as she straightened out her red blazer. "I feel like I can get a lot done today. What about you, James?"

"Of course, Ms. Bow," James looked at her with that same old glance he gave all his employees. "Why wouldn't I feel like that? If I acted negatively, I would never get work done."

"Wow, do you always have to contradict my statements?" Lorna raised a brow.

"Get used to it. When you're with me, you either take it or you _deal with it_ ," James emphasized, causing the auburn lady to roll her eyes as they entered the cafe. It was a small one with only a few sets of tables here and there and a small display of food from the desk, but James personally enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere of a cafe instead of the noisy crowds of a restaurant. He pulled out a chair next to the window for Lorna and walked towards the man at the register. He ordered two coffees and salads, handing him the pounds before taking their food and joining her from across the window. Lorna was staring out the window watching the hustle and bustle of people and traffic before turning to James to eat the food.

"My, my, what a delight," she said as she felt the freshly oiled salad, tomatoes, and chicken crunch between her teeth. "Have you been here before?"

"This is my third time coming," James took a sip of coffee to help down some of the food. "It's not as bad as I thought, but it could be better."

"Maybe you're right," Lorna shrugged. "I can't wait until I'm done with all my paperwork so I can go home tonight."

"What's on for tonight?" James asked, catching Lorna's attention.

"Oh not much. Just me, a nice tub of ice cream, and more Breaking Bad to catch up on."

"Why are you so fond about that show? It's just about a drug making mongrel who joins a wrong crowd."

"Oh no, sir!" Lorna rose from her chair, catching James by surprise. "Watch it and you'll discover the amazement that bestows you when you get passed the first episode."

"I'll make a note," James sarcastically responded, making Lorna giggle.

"C'mon, you have to watch at least the first episode to see if you're interested. How about you come to my place tonight?" Lorna smiled enthusiastically.

"Lorna, you know I have too much to do tonight," James told her with an unamused glance. Notwithstanding this, Lorna challenged his glance by raising a brow and smirking. "Are you?"

James's eyes widened before his back fell against the chair.

* * *

James sat down on Lorna's couch with a look of malice forming his facial features, arms crossed and legs spread evenly as they watched the action play out on the television. His legal assistant, wearing a red Mickey Mouse nightshirt and a triumphant smile, held the remote eagerly as she told him what was happening. Apparently a man named Emilio had ignited a brush fire, but after that, it was like drawing a blank. He had not really been paying attention, and Lorna had to always direct him towards the TV, but his eyes always seemed to wander around her apartment. He found himself staring at the screen only when the credits appeared.

"James, you missed over half the episode," Lorna frowned at him with a pout.

"Look, Ms. Bow, if this is your idea of entertainment, this is just not for me," James shook his head.

"But you missed the part where he reunites with his wife in the end! This episode sets up the rest of the series!" Lorna protested.

"Ms. Bow, please...I came to watch, it's not my thing," James glared at her indignantly. Realizing she was not going to get him interested, she harrumphed and switched it back to the Food Network where Cake Wars was on.

"Men and their tastes in entertainment," Lorna rolled her eyes and got up off the couch, walking towards the kitchen and rummaging through the freezer. "Would you like some Ben and Jerry's ice cream? I have Vanilla, Red Velvet, and Mint Chocolate Cookie."

"No thank you, I don't really prefer sweets," James held out his hand and shook his head.

"You don't like Ben and Jerry's? They are amazing," Lorna returned to the living room with a small pint of Mint Chocolate Cookie and a spoon, popping off the lid and digging in. She smiled with a mouth full of frozen deliciousness streaking her taste buds. "Never fails to deliver."

"It's not proper for a lady to talk with her mouth full," James was growing annoyed by her antics.

"It's not proper for a lady to talk with her mouth full," Lorna mocked playfully as she licked the spoon before plopping another scoop in her mouth. "Oh look, I'm James Delaney and I don't like sweets or TV. I'd rather sit in my living room reading boring novels of World History or Law Study."

"Ms. Bow..." James warned.

"Whoa is me, whoa is me. I have to accompany my girlfriend because I'm a loner! Life is so hard being me, with my mansion and my BMW. I wish I had a castle, and a Bentley or a Lamborghini..."

"Enough!" James found himself grabbing her shoulders, taking her aback as he stared at her with hardened, furrowed brows. Lorna swallowed the scoop she had in her mouth and stared doe-eyed. She had not expected him to react like this, as she was only trying to be joking and playful. Before she could open her mouth to speak, she yelped when James pushed her against the cushions, forcing her into a laying position. He straddled her, his hands still grasping her shoulders as his chest heaved up and down. Lorna was stone silent, but as she recollected, she could hardly believe what was happening.

"James, it was just a joke," she said almost heavily. However, when she tried to get up, James's mouth pressed against hers forcefully, muffling her words as she struggled to breathe. Her eyes widened and she wriggled underneath. After a few seconds, she was able to knock him off her with a swift flip onto her stomach, scrambling off the couch and heading into the kitchen. She had no idea what was up with him tonight, discarding the half eaten pint of ice cream into the waste bin before pulling the collar of her nightshirt nervously. Turning around, she walked back into the living room and got out into the foyer when she saw James standing in front of the TV. Observing him cautiously, as he turned around, she saw his piercing bright eyes. His black collared shirt made his chest puff out, and his hands were balled into fists. He still held the same glare, and never once did he turn away from her.

"James, what's going on with you?" Lorna carefully asked.

"You were getting out of hand, so I needed to calm you down," James told her.

"By forcing me on my back then kissing me like a maniac? You didn't have to go that far!" Lorna snapped as she tried to catch her breath.

"I was caught in the moment, Ms. Bow. I am sorry, but when you were joking with me...those are sensitive topics."

"Well then you could have told me nicely, ya know," Lorna straightened out her pajamas.

"Those World History and Law books, they helped me shape my image. The house and the car I drive...I had to work my arse off just to gain that much success. I lived in hard times, with my father being so sick. My mother helped me get back on my feet, but I haven't spoken to her in almost three years. Sometimes I believe she is mad at me because of his death."

"James..." Lorna's sour look lightened when he spoke of his family.

"I want to call her and see how she is doing. Do you think she would answer?" James looked at her, unsure if he should go through with his promise or not. There was a silence that lasted for a few moments before Lorna walked over to him and sat down on the couch with him once more. She nodded in understanding, and leaned back against the cushions looking at the ceiling. "It's been far too long, James. Don't you think it's time to let go?"

* * *

Anna Delaney stretched her arms over her head as she changed into the same, now heavily-faded yellow nightgown she had received as a Christmas present from her grandmother when she was in her thirties. She checked the clock on her nightstand and it read 10:30 PM. It had been a long, exhausting day, saying goodbye to Zilpha after she had decided it was a good time to return home. She watched both cars pull out of the driveway, little Robert waving goodbye from the passenger seat as Thorne honked the horn, enthusiastically hinting that they would visit even sooner since the mood had improved. It was an amazing time catching up with family, but now that they were gone, it was a bit of a relief to have the cottage back to herself. Even though she loved her family to pieces, Anna loved the quietness of her home as well.

"Goodnight house," Anna smiled at the ceiling. Turning towards the bedroom door, she saw a picture she had hung on a hook. It was an old photo of her, Horace, and James as a baby posing for a family portrait. Every time she looked at it before she went to bed, her heart swelled with even more hope and faith that James would contact her. Even if she had to wait for ten years, she would continue to, regardless if she had only a few days to live. The past was the past, her anger was not worth holding onto, and she felt stronger when she held onto optimism rather than pessimism. God held her together through the hardest of times, and this time, she felt more at ease with herself than she did in the last few years. As her eyes closed and her body began to relax, Anna let out a startled gasp when she heard the old ringing of a telephone next to her on the nightstand. Who on Earth could want something at this late hour of the night?

When she realized the ringing would not cease, Anna groaned with frustrated and grabbed the receiver off the holster. The ringing ceased, much to her relief, but there was an awkward silence that fell in the dark bedroom. Rubbing her half-awoken eyes, she put it to her ear and cleared her throat. "Kind sir or madam, please note it is past ten o'clock at night. If this is a joke, please tell me now."

"If this is a joke...then perhaps it is the best time to hang up."

Anna's heart jolted with a heavy bolt of adrenaline when she heard the other voice on the opposite line. Her phone may be over twenty years old, but the sound was crisp and clear as day when she got the wiring and cables replaced. It was a male voice, gravelly and faint, but the voice was so clear that she started to feel numb. Her muscles, heart, and organs ceased to function as her ears filled with a sensation she thought would come years and years in the distant future. Could it be? Could it truly be? Her lips quivered and there was another heavy silence that followed, but she did her best to remain calm. She wanted to jump off the bed and scream with all her might to the heavens, but for now, this was more than heaven, it was pure bliss.

"J-J...James? Is...is this really you?"

"Hello...mother. We have some catching up to do."

* * *

To Be Continued

Hello there, fellow readers! Sorry for the long absence, but now that my semester is over and I'm taking the summer off, I have more time to write! This chapter was long overdue, to some people yes, some no. But here we have the story going! :D

Comments of all kinds are welcomed and see you next chapter! :)


	24. Chapter 24

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 24

After the conversation with her son had ended over the phone, Anna put the receiver back in its holder and looked at the clock on the nightstand. The time read 12:10, exactly an hour and forty minutes pass the time when she was supposed to be asleep. The latest she had stayed up was 11:15 to read the last few pages of a novel she always read, but other than that, she was usually in bed around 10:30 on the dot. However, given this was an opportunity God made sure she could not pass up, she needed to know if her son was ok. They had talked about much more than she had anticipated, but she could still hear the hidden flaws in his voice when he tried to sound happy. It troubled her to hear how he talked, like he had built up so sadness and pain that he was still trying to hold it in for her sake. Anna thought about her son a long time, pondering how she could approach him. She needed to let him know that she still loved him and she held nothing against him.

" _Please Lord, help me reach out to him…"_ Anna folded her hands together and said a nice, short prayer before her eyes grew heavy with fatigue. Letting out a yawn, she found her body surrendering to a quiet, silent slumber.

* * *

James dragged his aching feet up the porch steps towards the door of the mansion. It had been an awfully long night and he was more than thankful to return home to a quiet home, unless Brace was still up waiting for him. He had finished the conversation with his mother around midnight, and Lorna tried to stay up to see if he needed her for any comfort or support, but exhaustion had gotten the best of her and she ended up falling asleep with her head against his shoulder. He as quietly as he could shift his weight from the couch to his feet and replaced his weight with a pillow before covering her with a blanket that dangled over the back of the sofa. He proceeded into the hallway where he talked with his mother for over an hour before deciding it was the best time to return home. James quickly scribbled a note to Lorna thanking her for the evening before gathering up his things and heading home.

Digging through his jacket for his keys, James turned one in the lock and opened the door. He saw the house was pitch black with the exception of the foyer light Brace had left on for him after he had settled in for the evening. A sense of enervation had nearly taken over as he kicked off his shoes, threw his jacket, unknowingly, onto the floor, and forced himself up the stairs to his bedroom. Once he was in the privacy and safe haven of his kingdom, he groaned when he flicked on the switch and was met with blinding white light from the ceiling and table lamps. His eyes adjusted seconds later before he changed out of his worn work clothes into a long, red nightshirt. He did not even bother to brush his teeth or floss as he flung himself into the comfort and serenity of the comforters and sheets, quickly defeated by the sense of drowsiness. He would make sure to take extra time to care of his teeth in the morning, but for now, he could go one night without caring if he woke up with plaque in the morning.

* * *

Morning rays of sunlight peered through the blinds of the living room as Lorna groaned in her sleep. The loud alarm of her clock could be heard from the open doored bedroom, and she realized the time was coming down to eight. Cracking her eyes open the slightest, the hazy setting of her living room was blurred until the gunk in her eyes began to dissipate. Once she felt in the right mind set, her vision became clear and her senses kicked in. She swung her feet over the cushions and walked into the bedroom, turning the clock off and heading back into the living room. Looking around, the young auburn realized that James was already gone. She had not expected him to stay as long as he did, and it surprised her that he did not run out after dragging him through one episode of Breaking Bad. Smirking to herself, Lorna was about to head into the kitchen when she saw a note taped to the wall of the kitchenette. It was neatly folded and taped in a spot where it would be the first thing she saw. Taking it off, she unfolded it and read it softly to herself.

" _Ms. Bow, thank you for the lovely evening. I'm sorry to leave without saying goodbye, but given your current state, I thought it best if I did not awake you. Because you gave me the courage to call my mother, I'm rewarding you with a day off. Do not worry about the work, I'll have Godders or Pearl cover for you. ~JKD."_

Her eyes widened as she discarded the paper into the waste bin. Turning back to the couch, she smiled widely and ruffled a hand through messy, red curls before jumping back under the blanket with an excited laugh.

* * *

Pearl's phone rung of the hook as she answered call after call and typed document after document. James informed her that Lorna was "tasked with errands that would keep her out of the office all day," but she knew it was a lie. However, given her nature in multitasking and her proficiency for detail, she decided to take on the task of handling all the paperwork that was carried down to the legal assistant. She found it challenging at first, but after about thirty minutes, it was like a breeze in the park. Humming to herself, she flicked blonde curls of her own out of her face as her fingers stroked each key of the keyboard gracefully.

"Is this all she does? Man, James should've given me that position!" she told herself as she printed out another document and filed it into the proper folder. Rolling her shoulders back, she did a little dance with her shoulders as she waited for the printer to roll out more documents, until a knock on her office door disrupted her concentration. Sighing and rolling her eyes, Pearl rolled around in her chair and grumbled. "Yes, who is it?"

A heavyset man answered the door. "Pardon me, Pearl, but there is a gentleman who would like to speak with you."

"Who is he?" Pearl folded her hands together.

"I don't know, but he sounded persistent in seeing you," the man shrugged. Nodding, she motioned him to bring the visitor. Moments later, a tall lanky looking man stepped inside the office. He thanked the other as he closed the door. Pearl observed him closely and before she could tell, there was a sudden chill in the air. Her lungs began to grow heavy, almost as if she was having trouble breathing and she had to tug the collar of her shirt to loosen the airways. The man was incredibly skinny, towering above her with a case in one hand and a folder in the other. He wore a black business suit, glasses with circular frames, and had a noticeable black thinning hairline. When he smiled at her, his teeth were awfully stained yellow. Who in the world was this man, and why was she getting quick feelings of uneasiness around him?"

"Hello, my dear," Pearl detected a clear American accent. "How are you doing this fine day?"

"Oh, I'm doing quite well, thank you sir," she cleared her throat and shook his hand. "Please sit. Would you like something to drink? I can make you some coffee."

"No thank you, madam," the fellow shook his head politely. "I'm afraid I have other matters to attend to. You see," he opened his case and took out a folder, pulling out a single sheet of paper with a picture on it. "I am new to London, and I heard you were starting an intern program here at the Delaney Law Firm. I've heard so much about this woman here in the photo."

Pearl took the picture from his hands and noticed it was an employee portrait of Lorna Bow.

"I heard she's an excellent teacher and I was hoping you would give me her contact information to see if I could schedule an appointment with her."

Pearl's eyes slightly widened at this gesture. She always would check the website, and James never posted anything about an internship program at the Delaney Law Firm. There was something strange going on and she did not like it one bit. Shaking her head, she handed the photo of Lorna back to the mysterious gentleman and cleared her throat.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, but I cannot provide you anything at the moment. I don't think there's any interning positions open at this time, but if you would like I can point you in the direction of Mr. Delaney's office."

"Mr. Delaney?" the man raised a brow.

"James Delaney. He's not the one in charge of the firm, but he does hold a lot of power when it comes here. I can call him down so you can meet him in person."

"Excuse me?" Pearl noticed a shift in attitude. It was clear from the tone of his voice that he did not like to hear what she had to say. Slightly shifting nervously in her chair, she tried to talk to him into meeting James once more.

"Mr. Delaney. He's one of the best lawyers in London, well according to the tabloids. I'm sure you would be delighted in meeting him. His office isn't that far."

"Maybe some other time," the man said as he sat up in the chair and hovered over her desk for a moment. "Thank you for your time, miss. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"You too," Pearl thanked him carefully. "By the way, sir, what would your name be?"

"Pardon me, my name is Brent Woods."

A click of a lightbulb lit up in her head. Her eyes widened when she heard those words, and it explained the feelings of breathlessness and anxiety. Brent excused himself and tried to exit the office but was momentarily disrupted when he heard the sound of a camera shutter, causing him to turn and notice Pearl was now holding her phone in front of her face. The light to the lens was lit up, and his eyes widened when he saw the look on her face.

"Oh, darn me!" Pearl shook her head in frustration. "I forgot to send my mum a picture of the new plant I got for my office."

Brent sighed in relief and nodded before leaving the office. However, when she saw the door close behind him, Pearl sat her phone down and took a long deep breath. Looking down at her phone, she pulled up the screen and looked at the clear portrait of the man she had taken. His face, the arch of his brows, everything about him was in high definition glory. Opening her texts, Pearl attached the screenshot to a message for James. Victory felt amazing when she proved herself worthy of working for the Delaney Law Firm.

* * *

James stared at the screenshot with wide eyes. Pearl was standing over him, arms crossed with a concerned look on her face. It was a clear picture of Brent Woods, even if it was just a side portrait. He could not stop staring at the screen for several seconds, taking in the image of the man who was trying, or was speculated to be, steal confidential information from the firm. Pearl shifted her weight uncontrollably as she waited for some sort of word.

"This is…this is the same man who visited Cholmondeley in the hospital," James clicked his phone screen off.

"It's a dead ringer. I would never have taken this if it wasn't our guy," Pearl was undoubtedly confident.

"Why was he in your office?" James asked.

"He told me about an internship program being started here, and he was trying to see if he could get in touch with Lorna. Something about her being a great teacher."

James's eyes narrowed and his pupils widened. There were no internship programs planned in the future, and Lorna had not taught anyone but herself to do her own work. The connections were starting to fall into place, and what he was putting together he did not like one bit.

"Pearl…get Godfrey to find _anything_ you can on this man. If Mr. Woods thinks he can steal my father's company from under our noses, he's just paid a long-awaited visit to Hell."

* * *

Lorna received a text message form James telling her to meet him outside of a Starbucks café. After doing some jogging and aerobics, she quickly took a shower and threw on some slacks and a T-Shirt before heading out the door towards her car. After driving into town, she pulled into a parking spot in front of the Starbucks next to an office building, climbing out of the driver's side and swinging her purse over her shoulder. She looked around for James until her eyes fell on him getting up from his chair coming towards her. Smiling, she paced towards him to see a small smile forming his facial features. "What's going on, James?"

"I had to tell you in person. I think we have our man," there was an edge to his voice that bordered on seriousness and excitement.

"Brent Woods?"

"We still don't have much I'm afraid. All we have is the picture Pearl took of him, and it doesn't match anyone in the database, but this small step means we're getting started."

"That's great news, James," Lorna wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him before breaking apart. "It may not be much, but I'm confident we'll find him."

"We will, I'm sure of it," James agreed. "I have faith again, Ms. Bow. In my employees, in the firm, but most importantly…you. Perhaps your giddiness is rubbing off on me after all."

"Call it a gift! I get it from my mum," Lorna giggled as they walked down the street side by side. After taking a small stroll around the block, Lorna and James took a route that lead to her apartment complex. They climbed out of their vehicles and walked up the curb, hand in hand as they reached her room. Lorna let go for a moment to unlock the door before she took both again.

"I was thinking we could try watching Breaking Bad again," James told her. "Maybe if I _actually_ pay attention this time, I'll see why your annoying obsession is worth it."

"You will," Lorna nodded, interlocking his left arm with her hands and her head on his shoulder. As they walked inside, a sudden loud cheer started Lorna from her moment with James, causing her to jump back with a look of fright. James's eyes widened when he realized what had happened, his eyes falling upon the living room. Standing meters away were an older looking man and woman wearing party hats and ecstatic smiles. The woman appeared to have the same visage as Lorna, except she was older and her hair was a pewter color that came nowhere close to matching hers. However, she had the same eyes that made her distinguishable from her husband. His face was riddled with age spots, his hair was snow white, and his eyes were pale and light brown.

"Welcome home, darling!" the woman announced happily.

"Hello, Lorna dear!" her husband chimed in. Lorna looked closer and realized, to her surprise, who they were. "Mum…dad? What in the bloody hell are you two doing here?!"

"We traveled all the way to see you," Sandy Bow exclaimed excitedly.

"To celebrate your new position as paralegal of the Delaney Law Firm. Huzzah!" Bradley walked in front of his wife and wrapped his arms around his daughter, mother following close behind. Lorna was taken aback but accepted her parents' warm embrace with equal fervor, almost forgetting that she had invited James to her apartment for some alone time. Her eyes widened as she glanced at him. He watched with arms crossed but his stunned expression never wavered. She wriggled herself free from the embrace and cleared her throat.

"Ahem, mother, father…" Lorna backed away from Sandy and Bradly towards James. "Since you're already here, I would like you to meet someone. This is my boss, James Delaney."

Sandy and Bradley looked at each other and back at James. There was a long moment of silence before Sandy stepped in front of her husband and James to look back at the two.

"You mean…" Lorna's mother gestured at James. " _This_ is the man who almost made you quit because he couldn't accept you were a hardworking, loyal woman?"

"Sandy, please," Bradley tugged her shoulder. "We've discussed this before. It was Lorna's decision not to quit. She's giving him another chance, isn't that enough?"

" _Giving him a chance_ doesn't make it right. You know how I feel about people like _him_ trying to diminish our little girl's self worth!"

Lorna felt dread in her stomach. How was she going to tell her parents her relationship with James was _more_ than they thought? She knew, for her and her mother's sake, things were not going to end well.

* * *

To Be Continued

Hey everyone! I know there was another gap in chapters, but I was having a hard time trying to figure things out until an idea clicked. Finally, Lorna's parents come to town! Don't worry, Sandy and Bradley will warm up to James eventually…or will they?

 **Important Notice:** I know the next season will not air for quite some time, but if anything were to change the course for James and Lorna in the show, please be noted this story will not derive from the original plot. Everything you see here will not be changed, and there are no plans to alter the content in anyway. Thank you.

Thank you for the viewcount, comments, etc. etc.! All words are welcome :)

See you next chapter!


	25. Chapter 25

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 25

The tension was thick in the air as all four stood in the doorway of Lorna's apartment. Sandy was staring at her husband with an ignorant, grim expression with her arms crossed, Bradley was eyeing her disapprovingly, James was stunned and unable to comprehend what to do in the moment, and Lorna was perplexed herself with the entire scenario. She had a gut feeling that things would not turn out the way she had planned, but she never expected to have to bring things up so soon. If only her parents put a wrench in their wretched surprise, things would have turned out differently. Balling her hand into a fist, she silently cursed herself for fantasizing a different outcome for her family's introduction to James.

"Sandy, please, keep your personal grudges to yourself!" Bradley once again intervened, this time harsher. "Lorna has already made her choice, and you need to accept it. It doesn't make it easier with you humiliating them botg!"

Sandy turned to James and Lorna who stood there side-by-side dead silent. She saw the horrified expression Lorna was giving off, and James himself was not to pleased being accused of things Lorna herself decided would remain buried in the past. If it hadn't been for Lorna beside him, he would have put up an argument with this woman, yet realizing she was her mother, it was best to kept the rude comments to himself. He was trying to change himself for the better, and Lorna did not give up on him. Sandy kept her gaze on him for a long, quiet moment before clearing her throat.

"I'm sorry, Lorna," she apologized. "I didn't mean to go off like that. It's just...being here with him, I got lost in the moment."

"Well you made your point very clear, didn't you mum?" Lorna scratched her head, unable to think of words clearly.

"No, baby," Sandy tried again. "I...I just wanted this day to be happy, about us three being together again as a family. We wanted to celebrate your _huge_ success, but...we never expected you to arrive here with your boss at your side."

"How's that going for you right now?" Lorna narrowed her eyes. "Not only have you humiliated James, but here you are insulting him when you've _only_ just met him right now. What happened to you, mother? Haven't you learned about forgiveness and letting go of the past?"

Sandy's mouth hung opened and her eyes grew wide. Lorna looked away, unable to stare at her for a moment longer. Bradley watched the two women stand in silence, comprehending on how to approach this situation. It had been a long day for everyone, and the heaviness of it all was unhelpful for any of them. James crossed his arms, observing the family closely. He felt like he had had enough of being a bystander, and carefully and thoughtfully, he cleared his throat to intervene. Lorna, Sandy, and Bradley's ears picked up the sound of his voice and all three turned to his direction. James did not look mad or offended, and his look caught Lorna off guard. His eyebrows were arched upward, though only the slightest, and his hands were folded together. He slowly stepped in between the two women and grunted.

"If I may intervene," he respectfully added. "I know my visit comes as a shock, but Lorna had plans of introducing me, just not in the way we had hoped. It must have been a long trip for you both, perhaps you would like to get settled in first before things go further than anticipated."

"You're right," Bradley quickly agreed. "We are due to check into our hotel room in thirty minutes.

Sandy looked towards the two before her husband and reluctantly nodded in agreement. "So it seems. Lorna, sweetheart, your father and I have to go now, but we'll be back later tonight, if we are still welcomed. Perhaps we could...start over and clean up this mess?"

"I'll...I'll think about it," Lorna left it at that. Smiling hopefully, Sandy gave her daughter's hand a quick kiss before she and her husband headed towards the door. Bradley shook James's hand and gave him an apologetic smile before following Sandy passed the two and out of the apartment. As quickly as they went, Lorna marched towards the door and locked it tightly. Relief fluttered her stomach as she sank to the floor, chest heaving up and down and breathing labored. Proper air filled her lungs, and it felt good to finally be able to breathe again without her mother dragging her down. However, there was the lingering notion that she needed to tell them that he was not just only her boss. James walked towards her and offered a helping hand, pulling her to her feet and steadying her with a hand on her back.

"Are you all right, Ms. Bow?"

"I will be," Lorna took in a deep breath and stumbled towards the couch. She flopped onto the cushions and sighed deeply. "My mother...I don't know how I can apologize. I don't even know if an apology is enough coming from that woman!"

"She was pretty blunt about her feeling of me," James agreed. "But...she was not wrong."

"What?" Lorna looked at him in shock. "James, she had no right to say that!"

"Lorna, think about it," James narrowed his eyes. "It's because of me she feels this way."

"James..."

"However," James looked intently at her. "One thing will never change, and that is your worth to me now."

The anger that Lorna felt vaporized into smoke with a loving smile. Grabbing his collar, she commanded that he stopped thinking about her family and pay more attention to her, making him wrap his arms around her waist and kissing her passionately. Before they could control themselves, James was now straddling his legal assistant with no intent of stopping his pursuit for pleasure.

* * *

Outside the balcony of their hotel bedroom on the fourth floor, Sandy Bow laid flat out on the lounge chair with her sunglasses on, looking out towards the large skyscrapers before her. A frown crossed her lips as she tapped the arms of the chair pertinently, overlooking her daughter's boss and Lorna herself. It was unmannerly of her to go on a tangent of sorts, but her anger rose to fruition after seeing the man's face. Her eyebrows narrowed, reliving the moment she looked into those hazel blue eyes. From a mother's point of view, his eyes were filled with sadness, longing, and bitterness. The way he acted with the interlacing of his fingers, the arching of the brows to the slightest degree, the frown on his face whence talking to them: that was a man who spelled mysterious. Yet, Lorna had been bold enough to call her out for her abrupt change in attitude, and her challenge for being unable to let bygones be bygones. The way she defended James, the way he intervened on her behalf to defuse the situation, could it mean what she was thinking? Was there more to boss and paralegal than she had anticipated?

"What have you gotten yourself into, my darling?" Sandy asked herself, staring up at the clouds rotating in the sky.

"Sandy, dear?" Bradley called from the open screen door. "Aren't you coming inside? You know laying out in the sun too much isn't good for one's health!"

"Oh be quiet, you!" Sandy rolled her eyes and stared back out to the scenery before her.

* * *

To Be Continued

So, this chapter was kind of hard to write. The previous idea that was intended disappeared thanks to a hard drive malfunction in my computer, meaning I lost it all folks. :( But the good news is, things are back on track because I got it fixed! Yay! :)

Anywho, thanks to all the comments and viewing! All words are welcomed.

See you next chapter! :)


	26. Chapter 26

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 26

Bradley drove his outdated Subaru Legacy down the street back towards his daughter's home. His wife was sitting in the passenger's seat with her arms crossed, eyebrows narrowed with a thoughtful glance. He had wondered why Sandy had been so quiet this morning, her usual demeanor cheerful and nonstop chatting even all the way to visit Lorna. However, she had not been the same since their arrival in London. Was it due to Lorna's accusations towards her, her outburst at James that she had been unable to control, or was it something more? Reaching a hand across the passenger's seat, Sandy jumped when she felt it on her calf.

"Sweetheart, are you all right? What's troubling you?" Bradley asked his wife.

"I'm sorry, darling," Sandy apologized. "I'm just…thinking about Lorna and her…boss of sorts."

"Sandy, I know this is hard for you to accept," Bradley interjected. "But Lorna isn't going to change her mind. She loves working for Mr. Delaney, you know how she is."

"It's not that," Sandy shook her head. "I have a feeling she's hiding more of the truth. The way she looked at me when I lashed out at him…she looked more upset than usual."

"Well maybe because you embarrassed her," Bradley raised a brow.

"Not only that, but she was quick to jump to his defense," Lorna's mother scratched her chin. "Almost _too_ quick. This has me thinking maybe there's something else going on between those two."

* * *

The clock was reaching 5 PM and James and Lorna were sitting on the couch. Lorna had her knees curled against her abdomen as she snuggled to her boss closer than any normal employee should, taking in the movie they were watching on TV. After making James sit through almost four episodes of Breaking Bad, James realized the show was not as bad as he thought, yet while it was entertaining, he decided that there were more things to watch instead of crime shows. Lorna had both her arms wrapped freely around his right and her head against his shoulder, narrowing her eyes at each scene that played on the screen.

"You've got to be kidding," Lorna shook her head when the stereotypical scenario of the car cranking came into play. The blonde woman was trying desperately to try to get away from Jason Voorhees, but the Volkswagen Beetle proved to be a demon when she could not get it started.

"Typical. Character tries to escape but their engine mysteriously stops," Lorna rolled her eyes.

"These are horror movies, darling," James looked down at her.

"Such a cliché," Lorna yawned and kicked her legs forward, snuggling her head against James's lap as he noticed her change in position. "Don't mind me, I'm going to take a little cat nap. Wake me up when the movie's over."

Before she had a chance to close her eyes and drift off, a sudden knock at the door jolted them both from thought. Lorna quickly shot up and James glanced at the door, realizing that her parents have returned after settling in just a few hours ago. He realized that if they discovered them in this precarious position, they would have some serious questions for them both. Looking at each other, Lorna straightened out her clothes and got up off the couch, striding towards the door as casually as she could muster. Clearing her throat, she felt herself become hoarse as her hand gripped the knob. Why was it so nerve-wracking to have family show up on such short or unexpected notice, she wondered to herself and she opened the door, revealing all too familiar faces that she knew as mom and dad.

"Hello, sweetheart, I hope you don't mind us stopping by again," Bradley cheerfully addressed his daughter.

"Not at all, dad," Lorna forced a smile as she invited her parents inside. Looking around, they noticed James was still with her sitting on the couch.

"Ah, James," Sandy was surprised to see him. "I thought you'd be home by now. I mean, it is running past five o'clock," she checked her watch.

"Oh," James got up to greet the pair. "Lorna and I were doing some work for an upcoming case. It took us _quite_ a long time get through."

"Don't remind me," Lorna caught on to his act. "File after file, word after word, my eyes can barely take another computer screen."

Sandy's eyebrows arched slightly and tapped her fingers and crossed her arms. Observing them closer, her daughter's eyes were bloodshot and she did look tired, but her demeanor told her otherwise. Lorna was wide awake and her tone did not indicate that she was in any kind of mood that put her off, so that could mean either she was lying or she was marvelous in keeping herself in check. Nodding slowly, she strode past her husband and took a seat on the couch, the cushion that James sat on. Feeling the green fabric, it felt warm underneath her, indicating there was _a lot_ more than just work going on with paralegal and boss.

"Mother, are you ok?" Lorna saw her slightly capricious gaze.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just feeling exhausted," Sandy rested an elbow on the arm and crossed one knee over the other. "With everything that's going on, the long drive, the…the talk, I just feel like my energy for today has been drained."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Lorna stared at the floor. "Perhaps you should go back to the hotel and rest some more. You know you only arrived here four hours ago."

"Oh, please! A little sun and I'll be dandy, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here to…apologize for my outburst to James." James was caught off guard and now had full attention of Lorna's mother. Sandy motioned for him forward, and with an assuring glance from Lorna, James made his way towards t sofa near her mother.

"The way I handled myself in front of you wasn't professional, and for that, I-I am sorry. You didn't deserve any of that. Sometimes my emotions can get the best of me."

"All is forgiven," James accepted her apology and smiled lightly. Sandy noticed the twitch of his lips and smiled back, standing up from the couch and offering a hand of peace, a truce of sorts to hold back anything she would have to say until the time was right. James, albeit stiffly, shook her hand before the situation was settled. Lorna and Bradley smiled at one another before she cleared her throat to break the silence.

"Mum, dad, James and I were talking, and we were wondering…we had plans to eat after work, but since you're here, we'd like it if you joined us at The Ledbury."

"The Ledbury?" Bradley cocked a brow. "I heard that place is pretty pricey."

"Pricey?" James narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "When you make a good paycheck like I do…nothing is ever 'pricey.'"

Lorna tugged at his shirt, shaking her head and rolling her eyes unamused. To emphasize his point, James reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, unveiling a Dubai First Royale Mastercard. Shaking it back and forth with his index and middle finger, Lorna's eyes widened in shock while he smiled victoriously. Even if him and his paralegal were dating, there were always those chances he would take to get the last laugh.

* * *

Lorna narrowed her eyes as she drove down the road with her boss in the passenger seat and her parents in the back. James had been insistent on letting one of them sit up front with their daughter, but they did not seem to mind, in fact they seemed more content. Bradley had his eyes in a book and Sandy was glancing at her text messages every now and then, taking her eyes off the screen to check on the two up front every now and then.

"You own a _Mastercard?"_ Lorna was still in disbelief. "How can you afford something like that?!"

"When you have a reputation as the finest lawyer in London, things happen," James would only leave it at that, but the ever so slight smile across his lips meant that he did not seem to regret his wealth one bit.

"And here my wallet's starving," Lorna faked a sad voice and face like she was going to cry.

"You make a marvelous amount of money, darling," Bradley took his eyes from his book. "With this new position, you're guaranteed retirement when you're in your fifty."

"Father, you know I enjoy the simplicities in life," Lorna stated. "Simple car, simple home, I don't need wealth, unlike Mr. Givenchy here."

James grunted and sat back in the passenger seat. It felt vigorous that Lorna and her family were talking about him, but he perceived that she was not being judgmental, more as of a tiny bit jealous. He hadn't realized how much he missed opportunities like this, reminiscing about the times his close childhood friends would make jokes about his dad's wealth, growing up in a fine home surrounded by servants, expensive cars and priceless jewels. While he appeared to live the life of a king, it was different with his family. His father may have had money in the bank, he did not live the way a lot of wealthy folk did. He had given up having a huge home when he married Anna, settling for a small cottage that was perfect for raising James and Zilpha together. He traded in his Rolls Royce for a modest car, and made sure his children were happy. Even before all this, Horace was determined to raise James in household that knew the meaning of kindness and hard work.

"Mr. Delaney is set for life though, it seems," Sandy chimed in.

"You can thank my father for that," James looked in the rearview mirror towards her. "He always wanted me as a hard worker."

"Were you close to him, James?" Bradley closed his book and adjusted his reading glasses. "I remember reading something about a Horace Delaney, one of the wealthiest lawyers in London before your time. Was he your father?"

"The Horace Delaney? Yes sir," James nodded his head.

"I remember hearing how he was known for his kindness, then he kind of disappeared," Sandy scratched her head.

"Well…" James adjusted his weight in the seat. He began to explain why he left the public eye, having sold the business after he and his half-sister were born. A wealthy former lawyer had come into owning the firm, and ever since, more cases were won and more employees retired happy. Sandy and Bradley listened intently as James's past came to light, how he came to stay in his father's business although it technically was not in his name anymore. A man by the name of George Chichester was the second owner to purchase the firm from the previous one, and for years it was decided that it would keep its name to honor Horace Delaney. His father may have been known well known, but to James it was more personal than that. He was incredibly close with him, and he considered him to be a role model for children who did not have a father in their lives. He loved his wife, raised him and Zilpha to have a sibling bond, and made sure to have contact with his half-sister's mother so she would not be left out of the picture. However, given the fact it was still painful for him, he felt his throat harden with each word.

"He was a very kind man, and…there never goes a day where I don't miss him."

After he finished his story, Sandy stared wide-eyed at the young man. She had no idea that one so young like him had to deal with such a tragic passing, immediately beginning to regret her first interpretation of him. James Delaney was not a mean, angry man she had come to assume, but one who was grieving for a tragic death that he felt responsible for. Bradley, however, was less surprised and viewed him as a man on the path of redemption.

Lorna turned to James and smiled widely, reaching across and resting a hand atop of his, looking down, James interlaced his fingers with her own as the drive continued in silence. From the back, Bradley and Sandy both noticed their hands together, and turning to one another, it was enough to confirm both their assumptions.

* * *

To Be Continued

It may not come as a surprise, but to sum it up, Lorna's parents already know they're dating. Now that I finished typing, I _think_ it's safe to say that she knows they know or she might tell them, but we'll just have to wait and see now won't we!

Thanks for the view counts, favorites, and reviews! Words of all kinds are welcomed.

See you next chapter! :)


	27. Chapter 27

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 27

 **A/N: This story is meant for fictional purposes. I do not condone crime of any kind.**

* * *

While a young couple was enjoying their evening out with the date's family, there was something more sinister lurking in the horizon. After getting a text detailing the perfect location to carry out their plan, Edgar smoothed over the edges of his thinning black hair with lanky fingers as he made his way out of his penthouse apartment to the garage. Walking out the back door, he clicked the locks and the sound of his brown Genesis G80 Sport sounded right from the very first parking spot. He climbed into the front seat, revved up the engine, and hooked his phone to the Bluetooth handset. Stuart Strange's name flashed across the screen along with a call processing screen before the sound of his loud voice blared through the speakers.

"Are you on your way, Dumbarton?" the old man demanded.

"Of course. I had to make myself special for the occasion," Edgar grinned as he looked down at the business suit he chose to wear.

"Just get your arse over here. I have a lot to plan," Stuart reminded him irritably before hanging up. Frowning, Edgar pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main highway. Traffic in London was steady in the city, yet as soon as he reached the highway, his loud engine blared down the left lane. It felt like freedom when he could travel fast and past cars, loathing that he was forced to travel behind a few slow-moving drivers. If his heart let him, he would have killed every single last one of them, but because he would have too much blood on his hands, the thought was locked in the vault in the back of his mind. He drove for some time until he reached the country side, trees shading the bath as his GPS blared directions. Once he reached a heavily wooded road, he knew he was in the right direction. Edging onto the road, his speed slowed into a steady rotation.

Gravel could be heard underneath his wheels as he made turn after turn around winded corners, the signal from his GPS turning into static-like signals before satellite reception was lost altogether. A huge cabin came into the clearing, and spotting Stuart's sleek all new Iridium Silver Mercedes AGM-GT Coupe, he knew he was at the right place. The tree line gave way and was circled around the log home, a swimming pool and tennis court in the back. The house had a garage that could hold up to six vehicles, many rooms with doors that led to secret ones, and a huge foyer with a spiral staircase and lion statue Edgar could see through the bay shaped windows. All in all, the road it was on did not appear to match its scenery, but with the many wildflowers and huge rushing fountain decorated with many cupid sculptures, it took his breath away at first sight. Pulling up behind Stuart's car, he saw the old man waiting for him in front of the dome-shaped doors, waving him on impatiently to get out of his own. He hurriedly climbed out and locked its doors, jogging towards Stuart with his chest slowly up and down.

"Apologies, Stuart," Edgar wiped small beads of sweat from his forehead. "Traffic was keeping me late."

"Was it the traffic or your taste for vanity?" Stuart rolled his eyes as he lead him into his summer home.

"The same man tells me who just bought another Mercedes," the old man ignored the jab and lead him into the large living room, decorations and animal trophies of all kinds standing out. Edgar was taken aback that Stuart used to be a seasoned hunter back then, but he put the thought aside and sat with him on a handcrafted leather sofa.

"So...is this the location we are to bring the girl?" Edgar asked, getting straight to the point.

"Can't you tell?" Stuart sipped from a teacup before placing it back on its tray. "This place is perfect."

"If I may, Stuart," Edgar looked around. "This place is so big, don't you think it's a big giveaway?"

"You know I can't stand small," Stuart shook his head. "But enough of that. I have a couple of associates who are flying in as we speak. Benjamin and Pettifer should be arriving at any moment."

They could hear the loud honking of car horns from the opened windows. "Speaking of the devil."

Outside, a heavyset man accompanied by his skinny companion climbed from a two door Acura and stood outside on the pavement. The heavier set gentleman had black hear with grey streaks sprinkled thoroughly and greenish amber eyes, straightening out his grey pinstriped suit and pants irritably. His partner was weaker looking, tufts of brown hair standing out on all ends, but what really caught him attention was his thick sideburns. His eyes were dream blue, and he had the look of a person who was in a rush and was already running late. His clothes contrasted his friend's heavily, settling for a wool fire brick and butterscotch pigmented sweater with blue jeans and whit espadrilles.

"I can't believe Stuart Strange wants us to meet him in the middle of the woods!" the skinny man crossed his arms. "It's too humid and musky out here."

"Save your complaints for your mistress, Benjamin!" his partner snapped. "We're here for business, not nature watching."

"Excuse me, John, but I didn't hear you talking fondly about the country either," Benjamin interjected. John Pettifer rolled his eyes as they saw Stuart and Edgar come out the doors to greet them. Their moods immediately changed and they were met with fond hugs and kisses on the cheeks before they all headed back inside the manor. They all took seats on the same sofa before Stuart Strange brought up his proposition.

"As you know, gentlemen, we have a common enemy on our hands...James Delaney," Stuart sneered.

"That bastard cost me a few cases that would assure a good paycheck," John gritted his teeth.

"Anyway, we are well aware know that James is nothing more than a thorn in all of our sides, I should say. Dumbarton and I have been doing some digging for vital information on him, and we halted everything when we found someone who is rather _closely_ associated with him. Closer than any normal employee should be to their employer."

"What does that have to do with us, Strange?" Benjamin brought up before Strange could continue. Smiling wickedly, Stuart turned to Edgar who nodded and walked out of the living room for a moment, disappearing down the foyer into another hallway. Looking at each other confused, John and Benjamin watched as he returned moments later with a rather disturbing item, or person to clarify. Edgar wheeled a chair into a room, its wheels squeaking even against the carpeting. Restrained to it was a young woman whose head was bent forward. She had blonde hair that had once been tied back into a ponytail, but now curly strands were in knots and hanging in her face. Her pink blouse and black skirt were covered in dirt and mud, and her ecru-colored pantyhose were torn from apparently being dragged on a solid surface. Her pumps had been scuffed severely, indicating it had been a nasty fight. The two men stared in shock as Stuart walked towards the unconscious girl.

"Wake up, dear," Stuart sung, but the lady did not move her head. "WAKE UP, I SAY!"

The woman's head jolted up and she let out a yelp, eyes opening to reveal bloodshot and blue irises. Once the men could clearly see her face, they noticed an array of fresh scraped and bruises. Once her visioned cleared, the young lady's senses finally came back and she looked around the room. Panic erupted through her system and she tried to wriggle her wrists and kick her legs free, but looking down, she saw that her wrists and ankles had been bound with zip ties, not too tightly but enough to keep her firmly in place.

"Agh! Please let me go, it hurts!" she begged.

"Not until you answer my questions," Stuart told her. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a phone with a simple white case. "My companion here tells me _you_ took this photo of him the day he came into your office."

The woman stared in horror when she saw the silhouette of the man's back in the picture, the picture she had taken of him the day he told her his name was Brent Woods. Breath coming out in shaky gasps, Pearl shook her head back and forth several times, causing the chair to rattle with her erratic movement. "No, you must be mistaken! I was only trying to take a picture to show my mum, but he stood in the way and the camera focused on him instead."

"Oh that's the most bullshite story anyone could come up with," Stuart let out a chuckle before glaring at her again. "Listen to me, Pearl. Either you tell us why you took this photo of Mr. Dumbarton or my associate here will have to use other methods of getting answers."

"I...I was just...trying to help a friend," Pearl whimpered, struggling fruitlessly to release herself.

"I knew it!" Stuart shot around and saw the glaring eyes of John Pettifer. "She's associated with Mr. Delaney as well! He's one of her employees!"

"No way!" Benjamin glared as well, his look now surprisingly sinister like Stuart's. "Strange, we must get rid of her! She obviously knows more than what she's telling us!"

"ENOUGH, GENTLEMEN!" Stuart screamed at them to be quiet. "Do you think we don't get that? Let me finish, please!" Straightening the collar of his shirt, he turned back to Pearl. "What do you mean you were helping a friend?"

"He...he was found in the back alleyway unconscious. We...we don't know how...unless," Pearl's expression twisted into one of horrific realization. "Oh no, please! Don't try to kill me, too!"

"Relax, my dear. No one is going to kill you, besides, you're too valuable for us to get rid of," Stuart assured her with a smile. "Now that we know you were trying to help your friend, do you recognize the woman in this photograph?" He unfolded a piece of paper and showed her the photo of a young woman with curly hair and bright green eyes, a huge smile spread across her face.

"Uh..." Pearl was at a loss for words. "I...I'm sorry...I...I d-don't know who that is,"

"Really?" Edgar walked from behind the chair beside Stuart. "Because you didn't seem to deny having knowledge of her. If the information we've gathered is right, you know very well this is his paralegal, Ms. Lorna Bow."

"And you, sweet Pearl, seem to know James personally himself," Stuart added in. "If you know him, then you must know this girl as well."

Pearl was stone silent now. How was she supposed to answer them? Her mind was swirling with thoughts, and she had no idea how to handle herself. Gasping, she saw Stuart nod to Edgar who walked into a far corner of the living room and wheel a cart filled with tools of all sorts. A scalpel, a hammer, a butcher's knife, and a small case with six syringes filled with a reddish liquid. Pearl screamed and she began to kick and writhe wildly, fearful that they were going to stay faithful to their promise of "other ways." However, her cries ceased when she saw Stuart grab one of the syringes and bring it to her face. Her breath suddenly hitched and her muscles became absolutely still.

"It appears we did not need you after all, my dear. I'm terribly sorry for taking up much of your time," he flicked the syringe as liquid squirted from the needle.

"What is that? Are you...going to kill me?" Pearl sniffled through sobs.

"What, this? Oh no, it's just a little...sedative of sorts to make sure you don't remember anything that happened here. When you wake up, you _will_ remember however going for a walk and ending up getting lost in the woods."

"You don't have to do that! I won't tell anyone, you have my word. If they ask me why I'm bruised up, I'll just tell them I got lost after my car broke down in the woods!" Pearl's mouth shut when he held the syringe close to her throat.

"That story works even better. Just relax," Stuart grabbed the back of her head and forced it backwards. "You'll feel a slight pinch."

"No, no, don't!" Pearl tried to wack it away, but Stuart's grip was too much and she was stuck in place. She cried out when she felt the needle go slowly into the side of her neck where a vein was exposed. The red substance began to feel like it was eating away at her blood cells, and there was a stinging sensation that caused tears of pain to roll down her cheeks.

"Agh! It hurts! It hurts!" Pearl wailed as she could also feel the needle pull out of her flesh. "Eugh, it's painful! Aah!" Just as it quickly began, it suddenly ceased. The aching was replaced by a numbing cold, and Pearl's cries faltered. Her breathing became labored and her bloodshot eyes relaxed with a soft groan escaping her lips. Before she knew it, she went lip in the chair with her body slightly falling forward and her head bobbing until she went absolutely still.

"Dumbarton, Pettifer," Stuart brought the two men to attention. "Dump her anywhere someone will find her. Make sure it's close to town."

John and Edgar nodded and went to work. Edgar untied Pearl's restraints, catching her as her unconscious body almost fell out of the chair. As he wrapped his arms around her, he felt she was incredibly light and skinny. He carried her bridal style as John lead him out the door towards Edgar's Genesis, where the trunk popped open with the click of a button. John grabbed her legs and they both tossed her in closing the trunk lid before they sped down the road. Once they were close to the main road into the city, but at a good distance so they would not draw attention, the left Pearl behind before turning around in the opposite direction.

About ten minutes later, Pearl groaned softly as she felt the hard but cool ground of grass beneath her. Her legs and hands began to twitch until her normal body sensors picked up normal routine, causing her eyes to slowly open. Once the sensations fully kicked into gear, Pearl slowly rose into a sitting position, looking around in confusion. She saw she was on one of the country roads and the huge city of London in the distance, but how did she end up here and where in the world was her car? Getting to her feet, she saw that her clothes had been dirtied and her shoes and pantyhose were torn up. Touching her face, she felt tender scratches and bruises, and she noticed that her knuckles and wrists had been scraped up as well.

Still looking around, Pearl started to walk down the street towards the huge city when she heard the sound of an engine coming behind her. Stopping, Pearl turned around and saw a black van coming up in the same direction as her. It was traveling at tremendous speed as it passed it, but she flinched when it stopped halfway. Tires screeching against the pavement, Pearl watched as the driver climbed out. It was a middle-aged woman with long black hair wearing a black dress, appearing older than her. She took off her sunglasses and stared at her while walking up the street.

"Holy shite!" the woman saw Pearl's appearance. "What happened to you?"

"Uh...uh...I'm not sure," she looked down and noticed her hands were shaking.

"Well come on," the woman put a hand on Pearl's forearm and lead her towards the van to the backseat. "This is no place for walking."

"T-t-thanks," Pearl stammered, climbing in and laying down onto the cushions. She heard the engine start and the van move into motion, the soft vibrations of the vehicle drifting her off into a deep sleep.

To Be Continued

* * *

I didn't have plans to write this chapter the way it is, but as I was, it just happened. I don't exactly know how to work this into the story, but when it comes, I shall take hold of the wheel and start rowing! :)

Thanks for your comments and thoughts! All are welcomed

See you next chapter!


	28. Chapter 28

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 28

"No, this is the best part!" Bradley insisted as his wife, his daughter, and her boss sat at a dinner table next to a window in the Ledbury. It was a surprisingly steady night in the restaurant, with a few patrons here and there, but it was a relatively quiet night with a peaceful atmosphere. They had ordered pricey food from the menu, but thanks to James's surprise Mastercard, all four of them had gotten a free meal. Sandy and Bradley had been surprise by how amazing the food was, and after they had finished their meals, they spent the remainder of their evening sharing personal stories from their pasts. James told them one about his time when he had received his father's watch as a present for his birthday, fonding over how important it was to keep a part of his memory with him everywhere he went.

"What was the best part?" he asked as he drank more wine.

"Well, after Lorna and her mother had finished their swim, I decided to do three more laps to get a good workout in. Once I climbed out of the pool, Lorna immediately sprinted into the house and Sandy screamed in horror. At first, I was confused, but when I looked in the pool…my swim trunks were floating in the water."

Lorna almost choked on her drink and Sandy laughed out loud, although James did not really find the story as funny as they did. He did, however, grin slightly when he noticed Lorna was having a good time. He felt a feeling deep inside that he hadn't felt in a long time: what it was meant to be around family. He began to remember about how his parents would take him out to his favorite café even after he had gotten older. He would order the same meal every time they went: sirloin steak with a side of mashed potatoes and peas. Zilpha would laugh every time James held food to his face so it would look like he had a different mouth and eyes, but Horace and Anna would always chide him not to play with his food. He made a mental note that he would need to call his half-sister as soon as possible and make plans to go see his mom before he was finished with Solomon Coop's case.

As the meal went on, the sudden buzzing of a cellphone interrupted the spirited atmosphere. Lorna and her parents' voices died down as they turned to James, who noticed the screen of his iPhone was lit up with the call screen. Digging it out, he noticed Godfrey's name flash across. He ignored the call and shoved it back into his pocket, but immediately as the call was rejected, it started up again. Growing irritated with the ringing, he saw Godfrey's name once again and turned to the family before him. He apologized and decided it was best to get it over with, excusing himself from the table with another apologetic nod and walking outside. Lorna watched him leave before turning to her parents, whose glances suddenly changed. They had unsurprised looks, meaning they knew the secret she had been hiding.

"What?"

"Look, sweetheart…we know," Bradley finally admitted.

"Know about what?" Lorna was confused.

"About you and James, pumpkin. You don't even have to tell us," Sandy backed up her husband. Lorna's smile faded and there was a thick silence.

"I…I'm sorry. I wanted…I wanted to tell you…when the time was right. He really has changed for the better, mum, and…he's not a bad guy."

"I know hon, I understand, and I know I can't stop you from dating him. I just want you to be careful around him. He doesn't seem like the troubled kind, but he is mysterious and unpredictable, not that that's bad."

"James is something, isn't he?" Lorna looked out the door and noticed he was still talking on the phone. Bradley opened his mouth to speak, but they noticed James hurry back inside towards their table. Lorna noticed his pupils were wide and he seemed perturbed, and straightaway knew something bad had happened. "James, what's the matter?"

"I have to go," James went to grab his jacket, but Lorna grasped his sleeve to stop him.

"Why, what's wrong?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. James turned to her parents and gritted his teeth. "It's Pearl…she's in the hospital."

Lorna's eyes doubled in size and the whole restaurant was in silence. Sandy and Bradley glanced at one another, realizing something had gone terribly wrong. Explaining he would tell her more in the car, James showed no hesitation on urging her on to get to the hospital. Lorna nodded in understanding and joined him from the table, apologizing to her parents that she needed to attend to a friend in need. Before they knew it, their tab had been hastily paid and they all were packed into one vehicle heading for the hospital.

* * *

Pearl sat on a bed in a hospital gown as a doctor shined a flashlight in her eyes, noticing how severely reddened they had become. The red liquid that had pooled through her bloodstream had taken its affect, and she had the same blank stare since the motorist dropped her off. Turning to her left, she saw the same woman talking to two detectives who were both writing things down on notepads.

"And I saw her wandering around and her clothes were all torn up…" she was telling them her story. The interrogation was interrupted when they noticed three more faces enter the room. Pearl saw James, Lorna, Godfrey and Helga running into the room. The woman, along with the two detectives, stared at them before one of the officers pocketed his notebook to usher them out.

"Listen, you three, I need you to back out," he told them with arms open.

"Officer, we know this woman. She's one of my employees," James firmly stated.

"James? What are you all doing here?" Pearl stood up from the bed. Helga hurried past the officers straight towards her, wrapping arms around her and sobbing her name while holding on. Looking confused, Pearl slowly wrapped her arms around her midsection before the moment was interrupted by the other officer.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we're in the middle of an investigation," he told her.

"Please don't make us leave. Pearl's a dear friend of ours and if we could stay in the room, we would like to check on our friend." Godfrey insisted.

"Yes, we need to see her," Lorna urgently pleaded.

"Officers…please," Pearl meekly got their attention. After a few minutes, both policemen agreed to let the four inside, and while they continued to question the woman, the others immediately took a seat next to her. Looking towards the chair, they noticed her clothes were dirtied to the point where the pink was fading and the black was turning brown and gray, along with torn pantyhose and shoes. The disturbing part was Pearl's appearance. She appeared disheveled and malnourished, her face covered in bruises and scratches, along with her hands. She had some scrapes going down her calves, which only furthered questioned them on what really happened with her. Her eyes appeared glassy, almost entirely blank, like she had been through hell and back.

"Thank you for your time, ma'am," the woman nodded and the two officers directed their attention back to Pearl. "Ms. Pearl, we'll be back in tomorrow for further questions. If you remember anything helpful on the night you were found, we would appreciate it."

Pearl nodded lightly as the policemen left the room, leaving the group with the motorist who picked her up. Turning around, she walked towards them. "I'm sorry about this. I called the cops immediately after I found her along the roadside, it was just…something looked very unsettling."

"Well, thanks to you, Pearl would've probably never been found sooner," James said, though he winced at his own words.

"My name is Raven, by the way," the woman shook a grateful Helga's hand before deciding to depart. "If there's anything I can help you all with, don't be afraid to call me. Here's my number."

James took a card from her and nodded. "We'll need it sooner than you think."

"Wait a minute…" Raven pointed a finger at him. "You're James Delaney. I've heard stories about you and your father in the local newspaper. Apparently, you're quite a popular lawyer here in London."

"He gets that a lot," Godfrey agreed.

"If I knew anyone who's a lawyer, it certainly is this man. Well, I must be going now. I hope you get better, young lady."

Raven exited the room after she had said her goodbyes, leaving the five alone to themselves. Pearl shuffled back onto her hospital bed, covered herself up with a blanket, and stared down at the floor. Turning towards her, Lorna walked towards the side and put an arm on her shoulder, causing her to flinch.

"I'm sorry…does it hurt?"

Pearl only shook her head and continued to look down. James crossed his arms as they observed her for a few more moments before Lorna turned back towards him. Something was definitely off with her, and if her intuition was right, things were worse than they appeared.

"Pearl…how…how are you feeling?" Helga came to the opposite side.

"I'm…I'm not sure. My body's sore and I'm covered in bruises, which scares me because I don't know how I got them," Pearl's voice was shaky.

"Do you remember how you got here? I know this isn't a good time to ask questions, but if you know anything about it, Pearl…the sooner this is out of the way, the sooner you can recover." James walked up to the bed.

"James!" Godfrey scolded, but Pearl stopped him.

"I want to know what happened too. Everything's a blur except waking up in the grass and a woman taking you to the hospital. I…I…" she closed her eyes and began to think. "I remember…my car…no, wait! I'm lost in the woods!"

"Ok, that's enough," James immediately halted questioning. "No need to rush things. You need to sleep, Pearl. You've been through a lot."

"I know. You're right," Pearl laid back in the bed. "I'm going to bed now. If I remember anything, I'll let you all know. Just…just give me some time to clear my head."

"We don't care how long it takes," Lorna rubbed her shoulder. "I know we'll get answers, but right now your health is more important. We'll do everything we can to help you."

Pearl smiled gratefully and they said their goodbyes, leaving her to get some sleep. As they exited the elevator, Helga said her goodbyes and quickly headed home, while Godfrey stayed behind with James and Lorna. Shivering, he felt a slight breeze in the air and noticed it was unusually chillier than it was supposed to be for tonight.

"This is crazy," he shook his head. "First George, now Pearl. What does this all mean?"

"I don't know," Lorna crossed her arms. "All we have to go by is a picture and a name by Brent Woods. We have things to start with, but of all the endless searches we did, nothing is still coming up. It's like we're hitting road blocks."

"You're right, we need to get more creative. Don't you think, James?" Godfrey and Lorna turned towards him, but they noticed he was walking in the opposite direction towards the benches. Hurrying over, they noticed his eyes were wide and his teeth were gritting together, so much so that he was clenching his pipe white knuckled. Underneath the pressure, the wood began to crack until there was a split going down its sides.

"Why…" he asked in short breaths. "Does this keep happening to my employees? _My_ workers? _My family_?"

"James…" Lorna tried to comfort him, but he let out a frustrated yell and slammed his fist down in a pumping motion, causing his pipe to fly and smack on the ground, audible cracking heard through the air. It had completely shattered under the pressure of his hands.

"Why does the world have to punish us like this? George and Pearl are good people, and yet the ones I care about are getting hurt wherever I go."

"James," Lorna rubbed his shoulders. "You can't blame yourself for this."

"Why shouldn't I? My father died because of me, George lost part of his memory, and now Pearl's having trouble remembering things _and_ she's hurt. It seems like the world would be a much better place if I just…disappeared."

 _THWACK!_ The palm of a hand connected with James's face, and Lora turned stunned to see an angry Godfrey slapping James. For a moment, her boss stumbled backwards, wincing as he felt his stinging cheek. There was a visible red mark and James felt the tender skin, causing him to look up at Godfrey with wide eyes. "What was that for, Godfrey?!"

"Listen to yourself!" he angrily commanded. "You need to pull yourself together and stop feeling sorry for yourself. We understand you're still going through emotions after your father's passing, but _now_ is definitely a terrible time to feel like shite. You _need_ to pull your head out of your arse and work through things, because if you don't, you'll never get anywhere and you'll lose even more people you consider family."

The nighttime air was thick with heavy silence as James and Godfrey were now staring at each other head on. Lorna was right in the middle, wondering if she should diffuse the situation, but she saw James roll back his shoulders and sigh, nodding in agreement. If they did not hurry and do something, Pearl would be a loss and the search for their man would end up in failure. James thanked Godfrey and turned back to Lorna, requesting that she take him home. Godfrey quickly said his goodbyes before heading home himself. It was going to be and arduous night, and if they were going to get any sleep, they needed to slumber knowing they were going to get justice for both their loved ones.

* * *

Walking into the mansion, James realized he had spent almost another day in the presence of Lorna and her family. He mentally noted to himself that while his time with her was precious, he needn't forget that there was work to be done. Brace had once again gone to bed for the evening, leaving a note that there was leftover lasagna for him to enjoy to his heart's content. Looking around, he saw that one of the hallway lights had been left on, and he was internally grateful that Brace still took the time he came into the house safely. Kicking off his shoes and setting his bag down, he took off his jacket and hung it up before heading upstairs towards his bedroom. He unlocked the door and drug his exhausted feet inside, flinging his dirty clothes to the floor and changing into a long nightshirt and black pajama bottoms. After a quick brush of teeth and flossing, he pulled the covers over himself and stared up at the ceiling.

Overlooking the day's events, he began to remember the time he had spent with Lorna's family. He was well aware that they knew the extent of him and Lorna's relationship, and they were not surprised one bit. In truth, he was a rather unexpected match, one they never thought they would see their daughter going after. It was endearing knowing that he had a romantic partner to turn to in case he was in need of comfort, yet right now things were different. He sought out a different kind of comfort, one you did not get from a partner or friends, but the one you got from family.

* * *

Rolling on her back, Zilpha sleep as she felt Thorne's arm around her waist. It had been some time since their return home from visiting Anna, but they did not jump back into their normal routine yet. Thorne had taken some extra time off to spend with his family, and Zilpha got her hours changed so she and her husband could plan more outings for just the two of them. Robert and Thorne were back to their father-son bond, the bond she had missed ever since he was a little boy. Overall, things were starting to look out for them, and she could not be happier with the final results. Her family meant the world to her, and if she needed to start from scratch to repair it all, then she would do it all over again.

About a few hours into the evening rest, the blaring sound of a phone suddenly echoed through the master bedroom. At first, the pair did not seem to realize it and assumed they were dreaming, but when the ringing did not stop, they knew life had snapped back into reality. Running a hand through her messy black locks, Zilpha kicked her feet over the bed and noticed it was her phone that was going off the look. Half awake, she exited the bedroom and walked downstairs into the dark living room, flipping on a hall light so she could see her way to the couch. Without even looking at the screen, she pressed the phone to her ear with a loud yawn.

"Hello?"

"Zilpha…are…are you awake?"

"Uh, who is this, and how do you know my name?" Zilpha rubbed her tired eyes as her tone started to wake up.

"Zilpha…it's me."

Her heart almost stopped when she heard that voice: the voice she thought would never answer her calls or emails, the voice she thought would be forever silent, the voice that she had desperately tried to reach out to! As soon as the other line went silent, tears formed in her eyes and ran down her cheeks. Zilpha stood in the hallway for some time before heading towards the couch, now on high alert and in shock. Could it truly be James? Was it even him, or was she hearing things? Clearing her throat, she slowly put the phone back to her hear.

"James…is this truly you?"

"Heh, mother asked me the same thing when I called her," James's amused tone peaked.

"Oh my lord, it _is_ you," Zilpha's voice cracked with emotion as she rubbed tears from her eyes. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"Zilpha, I…" James tried to talk.

"Out of all the times to call, you contact me _now_?! I've been trying to get in touch for over _a year_ now and there was no word from you?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU WORRIED ME, JAMES?! I THOUGHT SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAPPEN TO YOU!"

Zilpha's voice rose into a high pitch scream, causing both Thorne and Robert to walk down stairs and see what was going on. They saw her walking around the living room in the dark, rambling on about how her marriage almost fell apart because of him, how she almost lost a relationship with her son, how she spent every waking hour hoping and praying her family would get back together. This went on for several minutes, but they did not budge from position. Zilpha raged on and on until she felt her throat grow hoarse and sore from all the screaming, before it finally gave out and she had to lower her voice. Calming down, she tried to clear her throat, but groaned at how much it hurt. Still, she had no intention of hanging up as she rubbed her now aching, swollen vocal chords. "James…are you still there?"

"Yes and I'm deaf,"

"You deserve it for putting me through all this hell," Zilpha's voice was a lot calmer yet severely raspy. "Out of all the times to call, you contact me pass midnight?"

"I'm sorry, sister, but I needed…I felt like I needed the comfort. Hearing your voice for the first time in what feels like a century…I missed it so much," James's tone cracked over the line.

"Then why did you disappear all this time?" Zilpha helplessly asked. "Why didn't you stay in contact at least with Robert?"

Another heavy silence followed before James answered. "I…I wish I knew. Father's passing, it…it changed me. You have no idea. The guilt, the anger…I…I never realized how terrible it had to be for you. My…my feelings back then…I wanted to isolate myself from everyone. I wanted to be alone, I never wanted the attention like I do now. But…but that changed when…I started working through things."

Zilpha stayed silent with a hand on her hip.

"Zilpha, I'm not asking for forgiveness," James stated melancholily. "I just wanted to call and tell you I'm still thinking about you. If this is the last call you decide to take from me, then I accept it. I accept it all. If you want to, then Give Robert and Thorne my love and I wish them the very best. I'll never stop loving you like the little half-sister you were once before."

"Stop it," Zilpha shook her head. "You sound as if I'll never speak to you again. This…I need to think about it."

* * *

To Be Continued

And this is where I stop the chapter. Hope you all enjoyed!

Thanks for the viewcount, etc. etc.! Welcomed words are appreciated!

See you next chapter!


	29. Chapter 29

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 29

The next morning, after her long conversation with James and screaming her lungs out at him, Zilpha woke up with no voice and in excruciating pain. She had not known the extent of her anger towards her half-brother, but now she felt the full force of it the moment her eyes opened. It hurt to yawn, speak, cough, cry or even breathe, and before she knew it she had to take the next few days off. Thorne offered to make an emergency doctor's appointment so she could get checked out, but Zilpha waved him dismissively and assured him she would be better in the following weeks. Now that she had an unplanned day of laying in bed and eating soft, cold foods the majority of the time, she had time to ponder her conversation the night before. The shock of hearing James's voice still rung in her ears, yet the tone of his voice was oddly different from his usual. It almost sounded remorseful, kind and soft, unlike his authoritative, disgruntled groans and commands that turned him into the man he was today. The words he spoke, they were unlike any others she had ever heard. If he went without speaking, he would call back and act like he had done nothing wrong, but the man had accepted his actions and would not blame her if she never spoke to him again. What was exactly going on with James Delaney?

"Honey?" Zilpha jumped when her husband came inside the room. "How's your throat?"

"No worse than yesterday," Zilpha rasped as she took another pain pill with a glass of water. "Just really sore."

"Well just keep your meals cold and rest," Thorne kissed her forehead. "You sound terrible."

"Gee, thanks," Zilpha rolled her eyes and pressed an ice pack against her throat.

"Sweetheart...you haven't talked about the call since this morning. How do you feel with _him_ calling you after so long?" Thorne asked.

Zilpha took another sip of water and sat the glass on the dresser, a frown forming her lips. There was a weighty quietness that threatened to shift reality altogether. How did she feel of James after all this time? It was too soon to tell. Feelings of anger, happiness, relief, and longing were mixed together, and she could not comprehend how Robert was handling it. He did not really say much, only that he was going through the same emotions as she was. She had wanted to reach out to him to talk about it, but since she really had no voice, it was not a great time to make conversation.

"I'm...not sure yet," she rasped. "It only happened last night. I need more time to comprehend things."

"Well, you can comprehend all you want while you're resting," Thorne rolled his sleeves half way. "Because I just talked with your boss. He's telling me because of how you sounded over the phone, he's given you extended leave."

"What?" Zilpha shot out of bed, but immediately regretted it when she felt pain radiate through her vocal cords. "For how long?"

"However long _I_ believe is necessary," Thorne left it at that, and without another word, he turned his back to exit the room, but not before Zilpha threw a pillow at his back with a verbal insult. Thorne just gave her a slight smirk as he exited the bedroom, telling her to get some sleep before closing the door. Groaning in both pain and defeat, Zilpha leaned back against the pillows, pondering what to do about her current predicament and her nosy husband.

* * *

As she accepted a tray of food a nurse had given her, Pearl thanked the young woman as she exited the hospital room. Because various scans from the medical staff indicating alarming rising of anxiety levels and brain activity, Pearl was ordered to remain in the hospital for the time being to continue evaluation. There were periods of time where medical staff swarmed her room hearing screaming, only to find her flailing about her bed as she slept, calling out to someone to stop the torture and for help. However, when she woke up in the morning, she had no recollection of any dream she had. Her injuries had mostly healed, but it still hurt to walk as her legs still retained the soreness when she woke up on the side of the road. Some even did mobility tests where they flexed her muscles out and walked her slowly around the room, yet once they realized that was not the issue, they ceased and continued the mental evaluation. A few hours after the nurse left, a balding older man wearing glasses and holding a clipboard came into the room. He introduced himself as a therapist named Dr. Abraham Gritter before taking a seat next to her bed in a chair.

"Tell me, Pearl," the therapist took down some notes. "What do you remember the night you were found on the side of the road?"

Pearl was laying down with her eyes closed, recollecting the past few days. Everything appeared in a swirl of images and flashes of rainbow light, until her memory set on the day she was discovered by Raven, the motorist she remembered who took her to the hospital. Bits and pieces were puzzled together, but a sudden flash of another image appeared. Looking down, she saw that her hands were bruised and scraped, along with her legs, and her clothes had been tattered. She ran a hand through her hair and felt the back of her head. It was tender to the touch, and when she pulled her hand away from her head, her eyes had widened when she saw dirt and pebbles unravel from the knots. Eyes opening, Pearl became alert and she turned to Dr. Gritter.

"I remember waking up and my clothes were torn up and I was injured," she emphasized by showing him her bruises and cuts that were still healing around her wrists and calves. "And I had...rocks in my hair."

"Rocks in your hair? Were they from lying in the grass?" Dr. Gritter adjusted his spectacles.

"The grass felt warm and soft and the dirt was brown, so I don't think they did," Pearl shifted her weight. "My memory's still hazy. I'm sorry I can't provide you with more answers."

"You've given me enough information to start with, Ms. Pearl," Dr. Gritter smiled. "I'll keep this appointment short and come back out in a week's time to see how you are doing. Here's my contact."

Pearl took a card from his hand and thanked him for coming in. The therapist exited the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Folding her hands together, the young blonde began to think more of how she was found: disheveled, scraped up, torn clothes hanging from her frame. A deep frown crossed her lips, and she felt like she had no control of her own memory. To think that something had happened to her that caused this, it felt depraving and inhumane. Tears welled in her eyes and her teeth clenched tightly, sobs echoing through the empty room as she continuously wiped her eyes. However, her cries stopped when she heard another knock at the door. Looking up, she saw a familiar face that made her mood instantly change: two figures who took on her visage and looks, her mother and father. Pearl's mother wore a form fitting black dress with high heels, long blonde hair tied back in an elegant bun with curls framing the side of her face. Her blue eyes mirrored those of her daughters, brows furrowed together in a serious look. Her father wore a formal grey business suit with a black tie and polished shoes, though his gut protruded outward more than the average man's did. Upon entering her room, the couple's eyes fell onto their daughter.

"Mother," more tears welled in her eyes.

"Darling," the tall woman's heels clicked against the floor as she jogged towards the bed, arms thrusting outward and engulfing Pearl in an embrace that enveloped her entire frame. "I'm so sorry we couldn't make it sooner."

"Marjorie, please," Pearl's father put a firm hand on her shoulder. "She has more than one parent to greet her."

"Daddy," Pearl opened her arms like a little kid, and his narrowed eyes immediately welled up with his own tears. Sniffling, her father wrapped two strong arms around her, holding her for a longer moment. Marjorie put comforting hands on his back and started to rub his shoulders.

"Oh, Pearl," her dad let her go after a few minutes. "No father should have to see his daughter like this. I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"I know, father," Pearl wiped her eyes.

"Frederick," Marjorie turned towards her husband. "She doesn't want to talk about it."

"No, mother, please don't stop him," Pearl waved her dismissively. Marjorie walked passed him and went to hug her daughter one more time. "I talked with a therapist today, and the doctors want to keep me here for further evaluation."

"Why can't they just release you to us?" Frederick balled his hands into fists. "You'll do much better back at home with us. You can recuperate much more peacefully."

Pearl was about to say something when she heard more footsteps enter the room. James and Lorna noticed her parents beside her, both of them slowing their pace. James introduced himself to them before making his way towards her bed, whereas Lorna was more upfront, all smiles and assuring looks. They watched as James turned to Pearl with regarded attention.

"How are you feeling?" James crossed his arms.

"I'm better. James, Lorna, these are my parents: Frederick and Marjorie. They flew in from Sunderland," Pearl gestured towards her parents.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, James," her father shook his hand. "I've read so much about your father in the news. I can trust that the most prestigious lawyer in all of London will have no trouble handling our daughter's case."

James and Lorna looked at the ground with uneasy looks. This case had been a frustrating one for the pair, especially for Pearl's sake. It was like George's all over again, except this time the circumstances surrounding this one appeared more serious and distressing. George had fully recovered from his concussion and was back at work, yet he still could not remember how he ended up in the alleyway. He still had the skills needed to come back, but for Pearl, it was not looking good. James balled one hand into a fists as he turned away in shame, leaving Lorna to explain everything. Pearl's parents were stunned to hear that they did not have much to go by, as the extent of their daughter's situation came into light. They were unaware that she had been found on the side of the rode in a distressed state, and they themselves just found out she had been suffering from night terrors. Often, Pearl would wake up in a state of shock, sweat beading down her forehead and a hazy look in her eye.

"Are you serious?!" Frederick angrily turned towards his daughter. "You didn't tell us this? Why, Pearl, why?!"

"Please, do not blame her," Lorna defended. "We're doing our best."

"YOU'RE BEST IS NOT ENOUGH!" Frederick yelled. "My daughter's mental state is possibly deteriorating and you all are taking your sweet-arse times trying to help her! I won't stand for this, I WON'T!"

"Father..." Pearl tried to talk, but he marched out the room and slammed the door shut. The room fell silent as her mother apologized before racing out of the room towards her husband. Lorna stood in front of the door, contemplating on how to handle the situation, as James turned towards Pearl. Once she realized that he had no intention of leaving her side, Lorna cautiously made her way towards the door and slowly exited the room. Looking around the hall filled with doctors racing to rooms and the front desk, she saw the distant frame of Pearl's parents sitting in chairs. Frederick pinched the bridge of his nose and his eyes shut tightly while Marjorie did her best to comfort him, assuring that they knew what they were doing. Their eyes darted up when they saw James's paralegal walking over.

"I'm sorry," Lorna apologized. "We didn't know that you weren't aware of how serious your daughter's case was."

"No, don't apologize," Marjorie assured her with a smile. "You were only trying to help her. We only arrived two days ago and it's been very hard for us, having to make room in our schedules to see her."

"Tell me, Lorna," Frederick glared at her. "Do you know what it's like to see your child in a hospital bed?"

"Of course I do," Lorna answered defensively. "A good friend of mine was admitted weeks ago with a concussion. He was suffering from memory loss as well."

"Have you solved his case then?" Frederick shot back. When she fell silent, he scoffed and shook his head. "I didn't think so."

"We only have so much to go on," Lorna explained truthfully. "It's only been a few days since she was admitted, and this takes a long time to process. We're working with the police as we speak, but so far we only have what your daughter told us."

"I know, I know," Frederick closed his eyes. "It just enrages me when you only have so much to go by. I know you're trying your hardest, but I need my Pearl back. She's everything to me."

"I understand," Lorna's family started to reflect in her mind.

"I know one thing for certain," Frederick frowned grimly. "Is that it was no accident what happened to her. Whoever did this knew what they were doing. Nobody just wakes up on the side of the road wearing torn clothes covered in bruises."

The whole waiting room went silent as Lorna never even considered the thought. Now looking back to George's case, she knew that both events had to be connected. George waking up in the alleyway and now with Pearl's hospital visits, something more sinister was lurking in the corners. Yet with so little to go on, it appeared that the outcome to both cases looked more bleak then she realized.

* * *

Meanwhile, in her small cottage that was miles and miles away from the big city, Anna Delaney was humming a happy melody to herself while she watered flowers that hung on hooks dangling from her roof. She took a watering can and gently sprinkled small droplets into each of the pots, talking to the plants as if they were her own children, telling them that they will grow to be mighty and strong just like her son. Once she was done, she emptied the can into the grass before going inside the house. As she began to prepare a fresh kettle of hot green tea, the phone suddenly started to ring off the hook. Eyes darting back and forth, Anna turned off the burner before heading towards the black phone that hung in the living room on the wall.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Anna," Zilpha's voice echoed on the other end.

"Zilpha? Darling, how are you doing?" Anna was delighted to hear her voice, though it was a bit scratchier than she remembered.

"I've been better. Hey, Anna...I know this is urgent, but I need you to pack some clothing and get ready for a trip."

"What?" Anna was confused by her "daughter's" words. "Darling, are you hearing yourself right now?"

"Just trust me!" Zilpha coughed. "Believe me, I wouldn't be asking this if it wasn't important."

"Honey, what's wrong?" Anna could tell something was off.

The line went silent before the truth spilled from Zilpha's sore throat. Once their conversation was over, Anna's eyes widened and her heart stopped beating as she placed the phone on the hook. Looking around her room, she quickly made sure everything was in place before hurrying upstairs to the master bedroom where a suitcase was dug out of the closet. Sets of clothes, essentials for clean teeth, an extra pair of shoes, and other amenities were thrown inside before it was drug downstairs out the front door and into the trunk of a Chevrolet Caprice, its engine revving before it sped off down the road. In its driver's seat, Anna clutched the wheel with anticipation and excitement.

* * *

To Be Continued

This chapter was a bit hard to write, but I have a feeling of where I want to go with this story. Where you'll just have to find out, my readers!

Thanks for the view count, etc etc, you know me! Words and all are welcomed.

See you next chapter! :)


	30. Chapter 30

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 30

Lorna stared out the window with a forlorn expression as she thought about the days that passed since Pearl's admittance to the hospital. She and James had spent tireless hours digging through cellphone records, criminal databases, speaking with witnesses who reportedly saw her last known whereabouts, yet every tear, strand of sweat, and blood that went into helping her, they ended up at square one. With the help of Godfrey and Helga, local news stations had gained intel on both George and her story, but so far, they came back empty handed. The images from Pearl's phone and the hospital surveillance from George's room had suddenly been erased as if no evidence ever existed. It was clear, though, that their case information had been tampered with. Even with the many dead ends they faced, James vowed he would get justice for his companions. He saw how this was affecting Lorna, and deciding that because she had sacrificed so much time for his cause, he decided to give her an extra week off to spend with her family.

"Lorna?" Sandy caught her daughter's attention as Bradley drove down the highway. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, mum. I've just been…worried," Lorna looked down at her lap.

"Honey, we've told you how we felt about the boy," Bradley looked in the rearview mirror. "It's not up to us to see if you want to stay with your boss."

"What?" Lorna scrunched her nose. "That's not it."

"Honey," Sandy turned towards Lorna's father. "She's thinking about her partner, Pearl!" Bradley realized his choice of words and apologized.

"What're ya thinking about, love?" Sandy stared in the mirror towards her daughter.

"Our evidence was tampered with, we have literally nothing to go by, and James is working his arse off while I feel like I'm not contributing to anything to help him!" Lorna balled one hand in a fist and gritted her teeth.

"Pumpkin, you're trying your hardest," Bradley intervened with narrow eyes. "Don't be blaming yourself for this. You and James are trying your hardest, that's all ya can do."

"Bradley's right, Lorna," Sandy agreed with a nod. "You need to have faith in yourself. The Delaney Law Firm is lucky to have a paralegal like you. Besides, it shows with your relationship."

Lorna smiled slightly at her family's reassurance and nodded in acceptance. They were right, she could not feel sorry for herself, not when two close friends of hers were in dire need of her help. With her hope resurged by her supportive parents, she felt like they would solve these cases, no matter how long it took. Smiling wider, she thanked Sandy and Bradley as the car came to a halt near a cliffside. The engine sputtered until the vehicle completely turned off. Pulling a small backpack over her shoulders, Lorna climbed out of the backseat with her parents following shortly after. For this special occasion, her family decided to go for a walk out in the countryside, but under the condition that her mother would be the one choosing. Much to her slight dismay and excitement, she had chosen to go to the Bell Tout Lighthouse, a drive that would cost her about two hours. Thankfully, her parents offered to drive her as she had been exhausted the past couple of days.

Bradley locked the car doors as they adjusted their clothes for the trek along the trails. Lorna opted to dress comfortably, settling for a midriff cut blue t-shirt with the word 'LONDON' spelt in bold, black lettering. Her shorts were comfortable, cloth woven Bermuda-length reaching to her knees. She picked out a pair of simple white sneakers, although something originally told her to go with a sturdier pair of hiking boots. Her hair was tied back into the normal curly haired ponytail she wore all the time, and she watched her parents walk ahead with her trailing behind. Stopping time to time, they would take pictures together, in front of the trees, making fists and jolting them to the sky posing as superheroes, and Lorna being forced into the newly discovered world of selfies by her parents. However, she took it all in stride as they stopped for water breaks. Once they were finished exploring the various trails and hiking up and down hills, they made the trek back towards the lighthouse where the remainder of the time was spent staring over the cliffs at the oceans.

The water rumbled with fury as waves crashed into rocks and into each other, seagulls hovering over prey as they fought for the first bite, and clouds slowly rotating in the blue sky. Lorna sat with her legs crossed as she took in the beauty of nature. It was an eerily relaxing calm, something she had not experienced in the few days of Pearl's admittance. The feeling was amazing, and for now, she could enjoy the peace of the outdoors and the joy she felt with family. Bradley stood in front of mother and daughter at a distance, kneeling as he took shot after shot of the ocean before him. Sandy unzipped her pack and pulled out a bag of sour cream and onion chips, munching hungrily as she observed her daughter.

"Would you like a crisp, sweet pea?"

"Oh no thank you," Lorna politely declined. "I'm still full from today's lunch."

"Suit yourself," Sandy bit into another chip. "They just reformulated their brand. It's amazing!"

Lorna chuckled and continued to stare out at the ocean. Bradley finished taking the last picture and joined his family in a friendly conversation. Lorna's shoulders relaxed as she took in a day's worth of family time. Perhaps the time off she had been given by James would do her some good after all.

* * *

James laid across the couch with a book in his hands. Because of the work he had put in regarding his case with Pearl and George, he had not enough time to build up Solomon Coop's. However, his assistants kindly took over while he was preoccupied, and it was a given win for sure with the organization and precision that went into preparing. He was grateful that while his staff could be gruff around the edges, they cared deeply enough to see that the work would be handled when he had to be away from his desk. As he flipped through the pages in the novel, he recognized how it felt to read for leisure. Reading was something fond to him even as a toddler, whereas kids would spend most of their time these days with eyes glued to a smartphone or computer screen, his would be in a book. His father would read bedtime stories to him, then he would read them himself, followed by the hardcovered novels. His parents would be shocked, but that was how he liked it. Knowledge was power, so why let it slip away with mindless Internet?

"Ah, James," Brace came into the living room with a trey of tea. "When was the last time you read for pleasure?"

"Ever since things started to change around here," James flipped to another page.

"What's changed?" the old butler grew confused.

"Well…" James closed the book and sat up in a sitting position. "I called my sister almost after more than a year, my mother holds no animosity for my grief, and I just received a call from Zilpha that they're making their way here…" he checked his father's watch. "…right about now."

Brace was in the middle of sipping his tea when it suddenly spluttered from his mouth all over his clothes. "What in the bloody hell? YOU MEAN THEY'RE ON THEIR WAY HERE AND YOU HAVEN'T THE AUDACITY TO TELL ME UNTIL THE _VERY_ LAST MINUTE?!" his loud voice echoed off the walls.

James, however, victoriously smirked as he held his arms up inhis version of a victory pose. "Surprise!"

"J-J-James…" Brace stuttered as he watched the man climb off the sofa. "Are…are you shiteing me? They're…they're seriously coming?"

"I know, Brace," James crossed his arms as he looked uncertain about the situation as the old steward did. "I…I wanted to tell you, but I was still in shock. Do you…do you think...this was the right choice?"

"Well," Brace finally calmed down once his mind quickly wrapped around the situation. "This is a milestone, James. You're doing something amazing for a change."

He put his hands on the boy's shoulders and smiled. "By the way, I knew they were coming the whole time you did. That was just acting."

James's uncertain look changed to a glare as he shook his head, giving the butler a friendly punch as they both chuckled. James realized that this was the first time he felt alive in so many years, so where had all the others gone to? Before he had time to ponder, the sound of the doorbell suddenly broke the silence. Looking towards the door, Brace and James felt the sudden hit of the situation. Zilpha, Anna, and possibly more family were here to visit. It had been a long time, passed a year with almost no contact with Brace's exception, but none with James. His mother would be acting like nothing had happened, he was confident, but his half-sister was another story. Once her voice had recovered, she called James and let him know that she would immediately be coming over, but he shouldn't expect the visit to go out the way he planned. The truth was, he did not plan anything. This was the first time he would be seeing the family he shut out. How would they feel, how would they react? There was only one way to find out.

Brace, seeing James would not move from position, nodded and slowly made his way towards the front doors. A shaky hand gripped the doorknob, but he suddenly stopped in his tracks. He was not sure how they would react when seeing them, but another ring of the bell cut him short. Clearing his throat, he slowly turned the knob and opened the door. Looking up from the floor, his eyes fell upon the figures standing outside the doorway. A young woman, no younger than by a year, with long black hair stood staring at him with dark brown eyes. She wore a form fitting dress that matched her hair color with a long sleeve jacket, sandaled stilettos, carrying a gold and silver wallet in one hand. Another woman, clearly older than her, took on a more casual appearance, rendering a white t-shirt and sweatpants with plain grey sneakers. Her long grey hair was nicely combed out behind her ears, giving off her pale eyes and oval face. After several more minutes of grueling silence, Brace invited the two women inside without a word.

"I, I hope ya like what ya see," the butler's voice finally cracked under pressure. "The place hasn't changed much, but…"

All words fell quiet once more when eyes turned to James. All four stood in the living room, tense with emotions that were hard to read. James, on the other hand, felt like he would have a heart attack. What were they thinking? Did they want to kill him? Did they want to rage at him? Why were they even here if they were angry with him? He tried to open his mouth to speak but was cut off by a loud gasp as Anna Delaney sprinted pass Zilpha and Brace straight towards her sun, throwing her arms open wide for him to catch. James had no time to react as the old woman flung her arms around him in a tight embrace that spoke all the emotions she felt: happiness, relief, excitement, and most of all, forgiveness. Tears formed in her eyes as she held her son close, speaking nothing but sweet words about reuniting with James. She expressed gratefulness that she could hold him like this, and the past meant nothing to her so they could start over. After moments that felt like eternity, Anna finally unwrapped her arms so she could look at her boy in the face.

"My, my, you look more like him every day," she had a wide smile. "Your father would be proud that you have his looks."

James's lips tucked inward before all eyes turned towards his half-sister. Zilpha just stood there, mouth in a thin line, eyes wide with narrowed brows. Anna's smile faded into a frown causing her look at all three. James appeared to ignore her and instead focused on the black-haired beauty before him, while Brace mouthed a silent prayer with his hands folded. Minutes ticked by, seconds passed, yet Zilpha still remained motionless. How could anybody handle themselves underneath so much stress. Before long, the young woman slowly raised one foot, followed by another until she was just a few inches from James's face. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead, but his serious look never wavered. Even amid and stress, the same look she remembered still bore into her brain. James watched as she raised her arms outward. However, her look melted away and she wrapped both of her arms around him in a hug that made everyone speechless. Closing her eyes, Zilpha pulled herself into the brace as tears flooded her vision. After doing much thinking, she decided it best to take Anna's advice: let bygones be bygones and start from scratch.

"Zilpha?" James looked down at his half-sister.

"Stupid bastard," Zilpha rasped as James pulled her closer to him, relaxing his gaze and muscles. "It's been too long."

After several minutes, Zilpha let go of him before she stared at him with a small smile, indicating that all was good in the world for the Delaney family. Turning towards the door, she let out a loud whistle and another surprised walked through the door, causing James to almost lose his mind. A young boy, possibly over the age of twelve, came strolling inside. He had an alert look as he glanced around until his eyes fell on his uncle. "Uncle James!"

"Robert, my boy!" James opened his arms wide and the young boy leaped into his arms with a wide smile and laugh.

"Uncle," Robert looked at him straight in the eyes. "Why did ya leave us? It's been over a year and you scared me half to death! Didn't you miss us?"

"Robert, between us, I was such a coward to do that to you," James put the boy down but still held him in a hug. "I let my grief get the best of me, and that was unfair of what you, your mother, or my mother had to go through. I know it's too soon to ask, but do you think you can forgive me for being a terrible uncle?"

"Forgive you?" Robert was dumbfounded. "I've already forgiven you two weeks ago! It doesn't matter anymore, we're family again. That's all that matters!"

"Robert's right," Anna put her hands on both their shoulders. "A new chapter's open up for all of us. We mustn't blame James anymore."

"Yes," Zilpha agreed. "It's about time we forget this family feud and start over. We have each other again."

"Absolutely," James nodded his head. "I know I have a lot to make up for, but I will never hurt you all again. You have my word."

* * *

To Be Continued

Hey everyone, another new chapter! I just got back from vacation so my writing juices are flowing again. I know, I know, but I couldn't stand for a bitter reunion filled with arguing, shouting matches, etc. etc. It doesn't sound realistic, I know, but…I LOVE SAPPY HAPPY STUFF! :D :D

Oh and in response to one review, James's change is important to the story. I'm trying to stick as much to his TV character as possible, but it's a challenge at times, and it's fun to experiment. He'll still be the same way when he's around family just _slightly_ different. He will go back to the serious uncle/boyfriend to his family and Lorna! :)

Anywho, thanks for your comments, viewcounts etc. etc.! Words of all kind are welcomed.

See you next chapter!


	31. Chapter 31

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 31

Lorna waved goodbye to her family as they headed back towards their hotel once they arrived at her apartment complex. She was met with the exposure of heat and sunlight as she made the short trek towards her door, shuffling through her pack until she found her keys to unlock it. Stepping inside, she sighed in relief as the coolness of the air conditioning radiated through the vents from the ceiling and the floors. It had been a grueling day but one of triumph: she was able to spend a day with her family without having to worry about work or stress from Pearl's hospital visits. From receiving updates, Pearl called her herself and told her that she was feeling better enough to talk about her situation more, but it was still hard to remember how she ended up on the road that day she was found by Raven. However, she assured Lorna that when she was feeling better, she would make sure to give her updates. It was relieving to hear bits of her friend's perkiness reappear in her voice, but time would tell whether she would recover to her old self or not.

Unlacing her shoes and tossing them to the side, the auburn haired girl fitted into a comfortable, non-sweaty pair of sweatpants and a black ruffled cotton shirt that her parents had gotten her when she was still in highschool. It was remarkable that it still fit, but it was a lot shorter than she remembered. She turned her attention from her closet into the living room, where a fresh couch with a blanket and a stack of pillows was waiting for her. She took her hair out of the ponytail and massaged a hand through the tangle of curls, leaving them in an awkward mess of red and strings. Shaking her head back and forth, the curls settled until they were fluttery and bouncy. Lorna let out a loud yawn and flopped onto the couch and flung the blankets over her body. She planned that she would take a shower for later, settling for now a nice hour long nap so she could build her energy up for tomorrow. As she drifted into dreamland, the sound of loud ringing made her eyes snap open. Groaning, she looked at the coffee table and saw her Samsung Convoy 4 vibrating. She grabbed it with narrowed eyes and flipped it open, seeing James's name underneath the white phone icon and lifted a brow in confusion. She pressed the green button and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Ms. Bow. I'm glad to hear you calling," she heard her boss's voice echo on the line.

"Yes, James, can I help you?" Lorna groggily rubbed her eyes with her palm unamusingly.

"I was hoping you might be able to come into town to meet me at the Zeret Kitchen. There are a couple of people who would like to meet you."

"Like who? James, I just got back from hiking with my parents. I'm kind of exhausted," Lorna laid down and sighed tiredly to emphasize her points.

"What a pity," there was an airy sense of disappointment. "I guess my family would have to wait to meet my girlfriend."

"Your family?" this caught her attention. "You mean your mother's in town?"

"Not just her, but my half-sister and nephew as well. I may have told them quite a bit about you, and well...they are really interested in seeing you."

"Can it wait until my nap is over?" Lorna felt her body was too relaxed to work right now.

"Nope."

"James!"

* * *

James waited for Lorna outside of the restaurant as he spotted his family sitting across a table from inside. Anna, Zilpha, and Robert were chatting amongst themselves while contently eating their food as if nothing had changed in the time they were absent from his life. His lips lifted into a small smile as his firm mood had returned, feeling confident that he did not feel the need to carry the guilt over his shoulders anymore. He could return to being his serious self, the one his family had known even before his father had passed away. James had always considered himself a man of no nonsense and roughness, but while he still maintained an airy sense of awareness, his self conscience was different. He knew that he had shown a vulnerable side that Lorna did not see coming, but the people around him, the employees he worked with: they were his family as well. He noticed through the archway a blue Nissan bull into the parking space between two cars across the street and his paralegal step out of the car. Because of the demands he made, she had been forced to get herself ready to be present. He saw she was wearing a simple black t-shirt with a set of grey sweats with a pair of white plimsolls. Her hair was combed out in curls that stood out, but he saw she had tried to put on an appropriate appearance.

Lorna strode towards James and narrowed her eyes, swinging her small crossody purse over her shoulders. "Really, James? You couldn't have waited until tomorrow? I'm running on E."

"Sorry, Ms. Bow," James kissed her lightly and took her hand, leading her towards the door. "My family made it clear that they wanted to meet the woman who changed my life."

"Changed your life? James, you're over exaggerating," Lorna raised a brow as he opened the door for her. Looking over, James motioned towards a family of three who were sitting at a table: two women and a little boy. The younger women had long flowing black hair and was dressed in a formal suit with high heels, while the older one had long silvery hair tied back accented with a normal sleeveless top and Capris with flip flops. The boy had short black hair and was wearing a green soccer jersey with black shorts and tennis shoes, and all eyes turned towards the pair when they spotted the redhead. Her heart suddenly stopped. Realization settled in as she was meeting his _family,_ which was entirely different from meeting the employees who worked for him. They would see her as more than his paralegal, but his actual girlfriend. Gulping nervously, she stared at James uneasily, but his eyebrows lifted and he nodded slightly, his look assuring her that everything would be all right. She was lead to a table where a seat had been pulled forward, allowing Lorna access as she settled in.

"Mom, Zilpha, Robert, this is my paralegal, Ms. Lorna Bow. Ms. Bow, this is my family," James introduced her.

"Hello there, my dear," Anna shook her hand from across the table. "My name's Anna, it's a pleasure to meet you. Ah, James had told me a lot about you. It's not everyday you hear of boss and employee dating."

"Anna," Zilpha sipped her water and rolled her eyes. "It happens more than you think."

"I know, but you've picked yourself a beautiful one, James," Anna saw Lorna's green eyes. "And those eyes would make any man fall to their knees."

"Mother," James's firm tone rose from his throat.

"It's ok, James," Lorna smiled. "I hope this isn't too awkward, it was rather on short notice. If your son had given me more time to prepare, I would have made myself look more appropriate."

"Don't bother yourself, darling," Zilpha eyed her intently. "You're among easygoing people here. James, though, I'm not so sure."

James stayed silent as he dipped a fork into a piece of steak he had ordered before Lorna's arrival. She had been offered to order, but she politely declined as her family had dinner before she arrived home. Lorna found herself more relaxed at the sudden pressure of meeting his family, but was surprised to find they were pleasant to be around. For over the next hour or two, she was wrapped in a conversation about Anna's life before James was born. She had grown up from a strict family, her parents making sure she focused on her education, picking the right friends, and finding the right man. Her father had set her up on a couple of blind dates, but none had turned out great until she literally had to beg on hands and knees for her to pick her own. After many weeks of convincing, her parents finally relented and that was when she had met Horace. They had been together since they were in her twenties, and it was the first time she had felt happy. Her family did not approve at first, but when they realized his wealth and his kindness towards their daughter, they relaxed as they knew she was in safe hands.

"And the rest is history," Anna smiled at the memories she had of James's father. "His wealth didn't mean a thing to him. Only his family and the happiness of having us around kept him alive."

"What happened after he sold the mansion?" Lorn asked.

"We moved into a quaint little home and raised our kids there. Zilpha, I mean, is from another marriage that didn't work out."

"It's nothing," Zilpha quickly dismissed it. "I don't like talking about it."

"Anyway," Anna continued. "That's when Horace and I separated for awhile before we reconciled a year later. Zilpha moved in with us, and she grew up in a happy home with a family that loved her. She and James were so close that no one suspected they were half-siblings."

"Times were normal for us. Horace was a great father, he was close with his kids, and he was an amazing husband." Lorna saw James was not saying much, instead he seemed to be taking in of what his mother was saying.

"What about you, sweetheart?" The attention was directed towards her. "What's family life like for you?"

"Me? Well," Lorna scratched her head. "I'm an only child, and my parents are amazing. They're both retired, and right now they're visiting me from out of town. Basically, I was just blessed with two parents who support me to live my life the way I want to."

"I bet you have a lot of friends who are just as amazing," Anna smiled in agreement. Lorna nodded and could not think of anymore to say.

"And a boyfriend who loves you!" Robert piped in. James's eyes widened and he choked on the wine he was sipping from. Lorna eyed the boy with widened pupils before turning to James, who was glaring with reddened cheeks. He had not expected his nephew to be so blunt, but the boy's excited expression was enough to tell him that he meant his words. Zilpha noticed her beaming boy and lightly elbowed him, explaining that that situation was not appropriate for conversation right now.

"But why not?" Robert did not seem to get the message. "I mean Lorna is his girlfriend, right? James...don't you love her?"

The restaurant seemed silent now. James did not like being put on the spot like this, and now that his oblivious nephew had brought this up, he suddenly found himself contemplating his own feelings. The time he spent with Lorna was invigorating and amazing, yet with work and free time being spent into the investigation with George and Pearl, he had forgotten to sort out things between himself and his paralegal. They had been dating for sometime to officially call themselves boyfriend and girlfriend, but getting on more intimate terms like love was a different story. Turning to Lorna, he saw that her face was red with embarrassment and shock, but her gaze never left his. He suddenly found himself lost in a world where it was only the two of them that existed, but that still did not answer his question. How _did_ he feel about her? Clearing his throat, he tried to distinguish his words, but when he opened his mouth, no voice came out.

"I..." James found himself speechless. "I..."

"Uh, what James is trying to say, Robert," all eyes turned towards Lorna, who calmed herself enough to speak for them both. "Is that that subject is...a bit private for us. Right now, we are seeing where things go, but let me make clear about one thing. The time we spend together is... _amazing._ "

James found his eyes widening at her words, but so far, his facial features still retained their firmness. However, the only one who could sense the change was his own paralegal.

"I don't regret spending time with your uncle, and I'm sure he doesn't either, but for now, all I'll say is that we have ups and downs, but we try to work things out and maintain a relationship based on our comforts and wants."

Zilpha and Anna turned towards James, who just grunted and nodded in agreement. Robert, on the other hand, looked at them confused before shrugging in understanding and went to continue munching on the baked vegetables that had been untouched on his plate. As the family decided to change the subject, Lorna took a glance at James who was staring right back into her eyes. She could not tell, but the glint of light that shined spoke more than words. _You took the words right out of my mouth. Thank you for covering for me. I will be forever thankful._ Looking up from their food, the two women and young boy saw their eyes glued to one another. To Anna and Zilpha, it meant that they did not have to say anything more: Lorna knew everything to James that they already knew, and it was because of her that he was able to open himself up. To Robert, it just looked like a young couple in love.

After the dinner had ended, everyone moved outside. Lorna talked with James and his family for some time more before it was decided they would make their way home. Zilpha was the first to shake Lorna's hand, eyeing her intently with approval and happiness. James had picked himself the perfect woman, and no doubt that she would be seeing more of her in the future. Lorna exchanged a wordless glance with her, but internally, both of them knew the handshake was the sealing of a future relationship that was on marvelous terms. Once their hands unlocked, Anna nudged herself between and firmly grasped Lorna's palm, acclaiming the time she had gotten to know her was the best day since she had reconnected with her son. After anticipating the next time they would meet, Lorna yelped when she felt her arms wrap around her in a tight embrace that sealed the deal. Robert said a quick goodbye before he took his mother's hand and walked towards the car.

"James, aren't you coming?" Anna glanced back.

"I'll meet you all at the house later. Lorna and I have some personal matters to attend," James shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Ok, we'll see you in a few," Zilpha waved goodbye as the three climbed into the vehicle. Once Anna was behind a wheel, she shouted it was nice meeting Lorna before they sped down the road back towards James's mansion. After they disappeared completely from sight, Lorna found herself alone with her boss. Sighing in relief, she made to comment on his family, but was caught off guard when James swept her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Closing his eyes, James kept his grip firm but steady just like the time they shared their first near the Ferris wheel in the park. Lorna's muffled gasp echoed in his ears as she found herself surrendering to his grip, eyes fluttering close before she went completely limp. Breath was needed several seconds later as they departed.

"What was that for?" Lorna tilted her head.

"It was for making this night easier and a thank you," James smiled lightly.

"For what?"

"For helping me reconnect with my family. You've given me a second chance, Ms. Bow,"

"I have? All I've done is spoke with them," Lorna grew confused.

"It's not that," James shook his head. "These past several weeks have been life changing. My mother and I are talking again, Zilpha and I are rebuilding our relationship, and Robert and I are spending more time together. Thorne even contacted me yesterday and now we're on speaking terms again."

"Wow," Lorna's eyes widened. "All of this because of me? I didn't really think of it like that."

"You still have a lot to learn, Ms. Bow," James wrapped his arms around her once again.

"Like what?"

"That how someone can change someone for the better," James answered before repeating his kiss. Lorna closed her eyes and brought herself closer, relishing his embrace before they pulled away for air once more. James lead her towards his car before climbing into his own intent on following her back to her home. After the several minute long drive, they finally pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex before Lorna was met with another fiery kiss from her boss. He took her hand and lead her towards the room where she lived, walking in and closing the door behind them both. Before long, the hours they spent together in the day turned into the evening, and they ended up laying in each other's arms. Lorna had changed into her second pair of favorite pajamas, the long red Mickey Mouse nightgown accompanied by a pair of unnecessary black plaid pajama bottoms. However, the combination was light enough to where she would not sweat, as the pants were sheer and light. James held her close as they slept soundly, blissfully enjoying each other's company until the clock struck.

"Whuh?" Lorna awoke with a kiss on her forehead as James slipped his shirt over his head. He leaned in to give her another on the lips that fully woke her and she saw him gather his things. "Leaving so soon?"

"I'm sorry, darling, but I have family matters to attend to," James checked his watch as he spotted the time. Turning towards the clock on her nightstand, Lorna noticed it was well past ten. Nodding in agreement, she walked out of the bedroom with him towards the door. He looked at her fondly, lips switching upward in that familiar smile that barely cracked with no spread.

"Will I see you tomorrow as well?" Lorna asked.

"Well," James looked down. "I guess I _could_ make time for you. I mean, if I wanted to."

"Oh you arse," Lorna slapped his shoulder. Chuckling, James wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in for another passionate kiss before breaking apart.

"About what I said at the restaurant," their foreheads touched. "I meant every word of it. Spending time with you is amazing, James."

"As it is with you, Lorna. You can be sure we'll repeat this tomorrow once I'm off work," James made clear. He gave her another kiss before they said their goodbyes. "Goodnight, Ms. Bow."

"Goodnight, James," Lorna smiled fondly as he nodded before disappearing out of view. Now alone in her apartment, Lorna closed the door and smiled widely to herself. She hadn't suspected it would feel this amazing to be by the man she had at first come to hate, but right now, none of that mattered anymore. Time with James was well worth it, and now, she found herself feeling confident about her feelings for him. Sighing happily, she walked towards the bathroom and brushed her teeth with a quick flossing before she made her way towards her bed. Turning off the light, she yawned and hogged the covers to herself before she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

A few hours into the night, the dreams she had were enough to send her into bliss. They were of her family, friends back home, and most importantly, James himself. They were holding hands, resting heads against each other's, eating at restaurants, but most of the images were of them kissing. Smiling in her sleep, she mindlessly turned on her side and lightly called out his name in an audible voice that was only heard by the silence. Lorna curled her knees to her chest as her body filled with the sense of excitement when she thought about this man of hers.

"James..." Lorna moaned in her sleep as her dreams continued.

Unfortunately, unbeknownst to the sleeping woman, things were about to take a terrible turn. As the young curly beauty slept, two tall figures loomed in the doorway. One was heavyset and the other was skinny, but the outlining of their figures were enough to make their presence known. The shadowy figures of Benjamin Wilton and John Pettifer lingered for some time before they crept on both sides of the bed. They had shown up hours after James left, and Benjamin was able to pick the lock and open the door to Lorna's apartment. They saw she had left her bedroom door open, and had made their way into the room, unseen and unheard. Benjamin peered through the darkness to John on the other side. Nodding towards him, he knelt down next to her and saw her shift towards her side again. This time, Lorna was staring at him, eyes clothes and chest heaving up and down. It was hard to make out in the darkness, but he saw the outline of her figure shifting underneath the covers. As quietly as he could, Benjamin took out a small and a cloth from his pocket and squirted a few droplets of an unknown chemical into the fabric before he turned his attention back towards the sleeping girl. He gently shook her shoulder, causing her to groan and narrow her eyes.

"Huh?" Lorna groaned in her sleep. She felt the sudden shaking of someone's hand, causing her eyes to flutter open. "James?"

Before she had time to react, she saw a figure looming over her. Jolting to her senses, Lorna reeled back in surprise and fright. The tall shadowy man lunged at her, causing her to scream and stumble backwards on the bed. Pillows and blankets flew everywhere when another figure pounced on her. Lorna tried to scramble for the door, but she found herself being pinned down by one of the tall men. Struggling, Lorna cried out for help and for them let her go, but the tall skinny man shoved an object over her nose and her mouth. Lorna's cries were muffled by the chloroform that suddenly overwhelmed her sense of smell and vision, causing stars to take over her vision. Her heavy breathing faltered and her muscles stilled, letting out a soft moan before her head fell backward. Once the men saw she was fully unconscious, it was time to act. John motioned for Benjamin to grab ahold of Lorna's legs, and each one of them carried her out of the bedroom towards the front door. They set her down quickly so they could fix her room as to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary, the only thing being taken was her cell phone. After they had finished, they carried Lorna out the front door towards an awaiting car.

"Wait," Benjamin looked at John. "What if she wakes up?"

"She won't, but in case she does," his partner took a roll of black Gorilla Tape out of the trunk, unrolling it with a bite. "So there's no chance of escape."

Lorna's wrists and ankles were bound as she was thrown into the trunk with the last effort being tape being placed over her mouth. Smiling, Benjamin chortled maliciously as he slammed the lid shut with a look of triumph. "Now that that's over, now what?"

"Now...Stuart Strange awaits," John answered.

* * *

Lorna was jostled awake by the sudden sound of tires against pavement. The swirling images of her slumber started to clear and she was met by total darkness, causing Lorna to remember the events in her apartment. Gasping, she shifted her legs so she could stand, but felt a painful thump when her head hit the lid of the trunk. Eyes widening, she became petrified and kicked her bare feet against the lid of the trick, her screams and cries muffled by the tape over her mouth. She tried to move her hands to free herself, but noticed they had been bound together behind her back, as well as her feet. Tears welled in her eyes and her body began to wreck with sobs, causing her to roll around and struggle in vain. She screamed and cried out, but feared her words went unheard. Her body calmed when she felt the car jerk to a turn. Gasping, Lorna felt the car's wheels slow down to a sudden halt. Breathing heavily, her eyes darted all around until she heard the sound of doors opening followed by a pair of voices. She could make them out as men, but what were they talking about. She heard their shuffling feet stop towards the trunk, causing her to worm back as much as she could with her legs curled towards her chest. The trunk opened and she was met by the night time air, along with the two men who broke into her home.

"Ah, look at you!" The tall, lanky man with short red hair chuckled haughtily. "Awake, ain't we?" He reached into the trunk, but Lorna shook her head and backed away.

"Tsk-tsk," the heavy man shook his head. "Sorry love, there's no getting away."

Lorna's voice echoed over her covered mouth as she was yanked from the trunk by both men. She kicked her legs and wriggled back and forth, but it was no use as they carried her towards a large mansion cabin that glistened in the moonlight, something that she would be in awe of if not for her dire situation. Looking around, Lorna saw the vast array of embellishing decorations and intricate statues, but this only increased her panic. Where was she and were people aware that she had been abducted? The large doors opened and her captors carried her inside, causing her to grunt and strain her eyes at the bright lights lit inside the cabin. Her eyes adjusted seconds later as she was forcibly lead into the large living area. She noted the vast array of animal decorations, but for now, she needed to contemplate what was going on. She groused as the men threw her to the floor, the carpeting stinging her skin as she hit the ground. Shaking her curls from her face, she looked up to see two more men in front of her.

One had white hair and was visibly older compared to the one standing beside him. This one had thinning black hair and glasses, but wore the same suit the older man sitting down did. Looking up, he nodded and the thinning one walked towards Lorna, leaning over her and yanking the tape from her mouth. Once she felt air come back into her lungs, Lorn cried out when she felt the stinging sensation of the trip. "AAH!"

"Dumbarton, please do not be rough with her," the old man with white hair spoke up. "She is much too important to be harmed."

"What the?" Lorna stared at the four men now surrounding her. "Where am I?!"

"Ms. Bow," the white haired captor spoke up. "It is an honor to meet the woman whom James has become so fond of."

"Huh?" Lorna shifted her weight until she forced herself into a sitting position. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Allow me to introduce myself," the man got to his feet and bowed. "My name is Stuart Strange, and a few weeks ago, you and I spoke over the phone."

"S-S-Stuart Strange?" Lorna stammered before she gasped, eyes widening when she heard his voice. "You...I remember now! Why am I here?!"

"Because, my dear," Stuart walked towards her and knelt down in front of her with a sinister smile. "You are going to help me take down James Delaney."

* * *

To Be Continued

Here we are, the huge moment! I hope this chapter isn't rushed, but when the ideas start to flow, there's no stopping them! This is where the story starts to pick up the pace. I have been waiting for this moment for over a year now, and right here, on chapter 31, right now is the glorious moment where I feel it is time to get into the main action.

I'm so proud of this chapter it's one of my most crown worthy achievements. :D

Anywho, thank you for the comments etc. etc! Words and all are welcomed.

See you next chapter! :)


	32. Chapter 32

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 32

Lorna's eyes widened in horror when she heard the exact words. _Take down James Delaney?_ What on Earth was going on? Curling her knees to her stomach, Lorna tightened her already tied hands into tight fists as she stared around at the circle of men surrounding her. Even though she had already been in the house for only a couple of minutes, something was disturbingly unsettling. She mentally noted that Stuart Strange was in connection to James somehow, but it was highly unlikely that her boss had business with him in regards towards his attitude. Stuart acknowledge her silence as contemplation, standing up and walking back towards the couch to sit and wait for her to clear her mind.

"What is it you have against James?" Lorna demanded, glaring at him.

"Ah, so you _do_ refer him by his first name," Stuart smiled victoriously, casting Edgar a cocky glance beside him. "Anyway, our history is rather complicated, I'm afraid."

"How do you know him?"

"I was friends with his father back in our college days," Stuart stroked his cane fondly at the memory of Horace. Lorna's eyes widened in shock and confusion at this sudden discovery, pondering how James did not reference this towards her. However, shaking those thoughts aside, she continued to listen.

"We used to work together before he opened the Delaney Law Firm. He was a very kind man, very hardworking and loyal to the cause, until he decided to get married and have a family. I tried to tell him that what he was doing was going to cause more harm than good, but it was opposite. He made more money than I did, and somehow, that bastard of a son of his is still carrying on his legacy."

"Over time, before our friendship ended, I was the most recognized lawyer in all of London, garnishing praise from those I worked hard to see win their cases. Of course, their happiness was nothing, it was the money they paid me. Unfortunately, because of Horace selling the Delaney Law Firm, somehow he became more profound and respected than I was. My story was nothing more than the fine print in a lawyer's manual, and that tore me apart. My reputation never recovered, and now his son is the new face in the age of crime solving."

Gritting his teeth, Stuart was momentarily taken by his anger but another sinister smile followed with a small chuckle. Lorna's glare faded into an expression of alarm when she saw him get up off the couch and point his cane towards her inches from her nose. She sunk back as he reveled in her misery to the point where he laughed out loud.

"All this time I kept thinking the depression James suffered because of that old prinny's death would drive him into the whole, but no, you have to take it into your own hands. My fellow associates here were able to get their hands on a few willing guests to dig on how to destroy him…and here's where we end up with you."

Lorna turned away and looked at the floor, although her gaze was forced back by the bottom of Stuart's cane underneath her chin. She stared hatefully as he bent over and leaned in closer.

"I tell you what, Lorna. How are you for an…ultimatum?"

Her eyes widened.

"Come work for me and my company, with your pay increasing ten times your current salary. I'll even throw in a new house and expense-paid vacations and visitations to your family."

Lorna's teeth gritted and she seethed at Stuart. "You kidnapped me so you could bribe your way into asking me for help?!"

"It was different, but I guess you could think of it that way."

"You're mad, all of you!" Lorna turned to face all four men again. "I'd never work for the devil you are. I don't care how much you offer me, YOU CAN GO TO HELL!"

Stuart's smile turned into a frown yet his expression remained the same. He had a feeling she would refuse his generous offer, but it was worth the shot of keeping James alive. Nodding in understanding, he motioned for Edgar and Benjamin forward. Both of his associates walked towards Lorna, hoisting her struggling form from the ground until she inches from Stuart's evil gaze. Observing him closer, Lorna terrifyingly concluded that this man was going to kill James even if she did accept his proposal or not. She felt Edgar's hands move towards her back where her restraints were cut with a pocket knife, unfortunately his lightning-like reflexes took hold of her arms and pinned them together. Her feet remained bound, causing her to struggle even more. John rolled a chair from a pool table towards the pair and Lorna was shoved against it, causing it to roll backwards hard against the wall. Lorna yelped as the tape around her ankles were cut only to be replaced with zip ties that bound each of her ankles to the legs of the chair. Both men then tied each of her wrists to the arms, leaving her with no chance of escape.

Lorna looked down and images began to flash in her mind. This what it must have felt like for Pearl and George, she wondered to herself with fearsome thinking. Tears flooded her vision and rolled down her cheeks, feeling the restraints break skin as she tried to free herself. What they were doing was inhumane, and she began to fear that something far worse would happen to her and nobody would be aware of it. Her body wracked with sobs as she wept. "Is this what Pearl and George went through?!"

"To an extent," simply responded Stuart.

"What do you plan on doing to James?! Why am I here?!"

Stuart motioned Benjamin and Edgar from the frightened girl until it was just them face-to-face. Leaning in closer, Stuart grabbed a fist full of Lorna's hair and forced her head backward, causing her neck to jerk painfully and her to cry out in protest. Leaning in towards her ear, his voice was but above a whisper.

"His death would serve my goals, and you, Lorna, are here to witness his demise."

A lightning strike struck her brain's wheels into a chaotic motion, and her eyes grew huge until they were black. Images of her and James together started to break until her mind fogged from the overwhelming sensation of panic, and she started to sob. Shaking her body back and forth, the chair wriggled to each side, but it was all in vain. The man she had come to call her partner was going to die in front of her, how she did not know, but this was all too much. Looking up, Lorna's vulnerability reached its breaking point.

"Don't hurt him. Please don't make me watch."

"Why?" Stuart demanded with a malicious grin, cupping her face with his hand. "Because you love him?"

Gulping, Lorna darted her eyes towards the floor.

"How precious," Stuart let her go. "All the more reason to make him come faster. Dumbarton, Pettifer, take her to the waiting room."

* * *

James's brows narrowed as he stared at the call screen of his iPhone 7 Plus and roughly shoved it into the back of his pocket. This had been the third time trying to call his paralegal but had been met with her voicemail and an abrupt line cut. He turned back into the café and noticed his family sitting there by the window, eagerly awaiting him to return to his seat. He had been hoping Lorna would be available to spend lunch with his family, but her absence was a little surprising. However, he assumed for her to be busy with her parents to answer his calls so he let the feeling go to rejoin his family at the table. Anna, Zilpha and her son looked at him intently as he scooted his chair and took his spot.

"Were you able to get ahold of her, uncle?" Robert excitedly asked.

"Unfortunately, she's busy with her family," James eyed him lightly.

"Are ya sure, sweetie?" asked Anna.

"Her parents are in town, so that's the only thing I can think of," James shrugged and started eating the salad his mother ordered for him while he took the call. Once all their food had been placed on the table, they were talking in a merry conversation about the places that Zilpha had taken Robert in their few days visiting: the gigantic Ferris wheel overlooking the city, the beach where the boy had almost been swept by a wave twice, and just walking around the city where he purchased a few novelty items with his own money. James's small smile told them that he was relaxed at the table and taking his mind off work.

"You think Lorna would like the beach, James?" Robert asked with a smile.

"Ms. Bow?" James scratched his beard. "Why, I'm not sure. Maybe when I get off work, we could invite her today."

"Aw yeah, that'd be amazing! Mum, can Lorna please come with us?" Robert tugged Zilpha's arms.

"Sweetheart, I don't know if James's girlfriend would be up for that," Zilpha patted his hand.

"Don't worry about it, dear sister," James dismissed it. "I'll make plans on it."

After his afternoon lunch with family ended, he returned to the law firm and was met with the usual sea of people on phones and the endless clatter of shoes against the marble floor. As he walked towards his office, James slid out his phone and checked the screen: it still did not show any messages or calls from Lorna. Sighing impatiently, he sent her a quick message indicating that when he calls her, he would at least like an answer back. He reached the lunchroom and stepped inside, where he was greeted by the sudden presence of Godfrey and George.

"James, oh thank God you're here. Have you heard from Lorna today?" Godfrey chimed in.

"No, and I'm tired of trying to call her," James walked passed them to refill his coffee mug. Once his nostrils filled with the strong aroma of the drink, he took a sip and turned around. "Have you all?"

"Unfortunately, we have been unsuccessful," George shook his head. "She usually sends us messages of good fortune but we have received none today. Do you think she's all right?"

"Gentlemen," James got their attention. "Ms. Bow is probably busy with family right now. Her parents are in town and she's likely spending all of her time with them."

"I hope so," Godfrey eyed George. "I mean it would make sense."

"Lorna's fine," James dismissed them with a wave of the hand. "Let her enjoy her time off in peace."

With that, James quickly left the lunch hall and marched towards his office. He dug out his keys and unlocked the door, tossing his jacket over a chair and settled in front of his computer desk. Turning on the monitor, James began to type some documents before he heard his phone's ringtone. Taking a breath, he snatched it and saw Lorna's name appear on the call screen. Frowning deeply, he slid his thumb over the phone icon and pressed it against his ear.

"It's about time, Ms. Bow. When your partner calls, I hope you can at least take few seconds out of your day to talk."

"I'm afraid _Ms. Bow_ isn't taking any calls this moment."

The whole office went silent. James's eyes widened, taken aback by the sudden voice of a man and not his legal assistant's. He stood there motionless, almost in a daze. The other line went static for several minutes, with James taking his phone from his ear to hold it close to his chest. Thinking back, the voice did not appear familiar and at first thought of it to be that of her father, but from the tone, he knew it was not Bradley Bow. Was Lorna possibly seeing another man behind his back? Slowly raising the phone to his ear, James's voice was low and careful.

"Who is this?"

"Ah, Mr. Delaney," the male voice echoed his eardrums. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Edgar Dumbarton."

"Where's Ms. Bow?" James demanded as calmly as he could muster.

"Your paralegal is in safe hands, I assure you. Unfortunately, she's super busy to take calls."

" _Lorna_ better be safe," James knew Mr. Dumbarton was lying. "Why are you taking this one?"

"To let you know that Mr. Strange requests your presence. He wants you to come to his summer home to discuss a _case_ of sorts."

" _Stuart_ Strange?" James asked, fear and realization kicking in. "What does he want?"

"I just told you," Edgar responded. "Now a friend of mine will send you the address so you can-"

"Where's Lorna, you bastard?" James snarled. "What have you done with her?!"

"Oh my, getting a little touchy, aren't we?" Edgar chuckled darkly. "You certainly are rude for interrupting me."

"I want to know if my paralegal is still alive," James angrily declared. "You put her on this damn minute or I will find you and kill you!"

The line went silent before Edgar answered again. "You know, Mr. Delaney, men like you piss me off. Arrogant, selfish and most of all, beyond help. If you want to speak with her, you _will_ let me finish, or Ms. Bow will suffer severe consequences."

James tightened a fist before sighing in defeat. "What is it you want?"

"I have an associate who will send you the address via text. You are to meet Stuart at the summerhouse to discuss business. I'm not sure, but I believe it is regarding business with your father."

"Is that all?" James's tone grew weak.

"If you want to find out more, you meet him here and that's _not_ a request."

James paced back and forth before he cleared his sore throat. What in the world was happening right now? He took in a deep, sorrowful breath before he got back on the line. "May I please speak with Ms. Bow now?"

The sound of shuffling echoed on the line before the phone was brought back on line. James listened closer and could hear a muffled voice, clearly female although it sounded like crying. He went to speak, but heard a cry followed by chaotic restraint screaming as if her mouth had been gagged. Holding the phone close, he listened as loud sobbing replaced the screams of fear and help.

"Lorna? Lorna! It's me, I'm right here!" James spoke up. "Ms. Bow, can you hear me?!"

"MMMPH! AAAAUGHM-HM!"

The line went dead. James held his iPhone close to his face but stopped dead in his tracks. A message notification popped up in the corner, and with shaky fingers, he opened it and it was enough to make him vomit. In high definition clarity, an image of Lorna Bow bound and gagged came into view. She was tied to a chair, and he could tell she was screaming for him to come and save her. Tagged with the image read _'You have until 3 o'clock two days from now. If you don't come, the next time you see your girlfriend will be in a box IN PIECES. Until then, Edgar Dumbarton.'_

Closing his phone, James ran a hand down his face as his eyes grew wet with an all too familiar darkness. It would take a miracle from God to help him, and now, he did not have much time.

* * *

To Be Continued

Hello everyone, here we are with another chapter! I know it's shorter than the last, but we need to make room for the action!

Thank you for your words and all! Every kind of comment is welcomed

See you next chapter! :)


	33. Chapter 33

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 33

" _No..."_ Lorna thought helplessly as Edgar held her phone underneath his chin for a time. Lorna's fists tightened as the zip ties restraining her wrists and ankles started to audibly vibrate with her quivering form. A part of her wanted James to rescue her from this hellhole, but another was screaming for him not to come as it was a trap. Eyes darting around the room, she made note of John and Benjamin's appearance, taking special notice to Stuart and Edgar who faced each other in content, diabolical smiles and snickering picking up in her ears. How could these men enjoy doing odious activity and actually feel _excitement_? Lorna's lips trembled through the gag around her mouth and more tears came to her eyes when mental images of James and his family came in mind. His half-sister, nephew, and his mother were around the dinner table, smiling and laughing like no time had passed between them. She could see Anna eyeing her fondly as she walked from the restaurant with Zilpha and Robert, who were smiling and waving goodbye.

" _James, please...don't die. I...I...I love you,"_ Lorna's visage went blank when she thought those words. A sudden shift in memory to her and James's time in the park where she was pressured into confessing her feelings in front of him increased her panic. She had felt so confident that she was falling in love with him but now she knew he would be taken from her, forcing to witness with no chance in stopping them. Smothered cries escaped her lips as she just wanted nothing more than to run into the arms of her lover, her parents, and the colleagues she worked with.

"How are you holding up, my dear?" Stuart turned his head towards the bound woman, seeing her wet face and bloodshot eyes. "Ah, anticipating your partner's demise, I see."

"Mmmph, mmm!"

Chuckling, Stewart motion Edgar back towards her, giving him the nod of approval to remove the gag. The balding man knelt down and gently removed the cloth from her mouth. Lorna coughed and heaved heavily, feeling a fleeting moment of relief when she could finally breathe. However, when she tried to get words out, only dry, hoarse cries escaped. Suddenly she felt the forceful grip of Edgar tilt her head back, producing an ice cold water bottle he had gotten from the fridge with its lid already missing.

"Would you like some water, Lorna? We can't have our lovely captive die of dehydration on us," he snickered. Lorna glared at him but did not protest. Her throat felt raw and sore from all the crying and screaming she did, and she needed something to quench her thirst. Slowly opening her mouth, Edgar tilted the bottle towards her and slow streams of liquid poured in. Lorna closed her mouth a couple of times, feeling the refreshing stream of h20 numb the pain in her vocal cords. After a few large sips, Edgar screwed the cap back on and observed her. For James's paralegal, she was awfully beautiful, strands of curly hair framing her face and her green eyes shown even through her bloodshot scleras.

"Dumbarton, take her back to her room," Stuart lazily motioned him away. "Be gentle, though."

Lorna was soon wheeled into the hallway a few feet from the living room towards a door painted in silver with a black knob. Edgar took a key from his shirt pocket and unlocked the door. It opened to reveal a simple bedroom no bigger than standard size, painted in white with a queen-sized bed. The only exception were bars outside the windows and the door's lock could only be open from the outside. There was also a slit that was big enough to let food and drink through, and one bathroom that allowed her to relieve herself in case she felt the urge. Once he kicked the door shut, Lorna was quickly free of the ties that held her down. She jumped from the chair and sprinted towards Edgar, letting out a war cry as she pounced on him.

Edgar fell backward with the angry woman atop of him, glasses flying off his face. He started to struggle when she felt her hands around his throat, squeezing intently with the notion to kill. However, Lorna's victory only lasted two seconds until he unpocketed a syringe with a white liquid. He was able to pry her hands free and overpower her, forcing her onto her back with his legs locking her thighs together. She struggled underneath him.

"Let me go!" Lorna cried.

"Not until you settle down," Edgar calmly shook his head. He grabbed the back of her head and forced it up. Lorna tried to smack his hand with the syringe away, but the fight in her was quickly draining. She was left to pitifully slapping his wrist as the syringe was quickly stuck into an exposed vein in her throat. Lorna cried out as the white liquid numbed all her muscles, ceasing her motions and blurring her vision. Her erratic breathing was replaced by the slow movements of her chest up and down and her eyelids started to flutter shut with her pupils widening. Once he felt like she would not fight anymore, Edgar carefully carried her and set her down on the bed while collecting his glasses in the process.

"Now rest. You'll black out for a couple hours," he said. Lorna's eyes meekly shifted towards the door where he slipped through it with ease, locking it from the outside. Groaning softly, Lorna's gaze turned to the ceiling as her body ceased function, growing lost in a sea of darkness.

* * *

Godfrey, Helga, and George stood shell shocked in James's office. Their boss, however, remained stone faced with his arms crossed, contemplating on how to carry out the rescue mission. Once they heard of the phone call he received and the real reason behind Lorna's missed calls, the outlook was starting to grim. Day had turned into night and still nothing had been done to look for her. James was still trying to wrap his head around the situation but now felt calm to form a plan. A million questions swirled in his head, though: what was Stuart Strange doing to her? Was his men torturing her? Was she already dead?

"James, we have to do something!" Godfrey urged him.

"He's right, James. The more Lorna's with him, the more danger she's in. We _need_ to call the police," Helga agreed.

"James, say something, dammit!" George snapped.

"WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?!" James snarled, causing them to grow rigid with silence. "I know she's with them, for God's sake! I...I know."

"What's the plan then, James?" George crossed his arms.

"There's only one thing I can do," James got up from his chair and grabbed his jacket before walking towards the door. "I'm going to give myself up."

Helga, Godfrey and George looked at one another before sprinting towards the door, blocking his path from the exit and forcing him back towards his desk. They all knew better than that. Giving your life up would only benefit the factor, and even if Stuart succeeded in his plans, he would still kill Lorna if he did get his hands on James.

"James, you can't give yourself up. It's what Stuart wants," Helga shook her head.

"I can't sit around and wait for options," James snapped. "Lorna doesn't have much time."

"We all want to rescue her," Godfrey assured him. "But we're not letting you do just that. We have two days to prepare, and we have to use our time wisely. From what we were able to gather, Stuart knows his way with technology."

"So? That doesn't help my case here, Godfrey!" James crossed his arms and glared at the trio.

"It means that Stuart has a chance of tracing our calls and tracking our moves," Godfrey explained. "For all we know, this building and our personal devices could be wire tapped. We have to find a way around."

"How exactly?" James snapped. "I'm not exactly smart with technology."

"That's why it's important to get in contact with the police. I know just the fellow to call," George smiled cunningly, causing all eyes to fall on him.

An hour later, a sheriff's car pulled into the parking lot of the Delaney Law Firm. People going into the building cleared the way as it stopped in its spot, two sheriffs climbing out of the vehicle. One was a short bald man with a neatly combed beard and hazel blue eyes, his stomach slightly protruding from his black police uniform. He carried several weapons on him, including a large handgun and a taser. His companion was a blonde female that was a foot two taller than him, hair pulled back in a bun and her stern brown eyes glaring everywhere. Turning towards her companion, she elbowed him lightly and crossed her arms.

"Are you sure you're certain, Atticus? We never get calls like this."

"Bridgette, I'm certain. Just trust me, ok?" there was a heavy Australian accent coming from strong lungs. "We got the call, now we act."

Walking into the firm, both officers requested the presence of George Cholmondeley and a companion, James Keziah Delaney. The receptionist called them to the front desk, and pretty soon the two men were greeting them at the entrance.

"My God, Atticus Rhodes," George put his hands on his good friend's shoulders. "It's great to see you again."

"As it is with you, George," Atticus smiled fondly. "This is my partner, Bridgette."

The woman only nodded as she put her hands on her hips. "What do you need our help for, good friend?"

James quickly stepped in between the two and spoke in a firm, authoritative tone. "It's about my paralegal. She's been abducted."

* * *

Hours into the next morning, Atticus sat across the desk wide-eyed as he was made aware of how dire the situation was. It was clear the men he spoke of knew what they were doing, and if the woman was in danger, then they needed to act fast. After he had spoken with two other of his employees, he made an emergency call to a squad of officers who were prepared for any situation involving a hostage or drug operation. Once he was able to get contact with them, the squad of about five or so officers all made the trip to the firm for immediate set up. James walked around the lunch table as they discussed various options on how to approach this. The head of the team, an officer by the name of Gomez, already prepared his equipment for the initial sting operation. He hooked up James's phone to his computer and was able to get the call from Lorna's phone, but when he tried the number, no answer came.

"I'm currently setting up the recordings now," Gomez informed his team. "My informant was able to get his hands on the records from Lorna's most recent call."

"What about the transcripts?" James hastily demanded. "Did they say anything?"

"There were no transcripts, but from the logs, I was able to get a match for an address," Gomez showed James the location on the satellite map. "Is this the house?"

An image from the computer showed a huge cabin on the countryside. It appeared as yellow and tan from the lights inside, and when James squinted, it looked like the cabin Edgar had described over the phone. Nodding in confirmation, Gomez turned towards his team.

"Ok, everyone, we have a hostage situation going on," he made the announcement. "The person in danger is this woman right here, Lorna Bow."

Gomez pulled up a picture of the woman they were planning to rescue, and James's heart pounded in his chest. Everyone got a clear image of her and they continued to listen.

"We only have 48 hours to act. We have to set this operation up fast before something happens to the victim. Maya, have the families been contacted?"

"Yes," a female black officer spoke up. "Her parents are currently outside with the others."

"Ok," Gomez turned to Atticus. "Atticus, is your team ready for this?"

"Sire, y'know we are," Atticus gave him a soldier's salute. Turning to James, he motioned Bridgette forward, who handed him a black vest that looked casual, except when James took it, it had an unusual amount of thickness. Sliding it on his shoulders, he was surprised to feel it fit comfortably.

"Why do I need this?"

"Because you're going to be our key to success," Bridgette answered as she buttoned up the vest. "You're the one they want, so you're the one they'll get."

"They'll know about this," James narrowed his eyes. "Your plan won't work."

"You certainly are a man of little faith, you know that?" Bridgette placed both hands firmly on his chest. "If you want your girl to get out alive, you'll follow our orders."

James grew silent as Bridgette turned towards Atticus. "Are her parents still outside?"

"Yes," Atticus nodded. "They're letting them in right now to speak with James."

Moments later, the frantic family of Lorna ran inside. Sandy jogged towards James with her husband. He could see they had not slept for a long time and it was starting to weigh on their shoulders. James started to feel the same weight, which only made him more eager to get this over with so he could help his paralegal recover from this. That is, if she was still alive.

"Please tell me you found her," Sandy shook his shoulders. "Please tell me you found our baby!"

"Ma'am," Atticus lightly pushed her backward. "We're doing what we can."

"We're not speaking with you!" Sandy snapped. "We're speaking with him!"

"Sandy!" Bradley grabbed his wife and jerked her towards his side. "Please...this situation is difficult enough."

"Not knowing if my baby girl is alive is killing me!" Sandy sobbed as she wrapped her arms around her equally devastated husband. Pretty soon, James's family was called to the scene. Anna hurried passed police towards James, engulfing him into a hug that almost crushed him. Zilpha was by her side, having decided that Robert was well to be at the mansion with Brace. They held each other for several minutes, sobbing into the embrace as they could not believe what was happening.

"Please don't go into this," Anna begged her son. "I lost your father, I can't lose you, too."

"I..." James's voice broke. "I'm sorry, mother, but Lorna needs me. I can't give up on her like I did father."

"You didn't give up on him!" Anna snapped in protest. "Let the police do this. It's their job to rescue people!"

"James, she's right," Zilpha wrapped her arms around his abdomen. "You're my _family_ and I did not travel all the way here to see you die!"

James gently returned his embrace and closed his eyes. He just wanted to run away from everything, return home and spend the rest of his days surrounded by people he loved, but this was what needed to be done. Lorna was just as important to him, and if there was a chance in hell that he was going to lose her as well, they had another thing coming. He pried his half-sister's arms loose and apologized. Zilpha and Anna watched in dread as James was lead away from his family towards the exit to the lunchroom. However, they knew that he had no other choice. The woman he loved was in greater danger than they were, so they spent the rest of the time praying for his and Lorna's safe return.

* * *

Outside, James observed the two cops that were escorting him outside. Looking back and forth, he saw that they had to hands around his arms as well as the others on their guns. It appeared they were getting ready for a chance of life-and-death, meaning there was a good chance they had ran into crimes like these in the past. Grunting, the trio stopped at an awaiting cop car.

"Ok," Officer Maya opened the back door. "Here we go. Are you ready for this, Mr. Delaney?"

"No, but when the time is bleak, it's either now or never," James answered grimly. Maya and her partner went to help him into the car but were taken aback when James jerked his arms free of their grip. Maya stumbled to the ground when James elbowed her in the stomach hard enough to knock wind from her lungs. Her companion was forced backward against the car, James's forearm pressed against his throat. He had no intention of hurting the officers, but too many lives were about to be risked and he could not endure anymore. Apologizing, he clipped the officer's holster and pulled out the gun before striking him in the side of the neck.

When Maya was able to get to her feet, she saw James climb into the driver's seat of her cab with her partner lying on his side. Narrowing her eyes, she pulled out a baton and ran towards him commanding that he step out of the car, but James already had the engine revving and he sped out of the parking lot. Looking down, the young officer realized she had nothing to help her and bent down towards her fallen companion.

"Atticus, Officer Maya," she said into her walkie. "James took off with my car and Baymore is down. He's unconscious but he's got a strong pulse."

"Shite!" Atticus cursed through the radio. "Get the team ready. We're going in early!"

* * *

To Be Continued

Sorry if my writing got lazy in the end, but it's past midnight and it took me over 3 hours to write this. But I'm happy with the result!

Thanks for everything, you know the drill!

See you next chapter! :)


	34. Chapter 34

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 34

 **A/N: I do not condone crime of any kind. This story is for fictional purposes.**

* * *

Atticus scrambled to round up the officers of his team for a last-minute rescue strategy. The location that they were going to take James to was called, informing them that he was going into the devil's playground now that he did not follow orders. When he was questioned on whether they should arrest him, the resilient officer refused as they already had too much on their hands right now. Bridgette was giving the cops certain orders, folding a map out onto the table to create a blockade with the cars as well as a formation around the cabin. Every officer was glancing at the plans with focus and undivided attention until they noticed Atticus pacing towards the table.

"What the hell, Atticus?!" Bridgette demanded. "You leave your two newest recruits with Mr. Delaney and he was able to outsmart them _both_? Either you're stupid or you need officers who know how to do their damn jobs."

"Unfortunately, my hands are tied, Bridgette," Atticus shot back at his trusted partner. "And we need all the help we can get."

The blonde officer stepped aside so he could get a good look at the map. Location points had been circled in red marker, and makeshift drawings of cop cars were positioned in a blockade of sorts as to prevent the kidnappers from escaping. He hoped that with two lives at stake, he could pull this rescue mission effortlessly or he would have blood on his hands.

* * *

James's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as he sped down the busy roads of London. After sitting through several minutes of heavy traffic, he was just now going onto the main roads and he was speeding at a rate anyone would consider dangerous. Fortunately, the highway was not as busy so he had no trouble gliding through lanes with ease, but some vehicles still had to pull over to allow him to pass. Looking around the car, he noticed that it was installed with technology that did not even come with his BMW. There were buttons that appeared to control the sirens and blinkers, and a laptop with a bunch of different programs such as maps and file folders that were most likely stored with confidential information. The one thing that stood out most was the walkie-talkie that he could contact the others with. James did not even think one day in his life he would hijack a police cruiser to rescue his girlfriend, but it was the only thing he kept thinking about: bring Lorna home safe. He grabbed the radio and started to press buttons until he heard a feminine voice on the end.

"Hello?" it was the sound of Atticus's voice.

"Atticus, it's me," James notified.

"You don't think we know that?!" Atticus was outraged. "You couldn't have followed orders for ten seconds, James? You're lucky that Baymore is awake and moving now!"

"I'm sorry," James apologized. "But I can't risk anymore lives. I need to do this on my own."

"Like hell you are!" Atticus snapped. "My team is already preparing. We have a solid plan now, and we hope to _hell_ that it works."

"You already know the address," James realized he was not winning this one. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Oh I think I'm smarter than that!" The lieutenant's snark reply ended the conversation. James clicked the radio back in its holster and continued down the highway towards the cabin where the woman he loved was. He internally prayed to God that he could make it in time, dread only deepening his desire for revenge.

* * *

Lorna's loud huff broke the silence that overwhelmed the bedroom. Her chest elevated as she looked around the room, realizing that she had again passed out from exhaustion. She had spent the good hours of the day trying to open the windows and kick the door down, but the weight of her body was not enough to produce even the slightest crack in its frame. By the time she kicked for the ninetieth time, her body was sore and wrecked with fatigue. One of the men unlocked the door and noticed her slumped frame, looking down almost in disgust at her demoralized appearance. Groaning, Lorna felt herself hoisted from the floor and tossed back onto the bed, and this was when sleep overwhelmed her for the next few hours. Hands gripping the edges of the comforter, she forced herself up and looked around the room. She had no idea how long she had been here, but its appearance was all more dreadful. It felt like she was trapped in a mental asylum with no hope of escape, and she had no idea what was going on outside. More importantly, the despair she felt about her loved ones caused her to grow weaker. Did her parents know she was missing? Are the cops searching for her? Had they already disposed of her boyfriend's body? Tears streaked her bloodshot eyes and ran down her cheeks.

" _Please, someone help me,"_ she thought as she curled her knees to her chest. The willingness to fight was draining away, and now, she felt like giving up on trying to resist. Before she could wallow in pity, the sound of a metallic _click_ jolted her from despair. Turning towards the door, she heard the knob jiggle before the door swung open, revealing the familiar face of John Pettifer and Benjamin Wilton, the ones who had taken her from her apartment. Eyes widening, Lorna sunk backward as they entered the room.

"Ah, it's almost time," John checked his watch.

"And the brute still hasn't shown himself," Benjamin smirked at his friend before eyeing Lorna. "But orders are orders."

Lorna winced when she heard the crunching of tape being unraveled in John's hands as both men walked towards her. Hopping off the bed, she landed on the on both feet only to grunt and trip over her weight, knocking herself to the ground on her side. This was an unfamiliar feeling to her, the only time she remembered feeling this defenseless was when she was knocked out with the drug Edgar had injected her with. She could barely force herself up as the men came strolling towards her.

"You didn't think we'd prepare?" Ben displayed an empty syringe from behind his back with a mocking frown. Soon enough, Lorna felt herself being hoisted off the floor, hands being bound together with duck-tape. Her legs began to shake as the weight of the drug almost forced her back to the ground, except the two forced her to walk out of the room and into the foyer where Stuart and Edgar awaited her. They tossed her to the floor as Stuart nodded to them before he bent down to meet her gaze.

"It is time, Ms. Bow," Stuart tapped the top of his cane with his nails. "Let's see if your lover is here to save you."

"Go…to…hell," Lorna rasped as her breath hitched in her dry throat. Stuart only chuckled as he made his way back towards the couch. Groaning, Lorna stared around her in all directions, praying that God would show mercy on them both.

* * *

James pulled the cruiser halfway up the road from the cabin and turned off the engine. He peered out the window at the large structure, light shining inside with a couple of vehicles pulled into the circular driveway. He tightened his hands around the wheel as he began to organize his thoughts. There were sure to be more men than him, how many he did not know, but he knew that there was one person that was in that cabin: his paralegal. Gritting his teeth, James slowly opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle. The tactical vest that he was provided hugged every inch of his upper body, with the stolen handgun packed safely inside. He felt his left bicep for it, knowing it would come in handy if it be needed. He made his way up the road until he came to the driveway. Stopping to note each car, he saw how expensive they were: a Mercedes, a Genesis, and two Lexus SUVs that were begging to be stolen. James grunted and made his way towards the front door.

"Lorna? It's me!" he called but there was no answer. After being silenced for a few minutes, James turned the doorknob and the door slowly opened, cautiously stepping inside the new surroundings. Inside, the cabin was larger than anticipated. There was a statue of an angel surrounded by cherubs playing instruments, doors that lead to God knows where, and a staircase that was plastered in a red carpet surrounded by gold. Looking around, James's eyes set upon the large living area to his left. Tiptoeing inside, animal heads of every kind of animal were plastered all the way to the ceiling, and the large orange couch was a welcoming site to lounge around. However, it was not the couch that caught his attention, it was the _woman_ who was laying on it. James stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Lorna's unconscious form. Her hands were bound behind her back and her mouth had been gagged, but she looked unharmed for the most part.

" _Mentally though, it's different,"_ James grimly thought. Slowly making his way towards Lorna, he knelt over her as he saw her chest slowly rising and falling. What in the world had Stuart done to her? Her skin had lost some color, her hair's shine vanished, and she appeared skinnier than he remembered. He slowly placed a hand on her shoulder and rocked back and forth.

"Ms. Bow," his voice was but a whisper. "Wake up. It's me."

A groan escaped her lips.

"Lorna, I'm right here. It's James," he watched as her eyes flutter open and her senses kicked in. Lorna's eyes widened when she spotted the man before her, causing her to jolt up in alarm. James carefully removed the cloth from her mouth so she could speak, but what he saw alarmed him. She did not look relieved to see him, she looked terrified.

"James!" Lorna's eyes welled with tears. "You have to get out of here! Right now!"

"No. I have to get you to safety," James moved his hands towards the restraints.

"Don't! Please, James! You have to-LOOK OUT!" Lorna screamed. Before he had time to react, James whirled around and was met with a sickening punch to the face. An audible crunch could be heard throughout the room, causing James to fall to the floor on his back. His vision began to blur and he felt a hot radiating pain through his temples, forcing him to feel the blood that was draining from his nose down his face. Coughing, he looked up and noticed a man with red hair towering over him with a sinister smile and an evil glare in his eye. Around his fingers were a set of silver steel rings that caused the punch to break his nose. Looking down, Benjamin wiped the blood with the sleeve of his shirt from the knuckles and scoffed.

"It feels nice to use these again," he sighed.

"Excellent work, Benjamin," Stuart joined him, followed by Edgar and John. James looked up and saw the old man with a smug smile that smoke no emotion. Lorna was calling out his name in anguish as she was forced from the couch to kneel before him.

"We meet again, Mr. Delaney," Stuart's lips formed a thin line. "We have a lot to discuss."

"What…what is this?" James coughed as he got to his knees, spitting blood onto the floor as he tried to regain balance.

"To simply put it," Edgar cut in for Stuart. "Today's your last day on Earth, Mr. Delaney."

* * *

To Be Continued

Here we are guys! Thank you for waiting patiently!

You know the drill, thanks for supporting this story and see you next chapter! :D


	35. Chapter 35

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 35

 **A/N:** This chapter is rated a heavy T to an M for its graphic depiction of violence. Readers, be warned!

* * *

James stumbled to his side as he tried to get to his feet, only to slowly stagger his body up and to be met with another punch to the face, this time provided by John. Groaning, James dropped down to the ground, the punch feeling less painful than the first but just as forceful. Lorna cried out, tears flooding her vision as she pleaded with them to stop. However, the men seemed to ignore the only woman there and Stuart knelt down before him, forcing his gaze as the three men began to surround him. Edgar, Benjamin, and John all had a look that read _Kill James Delaney._ James cupped one hand over his bloody nose and started to laugh despite the hoarseness.

"So you all lured me here to kill me? That's the most bullshite idea anyone has ever come up with," James spit more red liquid onto the floor.

"Maybe for you, my boy, but to your lady, it's a living nightmare," Stuart motioned towards her direction with his cane. "And she's here to witness the entire thing."

James's smug look turned sour as he stared at Lorna's direction. Her eyes were wide with fear and bloodshot from all the crying she had been doing, which only increased the desire for revenge. What these animals had done to her was beyond humane and he would never forgive them for it. He began to reach into the tactical vest for the stolen handgun, but Stuart hit him in the back of the head with his cane, emitting another pained cry from his mouth to force his attention.

"I have been waiting all my years for his moment. Did you really think you could get away with ruining my life?" Stuart's smile turned into an angry frown as he struck him again across the face, causing James to fall on his side and scream out. Lorna tried to get to her feet, but the drug that had numbed her legs still had not worn off. The three men towering over him started to throw their own kicks, calling James savage names as they accused him of ruining their careers. John remembered that he had to quit his job because of James's win against a case, Benjamin's pay check had been less than he had anticipated, and Edgar was just simply a man who could not stand to see his dear friend suffering from the heavy losses he endured because of James.

"You selfish bastard!" Benjamin snarled as he forced James up by the collar, taking a swing at his stomach with a curled fist. He did not use the brass knuckles, but the force of his fist alone was enough to knock the breath from his throat.

"Enough! Please!" Lorna sobbed. She tried to yell he had enough, her cries of torment and distress were replaced by heavy cough and hacking. By the time her words had sunk in, the men stopped tossing him around and saw that he was nothing but a heap with his legs curled on the floor. Surprisingly, the tactical vest had cushioned the kicks and punches that would have definitely broken his ribs as well as his back, but he could still feel the stinging, savage blows that bruised his body. James wheezed as he started to shiver, realizing that these men were going to go through with their plight of killing him. First they would beat him until he was unconscious, he mused, then they would take turns hacking his body with knives until he was nothing but bloody pieces of gore that stained the walls red, all with his paralegal watching. Once the shivering sided, James feebly turned his head and saw Lorna.. She was rocking back and forth, heavy tears leaked from the corners of her eyes and stained her cheeks. Her chest heaved with hitched sobs, but he could tell that she was feeling the weight of it all like he was. Before he knew it, memories of them came together, from their first meeting down to the night they had spent together in her apartment. The kisses they shared, the dates they went on down to meeting his family, James began to realize just how much she meant to him. The feelings he felt for Lorna were not just mere boss-to-employee, they were feelings of love. His pained looked turned into one of despair.

"Any last words, Mr. Delaney?" Stuart knelt halfway towards him. James did not even meet his gaze, instead staring at the woman who ceased rocking and stared right back. Tilting his head, James groaned as his right hand went into the left side of his vest, recognizing he would have to fight back now or else he would die within minutes. He contemplated his options before gazing back at Lorna.

"Ms. Bow..." his voice was hoarse, but it was still strong to catch her attention. "I love you."

"James..." Lorna looked at him sadly. "I...I love you, too."

James's heart stopped for a moment when she repeated those words. Eyes narrowing and teeth gritting, James let out a war cry and pulled the gun free of its hiding spot. Lorna gasped as he hopped from the floor and aimed it right towards the group of men. Caught off guard, all four jumped back in astonishment when they realized what was happening. A loud _BANG_ erupted through the room, causing the walls to vibrate with such friction. James had aimed the gun at the first man he saw, and the bullet had hit Benjamin right in the chest. The whole room went dead silent, and the red haired man began to cough and groan, staring down at his chest as it had pierced his right chest muscle. Looking back at his friends, he tried to call for them, but soon found himself slumping to the ground.

"BENJAMIN!" John screamed. Before long, a course of bullets went flying through the air, sending metal in all directions. Edgar, Stuart, and John fled in opposite directions, but Edgar stopped when he saw Lorna still lying on her side. Her eyes were wide and her jaw was slack, but her attention was cut short when he slid one arm underneath her and hoisted her to her feet.

"Come on, girl," he snapped. "You're coming with me!"

Lorna gasped when she felt herself being dragged from the living room. Screaming for James's attention, he saw him forcing her outside and was about to run after them when he felt himself being knocked off his feet by John. The big man started to throw punches at him, angrily screaming that he was going to rip his head off for what he had done to Benjamin. James dodged punches to the face as best as he could, swaying from side to side as he pulled a knife from his pocket, aiming it for his throat.

"You're going to die now, Delaney! SAY HELLO TO YOUR ARSE OF A DAD FOR ME!"

The whole world began to stop for James. He had been sensitive to what people referred to his family, but if they ever insulted him, the unfortunate ones had only caught a glimpse of his rage. Eyes widening, James had never felt so angry in his entire life. He had blamed the world for causing the death of his father, but hearing insult after insult would not be tolerated. Screaming, James lifted his knee and connected it with John's groin, causing the man to scream out in pain and slump forward, giving him enough time to slide from underneath him and send a good kick to his face.

 _CRAAACK!_ John's head snapped backward with a fountain of blood spewing from his nose, mouth, and eyes. He fell backward to the floor, unresponsive to calls for his name. James's chest heaved up and down as he got to his feet, staring down at the possibly dead man for several seconds before he turned towards the backdoor. He could feel the breeze from outside parting the curtains, yet he saw no sign of Edgar or Lorna. He went to go after them both but stopped when he heard the click of a revolver's hammer going back, coercing him back until he was eyes deep within Stuart's gaze. The old man dropped his cane to the floor and gripped the small silver pistol with both hands, his lips quivering and eyes watering.

"You...you bastard!" he sniffled as he inched closer. "You killed two men I considered my sons!"

"Possibly not," James wiped blood from his face. "But your men did try to kill me."

Stuart growled and inched closer. "Why did you have to ruin my life?! Horace could have had a future with me, but no! He had to run off to become better than me, steal all of my hard work, and his damned son is succeeding him!"

"My father is not to blame for your disillusions, Strange," James grunted. " _You_ are to blame for your own downfall."

"No," Stuart raged. "I can still make things right. Without you, Delaney, you will no longer be a thorn in my side."

James raised his own gun and pointed it straight between the man's eyes. "Where did your associate take Lorna? Where are they going?!"

"Let's just say he's taking her to a place you will _never_ see her again," Stuart smiled wickedly. "Because you will die right here, right now!"

"I'm still alive," James retorted. "But you will not be so lucky."

Stuart yelled and went to pull the trigger, but James sprinted forward before his lanky fingers could unleash the bullet. Knocking the pistol from his hands, Stuart groaned when he felt the barrel connected hard with his abdomen. James wrapped one free arm around his back and pulled him in closer so that his head was over his shoulder. Stuart's hands dropped to his waist and a weak smile spread across his lips. "So this is it. I am to be arrested by the great James Keziah Delaney."

"No," James's finger moved to the trigger. "You can join your friends in hell."

Stuart tried to speak again, but the gun went off with a loud bang. Blood poured down his shirt and dripped onto the floor, staining the carpet underneath their feet. James released his grip on Stuart as the dead man fell to the ground in a large puddle of pooling crimson. He looked down and saw his own clothes had been stained red, grunting in response as he cocked the gun back. Turning his attention back to the patio, he took off to find Lorna.

* * *

Edgar fumbled with the rebellious beauty as she was lead towards one of the cars. Lorna grunted and kicked as she was lifted off the ground with one strong arm. While he held onto her, he fumbled in his pocket for a set of keys until they jangled in his hand. Staring down, he noticed Lorna was beginning to get the feeling back into her legs.

"When I'm done with Delaney, you're next," he snapped. Gasping, Lorna screamed and threw her head back connecting with Edgar's nose. Hissing in pain, the keys dropped from his hands as Edgar suddenly began to see stars and bubbles circling his vision, and felt another searing pain when she was able to jerk herself free and knee him right in the groin. The suddenly weak man fell to his knees, which gave Lorna enough time to break into a sprint straight for the woods. The drug had just now worn off and she could feel her legs working again, this time not hesitating to fight back as she ran without looking back.

The pain subsided seconds later for Edgar to get to his feet, though he saw that his captive was now missing. Looking around, a look of pure rage overtook him, causing him to kick the side of his car in a blind anger and dent the driver's side door. Grabbing his keys off the ground, he planned that he needed to block her path by driving down to the main road where the woods ended so she could not flag for help. As he was climbing into the vehicle, Edgar stopped dead in his tracks when he felt the barrel of a gun press against his scalp. His muscles stilled and his body went rigid when he heard the sound of James's threatening tone.

"Do. Not. Move."

Cautiously veering his gaze from the wheel, Edgar saw James with both hands on the gun. The look of this man was enough to convince anyone who crossed him would mistake him for a mental patient, only it was something that he was not expecting. Climbing out of the car, Edgar decided he would put up no fight and instead accept his fate.

"The girl's gone. You'll never see her again."

"No," James shook his head. "If she were dead, I would know."

"How do you know she isn't?" Edgar scoffed. "I'll give you credit, James. You know how to put up a fight."

"Only those who threaten my loved ones deserve punishment," James grabbed the collar of his shirt. "And those who piss me off deserve _worse_."

"Go ahead," Edgar gritted his teeth. "Do your worst."

And with that, James blew his brains out. The blast was enough to send brain, blood, and other bodily fluids all over the car, pavement, and James. He felt Edgar's lifeless body slump forward into his, but James dodged it as he hit the ground. Slowly, his chest heaved up and down as he realized what he had just done: he had killed all the men who took his woman away from him, and they paid for it with their lives. Looking around, James saw that the one person he came for was still missing.

"Ms. Bow?!" he called. "MS. BOW!"

* * *

Lorna's back rested against a tall oak tree as she stopped to take a breath. She had no idea how long she had been running, coming to a stopping point where she felt she was far away enough from that devil house and away from those people. She sunk deeper to the ground, waiting for any moment to bolt if she heard them calling out for her. The gunshots she had heard from inside the house were enough to delude her, stunning her thoughts and ringing her ears. Had James survived his ordeal? Were they still alive and had turned his gun on him? Looking in the distance from behind the tree, she saw no sign of the men or the one she loved coming for her, that is until she heard a distant voice.

"Lorna? Lorna, where are you?!"

Her heart stopped beating when she recognized that voice. Trembling and whimpering, she slowly rose from her hiding spot and sunk to her knees. Wrecking sobs overwhelmed her as she screamed to the heavens, hardly realizing that James had survived against four men who tried to take his life. She cried all her might for him, yelling that she was here and she was finally safe. Several minutes later, the bloodstained, wracked form of James came hobbling towards her.

"Ms. Bow..." James limped forward.

"James!" she sprinted forward into his arms, the strong gentleman catching her as they both collapsed to the ground. Looking up, Lorna saw that James's handsome face had been stained by the blood he had taken, but the only thing she saw was the love of her life coming for her. James smiled happily as he cradled her in his embrace, whispering that it was all over and nobody was going to get hurt anymore. He freed her of her restraints and wrapped one arm over his shoulder and the other around her waist, carrying her out of the woods and for the police cruiser. Looking around, the sun shown bright in the sky as the grey clouds parted, finally meaning that the nightmare had ended.

James and Lorna looked around as Atticus's team came pulling up moments later. About five or so police cruisers surrounded the house, officers jumping out of vehicles and sprinting inside the house, looking for any sign of the perpetrators. Hanging his head low, James felt his eyes brim with his own tears as he carried Lorna towards the awaiting patrol car. Atticus and Bridgette came jogging towards the pair.

"Holy shite!" Atticus noticed James's clothes were stained red. "No way. Are they..."

"Atticus," James rasped. "Take us home."

* * *

To Be Continued

There will be about one or possibly two chapters after this, then it is safe to say this story is finished. There will be _no_ sequel to this, as it was a contemplation but after finishing it it is safe to say this story stands alone.

Anywho, thank you for your comments, thoughts etc etc! :)

See you next chapter! :D


	36. Chapter 36

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 36

It is theorized that when actions occur that people are unprepared for, that is the path that their life will travel down. For the pair, it seemed like fate had given them a second chance at years nobody knows what road they will lead them down. It had all been a blur ever since their rescue. Atticus and Bridgette had escorted the pair to the awaiting cruiser, where Lorna collapsed as she grasped the handle to the car door. The paralysis drug on-and-off again kicked in at random times, resulting in her legs rendered utterly useless. Atticus held onto her waist as she was hoisted into the backseat, the hospital awaiting their arrival. The last thing James remembered was being wheeled onto a gurney with his paralegal by his side, only her eyes were closed, her skin changing sickly pale. He was still covered in dried blood as he never took his gaze from her, groaning as he felt the bumps in the floor adding to his own pain. Doctors had wheeled them into separate rooms, where they immediately got to work checking vitals, taking x-rays, and performing various tasks to help heal them faster.

Beside the successful police rescue, the bodies of Stuart Strange and Edgar Dumbarton were recovered from the scene, labeling both killings as "self-defense." Benjamin Wilton and John Pettifer had survived their injuries when they were previously thought to have died, both were quickly handcuffed and placed in custody. Things had settled down afterward, but it would be a long journey to puzzle together the pieces of the aftermath.

" _Please don't kill him! He's had enough!" Lorna rocked back and forth as she struggled to untie her bound hands._

" _Say goodnight, Mr. Delaney. May God help you find piece." Stuart aimed a gun right between his eyes, a sickening smile grazing his lips._

 _Lorna screamed as a single shot rung through the house, sending James's lifeless body to the floor._

"James!" Lorna cried as she shot up from bed, fresh hot sweat slicking down her face. Her chest heaved with heavy breaths as she looked around the hospital, panicked stricken and dazed. Her parents noticed her reaction and moved to her side, her father taking a cloth out of a pink bowl filled with water and dabbing at her forehead.

"It's all right, sweetheart," Bradley comforted her. "You're safe now."

"Wh-where…where am I?" Lorna stammered.

"You're in the hospital. It's ok, my love," Sandy adjusted her glasses and stroked her head. "You were taken here about a week ago."

"A week?! I've been out for a week?!" Lorna was shocked as she tried to stand up but felt a tugging at her wrists. Looking down, her eyes widened when she saw two white cottoned medical restraints tied to the railings of the bed around her wrists. Her mouth hung open and wordless gasps escaped her throat. Shaking her head back and forth, she started to whimper and struggle, the memories hitting her in a flash. Her hands balled into fists as she sobbed, screaming that she did not want to see them anymore. Sandy tried to calm her down as Bradley rushed to the door, calling for two nurses who sprinted inside and saw the struggling woman. Immediately one of them hurried over and undid the ties, releasing her wrists as she grabbed onto her mother's waist tightly.

"Lorna, I'm sorry," Sandy's breath hitched in her throat as she wiped tears from her eyes. "They were afraid you would hurt yourself. You would lash out at night, flying your fists around in all direction."

"Impossible," Lorna shook her head. "I mean, oh no…what's happening to me?"

"Nothing of your doing," one of the doctors explained. "The effects of the succinylcholine are fully worn off, but they didn't do it right. The drug causes temporary paralysis in all muscles, in your case it was on-and-off only in your legs. We had to sedate you so we could get you moving normally again."

Lorna looked down at the floor and fell back on the bed. Gritting her teeth, tears began to flood her vision as her body wrecked with sobs. The nights before had been awful, those bedroom walls closing in on her as she drifted into unconsciousness from what those men had done to her. The visions she suffered, the nightmares she encountered down to her rescue, it was taking a toll on her sanity. Gripping the blanket, she pulled it over her head and commanded that she be left alone. The doctors obliged and gently ushered her parents out of the room, both not looking back as she was left with her own thoughts.

Once she was by herself, Lorna sighed heavily and felt the first peaceful wave of fatigue to wind over since her rescue. Closing her eyes, one final sigh left her lungs as she drifted into an endless sea of sleep.

* * *

Sandy and Bradley walked down the hall towards the elevator when they noticed a familiar face exiting one of the rooms. James limped out the door, wearing normal clothes except for the halt in his step. Shockingly, his injuries were not as severe as the staff had come to think. The tactical vest had protected him from the initial kicks and punches he had suffered, decreasing bruising by a staggering 85% much to his family's relief. He still had trouble walking, but everyone was positive that he was going to live a life to the fullest. Atticus decided not to charge him with knocking one of his officer's unconscious and stealing his gun on behalf of Baymore, who understood why he had done it and held no grudge against him for saving his lover's life. It was going to be an outlook that was uncertain and with much obstacles, yet perhaps this could make room for a bigger road that held a brighter future. James stopped halfway up the hallway with his family by his side when he noticed Lorna's parents staring at him in front of the elevator.

"Sandy, Bradley," he greeted them. "I'm happy to see you here."

"James," Zilpha touched his shoulder. "Anna and I are heading home. We'll meet you there."

"Yes," Anna gave her son a wide smile. "I knew God would bless us with your fast recovery. Take care, my son."

James watched them disappear towards the stairs before he turned back to Lorna's family.

"How are you healing up?" Bradley asked.

"I just got done with Dr. Henry," James grunted. "He says I'm recovering awfully fast. However…"

His look grimed. He had been present by Lorna's side ever since her admittance, waiting for the moment for her to wake up so he could run in and be right by her side. She had suffered the most out of all, having endured nights and days in Hell before experiencing the bliss of Heaven once more. He was eternally grateful for the family and friends that cared for her so much, especially her parents. Unfortunately, he was aware of the trauma she was going to experience.

"James," Sandy stepped in front of her husband and cleared her throat. "Lorna…she's awake."

His eyes widened as the hall grew silent for a few moments. "She…she is? Right now?"

"Yes, but…" Bradley frowned. "She's not in the right state of mind."

James closed his eyes and nodded in sorrow, unsurprised at his words. Looking down the hall, he turned towards the pair and cleared his throat. "May I see her? I believe she needs me more than ever."

"Go right ahead," Sandy obliged. "We're just heading out. Now that my daughter's back, I think it's best to try and get some rest."

James watched the elevator open before Sandy turned around, grasping his shoulders firmly with a wide smile, the first time he had ever seen one. The words that came out of her mouth caught him off guard.

"What you did for my Lorna…would make any mother proud to call you son-in-law."

And with that Sandy and Bradley walked into the elevator, disappearing as James was left to ponder her words. His huge eyes stared at the floor, motionless for moments as he could not comprehend what they had said. Their opinion of him had suddenly changed, yet he still felt like a whole weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Earning Lorna's family's approval was something he fought for, but in a moment like this, it felt selfish to be happy when a loved one's mental health was at risk. Shaking his head, he turned down the hallway to Lorna's room. He stared at the room number, his frown deepening as a shaky hand gripped the doorknob.

James was met with darkness apart from the lamp on above Lorna's bed. He noticed she was turned on her side, her chest slowly rising and falling with each light breath that crept from her opened mouth. Suppressing a muffled cry, James slowly made his way towards her bed and sat in a chair next to her. It looked as if her hue had returned, still his eyes, she looked worse than before. Lorna was white as a ghost; her hair lost its volume and the color faded. Shaking his head, he hissed as tears formed in his eyes, remembering why she was like this. Those four bastards had almost cost him something dear, the future he held with this beauty. If only he could turn back time and stayed with her the night she was abducted.

Lorna's soft groans interrupted his thoughts as she turned over on her side, eyes fluttering open as she adjusted to the darkened room. She faced James as her gaze locked with his, both staring at one another for several minutes before her mouth opened to speak. "James…you're here."

"Hello, Ms. Bow," James smiled sadly. "It's…it's a relief to see you awake."

"I just woke up," Lorna rose up slowly. "When did you get here?"

"Minutes ago," James answered. "Your parents are heading back to get some rest."

"Good," Lorna firmly stated. "I need some time to myself. I already feel overwhelmed."

James nodded as she took a sip of water from a plastic cup next to the bed. He could see her eyes were not as bloodshot as before, but her pupils were trying to recover from the drugs she had suffered through. More silence followed before he tried to speak, that is until he felt two arms wrap around his neck. Lorna pulled herself as close as she could into him, tears streaming down her face as audible sobs escaped her throat. James gaped as his body stiffed, unsure of how to react.

"Hold me," Lorna swallowed. "Just hold me."

Without a second thought James enveloped her into an embrace that spoke more than words. Sniffling, muted tears clouded his vision as he tightened a fist, exulting in the arms of the woman he adored. After more minutes of reveling in one's embrace, they slowly pulled apart as Lorna rested her head on his chest.

"Benjamin and John have been charged with conspiracy and attempted murder. They will never see the light of day and Stuart's law firm has been shut down as a result."

"And _that's_ supposed to make this all go away?" Lorna gritted her teeth. "What they did to me, to us…they should have died."

"Lorna…"

"Don't!" Lorna snapped. "I've suffered hell because of them! Those bullets should have taken their lives, you needed to kill them!"

"No," James grasped her wrist. "If I did, I would've stooped to Stuart's level. I know I took two lives, and that is a burden to hold, but it was to save you. If more lives were taken…it cannot work out like that."

"Listen to yourself, James," Lorna shook her head. "Stuart hurt George and Pearl, he used me to try and kill you. He may be dead, but don't the others deserve to die with him?! Those men are _monsters,_ you hear me? MONSTERS!"

"Lorna, enough!" James commanded as he held her against his chest. Before he knew it, Lorna began to rant on how the world never works in her favor, saying that criminals don't deserve to live if they did such a heinous thing like taking a life. Tears streamed down her face as she broke into hysterical sobs, asking why this had to happen to them if the world was trying to do some good for her by giving her a chance at his side. James listened in silence, wishing he could explain to her that they would find a way to start over, but for now, it would not be so.

"I know things don't look great now," James finally spoke. "But I promise that what happened to us will _never_ happen again."

"I hope," Lorna regained composure. "This is too much. I don't know if I can handle myself anymore."

"You're a strong woman," James cupped her face in his hands as he shook his head. "And you won't go through this alone. I will be with you the whole journey, Lorna, because…"

Lorna's eyes widened.

"Because I love you."

"I love you, too, James."

James pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately, no protest escaping as she wrapped her arms around him, hungrily demanding for more. For the first time, the road to recovery did not look bleak.

* * *

To Be Continued

I was tempted to end the story here, but we need just a few more before we can close this. Lorna needs her family, friends, and her boyfriend before she can finally be at peace, and James for sure needs her more than he needs himself.

Thank you for everything and see you next chapter! :)


	37. Chapter 37

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 37

The day of Lorna's discharge had finally come to the relief of her and her loved ones. After about another two weeks in the hospital because of the trauma and the night terrors she had experienced, her progress had skyrocketed in the past couple of days. She felt more at ease when she was by herself, she was getting along better with her parents. George, Helga, and Godfrey had made frequent visits to her room, where they would be greeted with warm hugs and short conversations. At first, she would dismiss them the minute they walked through the door, but now Lorna started to realize they had nothing to do with the situation she was in. As she changed into normal clothes, she felt the fabric of the warm red turtleneck sweater and leggings that clung to her frame. It felt almost foreign when she had gotten used to the gown, but she quickly adjusted to the change and hugged herself tightly. Grabbing the faux leather flats next to her hospital slippers, she sighed heavily before heading towards the door, where James awaited her outside.

"You ready, my love?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"As ready as I can be," Lorna nodded lightly before they headed down the hallway hand-in-hand. James pressed the button on the elevator and they walked inside, Lorna anxiously watching the doors close as it carried them to the lobby where his BMW awaited them.

* * *

James helped Lorna from the vehicle as they entered the parking lot to the apartment complex. Exiting the car, the curly haired beauty came face-to-face with her home for the first time in three weeks. The sky was a bright blue, with white clouds swirling around the sun that almost blinded her green vision. Closing her eyes, Lorna tried to block the light with her hand, but grew shocked when visions of the night when she was kidnapped came into motion: from the two men breaking into her home to carrying her towards their vehicle, her muscles tensed from the memories. Albeit the sudden rush of images, her body relaxed as quickly as they came. James stared at her for a few moments before she gave him the nod to lead her towards her apartment.

Lorna came to the second door down the first floor hallway and immediately recognized the address numbers. She took her keys from her wallet and opened the door, shuffling in front of James until she was inside the living room. It was just as she left it: everything was in place, pictures of her family hung on the wall, the DVD cabinet still overflowed with hundreds of discs, and nothing had been taken out of her bedroom. Lorna walked towards the couch and flattened her legs against the cushions, allowing herself to relax into a laying position. The feeling still felt foreign, but her legs curled against her stomach as she hissed breath into her lungs, her voice hoarse as soft cries escaped her throat. James walked over and sat on the opposite cushion next to her, watching her as she acclimated to her surroundings. She grabbed a pillow next to her and hugged it to her chest, inhaling the scent of the gift her mother had given her when she moved out of the house. Next she took the blanket hanging over the back of the couch and flung it over herself, recognizing it as the blanket belonging to her grandmother, handcrafted designs that she would use every night sleeping in the living room during her visits. Before long, she insisted that her granddaughter keep it, and it had been the blanket she refused to get rid of.

"How are you feeling?" James asked.

"This feels...unreal," Lorna wiped her eyes with her sleeve and sat up. "I never thought I'd be home again after...everything."

"Think of it as a start of the healing process," James patted her knee as she got up off the couch.

"I want to see my bedroom now," Lorna requested. She walked towards the door, slowly reaching for the knob before walking inside. The moderate-sized room had been taken care of by her parents during her hospital stay, and everything looked like the way she normally kept it: clothes hung on hangers in the closet, the bathroom door was open, and the bed's covers had been changed out. Shoes were smashed together in a rack, as for everything else, nothing appeared out of the ordinary. Frowning, Lorna sat on the side where she normally lay, hands balling into fists. James, on the other hand, was anxiously eyeing her every step. How would she react? How would she feel? Would she even want to sleep in here after being attacked by two men? His mind shifted when he saw her body relax against the pillows and blankets. Unfortunately, when her back hit the mattress, she immediately shot up when she felt an unpleasant chill run down her spine.

"Ms. Bow, are you all right?" James hurried to her side.

"Yes. It's just...still unnerving," Lorna jumped off the bed and hurried past James out of the room. Turning around, he saw her chest heave with heavy breaths and she had to open a window to calm herself down.

"I'm still not ready yet," Lorna heaved. "I can't do this."

"Lorna, it's only been a few weeks," James reminded her. "You're still recovering."

"I can't face him, James," Lorna gritted her teeth. "This therapist...he's the same one who visited Pearl. He...he knows what I went through. The last thing I need is to be reminded of those horrible evenings. Don't make me go through with this!"

James shook his head and put his hands on her shoulders, turning her around and looking at her straight in the eye. "Ms. Bow...you can't give up. If you want me to help you, you have to trust me. Dr. Gritter has been a family friend for years, and he's one of the most well-known therapists here in London."

"How can he help me?" Lorna narrowed her eyes. "He'll make me remember things I don't want to remember!"

When he saw that she was starting to tremble and her eyes widened, James scooped her into his arms and gently kissed her. Immediately, Lorna's mood relaxed and she wrapped her arms around his back before pulling apart seconds later. Staring into her eyes, James firmly reinstated that Dr. Gritter knows how to help and he promises that he would do everything he could to help her, even if she did not want it. Sometimes, he explained, you have to take steps that not a lot of people want to, but in the end, they are worth the risk of something greater. Noticing how determined he was to assist even if he had to force his hand, Lorna nodded and accepted defeat.

"Ok," she answered. "I...I will try."

"Thank you," James sighed with relief and hugged her. Lorna hugged him back before she settled in for the evening, explaining that she would try to spend the night alone. James left soon after, and for the first time, Lorna found herself the only one in her apartment. Walking into her room again, Lorna stared at the bed with wide eyes. She could still see the silhouettes of the two men carrying her unconscious frame out the door, but she did not flinch when the ghostly images dissipated. Sighing, she turned towards the dresser and pulled out a nightgown, flinging the clothes into the laundry hamper to settle for the comfort of pajamas. Once she felt satisfied, she turned back to the living room door, until she yelped and jumped back in surprise. Appearing before her was one of her abductors, one of the men that James had killed to save her life. Edgar Dumbarton's ghoulish form stared right back at her, eyes sunken in and his skin as chartreuse and grey as an actual corpse. He was devastatingly bony, collarbones and rib cage showing through a tattered black suit, glasses broken and hanging limply on the bridge of his nose. His eyes narrowed and his lips parted to show chipped and rotting teeth, some missing from rotten gums as well. Lorna's eyes widened and her breathing became heavy until she felt like she had a ton of boulders pressed against her chest.

"What's the matter, Lorna?" Edgar asked, his voice echoing off the walls. "You look as if you've seen a ghost. Oh wait..."

A devilish chuckle escaped his lips, causing Lorna to freeze in place.

"You're..." the frightened woman quivered. "You're not real. James killed you!"

"He may have taken my life," Edgar shrugged. "But the damage is done. You'll never be the same again after what happened."

"Maybe," Lorna acknowledged. "At least I'll never have to look at you again. You don't know how much you've put me through! I spent countless nights lashing out, pushing everyone I love away because you _stole_ my sense of safety! Why? Why are you doing this to me?!"

"James was the real target, you were just part of the act," Edgar answered. "We would have released you eventually...in a body bag."

Another malicious chuckle followed.

"Go to hell, you bastard! You're not real! YOU'RE NOT REAL!" Lorna screamed, closing her eyes tightly and pounding her head with her fists.

"Even if you don't want me here anymore, I'll always be apart of you, Lorna. In memory and in spirit, you can't escape me."

Lorna gritted her teeth until she looked at him in the eye, glaring at the apparition with malice and hate. Why did the trauma have to overtake her life? Shaking her head, Lorna balled one hand into a fist and took a deep breath.

"No," she declined. "The damage may be done, but you'll _never_ have ahold of me. I know what still gets to you, Dumbarton."

"What could you possible know?" Edgar smiled mockingly.

"James..." Lorna smirked victoriously. "He still lives. You'll always live in dread and defeat, because you know that your plan didn't succeed. James is alive, he and I are stronger than ever, and...he killed your partner, and he's also killed _you_."

Edgar's smile soured and he frowned, infuriated by her remark. Screaming in rage, he lunged at the redhead, grabbing at her with arms that went through her body like wind. As he tried to grab her, the curtains to the bedroom windows parted wildly, but still Lorna did not move. Before long, Edgar's raging form disappeared and everything went silent. When the light returned to normal and the atmosphere in the room settled, Lorna opened her eyes to see she was the only one standing. Gasping, her frozen body suddenly felt limp and she stumbled towards her bed, falling onto the mattress with her chest heaving up and down.

" _I...I did it,"_ she thought. _"He...he's gone. Or well...one of them is gone, at least."_

* * *

To Be Continued

Finally, 37 is here! I'm sorry it took some time, but college has started for me which takes up most of my writing time. Because of school, this story will be put on hold from time to time until I actually can get around to work on it. But don't worry, the ending will be coming!

Thanks for your comments, etc etc! See ya next chapter! :)


	38. Chapter 38

The Hunter and The Butterfly

Chapter 38

Morning light hit the walls of Lorna's room like a ton of bricks. Groaning, the young woman slowly rose up from her bed and took a few moments until her senses kicked in. Opening her eyes, Lorna scratched her forearm and slowly kicked her feet over the edge of the bed, slowly walking out of the bedroom and into the living room. Last night had been her first evening since she left the hospital, and to her, it felt abnormal to be back home. She was surprised that she had gotten the sleep she did, fearful that she would experience such terrors from her evenings trapped in Stuart's mansion, silently begging her family to come rescue her. However, the banishment of Edgar's ghost changed everything. It did not feel alarming to sleep alone, yet it still did nothing to change the fact that she had been kept all those days by herself.

Once she was done eating a quick breakfast, Lorna headed into the bathroom and changed into a yellow polo shirt with light blue edges around the sleeves and collar before settling in on a pair of comfortable pants, followed with a pair of white crocs. Not only was it the first day in her apartment, it was also the day when she would meet Dr. Abraham Gritter, the so-called "expert" and family friend of James. While she was anticipating the appointment, there was also a feeling of anxiety. Lorna had just gotten home from the hospital, and in truth, she did not want to leave that comfort until she felt she was ready. She knew James was only looking out for her, but why did he have to be the one who judged when she would recover? Frowning, Lorna made her way into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"No, Lorna," she sharply told herself. "James isn't at fault. He's only trying to help you! Do you want to relive these nightmares forever?"

"That remains to be seen," a male's voice suddenly broke her thoughts. Gasping, Lorna jumped from the couch and whirled around to another familiar face, only this time, it was one she desperately wanted to forget. Stuart Strange's skin was green and clammy, white film and broken veins flooding his vision, yet despite all this, he did not look as terrifying as Edgar. Lorna, unfortunately, stumbled backwards in response. Her breathing began to labor as every single feeling she had tried to fight almost knocked her off her feet.

"No…no!" she cried as she stumbled out of the living room towards the door. Stuart's malevolent chuckle echoed through the apartment as Lorna sprinted out of the room.

Outside, Lorna's chest labored as her feet carried her down the hallway. Her arms pumped at her sides and she felt the hallway suddenly grew longer and endless with her vision growing blurry. As she started to pick up the pace into a full blown run, the hall started to tilt back and forth, causing her to stumble with each step she took until she saw the outline of a man walking towards her. Groaning, Lorna's sprint slowed to a jog until she fell on her knees and palms, coughing and breathing heavily. A few minutes passed and she slowly tilted her head upward to see what was coming at her. Before she knew it, two hands grabbed her shoulders and started to shake. Lorna's eyes widened as she saw Stuart's derange face smiling and leering in her emerald green eyes, causing her to scream out, throwing punches and kicks everywhere.

"No! Let me go, LET ME GO!" Lorna screamed as she twisted and turned her body violently, kicking her legs in all directions.

"Lorna!" a male's voice broke through the air.

"LET ME GO, LET ME GO!"

"Lorna, stop! It's me!" the voice penetrated Lorna's thoughts and her sudden terror attack halted. Gasping heavily and eyes darting everywhere, Lorna's eyes fell right on the man that was kneeling in front of her: James Delaney. Unbeknownst to her, James had been the one coming towards her, dropping the cups of coffee he carried in both hands when he saw her flailing about on the floor.

"Lorna," James cupped her face and saw her bloodshot eyes. "It's James. Can you hear me?"

"James?" Lorna tilted her head until she threw her arms around him, body wrecking uncontrollably with sobs. Sinking deeper to the floor against the wall, James held his girlfriend in his arms and stroked her head.

"It's ok," he soothed. "I've got you. I'm right here."

Lorna's body began to relax as her eyes rolled in the back of her head, body going limp in her lover's embrace.

* * *

James rubbed his temples as he stood beside the edge of Lorna's bed. The young woman had completely collapsed in his arms and she still had not woken up yet, only adding more to his stress as he was forced to call the therapist into her apartment. Dr. Gritter entered moments later and had been surveying Lorna the entire time, taking down notes until his while clipboard had been piled up with words on white paper. Scratching his thinning hairline, he stepped passed James and began to eye her chest movements.

"This is more than just trauma," the therapist explained. "She's stuck."

"Can you fix her?" James crossed his arms.

"This one will take some time," Dr. Gritter sighed. "But no patient gets left behind. The last thing I want to do is give up on her now."

"Just help her, doctor," James pleaded. "She's been through so much."

"You can trust me, James," he put a hand on his shoulder. "The girl's in safe hands."

* * *

A few days later, Lorna considered herself well enough to start her series of appointments. Every day, James took her to Dr. Gritter's office, him being there by her side while the psychologist always scribbling down notes as she explained everything that had happened to her: the time from being abducted to experiencing nightmares that were beyond her control. It was unexpected that she felt herself opening as easily as she was, but then again, it was necessary for both their sakes. After he put his notepad on his desk, Dr. Gritter got up towards the pair and crossed his arms.

"It's time we start," he said. "James...I'm afraid I'm going to need some time alone with Ms. Bow."

"Why?" Lorna's eyes widened. "Can't he stay?"

"Abraham and I discussed this in private, and he feels it's necessary for him to take care of you."

"James," Lorna gripped his sleeve. "I can't. I'm not ready."

"Ms. Bow," Dr. Gritter spoke up for him. "Trust me. If you want to get better…please let me help you."

Lorna turned to him and saw he held out a reassuring hand, James gently nudging her with his elbow with a light nod. A few minutes of silence passed before Lorna hesitantly took his hand as she was lead towards the couch, signaling James's swift exit before they were left alone in the office. Carefully, Lorna spread herself across the couch until she was staring up at the tall, domed ceiling. Her hands clenched tightly together as he sat across from her on a small office chair, switching from a clipboard to a tablet as he touched the screen, going over her brain activity taken from the nights she spent in the hospital. The charts were presented sporadically, activity shooting up and down, cell levels being below or above average, every reading alarming. Lorna's eyes darted towards him as he sat his tablet on his lap and interlaced his fingers.

"I want you to know that I'm very open with my patients, my dear," Dr. Gritter explained. "Because you're experiencing severe levels of PTSD…I'm going to try something that I don't normally give out."

"What would that be?"

"For me, I'm going to make you go to the core of your problem…and you are going to confront the very man who is holding you back."

"What?!" Lorna was shocked. "You want me to…experience hell all over again?!"

"Ms. Bow!" Dr. Gritter firmly stated. "You cannot get better if you do not face the problem head on. Do you want to experience nightmares for the rest of your life?"

Deafening silence followed before Lorna turned away from the doctor, shaking her head admitting silent defeat. Nodding his head, Dr. Gritter walked towards his desk and began rummaging through a drawer until he pulled out a syringe filled with a clear liquid, indicating some form of acupuncture that would help relax her muscles until she was in a trans-like sleep. Lorna stiffened when she saw the needle as she had been injected repeatedly during her imprisonment but nodded and allowed him to do his work. Gently, the thinning man took her arm and rolled up her sleeve, slowly inserting the needle into her forearm. Lorna winced and twitched as the needle pulled out, breathing beginning to labor until she felt her body grow heavy with fatigue. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she was met with a cloud of darkness.

* * *

To Be Continued

I know I am prolonging Lorna's recovery, but the intent is to make this as realistic as possible. However, other than that, be on the lookout for more to come! As always, thank you for being patient.

See you next chapter! :)


	39. Chapter 39

The Hunter and The Butterfly

The End

" _Ok, Lorna..."_ Lorna's ears picked up the malformed voice of Dr. Gritter. The darkness clouding her vision had not ceased, yet electromagnetic waves of various colors danced across like tiny pictures in-and-out of an old movie. Before she knew it, the psychologist demanded that she wake up with a loud tone, causing a reverberated gasp to escape Lorna's vocal chords. Seconds later, her eyes fluttered open and she roused with a start, causing her to sit up and stare at her surroundings. The room she found herself in was different than the doctor's office, this time appearing to be one of someone's home. One hand gripped the arm of a comfortable white couch, and her legs had been covered with a quilt as if she were asleep. Lorna grew confused as she took in her surroundings: the room was washed with gold paint and trophies of animal heads plastered on every inch of every wall, two tall bookshelves were filled with various amounts of literature, and the six-cushioned was made of the finest, expensive material only the elite could afford. The young lady rubbed her sore neck and kicked the quilt off her, only this time when looking down, Lorna saw she was not in the clothes she was wearing rather it was a white hospital gown.

" _What in the world?"_ Lorna was stunned. Shaking her head, she got up off the couch and placed her feet against the cool floor. The ground was solid beneath her feet, adding more into her confusion. Where in the world was she and what was she doing here? As she continued looking around the room, she saw a pair of glass doors that overlooked the outside. The doors lead out to the back, Lorna seeing trees painted with a clear blue sky and grass that was surely soft underneath her toes. Raising a brow, she hesitantly made her way towards the doors and grabbed both handles, pushing both outward until she was met with a cool breeze. Sun and clouds circled the sky at a slow pace, giving her the feeling of peace and comfort. This place did not seem so bad, yet she knew better than to trust looks. One foot rose outward until it felt the soft grass. Pretty soon, Lorna leaped out of the room until she was met by the impact of the bright sun, closing her eyes to take in the beautiful weather. She spread her arms out and smiled, reveling in the warmth of the outside world. After she was done taking it all in, she lowered her arms and opened her eyes until a sudden figure appeared before her. Blinking twice, she squinted her eyes until dread crept into her stomach. It was the same man that had been haunting her visions, one that she absolutely did not want to remember. Stuart Strange appeared before her in a white suit with a black tie, features that of a healthy human. He appeared triumphant, almost gaudy, smoke emanating from a cigar that polluted the air.

"You!" Lorna glared at him. "Why are you here?"

"You know why, sweetheart," Stuart coughed from the puff he just took. "I'm here for you."

"This is _my_ dream," Lorna shook her head. "You're not welcome here! Not after what you did to me!"

Stuart exhaled smoke from his nostrils and smirked amusingly. Before Lorna could react, she jumped back when he suddenly jolted like a lightning bolt and was now inches from her face. The force was so impactful that she fell on her back with a hard _thud,_ crying out in pain as her head hit the ground. Lorna gritted her teeth and groaned, staggering to her feet until the scene shifted along with her. The pleasant, beautiful weather that she had experienced just seconds earlier was now cold and clammy, sky dark with grey clouds and dry winds shifting through the air. The grass that felt soft now stung the bottoms of her feet, causing Lorna to wince and grab at one: the soles were red with scratches. Her breathing began to quicken as faced Stuart again, screaming as the same zombie-like aroma replaced his once human self. Crying in fear, Lorna sprinted for the house, only to find, to her horror, that the room vanished. Surrounded by trees and dead grass, it was just Stuart and the terrified woman face-to-face. Tears ran down Lorna's cheeks as she shuddered, slowly turning around whimpering and sobbing.

"I told you," Stuart grinned, flashing yellow teeth. "I'm here for you. I've always been here for you, Ms. Bow."

"Shut up," Lorna rasped. "Only James calls me that!"

"James," Stuart tilted his head. "That prinny's still alive? I'll be damned! I never got a chance to finish him off because of gaping hole in my chest!"

Lorna shrieked and covered her eyes as he pulled apart his shirt, revealing a bullet hole that was too nightmarish to describe, only it would burn into the core of her soul forever. Stuart grunted and threw the back of his cloak out before sniffed the air. Lorna was able to regain some composure in the form of kneeling over and emptying her insides right on the grass.

"This..." she panted. "Has gone on long enough!"

"Not for me," Stuart shook his head. "James may have killed me, but I still consider this a victory. Seeing you, broken beyond belief, gives me the greatest joy no man has ever felt."

"Me broken gives you joy?" Lorna's eyes narrowed. "I suggest you rethink that...because I wasn't your true target."

"Yes," Stuart rationalized. "But James-"

"James and I are _alive_ ," Lorna interrupted. "Your original plan was to kill him, break him by hurting his friends first, then getting the woman he loved to witness his death."

Stuart fell silence and his smile faded.

"You thought you were so clever with those pathetic tricks up your sleeve. You didn't do a damn thing, you bastard. You got others to do your work, those _men_ you considered family."

"Watch your tone!" Stuart warned.

"Edgar, Benjamin, Pettifer...they're rotting in their own hell. Edgar's dead, Benjamin and John are serving life in prison...and there's not a damn thing you can do about it because _you're dead_."

"I may be dead," Stuart attempted again. "But you're-"

"I'm what?!" Lorna snapped. "Alive? Broken, mentally unstable? Relying on the man I love to keep me going because I feel like I can't with my family? Bullshite! Yes I may be broken, but I'm mentally fit and the only reason I keep James around is because he's trying to cope as well! I will admit, you almost killed us both...but our love, the very strength that we've held onto...made us stronger."

The breeze started to grow until a dangerous wind started to brew. The air stung Lorna's face, but she closed her eyes and let the pain sink in. She wanted to feel it, she wanted to be hurt, she wanted the air to cut her face until it started bleeding. Any pain that was physical felt more satisfying than mental. It had gotten too exhausting, and enough was enough. Stuart's eyes widened until he started to charge towards her, hands outward grabbing for her throat. Lorna had little time to react until she felt bony hands wrap around her neck, causing her to rasp as she saw the zombie features of Stuart staring into her soul. He tried in vain to squeeze the life out of her, but still Lorna did not budge. Every inch of her was telling her to let go, to accept death and move on to a better life, but it was not enough. Lorna gritted her teeth and tightened her eyes as Stuart squeezes continued to mount.

"You will die here tonight, and nobody will hear you scream!" Stuart snapped.

"No..." Lorna rasped. "I...will…NO LONGER BE PART OF YOU!"

A few seconds later, everything had gone stone silent. Stuart's hands around her throat no longer held her, she felt nothing: his face, his smile nor his touch. Breathing heavy and labored, Lorna slowly opened her eyes and saw the scenery had once again shifted, this time back to the weather and the room that made her feel happy. Eyes widening, Lorna stood shocked with her mouth agape until she saw another figure in front of her...it was her own self. This version of Lorna wore no hospital gown, instead a green dress that matched her eyes, though she was also barefoot. Lorna watched as she walked towards her with steady steps, a wide smile spread across her lips that told her _'You freed me.'_

"It is time," she spoke as she brushed Lorna's cheek. "To be whole again."

"Yes," Lorna smiled back. "It is."

The woman leaned forward and pressed her forehead against hers, the entire world going white.

* * *

Dr. Gritter watched as his patient shot up from her sleep. Lorna gasped as she looked around the room, wide-eyed and confused. He saw that sweat was pouring down her forehead and had drenched her shirt, but other than that, she did not appear to be in a severe case of distress. What exactly happened to her while she was asleep? After a few minutes, Lorna looked at him square in the eye, her features unmoved and expressionless.

"Ms. Bow?" Dr. Gritter asked. "How...how are you feeling?"

Lorna's eyes sparkled and her lips twitched upward in a small smile. "I feel...whole."

She got up, took her purse, and headed towards the door. Dr. Gritter observed as she went to open the door, only to turn around with a smile that was not hard to read as ' _Thank you.'_ With that, he gave her a nod of his head as she lightly closed the door behind her.

* * *

 **A few Weeks Later**

Lorna had a few more therapy sessions after the first one to be on the safe side. After everything that she had been through, times were starting to change. Lorna had started her job back at the Delaney Law Firm, Pearl was well enough to come back, and best of all, she and George had regained their lost memories. With help from their families and the rest of the staff, it felt like things were starting to turn around. James had won the case against Solomon Coop, he had reconnected with his family, and he no longer had to worry about Lorna's health. This was the happiest he had been in years: a family to hold onto, people he could truly call friends, and a woman that loved him for who he was. The past months with Lorna showed him that there was a light at the end of every tunnel, and when it looked like that light was going to burn out, people just needed to fight for it to stay bright. Closing his laptop, James gathered his belongings as he exited his office, head held high as he walked down the hall.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Delaney," acknowledged an employee as she passed him. Nodding his head, he continued until he entered the main foyer, the endless seas of people that used to make him feel isolated now filling him with a sense of pride. Stopping in the middle of the room, he took a few moments to take everything in: all these people, everyone that was working for him, it was his father's legacy. Horace Delaney had shaped this place in his vision, the place he wanted for everyone that wanted a voice. His eyes darted upward to the giant mural he had painted in his father's memory, Horace smiling proudly as he patted his young son's head. Tears formed in his eyes as he wiped them with his sleeve.

"Thank you, father," James told himself as he turned towards the door.

"James!" Godfrey stopped him before he could walk outside. "Helga needs you to take care of these numbers for her."

James took a sheet of paper out of his hands. "Thank you, Godders. I'll work on it when I have the time."

"Thank goodness," Godfrey smiled with relief as he turned in the opposite direction.

"Godders," James redirected his attention towards him once more. "I don't think I'll be needing these."

He walked towards him and handed him back the papers, leaving him stunned.

"James, I can't-"

"Godfrey," James told him. "You've shown me for years you can prove yourself, so...I want you to do it again. This case is yours."

Godfrey took the paper out of James's hands and smiled widely, praising him with thanks as he skipped down the hallway cheering loudly. James just smiled and shook his head as he exited the building outside. The air was crisp, the sky was blue, and the weather was beautiful, perfect for shorts and sandals. Turning to his left, James saw a familiar face coming towards him: the young, striking beauty that came to be known as his paralegal. Lorna smiled widely as she wrapped her arms around him and greeted him with a warm, passionate kiss.

"Hello there, sweetheart," James smiled back.

"Hello hello," Lorna giggled as they walked towards his BMW hand-in-hand. "So...where are we off to this fine afternoon?"

"Let's just drive today," James answered as he opened the passenger's side door for her. "I just want to drive."

Lorna smiled lovingly as he climbed into the driver's seat and took off down the road. As of now in their lives, life was beautiful to share a little love with the whole wide world.

* * *

 **FIN**

After a year, three months, and over one hundred days, this story is officially finished. I decided to go with P.O.D's "Beautiful" lyrics as the closing sentence because it sums up beautifully how I envisioned this story. While I did not expect i go down as it did, this has been one of my proudest and longest works to date with over one hundred thousand words, something that will always be special to me.

Thank you to everyone who has read this story, left comments, and simply took the time to look at it. I hope you all enjoyed reading as I did writing :)


End file.
